Campus Love
by SandyCena
Summary: Three sisters three wrestlers all hooking up during the school year.
1. This Is So Wrong

**Chapter 1-This Is So Wrong**

**John POV**

I had come home from the road three week straight on the road and Liz was sitting there looking at me like I did something I check my blackberry to see if I did I was up to date with every thing so I walk over to her and she got up and turn off the TV and she look at me.

"What did I do?" I said

"We need to talk I have something on my mind."

"Okay what's up?"

The look on her face telling me she wanted to cry and I got up to give her a hug she push me away tears was falling from her face and she took a deep breath.

"John we been together now off and on what eleven years now and we have been back together now what two year now?"

"Yes what wrong with that?"

She just stare at me like she did when I kiss Maria but I haven't done any thing wrong these past months so I don't know what her problem is.

"Liz, sweetie what's wrong talk to me baby?"

"Fine you want to know what's wrong with me."

I know shouldn't answer this question but what the hell what can be so bad right?

"Yes I want to know what's wrong with you baby is my fans harassing you about us being together?"

"Some days I feel like shit, Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit, I don't understand why you have to always be gone, I get along but the trips always feel so long, And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone, Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone, But I feel like an idiot, working my day around the call, But when I pick up I don't have much to say, So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debating, Telling you that I've had it with you and your career!"

Okay where the Sam Hell did this come from?

"Liz come on you knew what I wanted to do and I thought you were cool about it?"

"That's until I realize you are never home my god man stay home!"

"Babe this is my job and I told you I am going to be on the road a lot you was so cool with why the fucking change for why now why you want to leave me for ?"

"Yes I am going home to West New I can't stay here I am bored out of my mind I love you John but I can't take this lifestyle I want a husband and I want to have kids all you want to do is party all the time. I 'm out of here." Liz said leaving the leaving room.

**Liz POV**

I want into our bed room and got my things and he didn't come after me okay I feel like shit to do this right when someone found out we are together little bastard is the reason I leaving him and along with the loneliness I am feeling I love him with all my heart but them girls are mean they are too much in his business but I don't understand them at all but I am out of here and he can't stop me. I broke down and started to cry I love this man he do not know how much I love him how can he do this to me always on the road he care about them stupid fans than me and his son why can he tell them people that we are together I hate him I so fucking him!

John came in the room and he sat next to her and he try to hold she got up and sat in the chair she couldn't stop crying and John bends down and try to look into her eyes.

**John POV**

I didn't know what to do I didn't want her to leave me or nothing but I love my job my friends and family and I told them a girl never going to get between me and my career but I am very hurt she putting me through this again she felt the same way when I left after college man why did I ever take her back for?

"Babe why don't you come with me on the road I'll ask if it is okay that you come with me than I'll tell my fans that we are together and they will have to get over it come with me this summer please?"

"No I know about your ring rats I know about the little girls throwing them self at you I thought I can handle this but I can't please don't stop me. I want you to know it's a little fucked up, That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debating, Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses, For why you're not around, and feeling so useless, It seems one thing has been true all along, You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone, I guess I've had it with you and your career, When you come back I won't be here. I love you John and your son will love you too he is already at my parents house you cause this break up not me. You know the place where you used to live, Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs, Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile, But now, you only stop by every once and a while, Shit, I find myself just filling my time, With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind, I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way, You can call me if you find that you have something to say, And I'll tell you, I want you to know Me and your son the rest of the family here always wondering when you coming home I don't know why I talk myself coming back to you me and Johnny was just fine with out you but no I wanted you to be in your son life I thought I was doing the right thing I guess I was so dam wrong. "Liz said as she got up and got her suitcases.

I was getting mad what she sayed to me but I am not going to sweat it because I know I would do better without her.

"Wait before you leave give me back my ring this is it Liz I am not going to put myself through this shit again and you know what you are nothing but a selfish no life bitch you go ahead go back home to your parents by the way I want to see my son when during the summer months."

"Don't even bother seeing him because I lie to you he isn't even yours boy they was right when they sayed the Cena boys are stupid they would fall for anything."

John grab her and had her pin to the wall like he was going to hit her and he didn't let her go and she left out the house and after se John want to the bar and drink himself until he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile in St. Louis Randy Orton was also coming home from being on the road. He didn't see his wife than he saw the note on the table.

**Randy POV**

I just got off from a two month suspension that I was on trust me I don't know what the hell I did but anyway I want back to work and I had a meeting with the management and Sam and I got married while I was on this suspension I'll be back to work in a week and all of sudden she started to change on me I don't know why either. I had to go up to Stamford for a meeting and I thought she was going to go with me but she says that her work couldn't let her go I can understand that but I thought she would be there at the airport to meet me like she always meets me at the airport. So I call the house no answer I call the old man he haven't seen her either did my sis or bro strange she never did this before oh well maybe she have a big surprise for me and we can get it on like nothing I love her and what she do for me in the bedroom she my heart she was with me through my ups and down she is my everything.

Randy walk into the house and he seen letter on the coffee table and he put his bags down and he sat there didn't know what kind of letter it was he open it and his jaws flew open.

"_**Dear Randy,**_

**_You, persuade me with out abandon. Told me it was right Shared with me told me you loved me. It wasn't enough. You wouldn't let me know where I stood. All I needed was to know where things were. Exclusive or not. The mixed signals the words spoken. They all led up to my green eyed monster. You told me it was me. You told me it was bad. You fueled this jealousy and continue to do so. But it wasn't all me. Your insecurities fueled you. Others fueled you. It was never just us. I have come to realize this. I hope you have a good life. I hope you find what you are striving for. I know I need to work on things. Honey, you do too. No hard feelings, no hatred. I will always love and care for you. You will always have a piece of my heart._ _I might be gone but I am stronger now and you will always be the fuck up motherfucker you ways be I should of listen to my friends and family when they say he isn't know good for you but no I want with your sorry ass but that's okay I will be alright I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE YOU SORRY SHITHEAD!_**

_**Love,**_

_**Sam**_

I couldn't believe after two1/2 months of marriage she is going to leave me like this! I call her cell and of course she change the number and she left the papers for me to sign she isn't getting a dam thing from me she came in with nothing and she leaving with nothing and I mean that shit that ring rat played me that's okay she going to get hers you don't treat me like that! Does she know who I am? So I got into the car and want to see my friends and we want out.

So than it was the next week and Randy want to go see John and John want back to work and they both was heart broken and they didn't say much to anyone and than after the matches they want to the bar and they was talking.

"I got an idea why don't we become roommates again if you don't mind just until I get my own place down there?" Randy said

"Man you been drinking too much you want to move to Florida?"

"Yeah man I sick of St. Louis I need to get out that place I am in everywhere I go I can see her and I don't want to see her I want to forget her."

"You sure that's the only reason you want to leave? Yeah I hear ya alright but you know my rules right?"

"Thanks man. I owe you one. And yeah that's the only reason."

"No problem man that's what friends for."

**Angelina POV**

My name is Angelina Brandi Anderson I am 17years old I will not be 18 until end of the month I have a twin sister name Monique Tara. We was born and raise in Boston Mass now living in Orlando Florida with our parents Jana and Marc Anderson we are the last ones in the family of ten children the last five children was adopted we are biracial girls we are adopted and so is my older sister too she biracial too never seen color but everyone reminds what we are my parents never seen color either they have five of their children they are all older than us and we have Thai sister and brother and Spanish brother move down here in 1999 and we all still have our Boston ascent but anyway my sisters and I moving to Tampa to my dad parents home they both die and left the house to my dad but he don't want to move no more so he gave it us and we don't have to paid no montage because it is paid off only thing we have to paid is water gas and all that good stuff I recent broke up with my boyfriend but Mo she still with her boyfriend anyway we will be going to The University of Tampa this coming fall and I can't wait I am really surprise my parents going to let us do this I mean we grew up in a very strict house hold none of the girls couldn't date until 16years old or wear make up or drive until than my parents want all of us to be honor roll kids and we all was on there Mo and I we was on it from first grade to 12 grade school none of us play sports it was all books for my parents they think it was a waste of time and money even though they had it and we want to privet school anyway and some of my sister and I love wrestling my brothers and my sister watch it all the time and I sit there watch it and I always want to do it but I have to get my degree plus my parents hates it and they are not going to waste their money on me or my sister Mo to go into wresting so I just watch it and be happy. I am in love with John Cena he is so hot funny thing he lives in Tampa now wouldn't be cool if I nah I don't have no chance in hell to get him. Mo is in love with Randy Orton and she will not stop talking about him even though he is married now and I know John have a girlfriend I seen the pictures of them they are so cute together will I hope one day my wish come true.

**Monique POV**

What can I tell you about me I am the older twin and I have a boyfriend who is acting like a dickhead because I am moving to Tampa with my sisters come to find out our older sister Denise is moving with us because we are still too young to live by our self yet thank god she will be graduating after our freshmen year yes than we going to party trust me I know she party by the way mom and dad got on her anyway Denise and me and Angie we all was adopted by Jana and Marc Anderson as babies she is from Thailand and we are from the Boston area which is cool our birth mom was a crack whore and our father was her pimp so our adopted parents say I want to find her but than again why bother it is a lot of heart pain anyway I am huge wrestling fan and I am in love with Randy Orton but I know I am too young for him but it be so cool if he did like younger girls but anyway he is so cute I can't stop looking at him he is the man I want in my life why I don't know but I do and I hope one day we will meet and have sex with him I am still a virgin I thought I would had pop it at the prom but I didn't too nervous but I will give it up to Randy in a heartbeat. I am looking for the new change in my life and I am going to love it I am going into business field so is Angie she is taking up International Business and I am going into**Management Information Systems Denise is working on her **Bachelor of Science in Psychology and she going to Yale to become a doctor good for her she came a long way her and her birth brother Tommy he is four years older than her he remember living Thailand and how his mom try to raise two half American children my parents was doing missionary work and their mother ask them to take her children to help raise them done she die when straight bullet her in the head so that's how they got into the Bates family enough with that I am on my way on changing my life f my parents like or not.

So than it was the day Randy was moving down to Tampa and they had a couple of days off and John and his brother Sean and Randy brother Nathan all pitch in and help Randy move in John's house and right across the street Jana and Marc and some of their older children and grandchildren want down to Tampa and fix up the house for Angelina and Monique and Denise and meanwhile the guys want out that night and Sean and Nathan ran into two girls who want to University of Tampa had invited them to a party they are having that Saturday and they told their brothers about it and John and Randy didn't go but Nathan and Sean did and they had a good time and the girls was planning another party and ask Sean and Nathan to bring some of their guy friends girlfriends whatever to the party and one of the girls was Denise best friend was the one who was throwing the party and ask her and her sisters to come even though they wasn't old enough to drink it would let them get the hang of college life. John and Randy had to work the weekend that the second party was thrown and Angelina and Monique and Denise all want had a good time. Now it is the weekend of the twin's birthday.

**Angelina POV**

The house was ready and we are moving in on our 18th birthday I am so happy I don't know what to do I had a good ass time at the party oh my god their was so many good looking guys they was way too old for me but I didn't care anyway one guy at the party look like John's little bro Booge but I didn't know for sure but I don't think he would hang with society girls but than again maybe he would who knows what he might like. So that night we had a party and Denise invite some people she knew over and Mo and I invite our friends from high school there and my parents want away so some of my other brothers and sister came and they brought their friends and we had a house full of people and I was getting scared that the neighbors was going to call the police on us and after while I got over it but still it was lot of underage drinking and people having sex over the place but you lonely live once right why not have fun While you can.

**Denise POV**

I am glad my parents trust us like they do man we had a ball so it was a Friday night when my friend Anna called me up and asked me if I wanted to go to a bar with her that night. I had nothing else to do so I told her I would go. I met her at the bar and we ordered up a couple drinks and before long we were well buzzed. She and I got up and danced with each other seducing every guy in the place with the way we were dancing. It looked as if we were having sex on the dance floor. Every eye in the place was on us and every woman was jealous seeing as how her guys were drooling after us. After a couple hours of this, we were starting to want the company of a guy, so we split up and went on the prowl. She had found her guy in no time at all; however, I couldn't find a single guy that interested me at all. Then appearing it seemed out of nowhere, a tall, muscular cowboy type he look like a wrestler anyway he walked up to me and asked if he could buy me a drink. I accepted and he went and got me a beer. He came back with my drink and I drank it quickly wanting to move on with the night. He asked me to dance to a slow song and I accepted. We walked onto the dance floor and he quickly embraced me, holding tight to me. We didn't notice anyone around us at all. All we saw was each other. Leaning down, he kissed me, his tongue moving against mine, teasing me and making me want more than a kiss.

I whispered in his ear and asked if he wanted to go outside with me. But instead he took me to this room in the club it was sound proof you can hear the music that's it I got in his SUV. We immediately started kissing again, with me still wanting more. My hand slipped down and stroked his dick through his jeans. I could hear the pleasure in his moan as I caressed him. I felt myself slowly starting to unzip his pants so I could feel his erection. I pulled away from his kisses and lowered my head to his awaiting hard on. I flicked my tongue against the head a few times, teasing him as he had been teasing me with kisses. Then I lowered my head even more to take his full 9 inches into my mouth. I was using my tongue ring to my advantage, massaging his dick with it. It didn't take long for him to cum, squirting it all down my throat. I raised my head and asked him if he would like to come home with me so we could be more comfortable. We didn't even make it in the front door before we were ripping each other's clothes off, racing to get to the bed. As we fell into the bed, his mouth went instantly to my dripping pussy. I don't know what he did exactly but it sent sensations through me that I had never felt before. I could feel his tongue moving quickly across my clit making me scream and he had one finger in my pussy moving and another one entering my ass. He had me screaming with the intensity of my orgasm within a minute. He continued on like that for nearly 45 minutes before reluctantly pulling away. He reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out a condom and quickly putting it on.

As he entered me I had another orgasm and seemed like I never stopped. I threw my legs over his shoulders so he could get deeper into me. He moved gently at first but gradually picked up the pace and before long he was slamming hard into my pussy. I was so wet the sheets below me were soaked. After an hour of fucking that way, he flipped me over onto my hands and knees and I thought he was just going to do me doggy style, however, I soon realized that wasn't to be the case. He spread my ass cheeks apart and entered my ass. I felt a little pain, but it was combined with so much pleasure I barely noticed it. He moved in and out of my ass with long, deep strokes. He really feel so fucking good I was in haven than he pulled his dick out of my ass and sprayed it all over my back while still fucking me to another orgasm with the cock. I came one more time screaming loud enough to wake the dead and he pulled it out too. I had never had an experience like that before and after he left that night I never saw him again, however, I'm going back to that same bar again to see if I can find him again. If I can't maybe I can find someone who can do that for me what my mysterious stranger whose name I never got did for me.

**Randy POV**

Oh man I going to love Tampa man she was hot as hell I must of say I was pretty wasted but I remember how she look she had long black hair a body to die for she had a great ass trust me she took all of me in like she did man that was awesome man she look half black half Thai it doesn't matter she was good ass hell man poor John couldn't come out tonight he had early morning flight he had to go to New York to do autograph session I wonder that girl who kiss him will be there? She cute John knows how to get them. Anyway the mystery girl her best friend was hot too but I think Sean hit that anyway what am I going to do while everyone is way go and look for a house and get with that girl again she was hot man. So I want out that night and looking for her around the local college that's where I met her at I think anyway I seen this one girl that could of been with her but I don't know it was this guy was handing out flyers for a party at one of the night clubs and I thought to myself what the hell I'll go I might see what's there I still look like a college dude that is one regrets I do have is not going to college but my life was pretty dam good spike the whore Samantha did to me anyway I want into the bar an it was a lot of woman and guys there and there was no way in hell I going to see her or maybe she didn't come to this party who knows I sat at the bar got me a rum coke for starters thank god I had big dinner tonight so stomach shouldn't get upset. I look at every woman walk over to me wanted to buy me a drink but I turn them down I am not the lady killer like I use to be anyway I thought I might had seen her but I don't know now I wanted to walk over there to the table she was sitting at but I didn't want to fell like a fool trust me this isn't the time for me to either but I am Randy Orton I get look like a fool every week what hell why not take the chance.

**Denise POV**

I was dressed up in my thigh high black stockings, a red lace garter belt, and no panties. Because my 34B breasts are quite perky on their own, I didn't wear a bra, just a simple white satin trimmed tank top. I love wearing short sleeveless dresses which accentuate my firm, round, taut buttocks and flat stomach. The neckline of my dress was a V and if I bent down, you could see my little hard round nipples. The rich maroon velour fabric hugged my flesh like a second skin. I washed my hair beforehand and it hung loose down my back ending at my tailbone. My ex boyfriend loved my hair so much; he would not let me cut it. I had to be careful wearing the high stiletto heels, black with gold accents on the toe. But I did think they were sexy on my feet. One of the gold hoop earrings I chose to wear slipped out of my lobe and clanged to the dance floor while I was glancing around at all the hot bodies packing into the club. My friend, Erika, was prone to leaving my side for hours at a time only to reappear with a muscular stud by her side once it was closing time. I wish Anna came because she and I are the same size and she and I always stick together until we hook up with some guy like I did two weeks ago. I used to envy her for her huge (although surgically enhanced) 36D breasts and Amazonian body. She's 5'10" and everyone thinks she's a model. Although a natural brunette, she enjoys dyeing her long wavy hair platinum blond and even bleaches her bush to match! Erika taught me a lot of things, like how to shave my pussy hairs. I was so scared the first time, but now I love to do it every week. So I am waiting on this guy and no show I was looking towards the bar I couldn't believe it Randy Orton in Tampa? No way I should see if that's him but I shouldn't look at me I am only 5'3 small breasted half Thai half black woman who got no body what so ever anyway he isn't my favorite but he kind of look like the guy I fuck two weeks ago oh my god no I didn't that's it I am not drinking no more I couldn't had sex with Randy Orton? For all wrestlers to have sex with he is so cocky I know it is only a roll he plays but even two weeks ago he was acting like his character. Shit what I'm I going to do he is coming over here. I want to get up and my earring falls off great now I have to look for it. I bent down to pick up earring and when I stood up, there he was. Randy Orton I must say he is better looking in person. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was built like a football player like the guys that Erika likes, but he was definitely strong, limber and in fine shape. But the million dollar question should I ask him was he at that club or should I ask him is he Randy Orton never seen wrestlers in person my parents forbid us to go to the matches even when they did come here when I am in school I was scared that my parents will find out and I get in trouble isn't that crazy any who I smile at him god he was big and smell good. Just looking at him for a few seconds got my juices flowing I don't know why never thought I would be attracted to him. I couldn't help myself, and had to catch a glimpse of his package too. With the fitted blue jeans he wore, I could make out an ample piece of meat. He smiled at me and handed the earring to me.

Is this yours?" he asked. There was a glint in his eye.

"Y-yes. Thanks." I was tongue tied and didn't know what to say. Usually, I am a little shy, especially with guys who are very cute. And Orton is cute man this is nuts.

"Two weeks ago was you at the club across the street?"

"Yes I was why?"

"I'm the guy you had wild sex with that night you and I was pretty tore up from the floor up."

"You are fucking kidding me no fucking way!"

"Yeah I thought I never see you again."

"Why something wrong?"

"No, no I would like to hook up with you again if you don't mind."

Oh my god he wants me should I tell him I am not a fan of his but I ready did him once and he was good ass hell fucked go with it he is cute in person I loving his lips okay Denise take a deep breath and talk to him. I wonder, isn't it obvious that I'm creaming so hard that he can smell it especially since I have no panties on.

"You know, I'm sorry to be so straight forward, but I have to say how beautiful you look. My name Randy and I don't bit just nibble but you know that already." Randy said with a smile

He stepped a little closer to me. The music was so loud, he practically was screaming. Should I tell him I am a wrestling fan if I do than he going to think I am a ring rat and I am not he was the first wrestler I ever had sex with I tell you what he was better than doctors and lawyers I have dated in the past.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Do you like to dance?" He bent down to ask me.

"Oh, yes!"

I couldn't believe it! We were going to be making love standing up! Okay so we dance a little. My pussy tingled some more. I looked up and he was sneaking a look down the top of my dress alrighty now I am falling in love with Randy Orton poor Mo she wanted him so bad oh will you can't get everything you want.

"Great! What's your name?" He asked me.

"Denise"

"That's a nice name for a pretty girl."

"Thanks Randy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure go ahead baby doll."

Baby doll I look like a baby doll to him oh alrighty than this is going to be good.

**Randy POV**

Why do I have a feeling she knows who I am but that night she didn't know me? Okay here we go get ready Randy she going to ask that question.

"Are single?"

"Yes I am just got out of a three year relationship."

"Sorry to hear that."

That was easy she got something on her mind I can tell oh just go ahead ask me if I am a pro wrestler gees I know she can't be shy? There is no way she is shy not the way she sucks me off two weeks ago.

"Are you a wrestler?"

Yes she ask me she must be a fan she scared that I might use her as a ring rate nope she too hot to be a ring rat she natural nothing fake on her trust me I seen her naked.

"Yes I am a pro wrestler are you a fan?"

**Denise POV**

That was not so hard okay should I tell the truth or lie. I better tell the truth it would not be cool to lied to someone you seen on TV plus I think he see right through me here goes nothing.

"Yes I am a fan and I am very sorry for what I did to you two weeks ago I hope I wasn't cause of your break up."

Wait a minute what am I thinking I cause him to break up with his woman.

"No you weren't cause the break up, she couldn't take it no more of me on the road." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"You sort of look like the guy I hook up with."

"It don't matter I am single and you are single right?"

"Yes I am single."

"Alright than so what's the problem if we did we did no biggie you still cute."

Now should tell him I am not a fan of his WHY Carlito couldn't be there dam to hell okay Denny go for it just tell him everything.

"I hate to say this but you are not my favorite wrestler but you kind of changing my mind."

Shit, that was dumb what I just sayed.

**Randy POV**

Wow I wasn't ready for that but I did made her change her mind so I did good will with all that I had in me it was all good.

"So you are not a fan of minds that's good I don't want to date any girls who like me in wrestling nothing but trouble. Sorry I was thinking of my ex."

"I was going to ask you about that what happen to Samantha."

"She left me and that's why I am moving here I am sick of St Lou."

"So you are going back to school?"

"No I was just looking for a spot I can call my own right now I am staying over Cena's place and I was looking for a place so I just wonder down here around the school you go here?"

"Yes I am a senior this year."

"Cool what you taking up?"

The way she look and the way she gives head her major can be giving head 101 all I care for.

"I am working on Bachelor of Science in Psychology and I am going to Yale after I grad to become a doctor Psychology." Denise smile said

Okay that I was not looking for I hope she didn't do that thing people in her field do dam I had to get a Psychology major and she smart way to go Orton you doing good for a second time around.

"That's a good field to go in especially in my business we need the help seriously especially when it comes to love."

Okay I got her to smile again she have a beautiful smile. Now should we get the fuck out her and take her back to Cena's house or we do it in a dark hallway or something because she making me so hard I can't walk now.

"You want to leave so we can get to know each other?"

**Denise POV**

Okay he wants second helping of me mmm what I should do. If he treats me good tonight I'll let him have me it isn't like everyday you get to have sex with someone off the TV. Beside he is got a good job I don't know how my parents will feel about him but I know how I feel about him Randy is starting to grow on me he isn't nothing like he is on TV thank god I hate guys who are so full of them self.

"Not yet let's dance little bit than we can go."

"Sound good with me."

He put his hands around me resting them on my hips. Like most Asian women, I didn't have huge hips, but there were solid and curvy. I decided I would be bold tonight for my since my date stood me up I am glad he did because I am with someone I had sex with two weeks ago, and put my arms around him. Because of our different sizes, my hands fell near his ass. We danced without saying anything for a few songs, the chemistry between us getting hotter and hotter. Randy's hands slid around my back, caressing my shoulders and hair. It felt so good; I wanted more so bad, my pussy hot and hungry for his thick cock. I only had one boyfriend before. And we broke up at my last birthday. It had been so long since I had a boyfriend. Before I knew what happened, he leaned down to kiss me. We opened mouths and tongued each other. Then I felt his hand gently cup my breast while his other hand pulled me closer to him. That was when I felt his rock hard erection against my torso. I pressed against him and rubbed my hands over his muscular chest. For a guy that been out for three months he look dam good I wonder what he was doing on his time off never mind what he was doing he is mind now.

"I want you so bad, Denise. You make me crazy, you're so sexy." Randy said into my ear.

"Your tit feels so good. You're perfect. I can't help it - your body makes me so horny."

"Oh, yes, Randy. I want you so bad too. I would love to taste your big cock again. Can we go please? I am so horny for you."

"I'm going to slide my huge 9" cock into your tight little pussy until you begs for mercy. I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't walk tomorrow, girl. You want me to do that, little Denise Little Asian doll? "

All his dirty talk made me so wild with desire I had to bite my lip not to start licking his meaty shaft right then and there.

"I'm gonna take you to my secret. You want my cock bad? Well, I'm gonna make you wait. Tonight is just the first night, my little horny Asian girl."

"Oh, yes, Randy. I want your cock so bad it makes me crazy. Make me wait and suffer until you let me suck your huge cock. I want you."

Randy took me to the secret room at the rear of the club. It look like the same room we was at before I don't remember but if it is will we going to have a great time. We could still hear the techno music, but we finally had some privacy. Without a word, he lifted me on to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, with my backside up. He lifted the skirt of my dress and chuckled when he saw I had no panties on. He unzipped his jeans and took them off then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here."

I shimmied down on to his lap still face down with my ass shining up. He smacked my tight brown ass a couple times. It didn't hurt, it felt real good. Then he touched my inner thigh with his finger and felt my pussy juice and stroked my silky hairless pussy lips.

"You're so wet, girl. Your tiny pussy wants it so bad. You want my cock deep in that tight little pussy of yours, huh? Get over there on the carpet on all fours, like a good little pussy cat."

I did what he asked me to do and waited on all fours, wet with desire. I didn't dare take the dress off, even though it was making me sweat even more. He stepped out of his boxer shorts and walked over to me but I couldn't see him.

"Oh, Denise, I love that tight tan ass of yours. I could split you open in the ass. Would you like that?"

I had never done anal before I met Randy, but I wanted to try it with my ex but he had his nose up his own ass to try anything.

"Ok. But it's gonna hurt."

His rubbery cock head bounced between my ass cheeks. Then he nudged his huge cock first into my dripping pussy which wouldn't yield immediately. But he slid in quickly and forced it all the way in anyway. I was so shocked and it felt so incredibly good, I moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"OOhhh."

He fucked me so full and deep slowly sliding in all the way 'til I felt his balls slap against my ass then all the way out. My pussy was super tight from lack of cock. Even when I masturbated, I only slid my finger in. Usually, I would cum without any penetration. But Randy's cock was so engorged and large; it kept working my pussy walls, stretching me so I could take his heft. In and out and back in deep and firm. He held my slim waist with his large rough hands and groaned.

"Oh yeah. Oh, your tight pussy feels so good. Damn! I never felt such a fucking tight pussy! Oh, shit, you're gonna make me cum so fast, your pussy is so good! Now I'm gonna fuck you in the ass."

He poked his wet cock head plum into my anus and just kept pushing in inch by inch until I couldn't take it anymore. I was crying from pain and pleasure, my head thrashing around. He held my hair with one hand, like a rein and pulled my head back. I was arching and shaking and cumming and bucking like a wild animal. I never felt so good. He held one ass cheek tight and kept pumping in and out of my ass. I did feel like I was being split open.

"Oh, Randy Uuhhhh…your cock is splitting me open! It's too much! I love it! Oh, you fuck me so good!" And still I was cumming so hard; he even slid one of his beefy fingers into my slit while continuing to fuck my ass with those long hard strokes. It was so full and he kept going faster and faster.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna cum so hard...right now! Oh fuck!" I felt Randy shudder and his cum shoot out of his massive dick into my aching butt hole. I never felt so good in all my life.

He pulled out finally and I had to turn around and put his still erect cock into my hungry mouth.

What a great school year this was going to be! So than we got dress and we kiss one more time and we left out the club and he took me to John Cena place wow this going to be holy shit my house is right across the street from oh my god no fucking way we live right across the street from Cena!

"What the hell!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just move across the street from you and Cena I live there with my sisters. The house use to be my dad's mom place she die last year and the house was left to my dad he was the only child so he ask all his children who wanted it and the twins wanted it so he gave it to them as a grad present."

"Really this is a small world."

"Yeah it is we all wrestling fans."

"That's cool who your sisters like?"

Should I tell him that Monique loves him?

"Angelina she is in love with John, Monique is in love with you and I was in love with Carlito."

"Wow that what I call three different wrestlers you guys like."

"Yeah our brothers got us into wrestling we come from a big family so we only had one TV."

"Oh yeah how big?"

"Ten children the last five was adopted and I was adopted my two brothers and my twin sisters are adopted that's who I staying here with they are freshmen TU."

"Oh wow and the twins love wrestling huh?"

"Yeah they do. They are biracial and my brothers are Thai and Spanish and I am half Thai and half black."

"You are hot ass hell that's all I am going to say."

"You still want me even though I live with my younger sisters and I am biracial?"

"I don't care you are a pretty woman I ever seen. By the way how old are you?"

"I'm 22years old."

"Can I start dating you?"

"Yeah why not but I don't want my sisters to find out okay?"

"I won't tell so you want to come in and finish what we started I have the place to myself John is doing promo work."

"Why not."

I do not believe this he is in love with me okay is this a sick joke or something what is going here there is no way in hell just like that he going to want me.

"Something wrong?"

"No I am little shock that's all."

"Don't be shock baby I am for real."

**Randy POV**

I open the door and I let her in the house she was little nervous to be in John Cena house we sat on the sofa and I fix her a drink and I was looking at her sitting there on the sofa nice wavy black hair down to her shoulders and feathered. Her eyes were as brown as cinnamon sticks were, they were so dark brown, and I felt my heart flutter. This was the first time I've EVER seen a woman as close to a goddess as she is. I was totally in awe of her beauty. She had all the right curves at all the right places. After we had our night cap I took her to my room I managed finally, swallowing the lump in my throat, trying to not pay attention to my cock, which was hammering against the inside of my jeans. I prayed she didn't notice as she took my arm, as I leading her to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us, and I turns her around...plopping her onto the bed. I sat next to her and she then hops into my lap, starts asking me questions.

"How are you sweetie?'' She asked in her lovely voice, her hands around my waist, head lying upon my shoulder.

"I'm okay.''

I could see her blush as she giggles heavily. Then she wraps her arms tighter around my waist, lifting off my shirt slowly, revealing my rock hard body she loves it, yet some muscles on it stomach and chest. I blush too why I don't know she was a fan but she was different kind of fan, obviously I am not ashamed to showing off my muscles or my manhood to her she must really like it. Pull her dress off again and her nipple was still hard man what did I do to this woman, slowly, revealing her nice full breasts. I gulp mightily, resisting the urge to start licking and sucking on her breasts. She must've been reading my mind; she began to play with her breast I watch as her breasts heave in and out as she breathes, I can feel my pants bulging more, still ignoring. I reach up and rub each of her nipples with my thumbs and forefingers. She tosses back her head, letting out a heavy sigh, her nipples start puckering, standing tall and erect. I put one into my mouth, sucking hard and slow. I could feel her heart beat faster as my tongue smacks her right nipple around. She parts her lips; a soft and slow moan escapes her lips, barely audible. I heard it though. I smiled to myself as I nibbled her hot nipple softly, hearing her gasp again.

My other hand slides over to her left breast and nipple, pinching and prodding that while I giving her right one the suck of its life. I then swap nipples, having her softer left nipple plop into my mouth, hardening it right up. I hear Denise moan a little louder as my teeth nibble softly on the newly erect nipple. I suck hard and a bit faster, she screams because I accidentally pulled her right nipple too hard. I apologize quickly by going back to the right nipple, licking, and massaging it with my tongue. I hear a moan escape her lips softly, so I knew she wouldn't be mad anymore, and that all was forgiven. I went down to her waist and I smile, looking at the damp spot I slowly pull her towards me and I can smell her lovely pussy's scent.

"Mmmm, Randy, please eat my dripping pussy!'' I heard Denise beg.

I followed her beg, out of love for her, and also because I just had to taste her snatch juices. I buried my face deep into her pussy, licking and flaying my tongue around like a madman inside. My tongue presses deep into her cunt. I hear her moan loud, shaking some windows. My tongue goes around in slow hard circular strokes, feeling her clit and boxing it around. I could tell easily that she's enjoying it. I feel her legs tremble and quake, as if an earthquake was happening inside her body. I continue licking her pussy, wondering what was going to happen. Before long, I worked her pussy enough to make her quake finally cease, ending up in my mouth. I enjoyed lapping up my own face, trying to get every crevice on my face and lips that she gave extra juices to. I finally finished lapping it all, slurping as well. Sighing, I laid back. My cock was at its full length inside my jeans, pressing against the zipper part. I was wincing, trying to forget it. Every time I looked at Denise's body, my cock hammered my pants harder. I couldn't get into any comfortable position. I just pulled off my pants. My cock was poking out of my boxers, fully erect at 9 inches. I notice Denise eying my cock. Even though this is her third time having sex with me she still amaze at how big I am

"You want to taste it again Denise ?'' I teasingly say to her, noticing her blush as she turns her head. "Its okay baby, you can if you want.''

"MMM you know I do."

I kiss her gently, letting her know that she can just suck it, and that I'd guide her head and mouth along as I would like it, so she could know how I like my hard cock sucked. She nodded her head, willing to let me guide her lovely head around. She scoots down my body, licking my nipples on her way down. She giggles as one of my pubic hairs tickles her neck. I smile, feeling her warm breath against my balls. I let her maneuver herself in a way so that her mouth is right over my hard cock, now a little wet with precum. I watch her flick her tongue across my cock head. My cock gets even harder, fully pulsating, and throbbing. I let her do what she wants first, seeing how good her natural talent is. She starts by licking around the base of my hard shaft, and licking her way upwards. I moan slightly, letting her know she is doing a good job thus far. She wraps her tongue around my cock head, pulling and pushing it around. I moan softly, telling her that she's doing a great job. She uses her right hand to grab my cock shaft, slowly jacking it off for me while sucking it still. I moan a little louder. Her other hand grabs my balls, slowly playing with them. I moan louder, letting her do so. She smacks my cock shaft with her tongue, licking up and down up and down, in unison with her hand and the circular pattern of her rubbing my balls.

"Ohhh yess sweetheart! Good girl! '' I cried out as she continues sucking me off hard, she stops jacking me off too.

Her hands both go on my balls; each hand gets a ball, while she sucks my hard cock, which I can feel growing even bigger than 9 inches. She is pushing my hard stiff cock into her mouth as deep as she could, without trying to go any deeper than she knows she could. I moan loudly, telling her I'm about to cum.

"Hurry sweetie, get it outta your mouth and put it on your belly/stomach/breasts area.'' I shouted, and she complied immediately, putting my cock against her body, where I rub it against her, the last few strokes before I blew my load. It was hot and thick, all over her breasts and very little dabbed her face.

"Okay baby, just lay back and let me clean you up!'' I smiled

As my tongue pressed against her cheeks, getting the little dabs of my load first. I slip my tongue downwards...slowly, onto her breasts, lapping at the first little pool on them that I could see. I eat the pool up slowly, tenderly. I slide my tongue around her nipples, where the thickest pools of cum splattered. I tuck it under my tongue...then go on to the last bit of the pool. This pool was huge. It was glistening, making her shine like a glaze. I put my hands onto her ass, rubbing it and massaging it softly as I finish sucking up this pool. My mouth was full of cum. I rolled it all into one wad in my mouth...and then I pull up to her, and she closes her eyes, I start French kissing her, my cum drips slowly into her mouth...and you can tell apart my saliva from my cum. I French kiss her deeply, swishing my tongue around, making her taste the cum wad in full swing. Then, I pull her up to my chest...laying her there. We fall asleep like that...my hands on her hard ass.

**Denise POV**

I still naked from last night in his bed at John Cena house who happen to live across the street from me what the fuck man thank god I don't start my internship next week so I am going to have some fun and I see my sister left to go to her interview so I have the house to myself so I got up and left a note and put on my clothes and I ran across the street before anyone sees me specially Angie she love to give me the third degree on things. Knowing her she had call home to see if I was there or call my cell to see if I am okay I didn't call her to tell I was spending a night out anyway I did give him my number thank god I have my own phone line we all have our own line so that's good I took a good shower and I want to sleep later that day Randy call ask me to go out with him to find a place he wanted a woman point a view for a house right around corner from us which it is six blocks away from Adam Copland aka Edge dam I love this place. So I put on a nice pare of shorts and top and sneakers and put my hair in a pony tale I took look at myself and I look good and I he came in the house and he sat down on the sofa while I talk to my mother who call me to see what Angie was doing who should be on her way back home I left her a note so she know I'm out and I am okay she got scared last night like I knew she would momma hen that she is so she call my parents to tell them I didn't come home because I didn't call her to tell her I was staying out Mo got a job at Disney so she staying in Orlando until she start school so it is me and Angie here I am so close to all my sisters but I am more close to Angie we get along so well me and Mo it doesn't matter we will get into it for no reason strange after I got off the phone with mother I we left and I got into his SUV and we want downtown to real estate agent and he introduce as his friend okay no comment on that but I can live with it and we want to very nice neighborhood little past where I live at and where his fellow co workers live at. Look like area that my friends and ex boyfriend all lives at but it wasn't so we want house hunting and he ask me what I like and I told him and he told the gentlemen what he like also and I don't think Randy going to find what he wants here might have to go to Orlando boo I want him near me funny who ever thought I say that.

**Angelina POV**

I came home from my interview I think I did pretty well in it now I just have to wait until they call me back I see Denise been home she left a note I hope she isn't in any trouble her car still in the driveway maybe she want out with one of her friends and took their car why am I so worried about her she can take care of herself she have all her life she use to be a little rebel when she grad from high school she want nuts but she really chill out the last three years. Any who I am going to eat my lunch than go into the weight room and work out little get this stress out of me trust me I have a lot of stress. What is this? Wonder who cell phone is this no I am not going to see who it is but I should call Denise and tell her that her friend for got her phone. I know I will call Denise and tell her. Than she might be thinks I am checking up on her but I am not. The phone rings should I answer it? No I am not going to answer. I left the phone on table so she can get to it when she brings back Denise.

Meanwhile Randy and Denise were eating lunch when Randy wants to get his cell he notices it wasn't there.

"Shit I loss my cell phone!"

"Maybe you left it in the car?"

"I'll be right back."

"Sweetie can we go back to your place I think I left there?" Randy said walking back.

"You really think you forgot your phone at my house?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay let's go."

So than they left and Angelina was in the living room dancing in her underwear and bra and with the music very loud and she did not hear Denise come in the house.

"Angie! Angie!" Denise yelled.

Denise wants over to the radio and turns it down.

"Sorry I didn't here you come in."

"What you think you are Tom Cruise?"

"No I do this all the time when mom and dad are not home."

"Oh okay did you see a cell phone on the sofa?"

"Yeah I did don't worried I didn't use or nothing."

"Thanks where you put it at?"

"I sat it on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

"No problem you going back out again?

"Yeah I have to give the phone to Rand."

"Who is Rand Where you going?"

"I am going to give the phone to my friend Rand you will meet this person in due time stop sounding like mother gees."

"Why don't you invite her in the house?"

"He haves to go on a business trip and he is leaving out."

"Oh okay the blind date you want with last night?"

"Um yeah, yeah him he is a hottie."

"What does he do?"

"He is a businessman, now can I go I don't want him get into any trouble."

"Fine goes ahead."

"Thank you I think you should be a lawyer or news reporter."

"But I am not and I am sorry but it is too many crazy things happening around here okay."

"Yes momma I am getting my life together I see you later."


	2. This Is So Wrong Part 2

**Chapter 2 -This Is So Wrong Part 2**

So than Denise ran out side and gave the phone to Randy and they was kissing and he pull way and he wave at her and he left to go to the airport to go to Pittsburgh for a surprise to his fans and to his new girlfriend.

**Denise POV**

I want into house feeling sad but hell I shouldn't but I do but at least I get to see him on when he gets home than next week I get to see him on TV when ever that will be yah but I will be so busy I hope we can hang out one night of his day off that be cool.

Denise walks into the house with a smile on her face and Angelina just look at her and she sat down on the sofa.

"I thought you were going back out?"

"I was just saying that so you stop asking me question."

"Why you smiling like that?"

"Because I think I am in love."

"Yeah what is this guy name?"

"His name is Randy."

"What's his last name?"

Dam I knew it she was going to be like mother always need to know the, what when and how should I tell her or not? Nah I am not going to tell her she will found out sooner or later.

"I don't know his last name but he comes from a good family and guess what he loves wrestling too so do his roommate."

"Really that's cool how old is he?"

"He is 26years old."

"What he look like?"

"Funny you should ask that he some what looks like Randy Orton."

"Really?"

"Yeah he does but he is better looking than him."

Now I hope that shuts her up about him. However, knowing Angie nope it is not.

So I want into my room and hop on the computer and to check out some of the Randy Orton fans what they think about him and I hope that they are not as bad as Cena fans who can act like spoil little brats sometimes but I must say he is hot man he is so cute but I wish I could of met him too. John got that school boy look to him like he could be in a boy band or something Anyway I want to myspace and I see somebody trying to be him than again I don't know he might have myspace account who knows. I should ask Mo about him but I don't want her to know I am dating him I going to add him onto my list even though I don't think it is him because Greg Helms have list of WWE peps who are on myspace and Randy isn't on that list but it is a cool site. Man how long I been online? I am surprise that Angie haven't come up here and bug me she must of think I am sleep but I am not yet.

So than the phone ring it was Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it is me Randy."

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"Nothing much just getting ready for tonight?"

"Getting ready for what I thought you coming back next Tuesday?"

"You will see trust me baby girl you and your sisters going to love it."

"Really what you going to do RKO Cena?"

"No you will see that's all I am telling you."

"Come on Randy please tell me I give you a nice massage when you get home?"

"You have to give me more than that?"

"Like what a bj and massage?"

"That I would tell you but I just got off my little suspension you know so I have to stay cool right now alright baby."

"Okay so you be careful and send me some love okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"Will forget your bj and massage than."

"Alright I will.

"If you give me a massage and bj when I get home"

"I promise."

"Show about to start I'll talk to you later okay I'll call you late tonight."

"Alright be good."

"I'll try. Love you."

"Same here."

So than I hang up with him I can't believe him he told me he loves me wow. I want downstairs to make something to eat before Raw comes on and Angie looking at me side ways.

"What!"

"What's going on you are singing little of Randy Orton theme song?"

"I was?"

"Yes you never sing it before?"

"Bored."

"Right so you talk to your business man tonight?"

"Yeah he won't be back until next Wednesday I think."

"Why that long?"

"I don't know his business needs him to um set things up for their new company."

"Maybe dad knows him?"

There she goes want our father involve in the business.

"I don't think so he works with private company."

"Oh yeah what's the name of it?"

"Here eat your dinner."

"Come Denny tell me?"

"I don't know he couldn't tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know he just couldn't."

**Angelina POV**

After we ate dinner it was time for Raw wow the place look like it was sold out not that ECW crap what now they going to do. Will look who is coming out there my man John Cena just one time that's all I am asking just one time who cares if he is married or not I want to have sex with him I know it is wrong to think about him like that but he so dam cute and like he was being faithful to his girlfriend or wife. I don't really hate ECW I just don't like it is coming back why because it isn't going to be the same anymore. Only thing I am going to say is let the best team win I love ECW back in the day and it is shame that a lot of them are not here to make ECW like it use to be. And I love WWE also but the only thing I hate about the new ECW is that Vince are signing their paychecks than again that might be a good thing knowing Pauly history lol but I want it to be old school ECW ten years ago ECW but it will never be. Poor John he got his ass handed to him what in the world he was thinking he can beat six people at once? Thank goodness everyone came out there.

**Denise POV**

Oh lord there she goes into Cena zone look at her she too young for him he might want someone littler than 18years old. Okay I wonder why Randy didn't come out there and help his roommate don't tell me he going to be part of the new ECW? I should run upstairs and call him to find out but he isn't going to tell me. Than again we only just started talking to each other. Mmm Kurt looking pretty dam hot tonight. Oh my god Randy! That little devil I swear he could have told me he was going to be on TV only thing he said that he had to talk to the management. That's it. Boy what a surprise look at that body man he is making my pussy wet.

"Denny are you okay?"

"Um yeah, yeah I am cool why?"

"You are looking at Randy like you like him or something?"

Dam is it really written on my face? Did I look like I am in love with Randy?

"Who says I am looking at him I could be looking at Kurt?"

I have to say that was a good come back.

"What ever yeah you like Kurt now?"

"I always love Kurt you kidding me he is hot and I am getting little hot and bother by Kurt Angle so there.

Angie isn't buying it dam I got to get out of here before she really start on me. I got up and want into the kitchen to answer my cellphone that was vibrating after Randy made his little announcement that he going to wrestle Kurt at One Night Stand.

"Hey sweetie?" 

"You little devil that was great what you did."

"Yeah do I still get my massage and my bj?"

"Yeah so when you will you be home?"

"Thursday afternoon are you coming to the airport to see me?"

"What time I will be working at the doctor offices?"

"Around two o'clock?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there but isn't John going to be with you?"

"No he has some signing to do and press stuff for the next pay per view hey listen I have to go see you talk to you later."

"Okay take care."

"You too."

**Randy POV**

After I finishes talking to her I made up my mind to check some of the ladies back here man she was hot I am going to go over there and talk to her oh shit that's Sandman's daughter never mind but she is cute. Yeah I know I am dating Denise now but I still have needs. Shit who is this calling me? Oh now she wants to talk to me guess what I am not playing her games and I am going to let my voice mail get it. Dam I have to go to the club somewhere tonight I am bored.

"What's up John?

"Nothing much."

"You good?"

"Yeah man I am straight why?"

"You took a hard hit out there I just wondering."

"Yeah I'm good."

"I want to go out man want to go to the club tonight or something?"

"Not really. You still want to go out"

"Oh come on we just starting to date beside who says we going to stay together?"

"Hey you the one who was hunting her down so she can suck your dick again."

"Yeah, yeah you are right but still man I have needs too."

"What the hell I know a good place to go here?"

"Cool lets go."

**John POV**

I don't know how Orton dose it what is it with women they flop to him like it is nothing don't get me wrong I had my fair shake of good looking woman but they don't throw themselves on me like they use to glad the night is over but what a night we had a good time at the club man I wish Liz was still in my life she would love this club she was trying to change me so much had me listen to old school country music that's not me but hell I am now kind of glad she left me because I wouldn't be able to hang with Randy or Chris even though he is in rehab right before he want to rehab though. Dam how Orton do it he got a girl fast last night shit I must be losing my touch or is it because I have too many women as fans that would jump her if I date her man what is going on these young girls and women life that they are going crazy over me for I am just a wrestler who trying to make some money that's all and I don't have a real job oh well men out there need to step their game or something.

So than it was Wednesday and it was the night of ECW vs. WWE and Denise and Angelina was getting ready to watch it.

"So when your business man coming on?"

"Tomorrow afternoon why?"

"I want to meet him."

"It is too early to meet him yet but you and the family will down the line." Denise said as she put the popcorn in the microwave.

"He must be somebody special you don't even want me to meet him."

"He is very special."

"Why are you drooling over Randy Orton?"

"I am not drooling over Randy Orton."

"Yeah right who you drooling for?"

"Kurt Angle."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't believe me?"

"No I don't."

"Will I am not."

"Okay if you say so."

"I wonder if never mind I got my answer."

"Oh okay you got a huge smile on your face when they sayed Randy Orton's name but I'll let you be."

**Denise POV**

Dam is it written on my face I want Randy Orton? Look at him; he is looking good tonight man or man I can't wait until he comes home so I can take care of him. I can't wait to see him and he going to have the house to himself and I going to have few hours without her nagging me like mother wow she acts more like mother than any of her birth children. Wow look at him getting me hot and bother why is he doing this to me?

**Angelina POV**

There is a reason why she don't want me to meet him I wonder what it is since I don't have to go into work later on I think I check on my sis computer to see what she is hiding from me she never act like that she always tell me about the guy. I know it is wrong to do but I want to know why she is hiding him. Mo got a new boyfriend and his name is Chris and that's all she is telling me about him to me, I don't know why they are not telling me anything I am not going to tell I want to this guy on my job but I don't know if I want to talk to him or not he is cute and all. what the fuck man I am the only one in this freaking house don't have a boyfriend man just one time with Cena that's all I am asking why can't my dreams come true I mean I been good most of my life I know you can't get ever thing in life but I want that one dream to come true. But how am I going to get John Cena to look at me I am only 18years I should let real men have a chance too but I love him so much I must be crazy but I must be real with myself but I hope one day my dream come true.

Meanwhile in Orlando Florida Monique and Chris is making out on the couch and Chris was ready to unbutton her shirt and jeans when she push him off.

"Chris we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Why baby I love you come on I know this is your first time but I'll be gentle I promise."

"Is not that I am little nervous I lie to my parents I told them I had to work I was suppose to go to church tonight. I can't have sex in my parents house they have cameras around here plus we been making out an hour now we haven't really watch any of the wrestling."

"Monique baby come on tape the rest of it we will watch it later you the only one I want."

"Yeah right you can any divas and you want and you want me?"

"Yes I am not going to do that no more you want to know why?"

"Why"

"Because you are real and I love you for who you are so why don't we go to the pool house where you stay at?"

"What the hell come on lets go."

"That's what I want to here."

**Monique POV**

I guess you want to know how I met Mr. Masterpiece Chris Master will one day I was at the store in Wal Mart for all places anyway he was coming out and my co-worker Rene knew him she is the same age as him I think she use to live in the same apartment building something in California and she introduce me to him and I didn't reorganize him until he started to talking and our eyes met and that was it. Now I am about to do something I never done is have sex with a guy I like him in wrestling but I really don't know if I love him he is on a rebound and I am on the rebound so I guess it is okay. but if we don't stay together I will feel like a slut even though I am not one but I don't know how girls do this but I know you only get one chance to do it to a wrestler so I am not going to ruin this chance because you never get another opportunity like this in this lifetime. We left my parents house why because I didn't trust the pool house either and my mom have a habit to come in with out knocking so want to his apartment it was one of the new condo near Disney and we got into his car he didn't live too far from me but still I was getting nervous but I put all my nervous on a back burner and let it happen.

"Here we are?"

"Yeah here we are."

"Stop being scared you know you want me?"

"I do I just don't want my dad to call the cops on you even though I am 18years old now he still sees me as his little girl."

"But we all the way at my place how will he know what you are doing anyway you are a big girl now right?"

"Yes I am and this is going to be all yours baby."

Our lips met and somewhere deep inside I knew that if he asked, I was going to say yes. I jumped a little when he laid his hand on my knee, his other hand brushed across my neck, and his fingers tangled themselves in my shoulder length hair. I put one hand up against his chest and felt the soft trembling of his muscles. Our heads twisted slowly as we kissed each others lips. I think I was making a small circling motion on his chest while I laid my left hand on his leg. I noticed he jumped a little bit at the touch too. His left hand was riding slowly up and down on my leg, sometimes rolling briefly over to the inside of my thighs. My own hand was traveling further up his jeans, even dragged my nails along the fabric.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes for a few moments. My breath was coming quickly from the excitement.

"Would you", he paused, "like to get more comfortable?" he asked.

I whispered "Yes".

He took my hand as he rose off the couch. I didn't know if my knees would hold me, but I followed his lead and we walked hand and hand into his bedroom. We stood at the side of the single bed and kissed deeply. I had to rise up only a little. Our arms circled each other and gently pressed against each other. He tilted my head to one side and brushed my hair away from my neck where he planted soft kisses. He bent his knees as he kissed lower and I let one knee press between my legs. His hands ran up and down my spine and circled round to my hips. His thumbs slipped into my waistband and ran smoothly around to the small of my back. My hands rested on his shoulder blades and pressed him against me.

He began to tug my blouse out of my slacks which encouraged me to do the same for him. We stepped back and, while looking into each others eyes, began to unbutton each other's shirts. When our shirts were undone, I stare at his exposed chest and ran my hands over his muscles and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He let it fall off his arms and then reached out to do the same for me. I watched how his eyes followed his hands from the rise of my bra, across my shoulders and down my arm. I circled my arms around his waist and pressed hard against him. I felt his rising bulge against my navel. I kissed his neck and shoulder while he reached around and played with the clasps of my bra. He released the hooks and drew his hands up to my shoulders where he eased the straps off. I stepped back and the bra fell to the floor. My small nipples were flushed and rising.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, harder than before. His hands were on my arms, his kisses lifted my chin. His knees bent and he was kissing across my throat. His hands slid across from my arms, to lift my breasts up to his kisses. His breath on my left nipple made it rise even further to greet him. He kissed the nipple softly and spread his lips over it. Gently he suckled it, while his left thumb encircled my right nipple and he squeezed both firmly. I threw my head back and moaned. My fingers played in his short hair and across his shoulders.

He drew his attention to the now aching right breast where he flicked his tongue over the erect nipple. He swallowed this one more deeply and ran his tongue around the nipple while in his mouth. He released my breasts and his fingers traced a path down my firm stomach and he hooked his fingers into my waist band. His kisses followed the path of his fingers, stopping only to flick his tongue into my navel. I registered his momentary surprise when he found no opening in the front of my slacks, but he followed my waist band around to the back. By now he was down on one knee. He undid the clasp in the back and lowered the zipper. The touch of his fingers on the fabric of my now exposed panties from the back sent a shiver through me. Still kissing my smooth belly, he lowered my pants past my knee, where one by one, I stepped out of the legs. His hands ran up the sides of my legs, his thumbs trailing across the inside of my thighs. His kisses went lower to the waistband of my white cotton panties. I was suddenly aware how warm I was between my legs and imagined he could smell the musk of my natural perfume.

He ran his hands back over my ass and he kissed hard against my panties. His fingers hooked into the waistband on the sides and he slowly lowered them over my hips and tight ass. My pubic hair appeared over the rim of the panties and I parted my legs to allow them to slide down my legs. Once more I lifted one leg, then the other so that he could remove my cottons. I was aware of his breath against my crotch and I itched to feel his kisses. There was no light on in the bedroom but the lamps from the living room played a soft glow across his shoulders and back as he lowered his other knee and leaned into my pussy. His hands ran to the backs of my legs and then up to massage my ass cheeks. He planted kisses after kisses on pussy and along the hair line to either side. I instinctively parted my legs a little more and his left hand came back around to the front. He drew his fingers through the curls and down between my legs. He felt my moistening lips and gently pressed them between his fingers. I felt his fingers part them and he ran one finger from head to ass. On the way back, he pressed harder against the opening and I felt his finger begin to slide in. But he didn't press deeper; he had other plans.

He slowly stood up, kissing all the way. I was shaking from the effect he had on me. His hands on my shoulders, he looked deep into my eyes and gave me a quirky smile. He guided me around and eased me onto the bed in a sitting position. I don't know if he planned to go further but I took the moment to lean forward and kiss his taught belly. There was a trace of hair curling up from his waistband. My fingernails traced a path from his hips, across his belly, till I had the button of his jeans in my hands. I deftly pushed the button through its hole and lowered the zipper. His bulge was pushing against the denim. I pushed his jeans over his hips and was careful to pull the fabric out and over the front. The motion of him stepping out of the jeans, pressed my face against his belly and I kissed it and over to one side of his hip. He had a little trouble with his socks but I leaned to one side with my face against the outside of his thigh and helped him roll the socks off. With that done, I returned my attention to the front.

Freed from at least the jeans, his cock was pushing against the front of his semi-boxers. He wore the kind that snugly fit his thighs, while leaving the crotch with more room. I pressed my mouth against the fabric and breathed out deeply on the shaft. The attention did not go unnoticed as his cock jumped and he sucked his breath in. I gently pulled the shorts off his hips. The waistband kept his cock from revealing itself until, in one swift motion; I pulled them down to his knees. The proud head jumped at its new freedom and kissed me on the cheek. We took a moment to untangle his legs from the shorts and then I set my sights on his throbbing cock. He was circumcised and the wide head was already a soft purple color from the blood swelling inside.

I kissed it softly on the end. My fingers brushed his pubic hair away from the base and I encircled the base with one hand while slowly caressing the underside of his balls with the other. My tongue flicked out and stroked under the crown. It jumped happily at the attention. I used my hand to swing the cock up so that I could lick the length of its underside. I started from the base and once I reached the head, I parted my lips a little and pushed it against my mouth. My left hand cupped his tight balls and gently rolled them. I parted my lips and moved the cock to one side so that I could run my lips down the length to the base where I licked and curled my tongue under and over. His shaft pushed against my cheek; I swear I felt its head caressing my ear. I ran my tongue back along the side till I came to the head. I parted my lips further, and I guided his cock into my mouth. Its swelled head pushed past my teeth, where I rested for a moment, licking around and around. I eased it out and then guided it back in; deeper this time. My hand increased pressure a little. My lips had yet to meet my fingers, so I knew I was dealing with a good size piece of meat. One of his hands was curled into my sandy hair, while the other stroked my shoulder. I drew my head back again but did not let the head escape my lips. I intended to meet my fingers this time, so I swallowed and moved his shaft deeper. I heard him draw a breath as my lips finally touched my hand surrounding his cock. I abandoned his testicles in order to curl my fingers through his pubic hair. I drew back and pushed him faster into my mouth. I was really getting off on the effect my mouth was having on him. My crotch was tingling and getting very wet. I didn't want to play with myself down there but I knew I needed his attention soon.

I swallowed his cock a few more times, faster with each stroke. He applied a little pressure on my shoulder and I released my hold. I straightened up and he leaned down to kiss me fully on the lips. His tongue darted quickly out to see if I was receptive. I was. With my hands on his hips, I pushed my own tongue past his lips and tried to catch his own. His left hand dropped from my shoulder and kneaded my breast gently. I took my own hand and pressed his harder against my breast. With this, he pressed his mouth harder against mine.

We parted. I lay back on the bed, lifting one knee into the air. His eyes flowed from head to toe as he took in my small breasts, flat stomach, and neat pussy. I shuffled over a little to along him to get on the bed too. We kissed. He ran a hand across my belly and over my crotch, along my thigh and back again till he cupped my right breast. He lowers his head and flicked his tongue over my nipple once again. They almost hurt from the excitement I felt. He drew the nipple into his mouth, and rolled his tongue around it. He squeezed my breast, filling his mouth even more. He let go and moved his mouth across my belly. I thought he would lower his body down the bed but instead he twisted his torso around till his legs were beside my head, and his smooth ass was revealed by the low light from the other room.

His kisses reached the top of my pubic hair. His hand slowly parted my thighs. His head lowered further till his mouth was over my cunt. His tongue reached out and opened my moist wings. His fingers caressed the inside of my thighs. His moist tongue ran up and then quickly down the length of my cunt. He pressed my wings wider on his way back. He spread the skin away from clit which sent shivers up my spine and made my nipples jump erect. He rolled his tongue around the rising bud but left it alone for a moment to suckle my wings. I felt his tongue roll the skin around inside his mouth, outside and in. He spread them once more and his tongue began to probe deeper. I'm sure I felt his chin press against my clit as he pushed his tongue into my wet hole. His fingers played along the hair line and I instinctively raised my knees up. His hands curled forward and squeezed my exposed ass cheeks. I couldn't help myself when I raised my cheeks off the bed a little.

Neither could I keep my hands off his upturned ass. With my right hand, I was massaging my breast, while with the other I reached out and ran my fingers over his cheeks, across the small of his back and down the back of his legs. His legs parted and I reached between them to caress his balls. All the while, he's licking and probing my cunt with his tongue. I notice he has one set of fingers spreading my wings wider and teasing my hot hole around its rim. He switches his tongue's attention to my aching clit and he begins to lap it like a dog would water. I tremble at its rough touch. His finger begins to enter my pussy and I thrust my hips up gently, letting him know I want him.

My own hand reaches further and I grasp his dangling cock and I wrap my fingers around it. Even while I am experiencing waves of pleasure in my cunt, I think about the size of his penis and worry about how I'm going to get it into me. My index finger barely touches my thumb and I know it must be 8 inches long. Funny how the mind works at times like this but I was also thinking I now had a story to share with the girls. Just then I felt the climbing dizziness I associate with a coming climax that I usually inflicted on myself. I'm sure we were exchanging cooing sounds and murmurs of satisfaction but now my whole body quivered and I let out a loud moan. I squeezed his cock hard as the wave hit me and rolled across my stomach to my erect nipples, one of which I pinched in my excitement.

I felt his body turning and so I released him. He kissed his way up my stomach and under my breasts. He slowly swung himself between my legs as he continued to slide up my body. He took one nipple in his mouth and nibbled it mischievously. I felt his hips slide up my thighs and I felt the head of his erection begin to press against me. He lifted himself up and instead of entering; he pressed the length of his cock from anus to clit. He leaned over me and kissed my lips. I ran my hands the length of his sides and onto his ass cheeks.

He whispered "Do we need protection?"

"Please." I said. "But..."

"But? What's wrong", he looked worried.

"I need you to know something. This is... my first time." I smiled at him, a little embarrassed, a lot nervous.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes I want this."

That was it. I knew he was the one. I bet he would have stopped right there if I asked.

"Yes. But let's go slow. Do you have... you know?"

He kissed me deeply and then quickly moved off me. As he approached the dresser, I had a fabulous view of his naked body and I couldn't help to touch myself where his tongue had once probed. He turned towards me with a small package in his hand. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and asked if I could put it on for him. Let's see if those lessons in Sex-Ed really work. He shyly handed me the pack; it was some sort of denim looking packaging and I tore one corner open like a ketchup pack. I pulled the condom out and turned my attention to his cock that was pointing directly at me. I leaned out and kissed it gently on the head. I placed the condom on its top and squeezed the receptacle end. I slowly rolled it out over his cock. It twitched and jumped as I went down its length. Again, I worried that maybe this was going to hurt too much but there was no turning back.

Job done, I swung back on the bed and reached out to him. He smiled and lowered himself between my legs. He raised himself on one arm and reached down between us with the other. He played with my moist pussy lips for a moment and then appeared to wrap his hand around his own shaft. I tore my eyes away from his face and looked down between our bodies glistening with a sweet sheen. I could see he was guiding his cock towards me and I felt its head begin to push against my cunt. He moved it gently up and down, looking for the right spot. He stopped. Slowly he leaned forward and I felt the swollen head spread me apart. He was looking into my eyes, looking for some hint to proceed or not. I gave that hint by rising off the bed and kissing him hungrily. I laid back and rubbed one hand across his chest. He increased his advance into me, sliding slowly deeper and deeper. He eased back, and lowered slowly. Eased back and then a little deeper. I was amazed at the depth of feeling I had inside me. I could almost see his cock pushing against the walls. Once more he drew back, and then down. This time he let go of the base of his cock and brought his arm up to lean directly over me. He leaned down and kissed me. He eased his hips lower. There was increasing resistance inside me. He rose and down again, not any deeper but a little faster. I knew I was coating his shaft with my juices which seemed to be flowing more freely. On his next downward motion, he stopped and began to apply more pressure. My breath was quickening; I wrapped my arms across his shoulders and tried to push up with my hips.

I felt a sudden sharp pain, a needle prick inside me and then he was deeper. I leaned forward and bit his shoulder, whimpering but pulling him closer. He didn't back out, he lowered his hips against mine until I felt our pubic hair tangle. He bent his elbows and brought his chest down against mine. We kissed, sharing saliva, and wrestling each other's tongues. I felt his hips shake back and forth a little; the sensation of his cock moving side to side was explosive.

"Make love to me, please Chrissie." I whispered.

We kissed deeply. He raised himself back up on his arms and brought his hips up a little. His hips came down against me again. He raised himself higher this time. I shivered at the touch of his cock riding back out against the ribs of my cunt. He thrust down a little faster than before which I responded to with a soft cooing sound. He repeated the action till he was leaving only the head in my wet pussy and then sliding down quickly, grinding against my swollen clit as our flesh met. I was taking him all in and although there was some pain, the pleasure it was giving over powered it. At his last thrust I rose up and pressed my tongue between his teeth and reached for his ass to press him hard against me. And pressed my tongue between his teeth and reached for his ass to press him hard against me.

"Do you want to be on top?" he asked, his breath hinting at the same excitement I felt.

"Yes".

I couldn't believe what was happening. This was a dream for me. We clung close together and rolled in unison. I placed my hands against his chest and raised myself up while bringing my knees forward. I closed my eyes from the sensation of his shaft sliding deeper into my hole. His hands folded around both my breasts and teased the tits with his thumbs. I began to rise up and down, a little bit further each time. The sensation of his cock sliding even deeper was too much at one point and I had to rest with my ass cheeks on his legs.

"Rock back and forth a little". He whispered

He took a hold of my hips and pulled them forward and then pushed me back. He left it for me to take over and his hands stroked my legs and across my belly. I swung my hips forward and then back onto his cock.

"Oh", I said.

The new movement was pushing his hard shaft against my trembling walls at a different angle and I could feel his balls pushing against the crack of my ass. I rocked some more and he started to thrust up when I rocked back. I was feeling something come over me; I reached out and put my hands on his chest for support. My hair fell forward as I lifted myself up and forward. I brought myself down hard this time, driving him impossibly deeper. He moaned beneath me, thrusting him deeper. He cupped by breasts and squeezed his approval. Again I rose forward, again I came crashing down.

"Oh, God" I whispered. "Come with me" he responded.

I rose again and again. My panting became louder. I shook from head to toe. My pace quickened. It hurt, it felt great, it hurt; I didn't care.

"Now. Hurry please", he called out.

I impaled myself once more and ground my cunt around his cock. He thrust his hips off the bed and threw his head back while uttering a deep groan. His pleasure only heightened my own excitement and I came on his shaft like I've never came before. Wave after wave flooded through my system, and I trembled from head to toe. I could feel his penis pumping into its little dungeon.

I fell across his chest and he brushed my back and combs his fingers through my hair. From far away he heard him thank me and felt his distant kisses on my head. I was still awash with pleasure and trying to catch my breath. Slowly I became aware of his penis shrinking and retracting out of me. I remembered something from those classes again and I eased myself off him before any leakage occurred. We laid side by side for a few minutes, my head on his chest, my fingers playing circles on his chest. I asked him if it was good, and he kissed my forehead and whispered it was very exciting.

He excused himself to the bathroom to remove the wasted condom and wash up. He returned to the bed with glasses of wine where I had already pulled down the covers and snuggled into. I welcomed him into his own bed and we kissed and gently touched each other. I thanked him and he thanked me. We stayed in bed for another hour but I had to go home. We dressed quietly, touching and kissing each other periodically. We kissed deeply in the car before I left him, my first lover.

"I'll call you okay."

"Okay thanks for bring me home."

"No problem."

"I love you Chris."

"Love you too Mo."

We kiss one more time and I ran into the pool house and did my happy dance in the living room and poor Butch and Casey they was looking at me crazy dogs what do they know about love anyway I want and took me a nice hot bath and put on my pjs and ate ice cream I was in haven I never thought your first time be that dam good wow I don't care what they say about him he was good and now I know I am in love with Chris Master.

**Chris POV**

What can I say she was hot and young and she knows what she wants in life I have to thanks Vince for letting me have this time off now I know what I want to do with my life and I think I am in love with her but I still have a small soft spot for Beth but she and I can't work together everything was cool when she was in OVW and I am WWE now she is in WWE we been fighting now I am out for my little problem I realize that I have a problem and I am going to take care of it so I don't lose her.

So than it was the next day Denise left for work and Angie got up and want into her sister room and try to find out about the guy Denise is dating and she couldn't find anything on him and she want to her sister myspace and seen she had Randy Orton her friends list and she had pictures from a party that she want to and she seen John's little bro picture on there and she couldn't believe but she got off her computer and she IM her twin to tell her and Monique told her what happen last night.

**Angie18:** "You and Chris want all the way?"

**Mo and Chris**: "Yes we had sex and he was awesome."

**Angie18: **"I don't believe you had sex with him how long you know him?"

**Mo and Chris**: **"**About four weeks it is four weeks next week so come on now you have that guy at on your job?"

**Angie18: **"No I don't he got a girlfriend okay so I am still the virgin around here man this shit sucks!"

**Mo and Chris**: "Don't worry you going to find someone."

**Angie18: "**Yeah when I am 99years old."

**Mo and Chris**: lol "You will get someone before than you are not going to die as a virgin."

**Angie18: "**I hope you are right."

**Mo and Chris**: "I am hey I have to go Chris is online I want to talk to him before I go to work."

**Angie18: "**Okay holler back to me later okay. Wait I thought you was off today?"

**Mo and Chris**: "I am that's my code to put on here I think mom been on here so that's why I am not going into details about me and Chris."

**Angie18: "**Yeah I see why you and Denny isn't telling anybody anything and that's why mom been checking your computer. Have fun at work today "wink, wink" love you twin."

**Mo and Chris**: "I love you too see ya."


	3. This Is So Wrong Part 3

**Chapter 3 -This Is So Wrong Part 3**

**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AND GRAPHIC SEX SCENE.**

**Monique POV**

I got off online and there is my mom standing at the door here we go how did I get into this family.

"Who were you talking to dear?"

"Angie."

"Oh she alright?"

"Yes she is just fine she just wanted to chat."

"Um did you go out last night?"

Great I knew I was going to get it okay let's get this story together.

"Yes I want out for a few minutes Chris and I want to um Starbucks to have some coffee."

Okay that is the best lie I can think of right now if I told mom I had sex she would tell me how I was going to hell and back again.

"We haven't met him yet I think it is time for you to introduce him to everyone."

"Mother I only been dating a month maybe next month you all meet him."

"Okay next month."

"I have to take this call so can have some you know privacy."

"Okay dear have a good chat."

"Hi!"

"What's up babe, are you going to come over or what?"

"Yeah I am own my way I still little sore from last night but I am ready for row two."

"Good I'll be waiting."

I don't know why I put on my short –shorts on but I did but I worn my skirt on top of them so my parents won't see them they would not have approve them short trust me and I drove to house and I took off my skirt and just had on my tank top and my little short that shows off my ass pretty dam will.

**Chris POV**

I want to the door, she gave me a kiss, and she sat on the sofa.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"I am starting to fall deep in love with you?"

Holy shit I knew this was going to happen what should I do? Take her out for lunch yeah and maybe she won't bring up the fact that she loves me?

"Let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

This is going to be too easy.

Therefore, after we had lunch we came back to my place and we talk and than I got an idea.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we go to the beach it is a nice day and I don't feel like being in the house."

"Okay but I have to go get my bathing suite oh wait I should have one in my bag let me look be right back."

I watch her walk out the house dam look at her ass she have a nice one.

"I have my bathing suite and towels so let's go."

Yes, I know where to take her at too.

"Who car you want to go in?"

"Let's go in your car."

"Okay let's go than."

On my our way down there I was daydreaming that we got to the beach and she asked me to rub suntan oil on her perfect body as she lay on her towel. I love doing that so I started to rub almost all of her hot body -- which I dreamed about last night and was totally in awe of -- was the greatest thrill in my life. Her firm ass was barely covered by her bikini bottom, so I squeezed her cheeks excitedly as I rubbed lotion all over them.

When I finished her back, she turned over and said,

"Now do the front."

I wasn't worried about her boobs and crotch, as her bikini was so small that I would be right there, so I stayed away from them and rubbed the lotion everywhere else until she told me,

"Hey, you missed some spots. Don't forget between my legs and the top of my boobs." 

"I know that I was get all the other spots first don't worried sweetie I will get that."

She wants me to touch her boobs and crotch. This has to be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to her and now she cannot get enough of me. It ought to be good.

Rub her fantastic breasts. They were so soft and beautiful that I almost could not hold myself back from slipping my hand inside her tiny bikini top and giving them a big squeeze. I knew this might freak her out, so I did not, but I did get a major feel of her incredible tits as I rubbed the lotion on the exposed flesh. I tingled with the intensity of the moment, soaring in happiness.

Next, I rubbed the lotion on the sides of her thighs right below her pussy. As my hand caressed the crease between her thigh and tiny bikini bottom, I realized she must have shaved, since everything was smooth. It was a very sensuous experience for me to rub her soft mound. I could clearly see her labia, which were swollen and pushed the bikini out so nicely. It looked absolutely incredible; good enough to eat. My mouth watered as I drank in her natural beauty.

All I could think about as I rubbed her softly was how close I was to her moist, sacred treasure. I wanted so much to slide my fingers under the scant covering, and press them into her throbbing cavity; I desired her more than anything else did in the world. My head was swimming with the ecstasy of my erotic endeavor and the closeness of my goal.

As I stroked the lotion into Monique's skin, she communicated her enjoyment by sighing and moaning occasionally. I finished rubbing in the lotion and quickly lay down on my stomach, trying to hide my huge hard-on from her. She did not say anything, but her widening eyes and smile indicated she did not miss it and was happy her body excited me.

After this wondrous experience, I realized that I had uncovered the key to capturing Monique for my exclusive enjoyment. I had been quite worried that if I did not do something soon to bring her closer to me, I could lose her to someone who had better qualities. I did not consider myself as having anything much to offer Monique, other than my determined dedication to please her at any cost. Therefore, I figured that I just had to perfect my techniques in a few areas of pleasuring her. If I knew how to do this, no other person would ever be able to compete with me. I was hoping this would make her totally attached to me and believe she would not be able to do without me. Why should I stay with Beth she is nothing but a pain in the ass I think I give this eighteen year a try what can go wrong she says she is falling for me so I need to get off my high horse give her a chance she was cool when we first met she didn't treated me like a superstar she act like a nice young lady who met me through her friend that's all.

Working my way down from her soft, full lips with kisses and licks, pausing to nibble and flick my tongue over her breasts and hard nipples. Moans escaped her lips and her chest rose rapidly as I continued tending to her gorgeous tits with my hands and moving south to her bare mound. As much as I loved thinking about Monique's breasts, I was even more attracted to her delectable pussy. Knowing that she shaved turned me on more than anything else did, as I contemplated the beauty of her smooth, sexually charged mound.

The scent of her arousal was overwhelming, and I could see the first traces of her juices glistening on her swollen labia. My tongue darted out and embedded itself just inside her lips involuntarily. Monique shuddered as I slithered my tongue up her slit, stopping only to circle her opening and clit. She tasted amazing, and I thought I might lose it right there. With my tongue resting on her clit teasingly, I slipped my middle finger into her soaked pussy. Monique whimpered in surprise and disappointment at my lack of focused oral attention, unaware I had something just as pleasurable in store for her.

Exploring her silky canal slowly, I added a second finger and imagined how incredible it would feel to replace them with my throbbing cock. I snapped back to the task, locating her rough, swollen g-spot with the pads of my fingers. Monique gasped at this new sensation, then moaned and pushed her vulva into me, urging further exploration. I massaged the spot with more intensity, encouraged by her increasing wetness and cries of pleasure.

I knew Monique was nearing orgasm when she began clenching around my fingers as I started licking her hard clit. Rubbing her g-spot even harder and reaching up to play with her nipple resulted in her bucking her hips and making animalistic sounds that took me to the edge of my own climax. I alternated sucking and rubbing her clit with my tongue, urging her on. With one more movement, a scream rang out, her entire body tensed and exploded in a fit of spasms.

Nice little day dream I just had I want to do that to her we got to the beach and I took her to my summer house I have man I can't wait until I get her in my bed again.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thank you I want to show you something comes with me."

I took to the upstairs master suit no punt interned and in my room it have a deck that is private and I laid out a blanket for us to lay on .I look into eyes and we began to kiss and I untie her bikini and I gave her the best sex she ever had and I told her I love her yeah I know I was still with Beth but it is time I move on and I am with Monique.

**Denise POV**

I got off work early want down to the airport and there he was in his nice khaki pants and his white shirt looking very nice I must say I gave him a hug and we want to California Pizza Kitchen and I got a salad I wasn't all that hungry and Randy got himself a pizza which he almost ate the whole thing and the leftovers he took it home fro later. I can get a discount here because I am in school that's one think I love about college getting discounts.

"How is your head?"

"Fine I didn't get hit that hard plus if you ask my dad he said my head is hard as a break. How is your week have been?"

"Pretty good my sis been asking question about you I just told her you was a business man in a private company."

"Really do you think she is falling for that?"

"No I am starting to think she um catching on to it. I keep on smiling whenever you was on TV and she keep asking why I keep on smiling when you on TV."

"What do you tell her?"

"I am smiling at Kurt."

"Kurt as in Kurt Angle?"

"Yeah, what why you looking at me like that for come on you mean to tell me you and Kurt aren't friends?"

"We are not close I don't hang out with him nothing like that. You told your sister that you are falling in love with Kurt Angle?"

"Yes, and she isn't buying?"

"I wouldn't either but anyway is it the one in love with me or John?"

"The one who is in love with John the one is love with you have a new boyfriend she haven't sayed your names the past three and half weeks now."

"She must have a hot guy huh?"

"Yeah I guess never met him."

"Why not?"

"She is keeping him on the down low."

"Like you are huh?"

"Yeah but sooner or later I have to tell it."

"I been thinking maybe I should go to college I mean I am getting older and I am not going to be wrestling forever and I do want to be a husband and father with a beautiful woman."

"I think that's a great idea you want to go to school."

Okay I don't want to break his heart but I don't want kids or get married I am having too much fun right now maybe I'll change my mind when I get out of school for good.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you have your mind made up huh?"

"Will sort of how do you feel about it?"

"Going to school is a great idea I would help you out in whatever and ..."

"No what you think about having kids and getting married all that stuff?"

Shit what should I tell him I don't have no feelings on getting married or having kids not until I finish my residency so that's what eight to ten years from I don't think he is going to wait that long.

"Well what are you thinking about?"

"To be honest with you I have about eight to ten years to go with school and residency and internship so I don't want no kids until I finish school or get married until than but that's how I feel now I can change my mind so don't get bum out okay?"

"No I wanted to know and I got what I wanted to know. Okay let's go I am ready for my massage and bj now you promise me." Randy smile said

"Yes I know let's go."

So we got to my place good Angie isn't home and want to my room and he smile at me and look at my pictures on the wall and on my desk and he sat at my desk.

**Randy POV**

I love her room nice and big and clean she must be a neat freak man she is so beautiful I need to fuck her that's what I need to do than I am going to give her a massage first than she have the energy she can give me one.

"I was thinking you look tense up lie on your bed I am going to give you the RKO special."

"The RKO special what is it?"

"Yes, it is a massage you need one too."

"True. But I promise you one and I am going to give it to you so don't worried about me so if you have the energy afterwards than you can give me one I want to cater to you. "

"Okay I let you take care of me."

She came in and worked her magic on my neck and shoulders. I carry my stress there she says and she can tell it's been a rough week at work. Her firm fingers gradually dissolve the knots in my shoulders and work their way down to my back. She spends plenty of time on my lower back and butt. She told me once that men my age typically have pain in the lower back. She knows how to get rid of it though and soon I am melting into the table. I hardly notice when she finished with my arms and moved to the lower legs.

She skillfully worked my calves feet and toes into submission. Then she began to work on the back of my thighs. I knew this was going to be one of the hot days. I began to stir as soon as her hands moved past my knee. She kneaded the back of my thigh and I felt the pang of desire as the flush of excitement coursed through my body. I began to wonder what would happen when I rolled over. Normally I was not this excited until she works on the front of my thighs. The fire in my body continued when she worked on the other thigh. Now I was so hard I was throbbing and uncomfortable on my stomach. As I rolled over I was relieved and embarrassed at the same time. The thin sheet she used during the summer months was forming an obvious tent.

Mercifully she ignored the tent and propped up my leg to begin work on the front of my calves. She finished the calves and uncovered my thigh. Soon she was massaging the side and front of my thigh. Each pass of her hand was like fire I was throbbing now regularly. Even the bunched sheet could no longer hide the rock of my erection. I was beyond caring. Just as I felt I could not take it any more she stopped that leg and moved to the other. This one was even worse as I was already terribly aroused and could hardly imagine getting more so without exploding. Only the fear of embarrassment prevented me from cumming as she stroked my thigh. I almost begged her to touch me but I kept my mouth tightly clamped as finally she stopped.

Once in a while she will leave the room to get a heat pack or some other thing. When she left this time I assumed that to be the case or maybe she was simply allowing me to calm down. I tried to calm down as she quickly opened the door. But seconds later she was back. Unexpectedly she went back to work on my thighs. Her touch seemed softer and less firm. Instead of working my muscles it seemed like she was purposely trying to arouse me. It worked. I was becoming so aroused now that I did not even notice when the sheet was pushed aside and I was completely exposed. I did notice when her hands began to rub up my thighs and up the side of my balls. The light touches were incredible as they worked there way up to my throbbing shaft.

Suddenly it dawned on me what was happening and I opened my eyes and tried to sit up only find Denise standing there gently caressing my throbbing shaft. She smiled at me and motioned for me to relax and enjoy. And enjoy I did. She knew how to keep me on the edge. She continued the erotic massage, careful to keep me from cumming but making me insane with her fingers caressing my balls one moment then the shaft then circling the tip. That was the one that almost made it end too fast but she squeezed the base and kept it from happening while she built me up to the very edge and brought me back down. Like a skillful musician using every note one the scale she kept me on the edge between cumming and arousal driving me closer to insanity all the while.

I managed to regain a little control as she cupped my balls in both hands. While it felt good I felt that I could keep myself from cumming. That is until she lowered her mouth on my shaft and flicked her tongue on the tip. She had to squeeze the base of my cock again to stop me from cumming. Soon she found herself having to maintain almost constant pressure to keep me from cumming. My arousal was so complete that I was constantly dripping pre-cum and throbbing. Mercifully she decided to allow me to cum in a rapid motion she massaged the base of my balls, stroked my shaft, and engulfed the head in her mouth. I tried to warn her that I was too close but she persisted. To my utter amazement she began to suck all the harder as I started to cum. She had only used her mouth once and seemed disgusted over the idea of allowing me to cum in her mouth. Having her do this for me made an already erotic moment all the more so. I exploded in her mouth while she drank down every drop. Licking and sucking until I could no longer stand it. In the cool dark afterglow of ecstasy I, I didn't know what I was in for but her hands was so soft and gentle and so relaxation she gave the best massage I had a long time she was good what she do she told me that she wanted to do that at first but change her mind I can see her in a spa giving me a massage like this every week. So after my one hour massage I was ready for but I think I'll gave her one right back.

**Denise POV**

I was glad he love his massage and I would give him another one if I could and I will if he ask me but I wonder what kind of massage he is going to give me. I wanted to do that as a career but to come to find out so did my birth mom that what she did when she met a young GI in the get this Marines funny wasn't Randy in the Marines? Anyway she did that and um she fell for this GI and he was 19years old and he had a girlfriend in the state and he is from Chicago that's all I know about my dad my birth brother his dad is from Oakland California and he was 22years old and he was a married man. That's what I was told when I was 17years old aw poor baby he is sleep will let him sleep for a while than maybe he still give me my massage.

So than Denise and Randy had took a nap together and than after their little nap than Randy got ready to do his massage on Denise.

"I'll give you "The best massage money can buy".

"I hope you do because I needed."

"You will get it."

"Cool let's get it started."

**Randy POV**

I then told her that I would be back in a minute after I had washed my hands, and that she should lie down on her stomach.

I returned a minute later, and there she was, with a towel lightly covering her back, obviously naked under the towel.

I could see her large, nicely round breasts from the side. I had a hard time remembering where to start. 

I wanted to simply jump on the bed because she was she looking so dam hot.

I focused on the job at hand and warmed some Raspberry scented lotion between my Hands. I lightly started working between her shoulders, softly caressing her upper body. I switched to a warm Lavender oil as started applying more pressure, working from her neck to her mid back, and along her sides.

I then switched gears, and started working on each leg. I softly held her beautiful long legs, and moved my hand slowly up each. Each time I would move further and further up each leg, until I reached her tight, smooth ass.

I then cupped her ass and lightly massaged it with some warm oil, rotating around each cheek for a while. She moaned softly, and I asked her if she wanted me to continue, which she said yes.

I started applying a little more pressure, and would take both hands and slide them up her cheeks to the mid of her back and then up her spine. When I reversed, I would travel down her spine, and continue slowly and lightly between each cheek. I started to repeat this, getting closer and closer to her womanhood. She started to rise slightly off the bed, as I got closer and closer. Each time she would sigh and breathe deeply.

She then started to spread her legs further open, and this gave me closer access to her inner thigh, as well as a wonderful view of her glistening pussy. 

I then shifted once again to her inner legs and thighs, getting so close to her mound, yet shying away at the last second. She was now breathing heavy, and her body was undulating under my fingers.

Just when she was sure that I was going to finally touch her sex, I switched back to her spine and ass. This time, I was more brazen as I allowed my finger to slide down the crack of her ass, and just sit near her mound. I could feel her tense up as I came close, almost without words begging me to slide in this went on for a little bit, and then I finally took my finger and traced her outer lips. She sighed loudly and whispered yessss! I used one hand, with the fingers spread apart to tease the outer lips, while my other hand still teased her ass. She was now gyrating on my hand as she dripped her hot juices on my fingers. I now inserted a finger into her pussy and slowly played with her. She was moaning loudly now and kept saying yes, yes, oh please yes. I inserted a second finger and knelt down so that my tongue could tease he clit. She all of a sudden shook and grabbed my head as I brought her to a wonderful orgasm. I was continuing to start up this again, yet she said she really needed to stop and rest. We talked for a bit, and she told me she really needed and we kiss and I just hold her tight.

"Damn girl! Don't get me started! You wanna go for round two?" I asked.

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

I knew the reason I wanted to hear her reason.

"I wish I could but you can't spend the night, but you know I want you to really bad but I got responsibilities. You know."

"Will your sis will just have to find out I want to stay tonight."

**Denise POV**

There was a part of me that really wanted Randy to stay the night with me and sleep with me in my bed with my head on his chest. That would really be so good. But I don't know how Angie will feel about it. The hell with her I am the oldest and I should be able to have spend a night company she just got to deal with it I mean case she hook up with Cena what I going to tell her no you can't have him here because you wouldn't let me have Randy over fuck it I am going to let him stay.

"Hold me Randy."

"Sure anything for you baby so can I stay?"

"In my arms."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes baby you can stay with me all night long."

"Cool baby now let's finish what we started.

"That is what I want to hear."

Yeah we had another row I never thought he would be so sexy and he really took his time with me he is so sweet. We want and had something to eat again hey after making love you do get hungry at least I do and after we ate we was in the family room and we was making out on the couch for a while and than we got up and want upstairs and we reach my room and he lowers me to sit on the edge of my bed kissing me softer now.

**Randy POV**

As I flipped through the channels, causing her hands to roam across my body as I playfully try to fight out...but we both know where this is going.

"All I want is a kiss..." she would plead with me. I always laughed that off, giving her a small peck before returning to the remote, causing her to huff a bit before her hand returned to my stomach. She knew I did not like it, and I would squirm and fidget every time she touched it, causing giggles to echo around the room.

"Stop that!" I would playfully yell at her before giving her a longer kiss and pulling her hand from my stomach and pushing it into her chest.

"Oooooohhh..." she feigned injury, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes, "...that hurt..."

"Sure it did" I would respond before my lips returned to hers, our game heating up slowly...just the way we liked it. I could hear a slight moan through our tangled tongues and would continue, climbing on top of her and pinning her without trouble, pulling my lips away and this time aiming for her neck. My lips brushing up against the crook of her neck causing her body to arch up, pushing her massive breasts into my body.

"Mmmmmm Denise you like that?" I would ask her. Her smile would burn through me.

As I keep working on her neck she pulls her head up and brushes her brown hair out from behind her head, making her look even more sexy as I bring my head back up and return to her lips, our bodies grinding together slowly. We would continue this little back and forth for a few minutes, before her hands would make their way under my shirt and up my back.

"Do you want me to take this off?" Of course, I knew the answer. Before she could respond my shirt was on the floor, causing her eyes to widen and her body to shiver slightly before her hands continued their little journey. As she rubbed my back I pulled my hands up and rubbed her sides and up under her 34B tits, causing her back to arch again before I lean up, motioning for her to sit up with me.

She smiles and pushes herself up and leans her head to kiss me, which I would before returning back to her neck, working my hands down and beginning to pull her shirt up. After a few seconds of pulling, she would take over, pushing me away and pulling it off, showing off her loaded black bra as her shirt landed with mine on the floor.

I always loved the site of her like this, both of us slowly giving in to the passion between us. I would push her back down on the bed and return to my kissing, being a bit more aggressive with my lips and tongue, and licking softly across the top of her chest and around her neck, causing her body to almost convulse under me.

Foreplay was so much fun.

My hands would run over her tits again, squeezing softly before moving back down to her sides. After a few moments of this she pushes me back up again and takes things in her own hands, reaching behind her and unsnapping her bra, pulling it off and causing her tits to fall free. I stay on my knees as she lays back and cups them in her hands and pinching her nipples..., which were growing harder by the second.

"Look what you did..." she would say as she pinched her tits again. I would simply smile and bring my body down, my face landing between her tits and kissing the valley softly, her body arching again as her hands leaves their playthings behind, making way for my lips and fingers.

I always go to the left one first, almost trying to swallow it as my mouth stretches open to fit as much as possible, drool escaping my lips as my tongue encircles her nipple and licks softly. My left hand makes its way to her right breast, squeezing it softly as I begin to trace my tongue all around her left breast, my mouth open so she can see and feel the trail, her eyes fixated on me.

"Do you want me to go to the other one?" I would ask but never wait for her answer, choosing to trail my tongue down into her valley again before bringing it back up and switching places with my hand. My tongue repeats the process before my mouth again engulfs it, but this time my teeth come in, biting softly and causing her body to arch up into mine again. She loved that soft biting and licking...it drove her crazy.

A few passes later and her tits would be covered in my spit, glistening in the light of the room. I would lean up and kiss her lightly before moving off the bed and toward the door. I flip the light off before removing my jeans, slipping them down and off my legs, leaving my boxers on before returning to her side, using this moment to kiss her tits once more as my hands made their way to her jeans.

As I start to unbutton them, I can almost feel her smile in the dark as her hands go down to mine and take over, and before I know it, I can feel her legs bend up and her hands pushing her jeans down and off. She kicks them to the floor before spreading her legs open and almost pulls me on top of her, the bare flesh of our legs and upper bodies connecting.

More kissing follows this and touching; her hands rub up and down my sides and back while I torment her with kisses. Slowly I would begin to grind my crotch against hers, pushing the fabric of my boxers against her panties, causing her body to begin to grind as well.

"No...Fair..." I would hear her slowly whisper in the darkness.

"Yes it is baby..." I would always remark as my kisses went back down over her tits, stopping to lick softly before trailing down her stomach and back up, my hands slowly making their way to her panties. As I grab the waistband, I can feel her hands meet my hips as well; trying to pull my boxers down and release what is inside.

"Show me that big dick, daddy...gives it to me..." she would plead. She always called me "daddy," which was quite a turn on for me. Complimenting my dick size wasn't that bad either, considering I was only a bit over 9"...but she loved every inch and pleaded for it over and over as I pulled her hands away and slowly pulled her panties off. The smell of her pussy filled the air, causing me to grow even harder than I already was.

As I finally get her panties off I can see in the darkness that her hands are moving over her own body, between her legs and cupping her tits as she arches her back, begging for more...begging for me.

"Give it to me, daddy...give me that dick...I neeeeeed it..." her whisper filled with sex as I kick my boxers away, springing my cock free. I crawl over her and push my body against hers, and I she notices that I am naked her body arches again, her hands moving down toward it, b5t I pull away.

"Nooooooo...don't move...give it!" she would beg and moan again, reaching toward me before slumping down as I returned to her tits, caressing them and kissing them...licking them all over once more. Slowly my dick would make its way to hernow-dripping pussy, causing her to arch her body again. It seemed as though she was trying to pull me inside her, but I beat her to the punch, shoving all of me into her with one thrust, causing a moan to escape her lips as I pull all the way out.

"Nooooo…" she moans again but I repeat the process a dozen or so more times, pushing all of my weight into her with one thrust before pulling all the way out. Finally, I ask her what she has been waiting for.

"How do you want it, baby?"

"Slow, daddy…slow and gentle…" she would whisper in my ear as I pushed inside her slowly, causing her to arch into me again as I returned to kissing her neck. Her moans slowly grow louder as I continue my slow fuck, pulling in and out gently, trying to make the feelings last.

"MMMMMMMM…More, daddy…" she would moan after a few minutes of the torture, but I would not give in. I knew she wanted it faster…harder…but she was going to have to wait. I continued slowly, sitting my body up and running my hands across her chest as I looked down on her, my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Her hands found my chest and her fingers moved up and down as I continued moving in and out slowly, her breathes and moans louder and longer with each stroke.

"Do you want it harder, baby? Faster?" I would playfully ask, causing her to arch her body up to me, her tight wet pussy trying to eat me alive, pulling me in as I lean back toward her, bracing myself…putting my hands on the bed over her shoulders.

With one hard thrust from me and one even louder moan from her my speed would slowly increase, pumping harder and faster with each stroke. Her body began writhing under me as I kissed her lightly every few seconds, rotating between her tits, neck, mouth, and ears before she moans to speed up.

"Faster daddy…gives me that dick! Give me that huge cock!" she would repeat repeatedly, egging me to go faster. After a moment of torture I would oblige, bracing myself up again before speeding up quickly, slamming into her with great force for about 30 seconds, causing her to bellow and moan underneath me.

"Yes…yes…GOD…oh right there, daddy…fuck me just like that…Harder! Faster!" her hand would move down her stomach to her clit as I tried to keep up with her demands, her other hand grabbing behind my leg and pulling me into her, trying to satisfy her lust.

"Ooooooooooooooooo…" the moans would come louder, in between her requests.

"Mmmmmmm Daddy faster! Give me every inch of that cock as hard as you can, Daddy! Fill my pussy up! I want to cum all over it!" Her first mention of cumming caused me to almost subconsciously push myself even harder, the hand behind my leg moves away and up to her tits. She squeezes them hard as her moans continue to grow louder and the hand on her clit moves at almost a blur as she works closer to orgasm.

"YES! OH GOD You feel so good, Daddy…OH! Right there! Faster! Harder! Faster! Give Me Every Inch of that big COCK!" she would emphasis it as my speed and power increased…she was going to cum soon…

"Daddy…Daddy! DADDY OH GOD! I am gonna cum for you daddy! Harder! Faster! I am gonna cover that big cock with my CUM! OH! MMMMmmmmm! Oh…I am gonna cum, daddy! I am gonna cum! Faster! Harder!"

With as much force as I could I would slam our bodies together, her hand shortly a blur before slowing to a stop. A brief moment passes and…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOD!"

Her loudest scream of the night explodes from her body as she cums, her pussy tightening around me, but I am nowhere near cumming yet, still fucking just, hard, and fast as before. She moans and her body shakes underneath me, arching up as her hand goes back to her clit, rubbing harder and harder.

"OH Yes Daddy you feel sooooooo GOOD! Keep going…make me cum again…Cum for me, daddy…I want to feel you are cum inside me! Yes! Are you close daddy? Are you close! Fill me with your CUMMMMMMMMMmmmmm…" her voice would trail off as my mouth returns to her left tit and my teeth bite in, a bit harder this time as I try to keep up my speed.

"OH yes, baby…I'm going to fill you with my cum soon enough! Ohmmmmmm you feel so good baby!" I would try to say between moans. She loved guys that made noise, and always told me I made more noise than any other guy she had been with. Each moan escaping my lips would be longer and deeper than the last, causing her to moan to match me, sounds coming from us like animals in the wild, sweat pouring off our bodies as we tried to keep pace with each other.

"OH daddy…I'm going to cum again! Keep going daddy! HARDER! FASTER! GIVE ME ALL OF IT!"

Finally, she was going to cum again…I was close and getting closer with each stroke and each dirty word that left her mouth. When we first got together it was hard for us to cum at the same time, now it was a normal occurrence, and I did not want tonight to be any different.

I leaned my body up once more and took a deep breath, knowing this would be my last hurrah before the end. I pushed back into her and started grunting wildly, trying to push her toward the edge as she moaned her approval to my hard and fast strokes.

"Just like that! Right there Daddy! OOOOOOO THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOD! MMMMMM FUCK ME! Fill me up with your cum! Please Daddy give me your cum!"

I was so close… "Cum for me, baby…I want YOU to cum for me…" I would respond as her body bucked wildly, her hand once again a blur on her clit, driving her and me both toward orgasm.

"Yes! I'm going to cum for you! Right There! Give It To Me! Give Me Your Cum! OOOOOOO I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum for you, Daddy!" Her body arches up again as she tossed and turns, one hand twisting a nipple and the other driving her clit into a cum frenzy. I can feel myself getting close…closer…

"I'm going to cum for you baby…." Closer still….a few more strokes…"I'm going to cum so hard for you…I'm going to fill you up…are you ready?" I would ask in between my hard moans…pushing me toward our goal.

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me! I'm going to cum with you! Yes! NOW CUM NOW!" That was all I needed.

With one hard slam of my cock I would push into her with as much force as I could, both of our bodies spamming out of control as she drenched my exploding cock, cum mixing together as moans exploded from both our mouths.

I feel like I'm going to black out as I collapse on top of her, our naked sweat covered bodies slap together as I lay there, still inside her as my lips kiss her neck again before moving up and meeting her lips in a sensual kiss.

"I love you…" is all either of us can say as we lay there in the dark.

**Angelina POV**

I came from work and no lights was on which it is odd and Denise car still in the driveway and I walk into the house and I see she want to California Pizza Kitchen what the hell is all that noise? Oh my god she got her man here? No fucking way and he have a freaking Escalade too wow he is paid. I think I go and see this dude knowing her she didn't lock the door so it should be easy to go in I know this is so wrong I want to know why she is hiding him for. So I want upstairs and I and I tip toe and I crack the door open and I took a peak and there he was on top of her got her legs flying in the air wow he is huge I mean body wise I can't really tell them tattoos look like nah she wish but His voice sounds like I heard it before what did he just sayed legend killer? Holy shit she is having sex with Randy Orton that's him I should of known with them tattoos oh my god Mo is going to flip when she find out shit they are done let me close this door. Shit they are leaving the room okay I am going to run into my room so she won't know I was at the door. Oh my god I can't believe it. I peak out of my door and they was in the hallway kissing and they had on their robes on and I am staying right here in this room until tomorrow morning and I am going to confront her or both of them I am not going to say anything yet but I am when the time comes.


	4. This Is So Wrong Part 4

**Chapter 4 -This Is So Wrong Part 4**

**Denise POV**

The next morning I woke up early and Randy and I had a quickie before I had to get ready for work I haven't seen Angie since yesterday morning I wonder if she got lucky maybe not.

"Do you have to go work today?" Randy said coming out of the bathroom with towel around his waist.

"Yes I do I really don't want to go but I have to. You can hang around here."

"Why don't you call in what about the twins?"

"That do sound like fun but I can't miss any days yet I just started this internship. Monique she is in Orlando she got a job at Disney World and Angelina works at Bush Garden so I think she have to work today. I am going to tell her I can't hide you for ever and I have to tell her not to tell anybody."

"Oh okay just thought you can stay here with me. You always dress that nice for work?"

Okay he is going little crazy here.

"I am not dress to go out I just got my scrubs on that's all."

"Yeah it is turning me on you be the doctor and I'll be your client."

"That sound like fun if I was a medical doctor but I am not I am a..."

"I know that but I still have to lie on the couch?"

"You are nuts let me see if Angie up so you can meet her go ahead down stairs meet you down there fix what ever you want for breakfast."

I want to Angie's room and I knock on the door and she didn't answer next thing I heard my name being called by Angie downstairs shit she is up before me what the hell she must have to go to work today dam I need to talk to her. So I want down there and there she was in her old Word of Life t-shirt and her undies that's how she sleep her shirt is long enough to cover her but she still standing there looking shock. I just gave her a smile and she wasn't smiling back oh shit this isn't good.

"Angie it is okay it's just Randy my businessman boyfriend Orton. I said standing next to Randy.

"Nice to meet you Angie I heard a lot of things about you."

Angie was standing there didn't say a word to me or to him okay I hate when she give me the silent treatment. She was in shock will she got to understand I do have needs too. I hope that it isn't Monique that's all I need they do that sometime do the old switch on each other but I praying this is Angie only I can tell if it is her is the tattoo they have so we can tell them apart good it is Angie they had since birth it is a little cross with their initials on their back part of their necks.

"Nice to meet you." Angie said and smiling at him. "Denny can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Angie we are in the kitchen."

"I guess you need me out of the kitchen?"

"Can you please leave for a minute or two so I can curse out my sister for not telling me?"

"Yeah sure I'll be in the dinning room if you need me."

I seen that look before but only person who does that is mother sometimes I wonder but anyway she looking at me like she could kill me or she is happy for me I can't tell.

"Denise Lawan Anderson what the hell you doing with him he is a married man how dare you sleep with a married man I know mom and dad is hard on us and stuff but a married man! You know this is a sin what you are doing and you could go to hell for sleeping with him."

Oh boy here she go I hate when she gets like this she do turns into mother man look at her get all mad.

"Angie chills out!"

Get this girl her coffee gees. She is going on her warpath I swear she got some Thai in her or something man she is making a big thing I out of nothing.

"No I am not going to chill out I don't want to see you hurt he isn't going to leave his wife for you so stop sleeping with him!"

Sound like little sis is jealous of me and Randy now it is a good time to bust her balls big time I love doing that to her.

" He isn't married no more he got his divorced it wasn't a long marriage so it was easy remember Florida have no fault divorced and Randy have all rights to be with me anyway he wasn't really looking for me I wasn't looking for him my date that night didn't show up and he was there."

"You mean yesterday wasn't the first time you had sex with young Randle?" She said looking at me like mother do when she is mad.

Young Randle She got to be kidding me he is four years older than me what the hell she talking about? This child needs her coffee and muffin she is going crazy I wonder sometimes.

"No last night wasn't the first time remembered I came home really drunk the week of your birthday? That is when it begins."

"Yes I do why?"

"Will that Friday night Anna and I want out and that's when I met him but I was so dunk at the time I didn't know and than two weeks later he told me and I started to remember little bit and we got to talking and than we hit off so I been with him now close to a week and half."

"What a slut you turn into."

Tell me she didn't call me a slut see I could tell her that he and Cena lives right across the street but you know what since she call me a slut I am not telling her a dam thing.

"Whatever man I was going to tell you something else but I forgot what it is oh now I remember is it safe for him to come in here?"

"Yeah sure I can ask him some question."

"No!"

"Why not I am just going to ask him what he wants for breakfast that's all?"

"Oh okay no wrestling question the man is on his day off."

"I don't mind answering questions as long it don't have to do what's going to happen on Sunday." Randy said coming into the kitchen

"Dam!"

"What do you want for breakfast?" I said getting the pots and pan

"Coffee for one thing and eggs and sausages and toast."

"So Randy I can't believe you are in my kitchen and you doing my sis wow."

"Angie!"

"Yes I am dating your sister you don't have a problem with it do you?"

"No way I could care less if you date my sister as long you treat her good I really don't care by the way what happen between you and Samantha?"

Why do I know she was going to ask him that question? I swear she should become a lawyer instead of going into business she just want to work with daddy that all.

"Angie?"

"Its okay babe I answer it I had a meeting with the boss and he was wondering how I was and um I came home from that meeting and she left me a Dear John letter. And she had the papers sitting right there and I came down here to get it done. I am staying at..."

"Here your breakfast."

"Thanks babe."

"You are welcome. Don't tell her you are staying across the street I want her to find out whenever he gets home." I whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell me you moving down here?"

"I am thinking about it I love St. Louis but I am getting tired of it you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know sound like our dad."

"Yeah I know Denny told me."

"Are you working today?" I ask her.

"No I am off and I am not doing anything today. Are you working today?" She smiles.

Dam she had to be off today.

"Yeah I am working today."

"Oh that's a shame I thought you could help me." Randy said

"Maybe the next time you are down here I can help you."

"Yeah maybe Hey Angie since you are off want to help me find a place?"

**Angelina POV**

What the hell Randle Keith Orton just says he wants me to help him? Okay I wonder what it is he wants me to do. This is going to be cool whatever it is. I tell you what he looks kind of good but I am not drinking his poising.

"I gotta go you two plays nice you hear me?"

"Yes mommy I will play nice I said being the smart ass I am.

"Listen I know you think I am nuts."

No Randy you are insane all the beautiful divas he could of have if he didn't have a such a bad rep he would be with one of them but he ruin that but anyway who am I to judge he likes what he see. What do he wants to do with me.

"Why you think that for I don't know you like that?"

"Because I am dating your sister?"

"Oh yeah why are you dating her for I mean you could date a diva oh yeah they all kind of hate you so I read.

Hey, I am sorry I had to go there on him I need to know the answer to see where his head is.

"Wow you want there on me I should have known you would anyway because she was different and she didn't throw her self on me not even when we was drunk. Plus she is smart and has a nice smile.

So did your ex wife anyway I don't buy it why he is with my sister all her boyfriends sayed the same thing than a month to six month they break up with her. I think this is a pay back he is doing on his ex wife will I should be happy for Denise but I am scared she is going to get hurt and go wild again like she did.

"I see so what you want my help for?"

"Will I want to know about your family and what she was like as a kid and teenager and what's her likes and dislike are?"

That's what we going to do all day no he is up to something and I am going to find out if my name isn't Angelina Brandi Anderson Cena I wish it was mmm I wonder if I can get him to take me to Cena house I know he isn't home but still it be cool it see his new house.

"Oh okay what do you want to know first?"

"When is her birthday?"

You mean to tell me she didn't tell him her birthday? Will I guess she thought it was going to be another one night stand and we are not talking about ECW pay per view either even though I should ask him anyway but I am not I can wait until than hell it only few days away so let's the game began.

"Her birthday is July 19th 1984 she was born in Bangkok um she have brother who is half Thai and white and she is half black and Thai anyway they came to the states in 1985 by parents who was there in Bangkok doing missionary work and their mother ask them to take her children to help raise them than she die when straight bullet hit her in the head so that's how they got into the Anderson family and she was the coolest big sister we have she let us hang out with her even though we are four years different and when she first started school here she want crazy she had her whole ears pairs and her belly button and her nose because we come from a very strict family I mean we grew up in a very strict house hold none of the girls couldn't date until 16years old or wear make up or drive until than my parents want all of us to be honor roll kids and we all was on there Monique and I my twin sister who is in love with you we was on it from first grade to 12 grade school none of us play sports it was all books for my parents they think it was a waste of time and money even though they had it and we want to privet school anyway and some of my sisters and I love wrestling my brothers all love it Denise watch it all the time and I sit there watch it and I always want to do it but I have to get my degree plus my parents hates it and they are not going to waste their money on me or my sister Mo we call her that for short or we call each other twin anyway to go into wresting so I just watch it and be happy. My family there is no cursing must go to church twice a week and must study all the time two hour of TV a week my parents didn't believe sports like I sayed the way to college is getting good grades so none of us not even their birth children played any sports but all my nieces and nephews plays sports aint crazy? And she was quiet as a teenager she had friends and boyfriends of all races and cultures."

"Wow if your parents knew what she was doing in the bar when I met her the first time they would have her go to see the Pope."

What the hell did she do should I ask him? What the hell I want to know.

"What in the world did she do?"

**Randy POV**

Now I know why so many woman get into porn business if they had parents like Denise I am glad they save her and her bro but still that is little hard. I thought my parents were hard on me make them look like McMahon's to compare what she want through. What the hell what is she a Moron? I would have to leave that house I guess that's why she is going to Yale after her graduation so she really let her long hair down. Now should I tell her sister what she was doing or not? Why not she is 18years old time for her to learn the birds and the bees and what college life is all about.

"Will lets just say her and her girlfriend Anna got close they was kissing on the dance floor and look like they was about to go down on each other."

"Oh yeah they always do that when they are drunk."

Note to self get her and Anna drunk the guys in the back would love that.

"Really?"

"Yeah they do."

"How about you ever did anything wow and crazy?"

"Nope this my first year of freedom. And no we are not Morons." Angelina smile at me and said.

She has a pretty smile too. She must be reading my mind.

"What did you do for fun than?"

"We played board games sometime we go out see family and just ride our bikes sometime."

I wonder she is from Boston I hear it so much now I starting to talk like I am from Boston.

"Where you guys are from?"

"We all grew up in Boston move down here in 1999

I thought so I am good on these things. Look at her she is so adorable Cena is going to like her shame he isn't home I could hook them up since his bro hook me up with Denise somewhat he told us about that club.

"Tell me something what the hell you see in John Cena?"

"I thought you wanted to know about Denise?"

Dam she is good.

"I do just asking."

"I see will maybe if you take me to Cena's place I'll tell you on the way there."

Dam Denise doesn't want me to tell her because she calls her a slut so what should I do?

"I don't know where Cena lives at but I hear he is close by to you all?"

"Alright Orton you want me to believe that?" 

What the hell she is smartass for an indoor girl must have been born on the mean streets of Boston before she got into this family.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What!"

"Why you call Denny a slut?"

"She had sex with you that's why and must been really need some because she only wanted to have sex with in WWE is Carlito not you sorry to bust your balls like that."

Okay I ask for that one dam should I do it yes my phone is ring good let me see who it is just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Hey how is it going?"

"Great just talking about you?"

"Oh what did she tell you?"

"Things you haven't told me yet."

"Oh yeah say why don't you and Angie come up here we can go out to lunch together or something."

"Okay should I ask her or you going to ask her?" I said looking at Angie ass as she got up to get some more coffee.

**Angelina POV**

Why do I feeling eyes on my ass dam what whore he is but than again I never thought he will be in my kitchen fucking my sister and he do look great naked as I peek in the room last night when I heard Denny screaming her brains out and he have a great ass for the legend killer I must say oh my god I am starting to like him no way I love John Cena I love him not Randy Orton even though I wouldn't mind having sex with him just joking. But he is looking at my tits like he never seen big tits before although they not that big and they are all real you kidding me I can't even dye my hair.

"So who you talking to on the phone?"

"Your sister."

"Oh what she wants?"

"Want us to go out to lunch with her."

"Oh okay sure I'll go if you take me to Cena place."

I know I am acting like a bitch right now I want to know dammit.

"You want me to tell her?"

"No don't tell her, Take her to Adam house."

"What you are crazy."

"Please we can do what we did last night."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Yeah you owe me big time.

Meanwhile in upstate New York John want to do his signing and hanging out most of day with Ashley and that night they all want to the club and John got hook up with Maria he met at the club that night than they want to the hotel bar to hang out.

**John POV**

I don't know what is wrong with me I keep getting drunk like this I never did this before man oh man look at Maria she is so hot tonight I am going to get her tonight so what she is going with that punk she needs a World Heavyweight Champion here goes anything she look like she is little tipsy too cool this is going to be so easy. She got up when she saw me and smile and we began to talk and I was getting horny every time she look at me. So we left the club and want to her room thank goodness we was drinking at the hotel bar and no fans was around and on the elevator we was kissing and making out like we was in high school it was turning me on so much I almost pull it out than we got to her room.

"Can I see what it looks like please?"

I was not going to turn this down. I stood up next to her and undid my jeans. I was standing in my underwear in front of a beautiful girl and my cock was straining to get out. I pulled my underwear down and stepped out of them.

Maria stared at my dick as it sprung to life.

"It is much bigger than I picture it" she said, without ever taking her eyes off my 9 inch tool as it finished growing.

"Would you be angry if I touched it?"

I took her hand and put it on my cock, she began to rub it up and down with just her palm, her other hand cupped my swollen balls in her fingers. She smiled at me and said she was enjoying this very much. A small drop of cum appeared at the tip of my dick, she took a finger and wiped it away, then put her finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

"This is very salty, but I like it very much, can you make more of this."

You have to remember we been drinking and we was talking crazy here but she is so hot man I couldn't wait to get into her.

"You can have a lot more Maria if you would like, just put your mouth on my penis and you can suck some out, if you want."

She slowly opened her mouth and moved her head towards my cock; I took her head and moved it up and down on my dick, telling her to keep her teeth from scraping the skin.

I could feel her tongue moving around my dick and soon she was able to move her head on her own, bobbing up and down on me while I reached down to undo her blouse.

"Do you wish to see what I look like also?"

"Yes" I told her, "will you take your clothes off for me?"

Without stopping her blow job Maria undid her blouse and let it fall to the floor, I was right no bra. Her tits were even better than I expected, she had full round breasts, at least 38s, her nipples were hard and sticking straight out, surrounded by dark pink circles.

While she continued to suck on me I reached down and let my hands massage each fleshy globe, my thumb rubbing across her nipples occasionally. Maria moaned and I could feel the vibration on my cock.

"I am ready to give you more of the juice from my dick" I whispered, "leave your mouth there and I will fill it up"

My cock exploded, hot cum shooting to the back of her throat, filling her mouth, she swallowed, and her hands reached around me and grabbed my ass, pulling my cock into her deeper.

When my dick was done jerking in her mouth she pulled away and smiled up at me

"This sex education is very good for Maria I think"

"will you touch me more now that you have squirted"

She didn't have to ask twice, I laid her down on her bed and standing over her I began to rub lotion from her bed stand into her lovely tits. My fingers slid over each mound, I let the nipples slip from between my fingers, and then I began to move down her abdomen to the space between her legs.

Maria was breathing in small gasps of air, her eyes were closed, and she didn't resist when I undid the button on her skirt. I pulled down the zipper and slipped the fabric from her long legs. God she was gorgeous! The space between her legs was marked with just a small tuft of hair; her pussy lips were bare and already puffy with excitement. I let one hand work its way to her pubic area and began to rub her clitoris, her hips moved on their own to match my stroking. Maria moaned and began to rub her own nipples. I moved so that I was between her legs with my face inches from her sweet slit.

My fingers disappeared in her wet folds and came out sticky with her juices. I slid closer and let my tongue explore the folds of her pussy lips, letting the tip of my tongue put pressure on her little hot button. Maria began to lift her ass and move her hips to meet the movements of my tongue; she reached down between her legs and pulled my head into her hot cunt. I sucked her clit into my mouth and pushed it against my teeth using my tongue that was all it took; Maria sucked in her breath and began to shiver all over. Her pussy let out a gush of sticky cum on my lips and chins. I slowed down my licking and let her enjoy her orgasm.

Once she was finished I moved to lie next to her, she kissed my mouth and tasted her own cum "I taste very different that you, I like this also"

You still have to remember we are drunk and we don't know what to do. She is funny when she drunk.

"You are very good at this sex education"

"thank you" I replied "would you like to learn more"

"yes, I want you to teach me again next, I want to learn about all of the sex things".

The next morning I felt bad we both got up and didn't say a word I want back to Tampa and I didn't say word about it but hey we are adults but they don't like it when other wrestlers sleep with other wrestlers girlfriends or wives so we need to be careful I got home and Randy was banging his Thai woman upstairs man she is loud so I want outside in the back yard and did some yard work I see Randy couldn't do that what the hell she must be new around here I never seen her before she running in this heat? She looks good nice firm ass I wonder where she lives at. That was sweet I seen.

"About time you came home!"

"Yeah I am leaving out tomorrow I have a signing to do so that's her?"

"That's right you didn't meet her yet?"

Boy Randy is acting dumb today give him little pussy and he goes dumb.

"No we didn't."

"Babe comes over here for a second."

"What's up?" Denise smiling at me like she rather had me.

"I want you to meet John Cena."

"Oh hi John nice to meet you?"

Wow look at this how do he do this? Randy new girl she is hot shit hope she got sisters looks good as her dam she making my dick get hard.

"Hey nice to meet you."

"Same here." She smile said

"What you doing man should you be resting up?"

"I know but it was getting too bad out here I thought you would do it?"

"Man I hate yard work."

"Can I say something?"

She can say anything she wants to say.

"Why don't you hire somebody to take care of the lawn for you? I know a guy would do it for 20 dollars he is good my parents use him when they was fixing up the house here."

"Really that is very nice of you."

"Yeah babe that is nice of you."

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you really single?"

"Babe, why you asking him that for?"


	5. Promiscuous

**Chapter 5 –** **Promiscuous**

**Denise POV**

Dam he is a lot bigger I thought he would be I see now why so many girls and women are so in love with him he is so dam hot man look at his blue eyes man they are so pretty. I see he is checking me out okay try to stay normal so Randy or John picks up the vibe I want to taste his Richard Hammer bush. It is a wrestling inside joke if you seen five question you know what I am talking about he is so cool and nice he would do great with Angie but I wonder never mind I'll keep that to myself.

"I am asking for my sister who likes him."

"Angie doesn't like him?"

"Yes she do have you seen her room?"

"She fucking loves him she wanted me to show where you live at but I couldn't."

"Why not it is right across the street."

"I told him not to because she calls me a slut for sleeping with Randy."

"Oh okay."

I know my sister she be asking for sugar everyday. trust me it was a cute guy in Orlando she had done that became friends with the guy sister and she want out with him twice than he left to go to college so never seen him again.

"I know she can be mean sometime but she a good kid."

"Why don't you bring her to the club tonight since it is almost two nights before the pay per view? Am I m bored I want to go out tonight."

He got to be kidding he rather be hanging out with an 18year? Oh okay now I didn't know John roll like that.

"She is working tonight so she can't hang tonight."

"Babe she is off tonight remembers?"

"Yes I do but she isn't really older enough to get into the club we going to you have to be twenty-one."

Meanwhile in Orlando Florida Monique is having a day with Chris they make love and she told him that she wants him to come to her family cook out next weekend.

"What you doing on Father's Day?"

"Nothing just hanging out or something I don't know."

"I want my family to meet you if you don't mind?"

**Chris POV**

Meeting the parents already I don't know if I am ready for that. But I do love her and Monique is getting through this little rehab I am going through and I do believe she is a god sent to me so why not meet her family.

"Sure I'll come why not I would love to meet the people who raise you they did a hell of a good job."

"You sure?"

"Yes I want to meet them and I want to meet your sister hard to believe that you are twin you must be bad twin she the good one right?"

"Maybe?" She smiles at me.

I love her smile she can light up the room.

"Cool I hope you don't mind my mom she can get into your business hardcore and so can my dad my twin will be in shock my other sister Denise will be happy my brothers would be cool with it I hope older sisters they can care less as long you treat me will."

"Cool what should I wear like a polo shirt and nice pair of pants or jeans?"

"Just wears something nice not too …"

"How about I come there butt naked?"

"Christopher, do not even play like that!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing baby nothing at all just dresses like you going to work I know all about the dress code which I think it suck balls hardcore."

Wow I wonder where she hears that from since she is an indoor kind of girl.

"Babe I feel the same way but that's the rules."

"I have to get this call it is my twin."

Dam look at her she is smoking hot I can't wait to meet her twin and her other sisters who loves wrestling looking at the pictures they are hot also but I wonder do she know yet her sister goes with Randy Orton? Boy this going to be good.

"So what you want to do?"

No she didn't ask me that question? I am going to be honest with her I hope she is ready for the answer.

"Will I think somebody needs to get fuck?"

"MMM you are right I see you are happy to see me right?"

"You know it baby girl."

So than I left up her shirt man I love her tits and I began to kiss her on the neck and took her bra off they was all out to suck on and I took off my wife beater shirt and undo my jeans and I wasn't wearing my boxers so there it was all ready for her and she lick her lips and put her sweet mouth on it and she suck me off pretty good.

"AAAHHHHH..." I groaned.

Monique jerk me off pretty hard and she lick all my cum up like a ice cream cone and Monique got up and she look at me and smile and than she took off her jeans and her little tongs she wear and she got on top of me and began to ride me and I was sucking on them and in no time she came and I lay her on the floor and I got on top of her and I fuck her pussy real hard and I love it how she scream name I close my eyes for second as she was moaning my name and pull me in closer to her and I just let it go and than after that we lay there together in each other arms and she even spend the night with me which I never thought she would do and the next morning she left and want home.

**Monique POV**

It was Father Day and all ten of us got dad a nice present what do you get a dad who is hard to buy for? But we got him a nice present and we all going out to dinner instead having a cook out and Chris is coming over he is going to church with us and than we going to out to eat at dad's favorite restaurant Hemingway's Restaurant I don't know what it is about Key West food he loves it so much it been a while since we been there and he loves the place I scared to death about Chris meeting my family but I wonder if Denise bring her boyfriend. I know for a fact Denny do like Chris also so I hope she don't get mad about who I am dating she got a man now so I know she isn't going to care too much .

**Denise POV**

We going to see our father today it is his day and all my brothers and sisters will be there with their husband and wives and boyfriend dam I wish Randy didn't have to work tonight but he warn me he isn't going to be home for family gatherings and special events so I have to understand that but I wonder what's wrong with Angie she been quite all morning she must feeling bad because she is the only one with out a boyfriend. Will that's life I guess I let her pay the price long enough I am going to tell her that John is single and he and Randy lives across the street. And I'll show a picture of Randy to everyone I can wait to see Mo face when she see who I am dating I hope we don't get into a fight or anything that's life. Here we are back in Orlando Florida yah anyway my brothers and sisters run from age 42 to 18 and their names are London he is 42,Jasmine she is 40, Phoenix he is 36, Aaron is 32 , and Destiny 27and Kadin he is 30, Tommy is 26 and I am going to be 22 next month and Monique and Angelina are 18yraes old. My brothers all married so is my sisters only ones not married is I and the twins Mo and Angie. London have 3 children, Jasmine have 4 kids and Phoenix have two and one on its way, Aaron have 5 kids and Destiny have 2 kids Kadin have 2 and so do Tommy I don't have any but if me and Randy keep on having sex like we are having I am going to be a mommy either is the twins. Good to see my little nieces and nephews and everyone is married to another races step for London and Kadin and Tommy they stay in their race but everyone else did it is cool though people look at us like we are crazy though sometimes.

"Here we are?"

"I don't see Mo or her boyfriend?"

"They have to be here duh she lives in the pool house?"

I wonder about her sometimes.

"I want to see him."

"When is she going to learn to dress in American clothes?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Tasanee she looks like she just got off the boat."

I am sorry I don't like my sister in law because she did come from Thailand and she is obeying my brother like he is the superior or something.

"Denise stops it!"

"Hey you two are you getting out of the car or stay in there all day?" Destiny said

She was name after the Kiss album my parents use to be free love hippies my father was and still is a big fan of Kiss he want to Vegas to VH1 Metal Honors show yeah they did and none of us know what happen out there but they get after us listen to rap or metal songs with cursing in it. I don't even know where the strong faith came in I guess they was like Shawn Michaels and become born again.

"No we are getting out now have you seen Mo?"

"No I thought she was with you guys?"

"No she isn't with us." Angie said

"Oh my lord is that who I see?" Destiny said

I was standing there I wanted to scream at her but I couldn't what a day this starting to turn out today. What the hell she doing with Chris I wanted to fuck him he is holding her hand oh it is on now I am going to throw Randy right in her face.

"Since when you started watching wrestling?" I said

"My hubby watches it all the time. I like wrestling I always liked it what you talking about."

Angie looks like she wanted to pee in her skirt. We are not allowed to wear pants to church mom and dad do not like it when we wear pants to church we have to dress like ladies.

"Hey everyone sorry we took so long Tommy and Kadin and Aaron were asking him a million questions Denise Destiny and Angie I want you all to meet Chris Mordetzky aka Chris Masterpiece Master."

"Hello ladies." Chris smile said

"Oh my god I do not believe this you two dating wrestlers and I don't have anyone I am going in the house I can't take this anymore!" Angie said going into the house

Dam her! Will I guess this is when I tell her everyone I knowing Randy he might already told some of the guys than again he don't get alone with a lot of people back there only person he really talks to is John and his dad his brother and his friends from high school.

"What is Angie problem I thought you was going with a business man?"

"Will I tell her that so she won't be asking me question."

"Angie is in the room crying what did you do Denny?" Tasanee said

Just one time can I please kick her ass than send her back to where she comes from?

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Why is she crying saying she never going to fall in love?"

Wow I never knew it would hurt her bad dam now I have to do something good for her. I don't like to see her sad.

"Because she doesn't have a boyfriend and we all do my boyfriend is working out of town tonight so he isn't here so..?"

"I am okay now just had to get that out of me. Nice to meet you Chris cuter than I thought you would be."

"Same here Angie you are a beautiful too don't worried you will meet Cena soon."

"I hope you are right." She smile said

"Okay I have to tell you something Mo I am dating ..."

"Come you guys time to go to church."

I swear my dad have a bad timing.

"Like I sayed I am also dating a wrestler he is him."

I just show Monique and Destiny the pictures and Monique couldn't believe it and we all got into the cars and left to go to church and it was little tension in the church Monique and I didn't sit next to each other like we always do and after church we all want to the restaurant and eat some good food and we all was talking while dad opening his presents and my brothers and sisters taking pictures.

"Let me get a picture of you and Chris Monique." Aaron said

After he took the picture Monique, she was looking at me like she wanted to kick my ass.

"So how is work Mo?"

"Great couldn't be better."

"Angie I hear you would like to go into wrestling? Chris said

"Yes I do but right now I have to go to school we will see one day. Didn't Monique tell you?"

"Oh yeah she did sayed your parents isn't hype on you all becoming wrestlers."

"Can we change the subject please?" Monique said

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing I am little tired that's all."

**Monique POV**

I can't believe her she is dating Randy Orton! All the wrestlers in WWE, ECW, even TNA she got him what the hell man this is so unfair I swear she better not hurt him she got a habit of falling in love and than when it is getting to the six months part or a year she hog ass tail out of the relationship. That's good Chris is getting alone with everyone and my parents did ask to have a talk with us give it time they will. What can I say I can't get mad at her she now having good taste in men poor Angie she don't have nobody. She will meet somebody. That's good not too many people are not asking Chris for his autograph than again they don't know if it him he is suppose to be in rehab but he is still hot with and without clothes on believe that player he tell me he is going to be on might be going to Smackdown or ECW now so that be cool I guess.

"So how did you two meet?" I ask Denise.

"Will I have to tell you all that later."

"That bad?" Destiny said

"Somewhat but um what the heck I'll tell yous okay me and Anna want out and we was acting crazy and I met him in at the club."

"That's the clean version she is tell ya trust me." Angie said

"Really what are you guys doing in Tampa?"

"We are doing the college things so Mo tells us how you meet the Masterpiece?"

Oh great now I have to talk why Denny do this to me she know how I hate to talk about my relationship dam her!

"It is funny in away?" Chris said smiling.

Good he spoke up.

"Want me to tell it or you tell it?"

"You tell it."

"Oh okay she was with her co worker they was going into Wal Mart and I was just leaving there and I know her co worker who use to live on the West Coast and um I couldn't take my eyes off her and I ask her co worker for her phone and she gave it to me and um ask about Monique and everything took off from there."

"At first I didn't even knew it was him he looks so different so I thought he was cute and when Tracey sayed you don't know who that was and I was like no who and she sayed that was Chris Master and I was like oh my god no way and she was like yeah it was him so we started talking on the phone for two weeks?"

"Yeah you can say."

"Than we hook up we did a double date thing it was cool and fun."

**Denise POV**

Will isn't that sweet how they meet the way them two acting I wonder he bust her cherry yet sorry I had to go there but I want to know. How dare her date Chris Master I know I wanted Carlito but he is my second choice that I wanted but any who now I am feel guilty what I did with Angie I have to get her hook up with Cena. Here we are back home sweet home what a night I see Randy call me. I can't believe it what else going to happen tonight.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What's up?"

"Did you notice how mom and dad weren't all over each other like they use to be?"

"No, I was still in shock what Monique throws in my face."

"Denny, come on now you got her man Randy?"

"True but still aren't you a little shock she would get hook up with him?"

"Yes, she uses to call him a meathead maybe he isn't?"

"Who in the hell pulling up the driveway?"

"It is Monique and Chris?"

"Great now she really going to be ..."

"Will you stop it?"

"Hey you all still up?" Monique said walking into the house.

"Yeah we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Cool either do I Angie can I use you?"

**Angelina POV**

Okay why does she want to be me for a day for we say that as a little code to do the switch but I don't want her to be me? So I am going to tell my twin no. Chris is so hot man. He and John are friends too this might work. Dam John isn't home so that isn't going to work.

"What you want?"

"I want to use your discount to go to Bush Garden tomorrow."

"Why don't we all go?"

I love Denny she always have my back.

"Yeah we all can go but you have to do the same thing for me when I come up there to Disney."

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you."

"Do you two always get alone?" Chris said sitting on the sofa

"No." We said together

"Oh no you two talk alike too?"

"Sometimes." We said together

"They are doing that to ignore you."

"No we are not?" I said

"Yes you are?"

"It is fun we haven't done that awhile."

We stay up half the night and talk and Chris was telling us funny stories and how it was when they want to Middle East and than Denise and me want to bed and they stay up a little longer.

**Chris POV**

We walk down the hall to the guest room and it was small and but nice and it had small bathroom in there and she laid down on the bed and I left my bag in the car and I ran downstairs to get it and I ran upstairs and there she was already for me and she came out of the bathroom with her robe on and I walk over to her and our earlier kisses were of the "love me tender" variety but the second we felt each other they escalated to ravenous to the point where our teeth were grinding together, we bit each others tongues and lips, both our chins glistened with each others saliva, and it still wasn't even fucking close to being enough.

"Oh fuck yes Chris, take my shit baby! Take it!"

Get the robe off her, put her back against the wall, pick her up, lock her knees around my biceps, and then fuck the shit out of her right there against the wall. In the meantime, however, stroking or eating Monique's pussy or having her suck my cock just wasn't going to cut it. She was going to get fucked, and fucked hard, by the Masterpiece her new favorite wrestler she craved. Before I could give her what she wanted Denise knocks on the door to ask us to be little more quiet because Angie room was next door and she was getting upset that I wasn't fucking her just joking but for real she got upset and she was in Denise room Mo she just flag the door and we got it on and than the next morning at breakfast Angie looks at me like she could kill me but she is a big tease Mo isn't she is right up front how she wanted so my cell rang it was John which is odd that he would call me he must need something from me.

"What's up man?"

"Are you in Tampa?"

"Yes I am why?"

"You have seen your girl twin sister yet?"

Just when he was saying that Angie got up and she told me she is going jogging did I want to join her? Hell yeah but the question is should I go? John heard it and he sayed to go with her it can get bad around there. Yeah right you see their neighborhood make east LA look like Beverly Hills anyway He ask me what she was wearing do this man sees her when he comes home? I told him and he told me that was her be jogging past his house and I told him I'll talk to him later so I got up and she open the back door and she I was warming up and than we started to jog around the neighborhood and she want pass John's house.

"Why do these houses look like John's house I seen the pictures of him and Liz on Myspace and um..." 

"Because it is his house Denny didn't tell you Randy and John lives across the street?"

"No!"

"Yeah they do promise me to act shock when Denny tell you I don't want her to get mad at me or Mo."

"Trust me I am a former drama queen."

She walk up to me and kiss me man her kisses isn't nothing like Monique but I can feel my cock getting hard she is so cute hard to believe she is my girl twin sister after that we jog back home and Denise and Monique was up and than they had a basement in this house wow and we all was down there working out and we talk about different things and we all got ready to go to Bush Garden for the day and it was hot and sticky and it did rain for a while we got back home in time to watch Raw Denny was falling asleep but she woke up when Randy got on there and Angie look like she was going to cry when John want through the table and he got back up man I wish I was there I should be going up against Shelton but that's my own dam fault but I really thought I wouldn't get caught but I guess my luck ran out.


	6. Promiscuous Part 2

**Chapter 6 –** **Promiscuous Part 2**

**Angelina POV**

It is now July and I still don't have a boyfriend but I did get to kiss Chris Master that was great we almost want there on 4th of July he saw the back of me and I was wearing Mo night shirt which was really mind in the first place anyway she decide to give it back to me and he came from behind and begin to kiss me on my neck and I just froze because he is a big guy if you know what I mean anyway he was feeling on my breast and my ass than when I turn around he seen me and he didn't get mad nothing he just want and sat down and ate breakfast I think he likes me or maybe he have that sick fairy tale dream on having me and Mo together that shit isn't going to happen so he needs to get that out of his little sick twisted mind but I must say he tries to stay away from me but tonight I don't know how he going to do that it is my parents anniversary and they all coming to the party why I don't know but they are and I can't wait to see him he is so cute and he looks good since he got off the roids and he been working out he still look hot even though he loss couple of his muscle but he still got his ass. Anyway John is back with Liz why I really don't know he told Randy he was never gonna take her back but he did what the hell she got on him that he can't let go I know that is his first love but dam I just don't get it. Denise met her and she is real sob and that is one thing John doesn't need in his life.

"What are you looking at so hard?"

"Nothing important so ready to go to this party?"

"Yes I am ready everyone is going to be there bring out the good china out." Denise said

"Yeah so when you going to tell truth?"

"About what?"

"About Randy being a wrestler."

"Why?"

"Just asking the truth will set you free you have to tell it sooner or later."

"Whatever."

"I am for real telling the truth will set you free."

"Tell that to your man John alright?"

I would if you let me get to him. Anyway Denise birthday is coming up next week and she ask her man to invite some of the guys to her party so far only person I know is coming is Chris and maybe John he been acting shady towards Randy maybe he is getting sick and tired of him staying at his house having my sister there fucking her brains out like it is no tomorrow or something I don't know but Randy did tell me he was now seeing Liz she been at his house my sis still don't know I know he lives across the street and that's why I been jogging pass to piss him off he likes me Chris told me but he is seeing Liz or maybe she stress him out who knows but I am going to have some fun at my sis party we are doing a family dinner and Chris and Randy coming and than we going to the club and she got VIP room and that she first met Randy oh how sweet so Anna got me and Monique fake ids to get in because this club you have to be 21 to get in this is going to be so much fun and I can't wait I hope John be there with out Liz that be cool but if not that's cool. So it was the day of the party and I want to Orlando to get my hair done by my god sister Siena and her mom is our nanny I'll get into that later.

"Will hello Miss Angelina good to see you?"

"Hi Miss Doran what you doing here?"

"Will I might not be your Nanny no more but I am still the housekeeper to your parents."

"How are your daughters I haven't seen her since I move to Tampa?"

"They are doing great Siena is here but Kenisha couldn't make it."

"Yeah I know she is going to do my hair for me."

Yeah we had a nanny. Miss Doran Jackson she is a black woman nice sweet lady she knew our birth father and what he was doing so she wouldn't never talk about him to us when we was little we ask question about him but she change the subject she taught us a lot about the African American culture why I should in brace my culture and don't put it aside she is from Boston she is from Dorchester yeap where Mark Wahlberg is from I still don't know to this day did she knew any of the NKOTB members or their big ass family anyway she came down here with us and her two children Kenisha and Siena came too and their ages are Kenisha is 34years and Siena is the same age as me. She had a two sons one got killed and the other one want missing and never found Siena and I use to play together and she also watches wrestling she is going to piss in her shorts when she sees who Denise and Monique is dating she loves both of them and she also like the Rock and Carlito and Booker T, John Cena, Bobby Lashley Shelton Benjamin.

"Hi everyone I am here?"

"Where your sister?" my mom said

"Which ones?"

"Denise and Monique?"

"They want to get their hair done."

"Hey is true Mo and Denise are dating Randy Orton and Chris Master that was Phoenix told me?"

Shit my parents looking at me like you had better tell the truth. Shit why she say it in front of them here we go I swear my mom she should of been a lawyer she miss her calling instead she was a stay home mom but when we move down here she started working but still I have to think of something I can't say yeah they are than they get mad at me for telling than I will never get John even though he is with Liz again but I think it is all coming out later.

"They are?" 

"All I know their names are Randy and Chris walk with me to the pool house I want to show you how Mo fix it up."

"I already have seen how she fixes up."

"She added more stuff since than. Please walk with me?"

"Okay come on."

Hey I had to say something me and Siena we are close and I would like to keep our friendship you know.

"Okay Angie spells it what's up why are we going to the pool house?"

"Yo! Mo You in here?"

"Why you told your momma that she is at the hair dresser?"

"Because she is."

"Oh okay I don't get you sometime?"

"Right now Monique is getting it on with Chris and Denise is getting on with Randy it been one week and three days they haven't seen each other any who so um..."

"Okay I ain't going to hate on them let them do their thing. But are they really dating them?"

"Promise me on your first born child not to tell anybody this I mean it, It can't not leave the state of Florida?"

"Alright I swear I won't say nothing is they?"

"Yes they are my parents think they are business men but Denny and Mo is coming clean tonight so it is going to be a joyous night."

"Yeah right."

"So what's up with you and the guy across the street you meet him yet?"

"I have to come clean to you please don't scream like you are at Usher concert?"

"Okay don't tell me Edge lives across the way from you?"

"You wish now he is a heel you sure like him more?"

"Stop changing the subject who is it?"

"Chris and I want jogging one morning yeah I got to jog with the masterpieces anyway I was telling him how Randy act like he didn't know where John lives at and I told him the whole story and he told me straight out that they live right across the street and I was shock and I got so happy I kiss him man he is a good kisser right in the middle of the road right before you get to the gates."

"Oh my god that is too wild."

"Ever since than he been trying to stay away from me and come to find out John been checking me out but that was before he got back with Liz he was kicking it with Maria for a while than bam he was with Liz again any who oh yeah when I go jogging he be watching my ass that's all he really sees because I been jogging kind of fast when he do try to take a look.

"Do Liz know he be checking you out?"

"Liz doesn't know anything about it."

"Trust me your secret is safe with me. Oh god he wants with dumb Maria and he is back with his first and only girlfriend?"

"Yeah I was so mad when they told me I don't know maybe she got something deep on him and he can't break up from her?"

"I don't know maybe is that dam good."

"John might be good Denny did say she and Randy heard him and Maria the last time they had sex so he must have know how to work it."

"Think they mind taking pictures with me?"

"No I have my pictures taking with them at Bush Garden you read my blog?"

"That was a cute little story you wrote."

"It is somewhat true."

"I told you they will be in here?" Monique said walking into the house. "Where are Butch and Casey at?"

"He is out side I think and Casey is right here with me why?"

"Because he and Casey hates Chris don't get alone they try to bit him twice."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah your dogs hate me."

"Oh now it is my dogs now?" I said looking at Mo.

"Yeah that's what Mo told me."

"That's her dogs not minds."

You should have seen Siena face when Chris and Mo and Denise and Randy walk into the pool house. I told you she going to look likes she going to piss in her shorts.

"Siena, close your mouth it is okay to scream little."

"Randy and Chris this is our nanny daughter Siena, Siena you know who these two are."

"Hi" Siena said

"Hey Siena that's a pretty name you have." Randy said smiling

"Hi Siena what's up? pretty name." Chris said smiling also.

Siena couldn't believe it and she just smile and if she was little more on the lighter side you can see her turn red. However, her and WWE diva Krystal is the same shade of brown.

"Come you two let's get in the main house time to party." Denise said walking outside

"Oh yeah we got you a fake id too Siena so you can come to the club with us."

"Holy shit you fucking me!"

"A no we are not doing that?" Randy said smiling

"Thanks Denny you are being so sweet and nice are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine now let's go to this family dinner and get it started and over so we can go to a real party."

My sister she is really changing I mean she and Siena always got alone but they did fight sometime likes sisters. Who cares now what the hell do Mo have on her arm?

"Mo what happen to your arm?"

"Oh it is something I got done because I don't want Chris to be hitting on you."

Too late for that he already did twice. Okay maybe I was wrong to kiss him when he told me John lives right across the street but hell you have to try it once right?

"Can I see it?"

"You will you know mother."

"Will about time you all got here, Happy Birthday baby."

"Thank you mother."

"Randy good to see you again how's your shoulder?"

"Doing good thank you for asking."

"Chris it is good to see you how's your new job going?"

"Great Mrs. Anderson I love it."

Sure he do have him team up with MVP oh yeah he looks happy but I do not know why they did that to him need to put him back on Raw have him team up with Carlito again.

"Let's go in the dinning room."

We all walk into the dinning room and Miss Doran gave Mo and Denise a hug and she even hug Chris and Randy I think Miss Doran knew who they are but she didn't say anything we all sat down bless the food I got to hold Randy and Chris hand doing my father long prayer hate when he do that I didn't have anything to eat since breakfast and I know Miss Doran cook she is a great cook and I was starving you can hear my stomach thank you now we can eat man Chris and Randy act like they haven't eating in two weeks. Miss Doran taught us how to cook soul food and I can cook pretty well if I say so myself but she is way better cook than me and my mom put together .

"So what is it you wanted to tell us sweetie?" My dad said looking at Denise.

**Denise POV**

Okay why did I tell them I have to tell them something I wish I didn't tell them that but I am going to be a woman about it and do it?

"I took Monique to the tattoo shop and got her a tattoo don't worry you all going to like it I hope."

Hey I had to think of something to tell them right? My parents just look at me and didn't say anything and than out of no where Chris sayed what I was going to tell them but meat head told them I am glad he did say something.

"Mr. Mrs. Anderson Randy and I lie to Monique and Denise we told them that we are businessmen and we are not we are pro wrestlers we didn't want them to like us for being a pro wrestlers."

Dam right I could kiss him right now. But than again I don't know where his lips been at.

"That's true Mr. Mrs. Anderson. We are so sorry that we told you that lie and to them also they forgives and I hope you do too."

Is there full moon tonight my mom and dad just smile and started to talking about what we going to doing next summer every other year we take a family vacation somewhere for a month and I just sat there and eat dinner mmm I wonder when they go back to work they going to either call me up here or they going to come to the house we will see. I hate when my mom brings out my baby pictures and one picture I hate the most is the one I have of me dress up for Halloween and I was 16years old and I was a punk girl funny my parents let us get dress up sometime I wonder about them. Randy was loving it boy I can't wait to see his although I did see his fat ass baby picture with his dad he was a big baby so was Cena. Anyway than my mom eyes like a hawk she saw Monique's bandage and my mom ask what happen to her arm.

**Monique POV**

Dam I was hoping she wouldn't see it but she did.

"I know I am not older enough yet to really get a tattoo but I got one please don't get mad at me it is the same tattoo I have back of my neck the one my birth mom gave me and Angie at two days old so she could tell us apart."

I got up and took the bandage off it was time anyway to take it off and I show them let me tell ya that was the best feeling I got I love it, it was like a thrill ride for me. I have two tattoos now I don't know I might get another on maybe not we will see. It is a cross with a banner and a heart in the middle and it have the same initials that is on the back of my neck MTJBA I don't know what the JB stands for and I guess it must have been our birth mom name or her last name whatever it is now I have to explain to everyone that I don't know what the JB stands for oh well the coloring part is the only thing that hurt.

"That was very nice to do Mo but um ..."

"What your mother is trying to say is that what was the reason to get it nothing wrong with it we just want to know why you did it?"

Did someone parent nap my parents are they for real? I cannot believe it they like it now I have to explain to them why I got it should I tell the truth or a lie. Will I know god would forgive me what I am about to tell them.

"No reason at all I just wanted done."

I been noticing something Chris hates to be around Angie ever since he kiss her on the neck yeah I seen the whole thing but I didn't get mad she look like she was enjoying it poor girl have to get laid or she will sleep with Randy and Chris god knows who else boyfriend.

**John POV**

Tonight I am going to the club with Randy and his girl and her sisters and friends and I might get to see that hot little ass I see jogging pass my house every time I am home. Liz had been fun to be with you again but I don't know where her head is at sometime I don't even know where my head is at and I been having fun but I am getting little sick of her she too how can I say it always want to know what I am doing I love her and all but she is a pain in the ass. Maybe Randy is right I should of not taking her back and I told myself I wasn't but I don't know why I did. But she fuck me good whenever I need like right now thank god she is here but she isn't coming to the club because after I fuck her I am going to the club and she is doing the girls night out thing with her

"Baby what's wrong?"

"John I am sorry I can't make love to you." Liz said looking down to the floor.

Okay I was not looking for this to happen what the hell.

"Why not baby is you okay?"

"I am not in the mood sorry but I'll make it up to you later."

There must be a god up there that likes me thank you that was so easy man I couldn't ask for it any other way. Trust me I really didn't want to fuck her either I am getting tired of her I don't know where she been the last two months plus she ask me to use a condom something is wrong here.

"Hey I understand I am glad you told me before we had sex that wouldn't be too cool."

"No so I am leaving now have fun tonight."

"Thanks I know I am going to have a great time."

Dam I got off too easy that was so cool now I am somewhat horny that is the down side to this oh well that is what god made two hands for.

**Denise POV**

After dinner we all left we had want to the pool house and change and I dress in a nice outfit that I brought today at the mall and I was going to look so hot with my new hair do and got my nails and toes done brought me some sandals and wow I am going to look hot on this birthday. There are two rooms in the pool house so boys change in one and we change in Monique's room than Siena did Angie's hair she look so cute and hot she look like a 22year old her and Monique and so did Siena she look like her sister when she was her age. We had a limo that night so it was cool and Randy and I was going down to ST. Pete after the party end until that weekend he have to go back to work and I took the rest of the week off so I can chill until Monday. Dam Randy looks hot tonight we going to have so much fun. We all got into the limo and the champagne started to flow and it was good to have a drink trust me parents can work on your last nerves.

"Let me make the toast?" Randy said holding up the glass.

"Make the toast baby?" I said

"Happy Birthday to you the best woman I love."

Than we started kissing like nobody is in the limo with us.

"Will you two get a room?" Angie and Mo said together.

"Yeah what they said." Chris and Siena said

"Haters." Randy said

"Whatever man you been doing that all day today." Chris said

"Yeah so that it what people do when they are in love." I said

So we got to the club and all my friends and co-workers was there and the club was jamming when I came into the club they started to play Lean Back than right into We Be Burnin' and Bananza (Belly Dancer)/12" Version than it was Don't Phunk With My Heart than they played my all time favorite song they played the night me and Anna was dancing together and than I met Randy after that the song is Don't Cha and we was starting to get that buzz everyone broke up we I didn't know where was the twins at but I was with my friends we was having a ball and than the DJ slow it down and he played me and Randy song Don't Forget About Us it was great party and some of the wrestlers was there Adam, Jay, Terry Rhyno, Nicky, Mickey ,Kenny from the Sprit Squad , Torrie ,Mickey James, Melina and Johnny Nitro, but I didn't see John Cena? Carlito, Shelton, Bobby Lashley, Dave Freaking Batista is here now that's cool.

**Siena POV**

I was having a good time at Denny's party I am really surprise her parents let her have this party they always been so hard on them I guess now they must see how good they can be without them around. Anyway I was standing at the near the bar and ready to get me a drink when this very nice tall dark and handsome guy with a nice shirt I could tell he workout like the Anderson sisters I never seen any wrestlers in person this is my first time I seen them with clothes on. He came up to me and he was checking me out he had the most beautiful smile I ever seen so I want to try one of the twins and I couldn't find them anywhere they look like they left I hope not because I need a ride to their place that's where I am crashing at for the next couple of days so I bump right into this guy and I was oh my god is that Shelton Benjamin? Why would he come to her party for? Although he does hang out with Randy so I guess that's why he is who knows.

**Shelton POV**

I had to talk to this girl she look good even though I might never see her again but I want to holler at her see what she about so after she bump into me she walk away I see she is going to the dance floor area that's cool I can cut a rug or two and I want there and the music was loud they was playing old school rap from the late 80's and early 90's it was good to hear some of them songs again took me back to high school.

"Girl I know this might seem strange but let me know if I'm out of order for stepping to you this way See I've been watching you for a while And I just gotta let you know that I'm really feeling your style."

"You were talking to me?"

Great we have a Batista fan here.

"Yes I was talking to you.

"Really now why you like my style?"

"You look like a model pages of the magazine."

"I bet you say that to all the woman you meet don't you?"

"No not really listen I'm not trying to pressure you Just can't stop thinking about you, you ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend I just wanna know your name And maybe some time we can hook up, hang out, just chill."

"Where you from?"

"Small towns in North Carolina are you from here?"

"I was born in Boston and rise in Orlando Florida."

"So can I get your name?"

"You really want to know my name?"

"Yes I do maybe we can hang out whenever I come to town I am pro wrestler and I am on the road a lot."

"Oh my god you are Shelton Benjamin!" She yelled out.

Dam she is a wrestling fan shit hate when they do that act like who you are than bust out saying.

"Yes I am I am glad you know who I am so what's your name pretty brown eyes?"

"Siena Jackson."

"That's a pretty name so what you do?"

**Siena POV**

Great Shelton has to ask me that question for? Hell he just wants some booty so tell him what you do.

"I am a cashier at Wal Mart and I am going to college for Computer Information."

"Really that's good I wish you a lot of luck. You look young how old are you?"

Shit now I am deep shit what I am going to say?

"Why you want to know?"

"Are you 18years old or older? Because I want to get with you I can't get into any trouble with my job you know what I am saying?"

"Yes I am I got a fake id and I seek in here to see my god sister party the one is dating Randy Orton now."

"Oh yeah I didn't know that?"

"Yes so I am over 21 tonight."

"Com with me I want to show you something."

Oh god forgive me what I am about to do here. But it is once in a lifetime thing I promise you lord I will never do it again. My mother going to kill me for having sex with him. Like the Anderson my mom is strict in addition, she believes marriage first and than sex she just don't want us end up like her I guessing.

"Where we going?"

"Back to your place so we can get to know each other?"

Shits we can't go back to Orlando are you fucking crazy! My mom will not go for that she is like the lady who plays momma Benjamin. Okay maybe he been to John's house and I tell him I am staying there for the weekend.

"I still live at home but I am staying down here for the weekend so we can go there you know where Cena lives at?"

"Yeah why?"

"Denise lives across the street from him I swear you can ask Randy."

Good Randy is walking over here.

"Having a good time Siena?"

"Yes I am."

"Randy your girl lives across the street from John?"

"Yeah man she does why she good girl."

What the hell Randy means by that? Here comes Denise looking like a sex kitten.

"Here is the key to the house Siena case you get lucky tonight and you need to leave early."

Who knew she was physic.

"Oh dam Denny this is Shelton, Shelton this Denise my girlfriend

"Nice to meet you I heard nothing but good things about you from Randy."

"Same here she is hot Randy."

"Yeah she is come on babe let's dance. Randy said

"Thank you very much. Now I must get to dancing this is my song want to dance Shelton?" I said

"Yeah sure see you around man nice meeting you Denny."

"Same here.

**Shelton POV**

She was a good dancer we dancing all close and some of the guys was shock I could dance that good sometime I hate dancing but I have been drinking so I am little loosen up little. Siena she is a sexy lady; she dressed with a long tight skirt hugging her petite yet fuckable figure. Her tits weren't that big but I have to admit she had a pretty face and eyes which did more for me then anything else. We chatted in the club, I offered to buy her a drink, but she was getting tired of drinking and she just wanted water, still good I thought. We danced a little more, not really close this time but we still enjoyed each other's company. We got closer together before we both sneaked a quick kiss in. We both could feel we wanted each other. We had a few more drinks, danced a little, and then departed. I arranged to drop her home since I was driving. On the way back to her house, we listened to music and made small talk. We did glance each other but we never touched. Once outside her house, she asked me in for a coffee. That's when it all began.

As soon as I got past the front door and into the kitchen, she poured a cup of water from the fridge made out that she was going to give it to me, put it on the table instead and we were in each others arms like lovers that haven't seen each other in ages. We kissed slowly, my hand holding the back of her neck gently as it moved down her body. Our tongues in twined together, locked, exploring each other intimately. This continued for a while before she led me up the stairs to her room. On the way up the stairs we were fondling each other, and could not wait to get to her bed! By the time we reached her room we practically were in each other and she broke away before undressing in front of me down to her lacy knickers. With quick motions I was out of my shirt and trousers and just in my boxers with an obvious bulge. We climbed into bed and I stroked her, kissed her softly, tenderly, caressed her breast, and twisted her nipple before my tongue trailed down from her mouth to her nipple. I took it in and sucked it, it became instantly erect to my mouth, I played with the other nipple with my hand, and then my tongue trailed to the other to suck it.

This continued all the while, slowly my hands caressing her body, my tongue sucking on her nipple all around, she was becoming wetter, I looked up her eyes closed as I continued to play with her beautiful body. My hands worked its way down her body, her leg that was close together instantly parted as I sucked harder on her erect nipple; she found mine by touch alone and started to pinch mine. We continued slowly before she guided my hand down her body and motioned for me to take her knickers off. I went down low giving her soft kisses on her inside thigh not touching her sweet aromatic pussy; I took the sweet musky smell in and stared at her pussy for a moment marveling at its beautiful glory. It looked good I couldn't hold back any more and I let my tongue glide over it. Siena let out a low moan, my tongue slid over it again, taking in some of her juices, before she forced my head onto her.

Impaled my tongue raced for her clit and I was sucking and licking, circling her pussy at a frantic pace as if I were a man fresh out of jail never been with a lady in ages. Siena moaned out louder as I parted her lips and slid my tongue into her pussy.

"AHhhhhhhhhh" she cried as my tongue fucked her wet pussy.

My tongue locked onto her pussy before she let out a loud cry and a flood of juices filled my mouth. I eagerly drank up and continued licking and sucking. I eventually got my fingers in the scene gently finger fucking her pussy before going like a battering ram with two fingers before her body shuddered and she came again and again exploding violently.  
I twisted my body position and she took my cock into her mouth. The 69 was the best I've been in. She licked all the way up and down my shaft, sucked my balls, took them in her mouth, and gave my cock hard steady sucks at the same time my fingers darting in and out of her wet pussy and my tongue lapping up all her juices. I couldn't take any more and it was a matter of time before I blew my load, she swallowed not letting any escape. The night continued much the same, we did fuck each other and she was good and she was hot and sexy, but she later revealed that was her first time and that she love to hook up again with me the next time I come to Orlando.


	7. Promiscuous Part 3

**Chapter 7 –** **Promiscuous Part 3**

Meanwhile back at the club John walks by Angelina and take another look at her he didn't want to hit on her if it is the wrong twin and after he seen her he want to go find Randy or Denise to ask was that Angelina or Monique.

**John POV**

I know this is wrong but I didn't know Liz was going to come back yeah I know I sayed I wouldn't take her back but I did but my heart wants Angie I don't know why but I do want her like I sayed I am getting tired of Liz she is using me again I got that feeling I don't think Randy be saying that so I can get with Angie but I just walk over to the table where Randy and Denise were sitting at and sat down to found out which twin who likes me. Randy is into Denise I can see why she is cute as a button.

"Hey you two can you come up for some air?" I said

"What's up?" Randy said

"Where is Angie at?"

"Why do you want to know you with Liz again?" Denise said

Great she had to throw that into my face.

"I want to meet her now and I want her to be my friend what's wrong with that do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't want you to hurt her alright you are the one she really loves and she wants you in a special way if you know what I mean beside she is too young for you and my parents aren't going to let you date my sister? Trust me on that."

Dammit to hell why the fuck she tells me about her than turn around say you with Liz now and my parents isn't going to let me date her come on now I know I am 11years older than her so what age is just a number. I mean dam Chris is five years older than them? What the hell she acting shitty towards me for I didn't do anything to her now I know her and Liz don't get alone but still wonder what happen.

"Will I'll deal with that in due time I just want to…"

That got to be her with that sexy blue dress on smoking hot body than again I could be wrong.

"See that girl with the black dress on that's Angie she is the one with out the tattoo on her arm." Randy smile and said

What I can I say he can be a good guy when he wants to be?

"Thanks man."

"Why did you tell him for you want to see Angie hurt?"

"No I don't trust me John isn't going to ruin his relationship with Liz and I would like for us to have some private time." Randy said

"What about the plan we made for next month?"

What plan you two doing?"

"In Boston we were going to set up like a blind date with you and Angie but now you are fully back with Liz it is out right or she just using you what the deal is?"

"We are together but I don't know you and Randy will we will see how long this will last."

"They still can meet each other."

"Whatever."

"Yeah we can still meet each other she isn't going to remember what happen. Thanks man again I owe you one."

"What you mean by that?"

So than I want to walk over near her and this chick came out of nowhere wanted to talk to me and I turn her down and than other girl came on to me but she was cute so I want onto the dance floor and we look at each other and I smile at her and she smile at me and we began to dance and it was good to see a real girl for a change all I ever been coming to me is fake woman who just want to be with me that's all she wanted to me to get with her but I again turn her down although she was cute look like Kelly from ECW I wonder was that her dressing older. I walk over to Angie she look so hot and I should of known it was her but I am so use to seeing her in her little jogging shorts dam she have a great body. Man just one time but I am with Liz again but I should be allowed one night stand after she did to me right? Fuck it I am going to do it I don't care.

"How you doin' young lady that feeling that you giving really drives me crazy  
you don't haven't a play about the joke."

"Are you talking to me?"

I was at a loss of words and this is our first time that we spoke to each other.

"I'm looking for a girl that'll treat you right You looking for her in the day time with the light You might be the type if I play my cards right I'll find out by the end of the night."

Okay that's all I could think of saying to her she must of like what I sayed I got to smile at me.

"You expect me to just let you hit it but will you still respect me if you get it?"

Whoa where that comes from I never thought she would ask me that must had her little heart broken before. That's a shame or she acting like she doesn't know who I am mmm I go with because it is cool to know she like to play role.

"All I can do is trying to show I'm not a player, gimme one chance what's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."

I wonder what she going to say now.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk it is too noise here. You wanna get in my world, get lost in it boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute"

Does she know I love the way she runs.

**Angelina POV**

I can't believe that John walk up to me like that he must think I am the same age as him I don't know but we want into the VIP room and I am surprise Denise and Randy or Chris and Mo isn't here having sex so we sat down on the sofa and I order a Pink Mafia and John had Jack Ass mmm that strange I swear he was going to order a Dirty Sanchez oh well I guess he got tired of that drink or maybe he trying to get drunk tonight who knows. Okay wonder who pick out his outfit for tonight he never really gets that dress up step for the Hall Fame he look so hot this year and last too.

"You look like the girl who runs pass my house with the tight shorts on are you her?"

I love doing that to him man I can't believe he knows me I wonder Randy or Chris told him anything about me? Knowing Randy he didn't and Denise I don't know she is being little brat the past couple days maybe she just getting her period or something. Now Chris he might had told him but who knows.

"You live down here?"

Sorry I had to play the dumb blond just to see if it works but he just smiling at me I guess he like that I have a comedian side to me. Or his drink is getting to him.

"Yeah I know your sister Denise and she goes with my bubby Randy Orton come stop acting like you don't know who I am. I am for real are the girl I see running?"

Will now he wants to talk to me all them times I was home alone and he was home alone he could walk his fat ass over there by the way I love his fat ass anyway he could of talk to me but no, no he waits until he is back with Liz to say I want to talk to you. Than again he could be shy or too busy getting fuck by Maria or Liz at the time that's why he didn't.

"If I tell you I am what you going to do to me?"

"I'm all alone and it's you that I want for real I want you."

I think the alcohol is starting to kick in this is my fourth drink and I am getting little happy buzz here and because of that I got one thing to say the buzz is here! Sorry I had to change it up.

"You already know that I'm all yours what you waiting for to answer your other question yes I am Denise sister the one she been keeping away from because I call her a slut guess what I knew since that morning you call Chris on his cell he told me but I was waiting for the right time you know. Yes I do love to jog in the mornings some afternoons you know it depends on the weather just to get away from everyone."

Oh yeah I am getting drunk here. Dam I need to eat something before I throw up here that would not be cool. By the way some please tell me if he looking into my eyes or he looking at my boobs he is an ass and boob man I knew that accounting to him on five questions.

"You're teasing me you know what I want and I got what you need you know that right?"

Now he thinks I am a tease will let me tell you something Mr. Big Time Wrestler you got me all you have to say is when I am all yours. But you got to get rid of your gold digger first.

"Let's get to the point cause we're on a roll are you ready?"

"You are getting drunk just like me and but you're still kinda cute."

Dam he is good he must of seen this so many times sexy smile look at him he looks so hot when he got a buzz on. Man how many time he use that line I wonder.

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you where you at, do you mind if I come through"

Oh my god he is wasted too man is tonight I am going to break my cherry with the one man I want to have sex with? This is so fucking cool we can do it right here if he wants to no pressure at all.

"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet. Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?" I smile at him and said.

Sorry I had to use Jeff Jarrett lines dam I wish Randy or Chris knew the Naturals or AMW that would have been so cool if they came to the party anyway look at him I am wasted he is wasted what we going to do here.

**John POV**

She is a kid I have to stop myself but hell she is 18years old so I should be with her she won't be the first 18year I get with hello Liz was 17 when I was 19 when I want with her trust me she's wasn't really for it but fuck her she out of my life now. I made up my mind she is getting the fuck out of my life for good. I got a feeling this little girl is about to become a woman her body language is telling me she wants me I am not going to force anything on her I am going to see what she is going to do.

"The name is John Cena and you are?"

I want to see how she would act when I told her my name she is smiling at me that's a good sign.

"Angelina Anderson I am 18years old my cell number is 770-852-5984 so call me okay?"(**A/N: The numbers I put in the story I got it from myspace bulletin so it is not a real number I hope not.)**

Holy Shit she is wasted let me get her to put my number in her phone before we both be too wasted to have each other number.

"Here is my number 720-680-3867 that's my cell number. Come on let's get you home."

Dam she got nice boobs yeap they are real sorry I have to take a little touch I don't think she care she just happy that I touch her.

**Angelina POV**

Oh my god I'm going to get John fucking Cena cell number yes thank you god for blessing me with this! Oh my god I going to cry. Hey bartender can I have a blue mother fucker please hey I am going to get so drunk so I won't remember my first time unlike Denise she got so wasted last year on her birthday with her sob ass boyfriend Sean Preston mm I wonder Brittany did him and that's why her son is name that. Anyway she don't know that she did it with her best friend Krista boyfriend and oh my god the crazy thing is her boyfriend is here and she isn't plus they still not talking to each other.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself but if I get lonely tonight and if I need your help  
pay attention to me I don't talk for my health."

What the hell did I just say oh man this drink is good I am so wasted I don't know what to do with myself.

"I know that I want you on my team but I know your sister Denise isn't to thrill for me to be with you so that's why I know that I want you on my team?"

"So does everybody else. But I would love to be on your team."

"Baby we can keep it on the low Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go."

I bet you do what heel fucks it you only live once makes it count. Dam I got to stop watching that dam movie.

**John POV**

Blue Motherfucker wow she is hardcore now sorry I had to take Tommy's line about his wife but anyway trust me drink couple of them and yeah she is going to be loosing it up now I have to say she is not what I am use to she is shy and very quiet I hope she isn't about to get sick that can ruin a night. One thing she didn't do is come on to me right away she let me look for her keeping a low profile I like that she don't like to be all on the front scenes. And she like she didn't know me being a little teases I really like that she is my kind of girl.

"So we are going to your place or mines?" I ask.

Will I rather we go to her place because I don't want her to see Liz and I don't feel like going there right now so I am going to stay at her place if Denise don't mind I won't touch her than again I might .

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Very smart and I want to fuck you all night long whooooooo Giving shout out to Natch.

"Don't be mad, don't get mean I thought you might be getting tired that's all can I tell you something?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I don't mean any harm but I can see you with my t shirt on that's it."

"Funny you say that because that's how I sleep in but um I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on."

Is this girl for real she would like to see me butt naked? I hope that's not the blue motherfucker talking shit I need some after what happen earlier tonight yeah I did take care of that hard on but now I have another one.

"Bring that on baby girl."

"You know what I mean."

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those thing look what you doing to me."

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain to see if you can work me the way you say you can."

Pick my brain don't she know I am a few short cell of a brain but hell I think that's her way saying she wants me I hope she wants me because I can sleep with a another hard on tonight.

"It's okay, it's alright I got something that you going like come let's go I am a hotel or home person is where I like to have sex at."

Why in the hell did I tell her that for? dam I hope she don't tell nobody this I don't think she would she loves me too much.

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash are your game M.V.P. like MVP?"

Dam no she didn't go there on me? She too cute I loving her she is turning me on.

"Hey John lets go I am so fucking horning for you."

Yes it is on baby girl. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that.

"I'm calling your name but you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait."

"You know what I want and I got what you need."

She is too wasted I'll just take her home and I can't do nothing to her. I want her to remember who she had her first time with plus I think Denise just seen how drunk she was and told me to stay away from her so I am. Plus I am back with Liz so I don't want to mess that up even though I really don't want to be with her no more. So I took her home and I didn't kiss her or nothing she want into her sister Monique room and she throw up in the bathroom couple times thank god she had her hair pin back poor thing and Denise came home and she help her into her room looks nice Denise lie she don't have a millions of pictures of me on her wall she only had four pictures on the wall and the couple around her desk I think I don't know I am drunk myself and after we got her into the bed I did kiss her on the cheek and she ask me to stay and I told I can't. but I did ask Denise can I crush here and she was cool with it as long I stay downstairs bedroom so I got into the bed and took care of myself sorry I had to get rid of it.

**Angelina POV**

I don't know what happen I think I did fall asleep is this real or dream this can't be a dream I hope it isn't a dream. I did fall asleep but it looks to real what the hell where the hell am I at tells me I am not dreaming this is too good to be true. John standing in front of me and I know he would be a wonderful lover, one who would be able to show me the pleasures that only a man can give a woman. We got into the limo and oh my god we was making out I swear to you we was making out like to high school kids and I can feel his cock getting hard I don't know how big he is but it was there poking me but hell that was hot and cool and we got to our complex and I want to his house and I got to see the house I always dream about being in since I found out he lives down here. I am so wasted I guess he was going to do anything to me because he gave me his Red Sox t shirt to put on so I want into his bathroom throw up couple times and he gave me a toothbrush to brush my teeth and he fix me some coffee and after that just as he is about to kiss me goodnight for the evening with his arm wrapped securely around my shoulder, I lay my head against his heart and whispered softly in his ear.

"John, please make love to me tonight. I want you to teach me all you know, to show me how beautiful it can be."

He kissed me ever so lightly before speaking.

"Angie, I have waited for this moment for what seems like a lifetime."

"Are you serious or you bullshitting me so you can get some pussy?"

"I am for real I like you ever since I seen you the first time you jog by my house. Now answer this for me are you certain you are ready for this sweetie?" He asks me.

His words felt like silk brushing as lightly across my lips as his kiss. I need not say another word for he could read it in my eyes and knew that he was about to receive the most precious gift a woman can give a man only once in her lifetime. With that, he scooped me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom, we was in Randy's room yeah my baby boy was drunk too but not the way I was and we got into his room and he sit me upon the satin sheets of his bed. I never thought he would have satin sheets on his bed he don't seen to be a satin guy. How now nice he keeps his room half way clean. I watched as he lit the candle on the night stand. For a moment I just sat there looking into the flickering firelight, unable to move, feeling boneless, on fire, my mind all a whirl when he reached out offering his hand to me. As I placed mine in his he stood me up and looked deeply into my eyes. It seemed as if he was searching my soul for some kind of reassurance. Placing his fingers along the sides of my forehead, he began tracing the outlines of my face, down my temples pausing for a moment then asking me once again, wanting to be certain I knew what I was asking of him.

"Angie, are you sure you are ready for this, this complete expression of love and passion we are about to share, to become one with each other?"

"Yes John I want this right here and now."

I slowly blink yes with my eyes and he realizes the time has finally come. I am ready to share my entire being with this man. His fingers continue their journey by tracing the tips my ears, brushing through my hair, and stopping at the base of my neck as he draws my lips to his. Meeting, parting slightly, our tongues slip gently into one another's mouth, exploring, intertwining, engaging in dance. The enchanting taste of his kiss held promise of what was to become. I feel his hands move lower over my body, tugging at the t shirt I don't know why but I still had on my bra anyway he slides his hands around me, freeing the clasp of my bra and releasing the hold it has on me. My nipples express their new found freedom by growing tall, extremely erect, and excited. This is the first time John has ever seen my breasts with their large brown aureoles and protruding nipples.

I know he wishes to touch my breasts but opts to remove his shirt instead, quickly slipping it off his shoulders. I allow my gaze to roam the entire length of his body, unable stop myself if I wanted to; he has a powerful physique with his hard tight chest rippling with muscles. There is a small triangle of hair that branches out over the top of his pecks and trickles down his belly, beyond his navel and disappearing into the waist of his jeans. By his stance alone, I can see he is confident in himself and his body. This man absolutely steals my breath away. He cups my breasts in his hands; John's hands are large but my breasts are more than each can hold. Each breast is soft and molds to his touch. Looking into his face, I see the pleasure this brings him. With his fingers he pinches my nipples between them, slightly rolling each one. I have done this many times with my own hands but never has it felt the way it does under his touch. He moves his fingers along the outside edge of my breasts, barely touching me, circling my breasts from the cleavage, over the top, around the outside and beneath until they meet once again in my cleavage. John's hands upon my flesh are magical, caressing, claiming, and arousing a fierce desire within me. He brings his lips to my breasts lightly kissing each one, following the same circles his fingers previously traveled. With his hands cupping my breasts, pushing them together, John dips his tongue deep into my cleavage. Instinctively I begin arching my back, lifting my breasts towards him just as his mouth reaches my nipple.

"Oh My God", I cry out as he takes my nipple into his teeth holding it gently while flicking it with his tongue. I never could have imagined such an enchanting feeling as he sucks it into his mouth.

Pulling me against his chest and embracing me in his arms, I feel so vulnerable. John could do anything at this moment and I would willingly succumb. With fingers splayed wide, his touch lightly runs down my back. My head swimming, I quickly wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly as I almost lose my balance. His touch is like a fire burning me with his yearning heat. This man has me completely captivated by his grace as he moves his hands along my hips, flat against my skin, I now stand before him in only my black satin panties. My heart is racing for as I look into his eyes gleaming like liquid silver pools, seeing the pleasure this brings him. However, those eyes also shows me he desires to see more, to see all of me, to know what I look like beneath these little panties. As John's lips meet mine, I feel his hand slip between my legs brushing across the satin softness, feeling the tightly trimmed treasure beneath making me tremble. I am fully aware he can feel the simmering heat emanating from within me. He has me so filled with excitement in wonderment of what he will do next. Reaching out to the button on his pants, I begin tugging, pulling, clumsily trying to release the hold it has until finally the button pulls loose. His hand reaches out and closes over mine.

"Let me help you." I hear him say in a low sultry voice as he opens the fly.

Then he slips his thumbs inside his waistband pushing them to the floor. Through his shorts I can see his excitement as he reaches out to me once again pulling me in close, so close that I can feel his hardness pressing against my abdomen. Oh how I long to touch him, to experience what it would be like to hold his manhood in my hands, only he has other plans for me right now.

Alas, he directs my focus back towards my own body and the exciting pleasures I am experiencing as he runs his hands up and down my sensitive back, slipping around to my sides, exploring the curves of my body. It's as if the touch of his fingers burn into my flesh but I love the way it feels. His lips meeting mine, we share a kiss of extreme passion. His kisses move slowly down my body, again tasting my breasts, suckling my nipples, nibbling each one. Ever so lightly John begins circling my navel with the tips of his fingers, only to follow this sensual path with his velvety soft tongue.

Very slowly he begins tracing the top of my panties, causing my belly to jump without my control; his touch so light it almost tickles, yet feels so inviting I do not want him to stop. Oh the exciting sensations racing throughout my body at this moment. He swiftly drops to his knees, his hands cupping my cheeks from behind pulling my hips forward until I can feel his fiery breath as he presses his lips against the outside of my panties.

"Oh John," I cry out, my hands mingling amongst his thick hair.

My pussy is throbbing. I want so much more, but he is very patient, making me waits, making me crave it so badly I ache with desire. Slowly he begins drawing my panties downward, caressing each part of my body as he drags his fingers over my sensitive flesh, sending shivers throughout my being. Guiding me back against the bed, he places his hands upon my shoulders, gently pushing me downward, as if to ask me to sit upon the bed; eagerly I comply. Standing before me, I watch as he rakes my entire body with his hooded gaze, his eyelids heavy with excitement. As his long lashes move slowly up and down a sensual smile breaks across his face; the heat in his eyes set my blood on fire.

I watch as this sensuous man casually slips his shorts off his waist. Still captivated by his physique, I cannot help but admire his excitement now that there are no restraints holding it back. Again I want so badly to reach out and touch him, to feel his rigid shaft. With trepidation I raise my hand to touch him; however this time he does not stop me but instead allows me feel how hard and thick he is, the head is a crimson red and feels almost like velvet. I grasp the shaft in my hand and cup the sac beneath with my other, finding myself amazed at how his tight balls are swelled with lust, yet mold so easily into my hand, while his shaft is so rigid in my other; such a striking contrast between the two. I can feel desire, heavy and urgent, tightening his body with startling intensity. At this moment he stops me speaking in a low husky voice.

"This time is for you, for your pleasure my Sweet; my time will come the next time we make love."

John's eyes meet mine and I am unable to turn away; he has me in his spell as I lay back against the coolness of the satin sheets. I am lost in his tenderness, and feel no thoughts of resistance, only hunger for the unknown pleasures that lie ahead. John sits on the bed beside me tracing my body with his fingers; the fire they carry within them as they burn into my skin is almost unbearable. He is bringing me such pleasure that I yearn for him to hurry; only with his skilled experience, he controls his own desires making certain I am completely ready for him. Bringing himself to shadow my body with his, John kisses the nape of my neck, then over to the tips of my shoulders and lower. He teases my breasts which are now heavy and aching; oh how I want his mouth to devour them. All the while his hand continues to explore the contours of my body beyond my breasts. I can feel the heat of his breath as he lowers his kisses to my navel. Taking one knee, he slides it between my legs, parting them slightly, allowing himself to slip between them.

With one swift movement, I feel his lips brush across my womanhood, kissing me, a tantalizing brush of sensual lips against my dewy warmth.

"Oh Baby, please..." I begin to beg, not knowing what pleasures he is about to bring me but knowing I want to experience all that he has to offer.

With exquisite skill this man tastes me, slowly, thoroughly, his hot rasping tongue stroking me in heated pulses, delighting my quivering bud that is the center of my pleasure. With his tongue he begins taking long slow strokes up one side, circling the apex of my sex then slowing stroking down the other side. My body shudders uncontrollably, my breath quickens, and my heart is beating wildly. He then dips his tongue into my sweet nectar, tasting the slick wetness he has created in me.

"Oh my God John, please don't stop." Gasping I beg of him.

His teeth nipped gently at my swollen aching folds, preparing me for his taking, until I was screaming for release; my pearl swelled tightly beneath his tender lashing. I feel my body tense as a fire begins building so furiously that I cannot contain it any longer allowing myself to explode into his mouth, panting, crying out in ecstasy as deep moans escape my lips. His erection throbbing now, John knows I am ready for him. My head swimming, I sense him cover my body once again. Gazing into my eyes he whispers softly.

"Angie, I am going to share with you my most intimate self. I will be careful and gentle, but if I hurt you, please let me know and I will stop."

With that his mouth covers mine, our tongues provocatively swirling around one another's. I feel his shaft begin to sink into my silky fire; the velvet head pushing gently into my depths. For one quick moment I feel a sharp pain as he passes through my virginity. He senses my sudden resistance and whispers into my ear.

"Don't be afraid Angel tonight you can abandon all reason and let your senses rule Just relaxes; I will wait until you are comfortable before we continue." His voice is like silk, soothing my inhibitions.

From this moment on I feel only complete ecstasy. Slowly he pushes his hardness inside me, my inner walls encasing his shaft, pulling him deep inside my woman's folds. Powerless to stop him, he arouses sensations in me I could never have fathomed. While my breasts press tightly against his powerful chest, I grip his back fiercely, my nails biting into his muscles as he urges me closer and closer to the throbbing pleasure he promised me.

"That's it Angie ... let it happen my love... yield to it..."

I did yield and to my surprise the shattering climax that followed sent me reeling, exploding in a firestorm of brilliantly colored sparks. Clinging to him, shaking helplessly, I surrender to John's expertise. Heat and dizziness sweeps over me. From a distance I hear a husky voice filling my mind with erotic words of how much he wants me, desires me, and hungers for me. He senses my climax and can no longer control his own as he too explodes inside my delicate softness, filling me full of his milky white love.

Both of us completely spent, he collapses by my side, his arm cradling me against him. Looking into my deeply eyes John softly whispers.

"Angie, we have now been to the stars and back."

Then he kisses my forehead and says those words we have avoided speaking saying all night long.

"Angie, I love you with all my heart and soul."

A gentle kiss is shared between us and I whisper back.

"John, you are my shining star. I love you now and forever."

As we drift off to sleep secure in the knowledge that this is just the beginning of a wonderful future. A future filled with passion and a desire to share every aspect of our lives together; to satisfy each other in all ways. When I woke up It looks like my room a little bit but where the hell I am did I sleep with John? O r did I dream I broke my cherry hold up maybe not who is in the shower? I didn't move I was too scared to see who it is. Please god let this be real life and I wasn't dreaming last night please lord let me had sex with John Cena.

"Hey sleepy head about time you woke up."

Oh my god thank you but I thought we were at his house? How we get here?

"What's wrong babe?"

"Where are we?"

"In Tampa Florida you okay?"

"I mean whose house are we at?"

"My house why?"

"You mean to tell me you are the real life guy I been dreaming about the past two years to have sex with?"

Okay John going to think I am crazy.

"How about I come over there and sit next to you and kiss you remember this from last night."

He came over to me and kiss me lightly on lips and he smile at me. Thank you god for let me have this wonderful feeling I have for him.

"Don't feel too bad we both were pretty wasted last night but I am glad I woke up with you in my bed the girl who loves to jogging pass my house whenever I am home."

Yeah I keep on doing until you tell me you want relationship with me.

"You are so pretty thank you."

Aw he thinks I am pretty.

"For what?"

"For you being you."

"That's it?"

"Let me show what I really love you for."

"Mr. Cena I don't think we should do this again?"

Why in the hell did I call him Mr. Cena for what the hell is wrong with me?

"Why not don't you want me?"

I woke up because my dam alarm clock wants off shit! I love that dream! Dimmit to hell why it couldn't it be true but I love it though. Dam! Dam, Dam!

"What the hell is your problem?" Monique said walking into the room.

"Nothing I thought I heard some bad news."

"Oh okay going to the mall with us?"

No way in hell I am going to hang with you or Chris dam to hell you and Denise you got boyfriends and I want their best friend. But no he had to go back to the woman who left him two times when he going to wake up and realize she is a gold digger.

"No Siena is going to do my hair at the house so after I go jogging I am going to Orlando to spend the day."

"I didn't know she is down here why is Siena is doing your hair over for?"

"Yeah she is here have you seen her this morning because I am going to dye it?"

"No but I don't think she is alone if you know what I mean. Why you want to dye it for you know how mom don't want us to dye our hair."

Oh great my god sister was laid last night how did I get here and why my alarm doing on.

"Who brought me home last night?"

"I don't know why?"

"Just asking I don't remember anything from last night."

"Either do I sorry I for turning on your alarm I needed something to wake me up this morning because we going to mall."

"I just want to see how it looks on me and maybe I get to see..."

"Get over Tony he move on now so should you."

That's easy for you to say you never been so hurt like I was I made ass out of myself for him.

"I just want to say hey to him?"

"I notice something different at home you the only person I can confine in."

"What is it?"

"Why we are not going to have no family party in Orlando?"

Sometimes I wonder about her she worrying about some as dumb as that I am glad Denise only had one party plus I don't like my parents friends from the church or the people my dad is working for even though he is about to get his own firm so that be cool and I can work with him maybe. The party did happen right.

"Mo let me see your arm?"

"Yes I got the tattoo done what's wrong with you?"

"Did Denise have her party last night at the club?"

"Yeah she did why?"

"Why the hell you asking about why she didn't have a party in Orlando for maybe Denise didn't want one come on now it is getting little old for that?"

"But mom and dad had been arguing over the stupidest stuff though."

Right now I can give a shit what mom and dad is arguing about all I want is that man who lives across the street in my bed in my pussy that's all I care about right now. But so she care no she is worried about our sweet parent's hell at least they still fucking each other or other people who knows I don't give a shit.

"I don't know what you want me to say or do it is out of our hands they do break up oh well we just have to live with it."

"Never mind you in your Cena world. You don't care about what's going on at all. Just don't understand." She said as she left my room.

She doesn't understand what I am going through here. I got up and want into my bathroom I can see John's house what the fuck! What happen between him and Liz! Oh well I must be out my mind to think I am going to go with any guy like John Anthony Felix Cena I do not know they all always see me as their sister or just a girl they can talk to I hate my looks dam why do I got to look like a freak for? After I got ready I heard John voice who is he talking to Liz or should I say yelling at her and he was so dam loud.

**John POV**

I was so god dam stupid for taking her back why did I do! I got up and with a hang over hey I don't do this all the time so I got up Mo and Chris was up and I drink some coffee they didn't have a bad hang over they took them pills and we was talking and I told how I feel about Angie and they can see how happy I was when I sayed her name and it was great to talk to her last night even though we was drunk and just flirting she is a good kid and I want to get to know her maybe we can be friends first than more I am going to take my time with her yeah right it is me we talking about here. Anyway I want home and I want into the family room and I thought it was Randy and Denise and I look there was two bodies were wrapped around each other, naked, on the black leather couch. I heard the screaming and it sound like Denise but it also sound like Liz and than as they rolled over, I heard the unmistakable sound of Liz again moaning, the sound that always used to when she is real horning. I got little closer and there she is fucking this mother fucker in my house on my sofa I ready to kill her and him.

"Liz you no good bitch!" I exclaimed, anger and hurt filling my body, although part of me was happy she did this but I still can't believe what was going on in front of me like dam why she couldn't go to hotel and do this shit.

**Liz POV**

I was caught shit the worst thing I could of done is get caught I wonder Randy's whore told him to come home? That little bitch! Dam reason I don't like Randy's girlfriend is because her and Randy caught me one time with a guy I pick up at the bar and I didn't know they was coming here and just the way John found me they found me in the same position and now I know I am not going to get no money from him sorry John don't need to be with her sister she just a kid what can he do with a 18year old. What do she have that I don't have a do got a lot more history than she do so she thinks she just going to get him she got another thing coming beside he isn't going to leave me he going to let me stay and he will get that bitch out of his mind.

"Jesus Christ." I jumped off the couch and stood in front of him without a stitch of clothes on and I felt disgust rise like vomit in my throat. "John, what are you doing here?"

John didn't reply. He was looking at the man who only moments earlier had had me and his arms wrapped around me and his dick inside me, the man who at that moment was scrambling to put some clothes on and get the hell out of the line of fire, the man who John was ready to kill.

"John, I'm sorry," I was saying as I pulling on my jeans.

"For what?" He spat back, voice full of venom and anger bubbling inside.

He wanted to hurt me as much as I had hurt him the look on his face I hate when he gets mad he have a real bad temper and I think he is going to kill some here god I hope it isn't me.

"Cheating, or for getting caught?"

The man who had been fucking me on the couch stood up and looked at John straight in the eyes. And I know he is a wrestler also but I don't know if he is in WWE or ECW or TNA but hell I did him he love it so I did what I wanted and he did what he wanted.

"Dude, I know I don't know you and you have no reason to believe me, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

John just turn bright red and he didn't say a word and he responded by punching him in the mouth. The man's head rocked back and blood flew across the room, landing on the carpet that I had picked out; the carpet I had told him I had to have.

"Get the fuck out of my house now," John growled.

The man obliged and John was slightly amused by the look of fear on his face and the speed at which he hurried out. Than he turn to me oh my god I was a dead woman walking but I have seen this look before he is going to take me back watch he loves me he can't get enough of me come on that bitch across the street have anything on her that he loves about me I am going to stand up to him I am not scared of him you kidding me.

"You didn't need to punch him," I told him and he was infuriated that she was attempting to stick up for him.

I had pulled on my shirt and it was looking at the floor.

"Well you didn't need to sleep with him." John said

Hey he didn't have to throw my comments back into my face but he was past the point of caring I am guessing I give him a couple days and he will be back to his old self again.

**John POV**

Hurt overcame come me I had tears in my eyes. Only she knew they was happy tears and I was glad I seen the real her but still I was mad okay I was hurt that she did this to me I have to tell Randy and Denise sorry when they come home.

"Why did you do it, Liz?"

Liz sat on the couch, looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. For a minute, I thought she wasn't going to answer me, but just as I was about to let loose on her again, she began to speak.

"Do you know how lonely my life is?" She paused for a second and her eyes creped upwards to look into my eyes.

"You are constantly on the road; I'm here on my own making a living and trying to stop the pain of missing you."

Here we go again with the same old bullshit what the fuck she think I am going to stop wrestling for her she got another thing coming. She is so full of shit! Now I am mad ass hell

"I've asked you to come with me, you said no." I retorted, unwilling to let her blame me for what she had done and I walked into.

"Because no-one knows I exist. Hardly anyone in that company knows about me, let alone the fans. You would rather pretend I don't exist and keep your female fans than tell the world about the woman you supposedly love."

I must love to get hurt because why did I get with her for why am I even with her again I am retard this woman don't understand the business I have to do this think I like it you know I am going to give her a pieces of my mind.

"Let me tell you something This is who I am you can like it or not you can love me or leave me cause I'm never gonna stop wrestling because you want a man to have a 9to 5 job why you want me to stop something I love way before you came into my life tell me that! What do you mean by "supposedly love"? That's bullshit. Just because I don't announce it on air doesn't mean they don't know. And the company asked me to play it down, the way they ask most of the roster to play it down. Denise understands it why can you Monique understands what is it I want to wrestle and I am not going to stop I am sorry."

"Whatever," she replied and with that word, I noticed how immature and unreasonable she could be and I couldn't believe why I never seen it before.

"That's all you can say about it is whatever? You know I am telling truth about what I sayed."

"I am stuck here in this house, day in, day out, waiting and hoping you might make it home this week. It's not a life, John; it's a waiting period until death."

"Really you wasn't say that when we make love you don't say that when we go out you don't say that when I buy you something from overseas you dam sure didn't say that when I ask you two summer ago to move in with me so what make you change this time huh because I am hanging out more with people you don't care about? What is it? So to get a life, you went and slept with some guy behind my back?" I said when my voiced began to rise again, along with that feeling of vomit in my throat.

"I would only be behind your back if you were here!" She yelled. "That's the point! How is it cheating when I feel like I barely have a boyfriend?"

"I've heard it all before get new lines come on now you know it is old. Please don't say you're sorry I've heard it all before and I can take care of myself so I really don't need you after we broke up in 2001 that should of been it but no you had to come back into my life and give me hell the past year and half."

Dam my heart felt like it had been ripped in two. I knew it took something out of our relationship but I didn't know she really hated me wrestling and being on the road so much, but I didn't had no idea it was this bad. Hell I did spoke to her on the phone every night and everything seemed fine. Apparently it wasn't. although I do recalling incidents when Denise pick up the phone instead of Liz and I ask her what's up and she sounded distant or when she didn't wanted to talk to me I wonder is that the night she want out she claim she was drunk that's why she didn't want to answer the phone and got Denise to answer I am now really going to go there on her.

"How long has this shit been going on?" I asked

"Why do you care for?"

"I need to know case I come down with something I know who I got it from. Tell me you didn't do for a whole year and half? And how many guys have fucked you answer me?" I threw myself on fire for you," I told her, finally finding a voice.

"Why what you going to do about it I use a condom don't worried."

"I know it's been hard, but I would never have done this to you."

"Bullshit you going to tell me you didn't have sex with Maria, Amy, or Melina?"

Dam how in the hell she found out about Amy and Maria?

"I am not talking about me I am talking about you Liz I have women throwing themselves at me all the time. But I never gave in; I never even acknowledged them, because I love you. I thought you loved me too." I said stalked across the room and picked up my bag, and my eyes turning cold.

"Do you really love me or did you use me to show your brother that you are not gay!"

Tell me this bitch did not sayed that tell me she did not say that! I don't know what came over me but I hit her I know I was wrong to hit her I slap her pretty hard shit that is going to leave a mark but she had it coming and I am so wrong for doing it.

"I'm sorry! Oh, baby, I'm sorry! Are you alright? I do want you around this at all the time you could come now and than to see me every time I do ask you be like no I have too much work to do. I just want you in my life. You don't have to prove anything to me or anybody else. But you don't see that Liz, Don't I make you happy? Don't you like the way we are?"

I had to say something to think I am sorry but I am not a wife beater or nothing I just need her to see how bad I was hurting the first time we broke up dam her face is all red shit my ass in trouble now and I can forget it to be with Angie shit why she had to go there on me.

"YOU SON OF BITCH I AM SORRY I HATE YOU YOUR ASS IS NOW GOING TO JAIL OH YEAH GET READY TO LOSE YOUR JOB TOO."

Oh hell no she isn't going to get me fired from WWE shit I got to call somebody and tell them and if not I am in big trouble.

"You cause this I didn't want to hit you I am sorry. You ain't got any business saying that to me! All you're sneaking around you're just a sinner! You're nothing but a low life sinner!"

"Oh really you wasn't say that all the time we had sex before we got married you didn't say that when we got pregnant and I lose our baby you didn't say anything than you know good son of bitch I hope you go to hell for everything you put me through I so fucking hate you! I don't like it here. You never talk to me! I'm always alone!"

"I gave you a chances to come with me but you was too busy fucking everyone you meet down here since I move here you been acting like slut."

"You're nothing, John, absolutely nothing. You think you're so special but deep down you're just like all the rest of them guys you work with nothing but a big bully because you got pick on in school that's why you ran to boarding school so you can be straight at home and gay away."

See this bitch really want me to hurt her but I am not going to go there on her.

"Your whole life you've been hiding, hiding behind your wrestling your football why never goes into the pros? But now you don't even have that, because last night...last night you used it to hurt someone, someone who really cares. If you put your hands on me like that ever again, I swear on our dead baby I will tell your fans I will tell all like I did back in May think I won't go there I will and I'll be the last person you ever touch again."

"You're not half the woman you think you are save your words because you've gone too far I've listened to your lies and all your stories. How did I know we had any problems I had to believe everything our relationship was good, so I want to know when you started whoring yourself out behind my back? I want you out of my house by next week. Anything that you can't take with you I'll send on. I don't care where you go or what you do, but don't ever get in touch with me again. I hope you find your bastard kid father that's what you told me it wasn't my kid like you say but you want me to be the father of that child guess what I am not going to do it now GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I got into so much heat for that dam I hate computers than my little old myspace gets heck by her brother and than her "ex boyfriend" but hell I am still going to be the champ soon so I am not going to sweat this bitch. I was going to see Angie but I change my mind and got my things and left to go to Jersey I had to do autograph session there so I can clear my head for the next couple of days. I was sitting on the plane, tears filled my eyes as I remembered leaving the house, knowing that I might not have a chance with Angie if she tries to ruin my career because I hit her I just snapped that's not me all will the good thing is I would never see Liz again. I can't believe this has happened to me, as I looking out at a sleeping on American airline as a tear ran down my cheek. Love hates me it really do I do have her phone number but I am not going to call her so I leave her alone like her sister ask me to do.

Meanwhile back in Florida Randy and Denise was in St. Petersburg having a good time being together when John call Randy to tell him to get the locks change and the codes to the gate because Liz is moving out.

"What man I am busy!"

"It's over between me and Liz I did something bad I hit her pretty hard so I might be getting some heat on this."

"Man your ass is going to be like what they did to me than again they might give you another chance this is a first time heat on you so dam what she sayed to you got you so mad?"

"She had another man in this house I kick his ass and than she brought something from the past and I snap and I left I am on my way to New Jersey. "

"You are going to be okay?"

"Yeah I have a friend who lives in Philly I might go see her she knows how Liz is and..."

"What about Angie?"

"I don't know man she is so young I want to be with her but I don't want to hurt her you know?"

"Yeah man I do that for you."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

"What happen?"

"John and Liz broke up and it got heated and um he throws her out the house."

"Now the plan is back on right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

A/N:Here is chapter 7 and I hope you all like I love writting it and check out my new story about Randy Orton thanks for the reviews


	8. ALONE IN LOVE

**Chapter 8 –** **ALONE IN LOVE**

**Angelina POV**

Monique and Chris left and it was just me and Siena in the house the guy she had sex with left last night. So I want to my room and Siena was getting everything ready to dye my hair and we just began to talk about different things.

"So who was the guy you had in the room?"

"Like you told me you got to swear it won't get out of the state of Florida?"

Whoa this is something deep.

"Okay what is it?"

"Okay I am going to give you some hints see you can guess who it is."

"Just come out and say it?"

"No I want you to guess." Siena smile at me and said.

"Okay I'll guess."

"Alright he is black 6'2 weight 245 he is from the South Carolina area went on to the University of Minnesota and he use to hang around Kurt Angle and Charlie Haas."

"No fucking way noway no you are lying you fuck Shelton!"

"Yeah I did he was good too."

"I don't believe this shit what the hell."

"Yeah that is what I was saying too and he cool man I found a new love for him but only problem he don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Shit that's suck."

"why you say that for I like to be his girl you know but he must have a girl."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me I might understand."

"John and I didn't have sex last night."

"So the problem is?"

"He doesn't like me as a girlfriend he just see me as a good friend."

"Wait a minute John is with Liz?"

"Did you hear all that yelling across the street I don't know he and Liz is together anymore?"

"Go over there and find out."

Is she for real I wonder?

"I can't go over there you crazy I want to be left alone."

"Why?"

"I just do there is no way in hell he going to be with me first of I am too young for him plus he don't want to get dog by his friends about dating a kid."

"Your self esteem is low right now hey at least he did kiss you and he did touch your boobs so he must like something about you?"

"I don't know he was drunk as me so he might be just doing that."

"But case he is for real?"

"That would be nice but I serious doubt he wants to be with me."

"You never know."

"Hey if I could be his friend to help him with woman problems that be cool but right now that's all I see him as a friend and maybe that's all we will ever be is just friends and I can live with that if he wants to be just my friend that's cool."

"Angie you need to get off it stop having these pity party for yourself you are a beautiful girl and he will come around when he is ready just give him sometime and you just have to chill out and wait that's all."

"I know that but have you ever wanted something so bad you can touch it and feel it and wanted to be yours that's how I feel for John and the sad part is I have to wait while everyone gets what they want I hate that very much that's how it been all my life. I will be 32years old by time I get him into my life and he might be married by than I should just give up and look at the local guys hell I am starting college next month so I know there will be some good looking Freshmen there so the hell with John Cena for right now beside I think he needs a break on dating and enjoy being single life whatever happen between him and Liz this morning it was pretty heated."

"Angie it isn't going to be like this forever you just got to have faith and it will come to you, you know that just stop looking at the negatives and see the positive side and you will get John Cena to look at you."

"I guess you are right but it hurts so bad to want someone you know you can not have in your life that's what hurt the most."

"You still want me to dye your hair?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay lets get it started."

Meanwhile in St Pete Randy told Denise he is moving there and the condo they are staying at is his new place.

**Randy POV**

I took Denise to my new condo and she like it and she help me unpack and she seen all my pictures with different wrestlers and I got a call from my dad to tell me to come back to ST Louis my grandpa had pass way I was numb I couldn't believe it he been sick for a while but still you never ready to loose someone you are close to. I just sat on the sofa and I was staring out of space and I couldn't believe it and Denise came into the room saying something to me I couldn't talk.

"Randy what's wrong baby?"

"My grandpa dies."

"Oh Randy I am so sorry."

"I have to leave and go back home."

"I understand want me to come with you."

Whoa is this chick for real I can't show her off yet to the family yeah I met her parents all but I am not ready for her to meet mind yet.

"No, no you have to get ready for school and finish your internship I do not want you to mess that up I'll be okay."

"You sure you do not want me to come with you?"

Dammit why she questioning me like that.

"I'll be fine okay I just want to be left alone please babe do not go into your shrunk stuff okay I do not want to talk about it."

"Alright I won't do that but if you need me you know where I live at." Denise said leaving out the condominium. "I see you later Randy she said with a sad tone in her voice.

Dammit, Orton do not screw this up.

"Denise wait don't leave me!"

I had tears falling from my eyes she came back in the house and I never cried so hard since last year when Eddie die man it brought that old feeling again she sat down next to me and hug me tight and she told me everything is going to be alright and everyone call my cell phone to see if I am alright I couldn't eat that night I had still had one of my joints on me but she took it way from me and I really need it so she drove me to her favorite spot that she goes to clear her head I must say it was peaceful there and relaxing but I feel so hurt and scared I don't know what to do everyone calling me to see how I am doing Paul ,Dave, Ric, Shelton John everyone even the divas that night I couldn't sleep and Denise she stay up with me and we walk down to the beach and talk and it was nice she is a good woman I am glad I met her.

**Denise POV**

I feel so bad for Randy I didn't know what to do he didn't want me to meet his family yet understandable he just got out of his marriage but still people do it all the time don't they? I don't know I'll be his undercover girl I don't mind beside this isn't the great time to introduce your new girl to the family I drove him to the airport and we embrace and kiss and I told him I love him and to give me a call when he get there and he want on the plane and I am use to him being away but this time I cry and I ran into for all people Liz and she seen me and I seen her we didn't say much to each other and she want to catch her flight to Boston and I want home and when I got there Angie was sitting on the sofa eating cookie dough ice cream in her pjs and I walk over to her she been crying and I sat down to talk to her.

"I guess you heard huh?"

"Hear what? What you doing here anyway?"

"Randy's grandpa die and he want home to St. Louis."

"Oh wow I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too what are you crying about?"

"Please Denny no shrink talk please I am not in the mood to bare my soul to you."

Okay am I really that bad last night Randy sayed the same thing.

"What is so funny?"

"You sound like Randy."

"He sayed too?"

"Yes he did."

"Will now he is right you know."

"I think it is funny you sounding like someone you do not like."

"I don't like how he acts in the ring but he is cool guy outside of the ring."

"Angie what are you crying about?"

"Nothing I just having one of my moods that's all."

"Why?"

"Because I am alone I don't have nothing to call my own I don't have a man in my life and I feel like I am not girlfriend material all I was to guys was their best girlfriend they see me as their little sis I am so sick of being alone I want a boyfriend every guy wanted always wanted my sister or one of my friends and it making me sick I should be somewhat happy I did make out with John Cena but I don't believe I really did."

Should I tell her what I and Randy are planning to do for Summer Slam weekend? Nah let wait and see why not.

"Will Angie I hate to say this but you need to stop dressing like you are at home started looking like young woman your age look hey I love your new hair color that's a start now we have to make you dress little more sexier."

**Angielina POV**

I can't believe she says that to me but she got a great point though.

"I know I do and I will."

"But you did have fun last night right?"

"Yes I did I wish something happen good for me."

"It will sooner or later keep the faith it will happen."

"Thanks I will."

"Come we are going out I can't be sad so let's go shopping."

Whoa who kidnapped Denise the past three years she really didn't want anything to do with me and now she wants to shop? Oh my god I hope she is okay.

"What's wrong Angie?"

"You want to go shopping?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"You want us to go shopping together?"

"Yeah why?"

"Is everything okay are you well?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Oh okay I'll go and get ready to go shopping with you."

**Denise POV**

So after a forty-five minute wait Angie came down and we want to Orlando to see what's up and for all people for her to run into Tim Saber what a piece of work he is he is such a jerk I hate him he treated me like shit and now I have to run into him I see now he is seeing a black girl I dated him in my senior year before Sean dam he still looks good no I am not going over there good Angie wants to go to the opposite side of the mall. After what he did to me, he should not be walking free sorry motherfucker sorry I had to call him that. Almost ruin my senior year little fucker.

"Did you see him?" Angie said looking at cute little outfit.

"Yeah I did who give a shit about him come on this is our time shame Mo isn't here?"

"She might be she ask this morning do I wanted to go with her and Chris and I sayed no."

"Oh okay here hold this."

"You are going to call her?"

"Yeah."

"What!"

"Will hello to you anyhow what mall you are at?"

"I am at Florida Mall Chris and Maria is doing autograph session that's why I wanted my dumb ass twin to come but she rather site around eating cookie dough. What mall you at?"

"The same one with your dumb ass twins."

"Okay so you going to bring here it don't start until six."

"Do we have to buy anything?"

"Yeah I brought two extra bands just incase I seen Siena and her I was hoping but that's cool you are here."

"Gee thanks I feel the love okay be there two shake and a lamb's tail."

"Where is she so I can kick her ass?"

"She is in line so she can meet Maria and Chris Master."

"Why she didn't tell this morning?"

"Because knowing you all was still hung over from last night come on let's go she brought the bands already so all we need to do is stay there with her."

So than the two girls want down to the line where everyone was waiting and than Chris and Maria came out they think the fans for coming and they started their autograph session. Meanwhile John was in his hotel room with a woman he never met before.

**John POV**

I didn't even call Randy to see how he is doing I don't know what is coming over me I forgot I had autograph session and thank god they cover for me but the coolness thing happen tonight I didn't know what to do with myself and I met this girl she was hot she wanted me it feel good to be wanted let me tell you how I met this girl. I parked my car along the beach in Hampton NH and I get out. It is such a beautiful night the moon is full there is a cool ocean breeze and you can hear the waves as they crash along the shore. I enjoy going too the beach at night and just walking through the surf, it's so relaxing. This one night however I was going to be in for a very hot and wonderful surprise. Up in the distance I thought I saw a flash of red, the moon was full so it gave off a bright light that night. I started too move closer too see what it was I saw, my jaw dropped too the sand when I noticed the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen in my life. She was a vision of loveliness I know it sounds like something from a book but it's true. She was wearing a long flowing red dress that looked tattered on the bottom so it just flew in the breeze you know the torn look. When I got closer I heard her crying and mumbling too herself being the caring person I am and a horny bastard as well, I walked up to her and asked if I could be of help in any way. She looked up at me and kind of flinched when I surprised her she thought she was alone then all of a sudden there is this strange guy in front of her. I introduced myself to her.

"Hi my name is John very nice to meet you."

She then told me her name was Cinnamon. it fit with her dressed all in red.. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help since I hate too see anyone crying especially a lady as lovely as her.

When I first noticed her the song "The Lady In Red" came too mind. I still can't get that tune out of my head nor do I want too. I want too remember this moment for the rest of my life if it let me forget about Angie and Liz dam I hope she don't tell what happen to her if it gets back to Angie I can forget it she had long blonde hair, brown eyes a face of an angel and the body too match. I fell in love in an instant not sure what was going too happen I am being a man whore but hell you only lives once right. I am sorry the thought of Cinnamon just takes over, let me tell you what happened.

I ask her to take a walk with me in the surf, we take our shoes off and continue our walk and talk. The moonlight makes her sparkle as we walk and I need too stop and kiss her, so I wrap my arms around her and give her a very sensual kiss. I felt her kissing back, I was getting so fucking hot right now. I can feel her hands running along my back to my ass her nipples were starting too poke my chest and the kisses got deeper and more passionate. My cock was getting harder and harder. She pushes me away and peels her dress off letting it fall too the ground. I take my clothes off and take her into my arms and lay her down. The feeling of the cool sand on our bodies as we roll around is more than I can take. She climbs on top of me and gently slides my cock into her hot steamy dripping pussy.

" Mmmmm Oh yeah baby, it feels so good" I said as she slowly brings her body down on my cock, her pussy feels so good so wet so hot.

She is all the way down my throbbing cock is deep inside her luscious pussy oh yes the sensation feels so good..

"mmmm oh yes." She said

She slowly starts riding me in and out up and down long and short. My cock is getting a riding like it never had before. I think I am in love but how can that be I don't even know her but I can tell you one thing I want more, she was making me feel like I have never felt before, these sensations are so intense, so hot and so sexy.

"Yes baby keep riding me I feel your juices flowing down my thigh." I said

I reach down and stick my finger in her juices putting it to my mouth and taste it.

"Yes baby you taste so sweet. I want too eat you, my cock is harder than it has ever been before, baby I want to eat you bring that pussy up here now I am hungry for you."

She climbs off my cock and then onto my face, as she lowers that beautiful pussy towards my face it drips it's sweet juices all over me. The aroma of pure sex, what a lovely scent that is and the flavor is so sweet. I get my tongue going as it gets closer and closer when all of a sudden she just drops her pussy right on my waiting tongue. Then I feel her mouth as it wraps around my now very throbbing cock. She licks her cum off the sides running her tongue along the shaft and balls. You can hear her smacking her lips at the taste of her cum. I do agree it is a very sweet cum one I wouldn't mind tasting every day just joking. I am licking her lips separating them with my tongue I suck her clit in my mouth and suck on it getting every drop. She grinds her pussy and sweet ass into my face I savor every drop. I had a lot of ring rats before and they never made me feel like this maybe it is a good thing she don't know who I am. The feelings she gives me as she sucks on my cock, gawd she gives the best head and she takes it all the way down her sweet throat. I can feel my cum building getting ready to explode, she starts grinding harder and faster as she gets closer.

"Oh yes baby, oh yes I am getting ready too explode my cum deep into your throat."

The feeling of her pussy fucking my face is making me hotter I am going to explode I feel it getting ready to blow. Her body is quivering, shaking we both are going to cum together.

"Yes, gawd yes I am cuming. Oh baby I feel my cum shooting deep down your throat my mouth is full of your cum oh yes baby. mmmm gawd baby , you are so fucking great. I never came like this before oh baby you are the greatest."

She got up and put her dress on. Smiled at me gave me a big hug and a hot kiss and left. Not a word nothing she just left, I found the woman I wanted to spend my life with I know what about Angie I don't know if I want her now she is a fan and in this business it is a no- no but I think I need to stay with woman who is like me someways it is hard what I am trying to say she leaves as quick as she came. I just lay there in awe of the whole thing as I reach into my pocket and notice a piece of paper, it was a note from Cinnamon. It said " my number is 407-555-2335 I had a really good time and looking forward too much..much...more..John you are the best lover I have ever had and I think that I will ever have." Fuck she is from Orlando great just great I come here to get Florida women out of my mind here she is from down here. Maybe I need to go to the gym get my anger out it.

**Angelina POV**

What can I say that was fun afternoon and now I am going to crash in my old room why I don't feel like going back home there is something going on with my parents they didn't question me with my hair which I know they might say something about it in the morning maybe not. Chris is over here so that's another reason I am not staying in the pool house. Fuck I need my cookie dough I going to take Denise's car I hope she don't mind. What she must of left okay I will take Mo car dam must have wanted out too. Will let me go ask my parents can I use their car.

"Mom is it okay I use the car?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Everything okay mom?"

"Yes dear everything is just fine."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you and Monique are home and I kind of miss you two."

Okay that can not be it but I'll play alone with it.

"Thanks want anything while I am out?"

"No thank you."

Okay my mom doesn't want ice cream that's not like her. Anyway I got the keys and want to the famous Wal Mart where my dear twin met Chris at the first time at. Dam it is crowed in here how in the world she met him in here. Anyway I got my cookie dough and left and I was turning onto my block I can see the guy I use to have a mad crush on Tony dam he looks so dam hot oh my god he talking to Mo what the fuck that is my man okay I had a major crush on him and we almost dated she got a fucking man what the hell.

"Hey what's up?"

"Angie hey baby girl what's up?"

Okay he isn't no John Cena but he can call me baby girl anytime.

"Angie says something?"

"I am doing well how you been?"

"Great starting UCF next month can not wait."

"Cool."

"I am going into the pool house with your cookie dough ice cream."

Great she is going to leave me with him.

"So you still like me huh?"

"Yeah I did but I sort of move on."

"Oh so you dating now?"

Shit Angie what the hell you doing? Fuck now he wants me after I made a total ass out of myself now he wants me fuck that I am not.

"I am taking a break."

"Oh okay because the way Mo was talking like you was depress because you are single."

Great my sis had to tell him that.

"I was I am over it now I just going to enjoy being single." I said smile at the 6'1 250lb man with the most beautiful smile I ever seen.

"That's cool whenever you are ready to date again hope I am single maybe we can hook up?"

"Yeah I would love that."

"I see you around."

"Yeah you will."

I ran into the pool house and couldn't believe he wanted to talk to me but I want John I am so close to getting him maybe I should hold out little longer but who knows. Great she is on the phone with Chris I can forget about talking to her than so I was looking at the pictures we took last night they came out great oh my god Siena and Shelton did hook up what the hell man! Aw look at Denny and Randy they look so cute together what is this? a picture of me and John no fucking way! No way look at us we look so cute together dam him why he had to be with her for oh man I can not wait to see him whenever he comes home but than again he might move so he won't have to see me will in a couple of weeks we will see each other if he likes it or not in his home town.

"What you looking at?"

"Pictures from last night."

"Oh for real?"

"Yeah want to look at them?"

"Yeah sure why not." Monique said taking the pictures

**Monique POV**

The next day before breakfast we was talking and Angie want and change her clothes and I was going jogging with my dad he haven't done it in the past week two weeks anyway I could not believe she and John took a picture together they do look cute together but I hate the fact she is so sad because she can not be with him she needs to move on in three weeks we will be starting our freshmen year of college and here she comes.

"Bathroom all yours."

"Thanks."

"Be back oh yeah can make two copies of the pictures?"

What do she thank I am her slave or something.

"Anything else my princess?"

"No that's it oh come I copy things for you!"

"Whatever."

"I notice something with dad he is not himself he was talking about how I should do things I want to do in life go for my dreams and stuff very weird you know."

"I told you they been acting strange."

"Maybe they just getting old that's all."

Please our parents are still acting young.

"I don't know Angie it was strange."

"I hope everything is okay."

"Me too."

"So how do I look?"

"You look nice where you going?"

"To the mall."

"Angie the truth."

"I am going back to Tampa I have a job interview I quit my job at Bush Garden I got an interview at an office building downtown so that's where I am going to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks and I see ya next week right?"

"Yeap I am going to be home next week."

She is insane I could not do that wonder what really happen though.

**Angelina POV**

I couldn't tell her I got a new job at a strip club yeah I am going to be working at a strip club why I don't know I am a great dancer and I want to try it I know my parents going to flip if they find out but right now I need a job there is no other opening it is only until the first term is over. I walk into the club and I was going to leave when I saw Derrick I was nervous I couldn't this, case someone who knows my family or worst case John see me in here he might never want to talk to me it is only until the end of the year.

"Your test came up clean. Go and get change I want to see what you got."

I did not want that words to here. I want into the dressing room I must say this high roller strip club so I change and I sayed prayer forgiveness and I strip of Brittany Spares I'm a Slave 4 U and I got on that stage I was scared and there I was doing a little dance it was fun and after the song was over he walk over to me say I can start tonight I was so happy.

"I going to tell you right off the back this job isn't easy and you going to get a lot of jerk offs so I hope you are tough enough to handle it."

"Yes I can handle it."

"Good so what is your stage name?"

That is one thing I have not really thought about but I do have one.

"**Dona Pasha."**

**"Okay that is new one nothing to do with the young hot woman out there I like it you being yourself welcome to the club.**

**"Thank you very much."**

**"You are welcome need you to come in at eight to sign some papers and meet the other girls okay."**

**"Cool I will be here."**

**Yes, I could not believe it I am going to be working in a strip club want to my bank and got some money out and I want to Victoria Secrets and Fredrick of Hollywood and all them story this going to be fun now who can I confined in will there is only one I can do that but than again I can't but I am my twin of course maybe she wants to do that too. Good she is here so is Chris dam never mind now wait why is he here she told me she not going to be home until next weeks wonder what happen in O-town I just go to my room.**

**"Angie, phone it is Liz she wants to talk to you."**

**She got to be kidding me what fuck she want from me.**

**"Liz who?"**

**"Across the street John's ex."**

**"Okay I got it. Hello?"**

**"Hi Angie it's me Liz how are you?"**

**"I am fine what can I do for you?"**

**"I need your help John before he left hit me in the face I never seen him like that the reason I am telling you as his fan I know you are madly in love with him so would you tell your friends that …"**

**"Liz why you telling me this for I mean what did you do to provoke him to hit you?"**

**"Nothing he hit me for no reason if you should meet him do not get him mad he will hurt you he isn't that nice sweet guy you see on TV."**

**"He could have a hard day you might have been acting like a bitch towards him."**

**"I wasn't acting like a bitch I was being a me he just came in the house and hit me."**

**"Whatever."**

**"You do believe me don't you?"**

**"I don't know what I feel look I have to go and get ready for work tonight I see ya around."**

I do not believe her I really do not believe her how she lie to wait a minute could let me find out from Denise see what is going on.

"Denise!"

"What come here for a minute?"

"Liz just call me and she told me that John hit her the other morning do you know anything about it?"

"No that's a new one all I know her and John broke up oops my bad I forgot to tell you that."

Gees I was going to tell her about my new job she work at the same club when she started school here I seen her old pictures on the site I see why she broke up with that dude she needed to.

"Oh really so she is mad that they broke up and she is accusing him on hit her?"

"I am guessing girl what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you got all these outfit for?"

"I got a new job near the airport."

**Denise POV**

Telling me she didn't just say that she got anew job near the airport only thing down that way is strip clubs oh no please god do not let her have a job out there.

"Where at?"

"A club."

Oh, my god she got to be crazy.

"Angie that's not a good place to work at I should of known when you was asking me question about the place I work at."

"It is only for a little while I am not going to be there forever it is good money and I can help daddy out."

Whoa what did they find out when they was there.

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"He hasn't been himself since grandmom die."

"Yeah I know that but that was year ago he might be just down that's all he …"

"Angie! Denise! Come here now!"

"Oh god what happen?"

Angie and I ran downstairs and Chris was hugging Mo very tight and she was crying I sat down next to Chris and he look at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What happen?" Angie said holding her stomach.

"Mom just called and um she and dad had a bad argument and mom want to the store and when she came back daddy was no where to be found she found a note and …."

"What happen to daddy?" I yelled.

I kind of knew where she was going at but I wanted her to say it.

"Daddy is gone!" Monique cried.

"Gone as in dead?" Angie said

"YES!"

This cannot be happen no, no not my daddy no oh god no he cannot be gone.

We all just hug each other and Angie got her stuff and left out of the house to her new job what selfish bitch our dad die and she going to strip in a that nasty club.

"Where is Angie going?"

"Going to her new job she lie to you she is a striper at the club I work at when I first move here."

"Oh no, no oh god what is going on now."

"Why she doing that for?"

"She sayed to help daddy out some."

"You think he confined in her not to tell us and that's why she is going to her new job?"

"I don't know she isn't picking up her cellphone dammit this is what I call bad timing you two was home last night what happen?"

"I talk to him he act like everything is okay and how he trust me and Angie that we haven't gave him no problems and he hope we have a good school year that's all he sayed to me before I came here the reason I decide to come home a week early because I have to get a job myself and he told me I didn't have anything to worry about because all the scholarships I had won. When we want jogging this morning that what he we talk about I don't know the other day when Angie want jogging with him she look like she been crying maybe he told her something."

That's was not my dad talking he must know something.

"That doesn't sound like daddy?"

"I know it was strange to here that."

I got up got the door it was Siena she hug me and Kenisha and Miss. Doran they came down to see how we are and they all ask about Angie I had to lie to them and I didn't want to but I did. They stay awhile and Miss Doran want to Orlando and Kenisha and Siena stay with us and two o'clock that morning Angie came in and we all waited up for her even Chris he hold Monique hands I wish Randy was here but he had to get his things straight with his ex wife and where his granddad just die he might even shape up.

"About time you came home."

"Not now alright what you want me to do!"

"You could call out your father just die Angelina!"

"I know that Siena I know that do not remind me okay I had to go."

"We know where you work at."

"Okay so I am a stripper you four have a problem with that!"

"You don't need that kind of job Angie you a smart girl use your brains not your body."

"No one ask you for your opinion Chris."

"I am going to say something it is wrong go into wrestling do something other being a whore that what stripping is going to turn you into."

"I am saying this because I love you and we are twins it is too dangerous to be doing that especially around the airport they can kill you and no one would ever know.

**Angelina POV**

Dam I hate her right now I hate death I made a $1,000.00 tonight it can go to my books for school and to my own place I don't want to live with my sisters no more I thought be fun but it is too hard plus I need to move on and I realize I can not have John Cena.

"I am going to bed."

"What you don't wan to talk?"

"What need to know what you and daddy talk about?"

I cannot tell them I just cannot tell not now.

"No I don't want to talk about it okay stay off my back."

"Angie you know something don't you?"

"No I don't okay."

I hate to lie to them but I pinky swear to my dad I would not tell. He told me this morning when we want jogging.

**Flashback 72 hours ago **

"You ready to keep up with me?"

"Yeah daddy I am so what is it you want to talk about?"

"You ready for college it is a whole new world out there you know?"

"Yeah I know that daddy I am ready."

"Good you and Mo don't have anything to worry about you can get grants and loans to help out you got to pinky swear to me you won't tell no one about what I am going to tell you."

"Okay daddy I am little old for that."

"I know that but I about to tell you something deep and serious okay let's sit down here on the bench."

"Okay."

"My past have caught up with me people in my generation we thought we was untouchable like your generation and I did something's that I am not proud of I slept with a man and woman behind your mother back and the woman I had the affair with she die recently and what she die from got me scared she die from Aids but I been test and I came up clean but when I want to see the doctor for regular check up he told me I have cancer the cancer I have …the doctors gave me six months to live so I sold the business and the house that's why we move all your stuff to the Tampa house don't cry sweetie."

"How could you do something like that daddy mom is a beautiful woman you are in the church how you break the laws like that?"

"I know I was wrong what I did but I told your mom she forgive me she told me not tell you all anyway I sold the business and I didn't get what I thought I would get for it but it will help the first two years for you two so I hope you got a good paying job if you have to do something unholy mom would understand why you did it she knows I was going to tell you come on lets get back home I have meds I need to take."

**End Flashback 72hours ago**

**End of Chapter 8 sad ending and cliffhanger will Angie tell her family what he told her or will she keep it to her self thanks to everyone who review not the best chapter but it is going to get good watch and see**.


	9. ALONE

**Chapter 9-ALONE **

**Angelina POV**

The next day I can hear Denise and Monique talking about me hate them right now but I am going to sweat it I doing something I wanted to do that is to dance okay it isn't Broadway but it will pay my bills and maybe I can get out of here. Will look who is home who he have with him a puppy aw snap out of it but looks cute wait why is he coming over here for?

**John POV**

I want to the doggy jail that's what Amy calls it and I adopt two puppies since I know dam will I can't take care of two I going to give one to Angie I know she already have a dog in Orlando but I was thinking maybe her dog needs a buddy to play with.

"Hey John what brings you here?" Denise said

Oh no do not tell me she and Randy had a fight.

"Did I come in a bad time?"

"Yeah our dad dies last night he killed himself."

"Oh wow I am so sorry I adopted two puppies and I was going to give this one to Angie I know she already has a dog but I thought be cool if she another one."

"That is nice of you to do that he is cute thanks what's his name?" Denise said petting the puppy

"I didn't name him I was hoping Angie can name him. Is she home?"

"Yeah she is she still sleep she is working at a club now gentlemen's club."

What did Denise just sayed? Oh, wow sees what happen to indoor girls.

"What I thought she was working at Bush Garden?"

"She was but she quite that job to be whore."

"I am so sorry to hear about your lose will you give him to her for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Is there anything I can do for you let me know okay?"

"Thanks John but I think we going to be okay."

I left the house and want to my house and look at the pictures we took at Denise birthday party wow she did a 360 in two weeks time okay I just got to over look her age and get with her no I just can't not yet. Shit the police is here fuck Liz going to have me arrested for that hard slap I gave her I try to call her to tell her I am sorry but she would not pick up the phone.

"Mr. Cena?"

"Yes that's me."

"We would like to take you down for questioning on some abuse charges that came up"

That no good bitch she knows she provoke me.

"Should I call my lawyer?"

"I think it is wise you do."

I got on my cell and call WWE and my lawyer and they told me not to say anything they took me in for question and while I sit there I was thinking about Angie and how she is feeling today she a strong girl she would do the right thing she just want to break loose and get to be herself Denise did the same thing anyway I have my own problem god why now for all times please god let me get off I would be good.

**Angelina POV**

I ran downstairs when I seen the police had John in handcuffs and taking to the police station and I seen the puppy he was cute look like my dog in Orlando and I didn't say nothing to my sisters they forget the walls are thin and I heard what they sayed about me I want into the kitchen and feed him since John gave me the dog I am going to name JC thank god we have a big yard for him to run around in so I got dress and me and JC want to Pet Smart and brought him something's he was a good puppy in the store. Got home set up his dog house and than I gave him a bath he liked will it was very hot today and Chris came outside and he and I talk.

"JC nice name for your dog."

"Yeah, you think he would like my other dog Casey?"

"Casey doesn't like anybody."

"No he just doesn't like you right now I don't like you either."

"Why I am just being a friend that's all come on now Angie stripping do you know what can happen to you I don't care if you working in an upscale club or not it is too dangerous. Some of the divas I am not going to say no names use to work in strip club and things that happen to them I don't want to see it happen to you I love you as a sister you know that."

"Look I have five brothers I do not need another one so back off okay."

"Fine I will drop that you still coming in two weeks to Summer Slam?"

"Yeah I am wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your dad was born there right?"

"Yes he was born there and we going up there next week he wants to be laid to rest in Boston at the family plot so we staying there for the next two weeks and I am glad my job let me have the next two weeks off."

"That's good." He said as he took off his shirt dam I love his body.

"Why are you out here?" I asks.

"To get some sun on me so I can look good for the people at Summer Slam."

"Oh please."

"I'm for real."

I do not know what Monique sees in him but must be nice.

"You know why John gave you the puppy right?"

"So I can take care of his when he is on the road?"

"Maybe but he do still really like you."

"I know that. Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Have seen him hit a woman outside of the ring?"

"No I haven't why you ask that for?"

"Liz call me yesterday and she told me that John hit her and this morning I seen the police over there."

"Dam I wonder when this happen?"

"I can answer that question." Randy said. "It was the next day after Denny's birthday party he call me and he told me not to tell you but since Liz told you already she provoke him you know John wouldn't do nothing like that it isn't in his nature."

"Thank you Randy for telling me."

"You are welcome cute puppy looks just like Pepper."

"John gave me him his name is JC. Is his dog a girl or a boy?"

"Girl dog."

"Cool."

I don't know what happen to me next thing I know I bust out crying and JC was licking me in the face and I feel Randy and Chris hugging me I am so hurt my daddy is gone the pain was unreal and I got up and want in the house to my room and cried I haven't cry like this hard in a long time my god sis Siena came into the room and I hug her tight she try to clam me down it wasn't happening I was too far gone.

"Listen to me Angie he is in a better place he isn't hurting no more."

"It is not that my sisters are turning on me they hate me."

"Angie they don't hate you they just don't want to see you go down a bad path that's all."

I stop crying and want into the bathroom to throw up I cry that hard I made myself sick this all cannot be happening I came out of the bathroom and I lay down my mom came down to see how we are doing and we talk.

"Angie, it is going to be okay daddy is in a better place now he isn't in any more heartache or pain your daddy lie to me he told me he had a two year to six months it was far advance than he thought he had or maybe he knew and just didn't tell us. Your daddy lie he isn't broke at all but you have to do something special for daddy married within two years why he just pick you I don't know but he wants you married and we all get his business and the money and we can still live where we are at."

Tell me I just bump my head and I am in a dream what fuck my mom just sayed I have to get married within two years or we lose everything daddy never told me this she is lying to me there is no way my dad would go for that.

"Mom have you been drinking?"

"No your dad want you married a nice man he pick out for you. You will meet him in Boston."

"I don't believe you, you are lying why would daddy do something like that?"

"No I found his well and it is written in the well you was the choosing one."

We are not part nobody royal family is that the reason I had to take four different foreign languages in school? Great there go my chance to be with John I can forget about it.

"I need some air I need to get out of here matter fact it is near time for me to go to work I hope you are gone by than."

"Angelina comes back here!"

"Angie wait I want to speak to you."

"I have to go to work."

"Please wait."

"I am listening."

"I want to tell you sorry for what I did." Monique said

"Okay I forgive you for being a bitch can I go now."

"What happen between you and mom?" Monique said

"I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Angelina we are not done talking."

"Oh yes we are mother I am so sorry I can not do that."

"But you have to sweetie."

"Make sure mom is out of here please."

"Angie!"

I want to work not bad for a second night there but who came into the club that night I was shock as hell some of the guys from Tampa Bay Bucks I was shock but I should of known they would best thing they didn't want me to do a private show for them but I did service them if you know what I mean I am not a virgin in the oral sex matter fact I was doing that since I was in high school. I got home and no one was up so I could not sleep and JC was barking so I let him in for the night I see John is home wonder who he have over his house.

**John POV**

I see Angie is I wonder who she got over her house it don't matter I would still talk to her but after what I seen tonight I don't know but she just going through some shit and I shouldn't hold it against her anyway two weeks want by and I didn't go to jail I was order to stay away from her and when I do go up to Boston today I know for sure I am going stay way from her I still haven't talk to Angie she is in Boston now with her family and I miss her I did see her strip twice she is good and the guys are loving her I am on the plane to Boston and I going to see the old man with the bad comb over no I am not talking about Donald Trump either my dad got a bad comb over but I love that man.

"John how you doing?" Dad said

"Hey pop nice you came down I was going to drive up there so what do I bring you here?"

"No reason."

"What something going on."

"Liz you know you can't be around her?"

"I know that pop but she is in Springfield."

"Oh there goes Randy and her girlfriend I'll be right back."

I walk over there to them and Denise look like she been crying and Randy told me something I could not believe my ears and I told to take me to Angie.

"I can't John I don't know where she is at as soon we got here and my mom she doing a 360 on us and …"

"Why Angie ran off like that for?"

"I don't know what my mom told her but she just ran off.

"Is her birth mom buried here?"

"Yeah I don't think she knows where at."

I do not know why I got a feeling she is own her way to my house.

"You don't think she would go to West New do you?"

"I don't think so."

"She will show up stop crying Angie is a strong minded girl even though we were both drunk I can tell she has her head in the right place let her breath she just need to get way from all the stuff that happen."

"You might be right I am supposed to be the shrink around here thanks Johnny boy."

"You are welcome."

"Going to the club tonight?" Randy asks.

"Yeah I might go I'll call you up later get home hang with the peeps and I hope Angie come to some sense.

"Yeah me too."

I want to my dad and I told him what's going on and I told him she is a good friend of mind and even though we never really talk that much matter fact we never talk but this is the weekend we going to meet at I think I know where she at I am not going to Denise because that's who she trying to stay away from her family. She is in my favorite spot Hampton beach so me and my bros and my friends want down there we was bored out of mind in West New plus I am tired looking at that old house I don't know what pop trying to do around there look a mess anyway I want down here and there she was hanging out with her friends never met them but I stayed away from her so she don't go running off again

**Angelina POV**

I had to get away from them people or I was going to get my dad shot gun and start shooting them god I hate funeral. So my friends Danni, Michaela and Justine and Shawna they all going to the pay per view on Sunday and guess who we ran into we was driving down to the Hampton Danni got tickets to Smackdown and we was going so we was at the rest stop you know how much me and Mo look like and Paul and Shawn was at the same rest stop and his big ass bus and I got to see Paul and Steph new baby girl she look just like him and they was cool to meet and we got pictures taking and I told I am not the one who goes with Chris they knew that they have a special nickname for her I thought it was funny I don't think Mo likes it anyway Mick my worried wore of the group got scared because I didn't tell my mom where I was going. Who else we ran into in the parking lot after we ate John FN Cena with his friends great just what I needed him to tell where I am at. Good he did not see me.

"Not! Loosing up Mick! Stop worrying your parents will not find out." I said

"You know how my parents are they think I should want to Paris or London or Fort Lauderdale for end of the summer break." Michaela said

"Look I am out even though my mom doesn't know where I want I had to leave think god Danni have connections."

"Yeah nothing says here are some tickets like a good blow job."

We all laugh about that and than we got to where the wrestling match will be at this is my first wrestling match I can't not believe it this is going to be so much fun and we got to see a lot of the guys and than we want to the clubs thank god I still had my fake id and so did all my friends we was in the club party and having a great time step for Mick but she loosing up little and I walk over to her and talk to her.

"Mick! Come on have some fun get yourself a drinkie drink?" I said

"No I am okay I just drink my club soda."

"Okay. Whatever I am going to get my party on."

So than I was dancing having fun drink too much we stayed at Shawna's parents beach house and I did call my family to tell them to go to hell and I hate them right now so Siena and Mo came down I thought I was talking to my mom but it was only them.

**Monique POV**

Siena and I drove down to the Hampton and I knew her best friend Shawna her sister and I are friends who call me to tell me where she was at I left a note to tell everyone where we was at and Chris wanted to come with me and I told him no because it would make it worst and when I got there they all was pretty wasted and there is my twin past out Shawna was no where to be found and I put Angie on the sofa she was laying on the floor and the next afternoon thank god my father wake is that night.

"Mo Siena what you two doing here?" Angie said

"You drunk call us last night talking crazy your mom isn't going to married you off what's that about?" Siena said

"Yeah Angie what is that about mom isn't in no royal family."

"I don't want to talk about right now okay."

"Hey Siena and Mo what brings you here?"

"Angie told me you all were here and I came down to say hey and take her back to Boston for the wake."

"Oh yeah that like today isn't?" Justin said

"Man! I am not drinking any more while we are here." Michaela said

Danni coming down the steps looking at Siena and me.

"What did we do wrong now?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if Angie is alright now she have to go to my dad's wake come on Angie lets go."

"Maybe she shouldn't go I mean she is really mess up you know how your family is?"

"Siena I am surprise at you would say that."

"Will you don't know what is going on with your sister okay she been depress since that night of July 19th ."

What in the world could she be depressing on Denise birthday for oh we all had someone to hook up with.

"Who that guy in our bathroom is? Justin said

"Whose room he came out of?"

"I'll go but I am not going to be Princess Angelina okay."

What in the hell these girls been drinking.

"We don't want you to be."

"Who is the guy in the house?" Danni said

"Oh Yo! You know who I had last night?" Shawna said

"You had a black guy?" Justin said

"Will he isn't all that black."

"It better not be Shelton Benjamin!" Siena said

"Nope."

"Who a woman?" I said

"I spit in the face people who isn't cool."

Tell me she did not get some from Carlos what a man whore.

"Carlito!" Danni said

"Yes Carlos Colon aka Carlito." Shawna smile.

"I'll be dam." Michaela said

Carlos came downstairs and we all sitting around and talking and Angie hit me to sat look.

"Hello Ladies."

Angie eyes opening up like she seen the wrestling god or something it just Carlos.

"Monique what you doing wait I see two of you."

Okay I never say Carlos was smart.

"That's my twin Angie."

"Carlos answers this question how do you know Mo?" Siena said playing dumb.

"She goes with Chris Master who I am going to kick ass tomorrow?"

Right now I hate he did not have to tell them they still do not believe me.

"Yeah right."

"She does."

"Anyway you know Monique and Angie and this is Danni, Michaela, and Justine

"Hi Nice to meet you all."

"Where you are staying at so we can take you back before you get in trouble." Angie said

"Right next door some of the guys rent a beach house for the night."

"Cool! You guys going to be at the beach party tonight?" Michaela said

"Yeah, we all going to be there I hope you girls be there too?"

"Mo and Angie aren't going to be there Oh yes we will be there."

So than Shawna walk Carlos out the house and Shawna got his cell phone number lucky her.

"Shawnee is so lucky to have sex with her favorite wrestler." Angie said

There she hates again.

"Yeah, but what do Carlos thinks of her?" Danni said

Shawna walking into the house with big ass smile on her face like she just hit the jackpot but if you ask me she did he is cool person just like his name.

"I got his cell phone number!"

"I'll be dam. Good for you." Angie said

So than we all left to go to Boston yes the girls gone wild is going to my dads funeral boy I knew my mom was mad boy she want off on Angie everyone was not happy after wake now we know why Angie took off.

"Angie shouldn't be force to married mom what are you thing about?" Denise said

"I agree we all agree she isn't going to be happy person." Jasmine said

"You all are in title to the money."

"Who cares about money mother if it keeps her unhappy I don't want it father will wanted that way." London said

"No she is going to do if she likes it or not she stills a teen she going to do what I tell her to do right Angie."

"No I am not going to do it."

"What did you say?"

"No I am not going to do it!"

"Mother please do not force her." I said starting to cry I wish I could take her place but I cut my hair short.

Than all of sudden Angie ran out of the house and god knows where she wants to, I was scared that she might doing something that she going to regret.

**Angelina POV**

I had to go I couldn't stand looking at my mom in the face she change who put that bug in her ear she always been smart enough not to believe everything I don't know what happen but she want me married off like I am slave or something that's not like her here I am back at the Hampton and I decide to go surfing why not no one will see me I got on the board did a good job than big wave came crashing on me knock me off the board.

the lifeguards was helping someone else when a guy that look like John Cena seen me floating in the ocean he ran into the water and drag me onto the shore and gave me mouth to mouth and I was alright and the lifeguard check on me to see if I was alright and Shawna ,Danni and Justine Michaela came outside and to see what happen and when they saw it was me they want down there and the lifeguard told them she was going to be okay. Justine thanks the lifeguard and the lifeguard told her to thank that person standing over there by the beach house by time he finish telling her that he was gone. I could have been seeing things but it look like John but I do not think it was him.

"John saves me?"

"John who?" Danni said

"John Cena! It was he. No lie it was he I swear on my puppy it was him." I said

"Okay what ever you say let's get you in the house I think you hit the board little too hard." Shawna smile said

"I swear to you it was John!"

"Come you need to rest."

So than that night I want and look for John I cannot wait until tomorrow night to meet I want to meet him tonight. I got to meet a lot of the wrestlers and I was hanging out with Mo and Chris and Denise and Randy none of them didn't know where John was at I deiced not to drink that night because I been taking strong pain pills for my head and I was sitting there I seen John millions of time but some how he looks different I don't know this guy who look like my Johnny was ordering himself a drink and turn and look at him it was there is a wrestling god and I not talking about Bradshaw either.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi." I said

"How's your head?"

How does he know about my head?

"It's doing fine I wanted to think you for saving my life I was glad you saw me floating out there." I smiled and said

"No problem I didn't want to see beautiful woman drowning." John smile and said as he drank his beer.

"The name is John Cena what's yours?"

Okay this man does not know who I am now huh will I will play alone why not might be sexy.

"Angelina Anderson but my friends call me Angie nice to meet you." I smile said

"Same here. Would you like to dance?"

He cannot dance trust me I seen him dancing at my sister birthday party.

"Yeah sure I love to dance."

So John and I got on the dance floor and we started to dance close and than we want down to the beach and talk about our self and what do for a living and here comes my favorite sister and her pain in the ass boyfriend Randy busted us right there.

"Oh I see you two met." Randy said

"What are you talking about that is not Angie?"

"Yes it is John." Denise said

"Are you Denise and Monique sister who ran off yesterday?"

"Yeah it is me I dye my hair the last two weeks I been letting myself go I gain six pounds."

"I'll be dam it is you oh baby I am so sorry I didn't know."

Now I am his baby sweet thank you god.

"I was loving it, it was a little turn on so how you been?"

"Great um can we go somewhere else."

"Hey if you don't want us here just say it."

"LEAVE!" We both said

"So you two are going to be okay out here?"

"Yes we are hey how did you get away from mother?"

"We all walk out none of us is on her side about this we going to fight for you. Come to find out mom been cheating on daddy with his boss I'll tell you the rest tomorrow okay you have fun I know I am."

"I will."

"See later." Randy said

"Anyway I am glad they are gone are you?" John said smiled

"Yes oh yes I know who you are I didn't want you to think I am a ring rat or something."

"I, figure that you knew who I was the look on your face after I save you told it."

"Thank you again for saving me."

"You are welcoming baby girl I wanted to say I am so sorry if I hurted you any kind of way I know how much you love me and I am feeling the same way I just couldn't tell you because of the age differences but I am going to over look it and I would like to get to know you."

What in the world he wants me now I should played hard to get since I had to do that but I let him off easy because what I might be going through the next six months I letting him in.

"What you want to know I know you leave me private messages on myspace and I know you like to ask about me through my sisters."

"Yeah I do that sometimes but baby I want know one thing why you working at a strip club for that's not you at all you don't have to work there you are better than that."

Wow he really do loves me he is telling the truth I do not have to work there I can get a half way decent job.

"I don't know I just wanted to do something out of this world trust me I do not enjoy it at all."

"Liar I seen you dance you love it how much you made your first night?"

What the fuck he seen me naked holy shit I know now I have to get a boob job.

"You saw me naked?"

"Yes I did I got a sneak pre view I must say I love what I seen."

"Will Mr. Cena you seen something you like?" I said

"I love it all stay the way you are you don't need a boob job at all."

He love my puppies yes.

"Oh you love my puppies and that's why you gave me JC?"

"You name the puppy JC?"

"Yes why you name your puppy Pepper?"

"Because she drinks my Dr Pepper I had in the glass she jump on the coffee table and she drink out of the glass knock it over and she was drinking it."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah it was when you go back are you going back to the club?"

Dam I haven't thought about it he got to understand I don't know if I still have my college fund from my dad what should I tell him. The truth.

"John, I don't know if I am going to do that or not I mean my dad told me I might not get my college fund and I should look into student loans and grants which I am doing also but I do have a car payment just one more and the car is pay off so just the next three to six months okay baby."

So than we left the beach and want to the Rave party near his hotel and we was dancing and after the party John and I want back to he's hotel and want to bed but we did not have sex or kiss a at all everyone stayed at the party little longer and the next afternoon John was on the beach working on his tan when he saw jogging by and he ran up to me dam he look so dam hot.

"Hey You! How doing?"

"I'm doing fine little tired but I am doing okay."

"You still have your band around your wrist from the Rave party after the matches tonight?"

Wondering why he asking me that for?

"I might go back tonight with my girlfriends."

**John POV**

I wanted to spend some time with her before the big pay per view, she had on my favorite outfit she is a tease, and I love it.

"You busy right now?" I ask.

Why I ask her that question for I do not know why.

"No not really I just doing my jogging that I always do should come with me sometimes."

You little girl has really change in three months.

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Good I want to hang out with you if that's okay I'm going on a sight seeing tour want to come? If you want I'm not going to pressure you."

Why is she laughing at me?

"Yeah sure I don't have anything to do today. Step for go to my first pay per view I want to my first wrestling match on Friday night."

Cool she wants to Smackdown why none of them tells me.

"Cool let's go."

So than we got into my jeep and we drove all around the beach area and than we want jet ski which I can get in big trouble for but I did it anyway we are not allowed to do anything that might cause a injury and than the rain came and we want back to her best friend beach house and nobody was there and we was talking.

"Tell me why a beautiful woman is like you can't keep a boyfriend?"

"I don't know why John I think my brothers threaten all my boyfriends or they just wasn't into me."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tuesday morning we going to Raw tomorrow my mom left already and all my other brothers and sisters want back home step for Mo and me and Denise."

"But I don't want to go back my mom doing something out the way and I do not like it."

What in the world her mom doing to her.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to break your heart."

Why she going to break my heart about we starting something here so we are friends so I thought.

"Try me."

"Okay I'll tell ya but I don't know if we will be together."

Whoa this going be deep.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend I mean you can have any woman in the world and you single?"

Tell me she did not just change the subject?

"Why you know why I got turn twice and I am not the ideal boyfriend you know I suck when it comes to woman I can't get a woman to look at me."

"Get out of here! You have women trouble?"

"Yes I do. I'm starting to hate one night stands I would like to be in love with one person all though now and than I don't mind the one night stands you know."

"Ever dated a fan?"

She not going to tell me whatever it is must be deep.

"Why you are you offering?"

"No just wondering."

"What did your sisters tell you?"

"Nothing they say you either hanging out by yourself or with some friends."

Note to self get rid of the ring rats.

"Yeah I would but she has to be pretty as you though."

"Are you serious are you bullshiting me? You think I am pretty."

Boy, her self-esteem is low.

"For sure! You are banging! You really have it going on for real no lie."

"Thanks I think you are cute too" she said and blushing

Dam just one time I want to fuck her okay maybe more than one time but if I can do her right here and now it will be all-good.

"What is it you like about me because I don't see it?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Will you are fine you have great body nice smile great personally and you just you. What you like about me?"

Woman only you knew.

"Obviously, what any heterosexual guy would like about you! You are very unique and different woman I ever seen very hot looking woman you are nothing like the cardboard cutout I see at the matches."

"Really? You think I am hot. My mom always say to me how you going to keep a man looking like that you too fat! Stay out of the sun you are too tanned."

"Your mom is right about one thing you do need to stay out the sun too much is not good for you. I like a woman with some booty what's wrong with that?"

look at the clock dam it is time for me to leave to go to Boston better get going and she have to get ready for her first pay per view shame she isn't wrestling dam why she couldn't be in the Diva Search.

"I better go my roomies might be looking for me. I found you and I think you and I best be going now thank you again for saving me."

"The pleasure is all mining I better get going too I can't be late."

"Yeah don't want that."

"Nope."

Angie and I got up and than walk her to the door and she gave me a hug wow she feel great.

"When are you coming home again?"

"Sometime in September the eighth. It is going to be a house show in Tampa."

"Sweet I would be there."

"Maybe the next time we are there we can hook up and do something."

"I don't know I might be back..."

"Hey there you are we are leaving to go to Boston now need ride John?" Monique said

Dam she was about to tell me.

"No I have my jeep thanks anyway."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay keeps on talking."

"Who knows you might even have a girlfriend by than when you guys coming to Tampa."

"Why you saying all that for? You don't like me like that?"

Okay I feel a but coming on.

"I don't know how I feel about you I like you as wrestler and we had some fun but I just can't see myself with you. We are two different people that's all."

Aw dam she is getting cold feet poor baby.

"That's not true. You love wrestling I love wrestling so what's the difference?"

"We are. It was great to hang out with you and talk to you but I better not get involve with you. You have a lot more advice than me and…"

I had to do it I grabs Angie and kiss her on the lips wow her lips are hot and sweet like her gloss very sweet she is a good ass kisser.

"From that kiss you know what you are doing. You like it."

Angie looking shock she could not say anything for five minutes than she speaks.

"Don't ever do that again! I have to go."

Yeah she love it so we left out she want with her friends and I want with mind and when we got to Boston at the arena she was hanging backstage she was talking to the divas great place to be with she looks like she can fit right in with them dam only if she wanted to be in wrestling.

**Angelina POV**

I couldn't not believe it I was in the backstage area with all my favorite wrestlers and divas why is John keep looking at me shit why he kiss me like that now I don't know what to do I can't loose the family business I will be selfish although they say they are all for me but I do not believe wait until Tuesday when we find out how much it is I bet any amount of money they going to sing a different tune.

"Why is John keeps staring at you?" Maria said

"I am his neighbor across the street and um he got a thing for me and I got a thing for him."

"Oh wait yeah I remember seen you around there you like to jog in them little short –short and his tank top."

"Yeah that's me."

"Where you get them short from?"

She has to be kidding me she likes my shorts?

"They are my old Jr. high school shorts yes I still fit in my clothes from Jr.high school."

"No way?" Torrie said

"Oh my god that is cool." Candice said

Eat your little heart out.

"Yeah I have been running since Jr. High School."

"Wow you are in great shape ever thought about ..."

"Ladies don't you have something to do besides talking to Monique?" Coach said

I love this.

"Hey Mo come here?" I said

"What tell the Coach who I am?"

"Oh that's right you two haven't met yet this is my twin Coach Angelina but you can call her Angie."

"Hi nice to meet you?" I said.

"Wow she is nothing like you she is nice."

Okay I think her and Coach got into it wonder what happen.

"Thank I do my best."

So than it started we had some nice seat and it was great shame John did not win at home everyone and their grandfather thought he was going to win tonight oh well maybe next pay per view. So than we want back to my dad's house in he had in Boston it was dark and cold in there even though it was hot outside we want and got our stuff and change into our clubbing clothes me I worn something I wear if I was working it was hot and sexy but I just couldn't do it than the phone ring it was my mother calling to talk to me.

"We need to talk when you get back I am sorry if I hurt you any kind of way."

"Okay we can talk when we get home no problem there."

"We need talk about the young man that daddy pick out for you."

Unbelievable how she trick me like that here I thought she was going to say forget about but no she bring it up again.

"Hold on."

"Angie! You are coming?" Danni yelled.

"Yeah give me a minute."

"Listen mom I do not want to talk about so I speak to you when I get home."

"Tell me you and John got a date?"

"Why would I date him for?"

Because you are in love with him? Who were you talking to anyway?" Denise said

"No your mother call she wants a word with me about the guy I going too married."

"What you still going to go through with this she got you that brain wash?"

"No I mean I don't know but I can't be with John if I have this over my head."

"What about John?" Monique said

"What about him I met him and I got to hang out with him and that's all I wanted to do." I said

"That's bull shit! You wanted to jump his bones. What the fuck happen?" Shawna said

"Come on I am hungry I don't want to talk about it."

"The hell you are going to tell us why you going back to Orlando and god Angie you do not have to do this."

"I don't want to talk about it beside it would never work out because he is always on the road."

"Yes you can there is no law saying you have to go through with it if we do loose the house the car it is going to be alright."

"That's what you saying no what if it is over a million dollars you willing to give that up?"

"To see you happy yes you had all of us scared Angie don't ever do that again now lets get out of this house I hate this place."

We left and we want back to the Hampton love that beach and we want to same bar we want the night after the Smackdown show and I was sitting there at the bar and having a drink and John came up to me.

"I am sorry that I kiss you this afternoon I thought you was feeling the same way for me I guess I was wrong."

"I can be your friend but nothing more I explain it in due time."

"I hope you are doing the right thing." John said

"Oh yes I am doing the right thing."

Who am I kidding no I am not doing the right ting I am doing the wrong thing.

"Hope you not doing this because you trying to please your family and your parents and their friends?

Dam sees right through me fuck man what am I going to do.

"Nope I doing this because I have to or our lives will turn upside down."

"Okay, if you say so. Come on let us dance no harm in friends dancing?"

"Nope no harm done there."

So than we dance and had a good time and he was so beautiful I cannot let him go I love him too much dam why me why now. We wanted each other and I cannot be with him because my daddy set me up with a person to keep everything going. This shit stuck like hell. After that, we want our own ways and I want back to the beach house and cried this is so unreal for all people why me everyone is right I should go for it why am I getting cold feet now I have him he is mind all mind. The next morning I want to the beach to clear my head. I had seen John out of the corner of my eyes.

**John POV**

I was jogging on the beach when I seen Angie on the beach and I needed to talk to her maybe she will tell me why we cannot date.

"What's up?"

"Hey! Nothing I just came out here to clear my head and hope that you are not mad at me I guess I should tell you why I could not date you."

Good she is going to tell it.

"My dad left something in his well he wanted me to go and get married within two years and um when I get back home I'll meet him and than get ready for a wedding none us didn't know that he had the written in his well and if I don't get married the family will not get no money from him at all."

Holy shit this is unreal my poor baby there is someway we can be together. I do not believe her but she would not lie to me she love me too much I do not know I am so mad now.

"I would like to get to know you more than a friend and I think this guy going to hurt you and you know it but you are so scared what your mom think of me because I talk a little street. When you grow up come holler at me on the blackberry you know the number. Later."

I am so mad at her but I should not be dammit this is more drama than I need in my life.

"I am grown up! You just don't understand my world!"

Than she started to cry and than she ran back to the beach house. I want back to my hotel room and I got so mad I never been this mad before but I was. Than I started to cry because that ashamed they are doing this to her.

**Denise POV**

Angie came storming into the house like a mad woman and she got her things and she was about to leave when I stop her.

"What's wrong Angie talk to me what's wrong?"

"I got to get the hell out of here I screw up bad now John hates me I told him about the arrange marriage.

Great just great thank you little sister now my relationship with Randy is over she just had to ruin my relationship.

"Why you telling for!"

"I had to tell him.

"No you didn't have to tell him you better hope and pray that it don't ruin my relationship with Randy.

"It isn't going to ruin your relationship."

"You don't know that."

"It isn't going to do nothing."

"What happen?"

"She told Cena about the arrange marriage she going to have to do."

"Angie why you do that for."

"I am out of here I can't take it anymore."

"Stop running you are going to get with Cena mom can't stop you, you are 18years old you do have rights to date who ever you want mom can not stop you and if we got to sue mom we will go for it Angie ."

"Case the well do say that I must married within two years than what go with John for two years and than leave him for some guy I don't I know?"

"No you do what and ring rat wants do get pregnant by John and than you have nothing to worry about."

**Angelina POV**

I think my sister lose her mind you got to be kidding me there is no way I want to do that to John he don't want kids.

"Problem John don't want kids."

"He just saying that so the ring rats stay way from him."

"How you know that?"

"Randy says the same thing so Adam and most of WWE says that but Randy and Sam was planning a family together after while look at Paul you know Triple H he sayed the same thing when he was in his early 30's now him and Steph have that pretty baby but I don't think you don't need to go that way though but if that is the resort than go for it."

This woman had lost her mind.

"I don't know if I can do that though that be so mean."

"You have the man of dreams now and mom is trying to take you way from it why you think daddy told us to follow your dreams."

"He never told m that he told that to Mo but not I now I think about it this was planned since I was sixteen years old think about it every guy I want out was some one way out of our area or he didn't like him."

"Daddy never like any of my boyfriends either Angie so it isn't that." Monique said

That what you think. So than we want out I clam down and I want to go and get ready for tonight show I got to stop running like Denise sayed I am going and I am going to date Mr. Cena if he likes or not. So we got to the area and it nice right off the harbor and I cannot wait to see him I hope he is not still mad.

**John POV**

I got to area so mad I didn't want to here Barry mouth about Five Question but I did it anyway I don't know that is sick think to do when I did your baby daughter must get married to some rich old sob to get my money what was her dad thinking about I want into the locker room no one was in there I just sat there and just think about what happen and like two minutes Randy came in there and we was talking and the first subject Randy brings up Angelina which I didn't want to talk about but he brought it and I told how I feel about it.

"Angie is here she was hanging around the Maria who ever thought them two will become friends?"

"Man she turning me down because of that guy she got to married. She just here to rub it in my face she don't love me no more."

"How you know that man she is nuts about you she is the one sayed she can't wait until after the show so she can hang out with you."

"She didn't say that man it is all fuck up but you got to see my viewpoint she is just trying to get over me."

"No man she wants to be with you I overheard her Mo and Denny talking this morning after she seen you and she storm into the beach house and she was going to leave but somehow Denny talk her out of it."

Wow, I wonder what she promises her.

"Where she at again?"

"Last time I saw her she was talking to Maria."

"Okay I am going to talk to her."

So than I want down to the divas dressing area I was a gentlemen and I knock on the door and Trish came to the door and I ask her is Angie there and she told me yeah but they was doing something to here okay I am being a dirty old man right I wanted to see what they doing to baby girl and I had to wait great we see how long this will take so I sat in the hallway about ten minutes and than she came out there oh my god they turn her to a diva she was already hot now she is super hot wow I can not believe it.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Cena?" she said smiling at me.

"Angie wow you look nice."

"Thank you."

"Want to go outside and talk?"

"Yeah sure."

We walk outside and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her there is no way now I am going to give up on this girl that dude is going to have to fight me for her because I am so in love with her. We want down to the pier and we sat there looking at the harbor and I could not keep my eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right Cena you don't see me as a little teenage girl no more do you?"

"No I don't who dress you?"

"Melina and Maria did my make up and Torrie and Trish help me with the clothes I didn't know they was that tinny."

I have to thank them later on tonight.

"You are starting again."

"Sorry."

"Yeah sure here let me give you a better look you know when I was working at the club I was told I had the best ass in Tampa would you agree?"

Dam she just put me on the dam spot like that.

"You're starting again will do I have a best ass in Tampa?"

"Oh no. I mean you do -- have a nice I mean you look familiar do you know your birth mom?"

**Angelina POV**

Dam why he is brings that up now.

"No I don't why who do I look like?"

"Glen's Sister Janice."

God please tell me he is not talking about Kane what the hell did Adam do to this man last night he is talking crazy.

"Oh okay she is interracial?"

"Sort of only when you smile just than you have Glen's evil smile."

Okay that is it he and I going in that arena the heat is getting to him.

"Oh okay will I hate to tell ya I am not."

"I know that give me your hand lets go for a walk.

Whoa I am talking taking a walk with John Cena sweet okay let me take advice of Melina act normal act like you can handle it. God why do I want to act like a teenager who going with the most popular boy in school.

"I should tell you I have baggage and that's why I didn't want to get with you."

"No one's perfect I've got baggage too yes even indoor girls have issues too."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah hello my mom is trying to married me off and I don't even want to get married not right now I do in the future."

"Really anyone I know?"

I never thought he was that bright but hey, I love him anyway.

"Maybe."

I know I should not play with his mind like this but he knows.

"Okay who?"

"You."

"Me."

"Yes you."

"Your eyes so pretty."

"Thank you I love your eyes too."

"Thanks listen there is something I need to get off my chest okay?"

"Okay I am listening."

"Let's go inside to my dressing room."

"But you sure a locker room with everyone?"

"Let's go somewhere private to talk than."

"Okay you better not trying to get fresh with me."

"Hey 1950's want their words back."

**John POV**

I took to a empty room and she sat down on the table there was no chairs in there and I sat next to her I cannot believe her new look at all. Here goes I am not the player in the game but I do alright sometime.

"Take my hand, come go with me and let me show you how much I care about you."

"That is what you wanted to tell me?"

"No there is more I'll be right there when you need me  
all you have to do is just call me, I'll be there for you. Angie you complete me and I love you very much. Do you know all wearing a mask of false bravado trying to keep up the smile that hides tears but as the sun goes down I get that empty feeling again how I wish to God that you were here and now you are I am so happy thank you for letting me see you are the one."

Than I lean over to her and kiss her on the lips and I we had a long sexual kiss than I broke way and smile at her man she got a smile to die for.

"Spending all my nights all my money going out on the town doing anything just to get you off of my mind but when the morning comes I'm right back where I started again trying to forget you is just a waste of time because I couldn't specially when I want back to Liz which I think was pretty dumb of me it almost cause me my job."

"Did you really hit her?"

Shit, she does know about it that bitch.

"Yes I did hit let me explain she was talking about my family and about me and I just lost it and I couldn't let her keep talking bad about my family or you either but it is over now so can I ask you something?"

"Yeah you can."

"For my sake and my peace of mind would you stop dancing at that club you do not need that baby you don't have to cheap yourself like that would you stop for me please?"

"Okay I will I was only going to do it for a while anyway but I will stop for you. John you think we going to make it I mean case my mom tries to break us up than what?"

"We will deal with that in due time but now it is all about us and we going to be together as long as we can be together I will cover you and love you until the end."

So than I have to go get ready for the night and I had a smile on my face and I was looking for Randy and he was talking to boss lady about something about taking weekend off in two weeks off and I walk over to him to ask him why.

"Denise and I are going to live together."

"Does she know about this?"

"No she doesn't because I know this going to sound crazy but I am going to ask her to married me."

What the hell and he going to live with my woman I do not think so.

"Wait minute where you going to stay at?"

"At my house in St. Pete. She is moving down there the twins be okay."

"What about her going to school?"

"Oh yeah I forgot she is going to Yale after she finish down here."

"Yeah so now what?"

"I don't know I'll move with her than and I am going back to school hey I am not going to do this for ever you know."

"Good for you I am so happy for you."

"What wrong with you?"

"I was thinking how good Angie looks and I see the ladies I need to thanks."

I walk over to the ladies and I gave them each a hug and told them thanks for being so nice and to her and the make over they did and than I seen her for one more time before I had to really work and I told her this and I mean it.

"You knows I love you right and I just want you to stay happy and be with you whenever I can you know."

"John stop the mushy stuff okay we are together now boyfriend and girlfriend now go do what you got to do I'll be your fan that's all nothing more for now on I don't want none of your fans to find out so we going to keep this on the down low."

"I hope we can because I don't want you get heat from it you know."

"Yeah."

"There is something I want to ask you when I get done and I want you to really think about it okay."

"Okay I will."

So than we kiss and I had to touch her ass wow nice touch and she didn't mind it and than she want to her seat and I want outside and kick Adam's ass that was fun what we did.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much I do.**


	10. After The Show reposted

**Chapter 10-After the Show**

**Randy POV**

It has been a great day, talking and laughing with friends, good food, and good beer, good company. We have sat out on the balcony over looking the beach all afternoon and everyone is looking somewhat red, affected by the hot rays of the sun, all very relaxed, listening to music, idle chatter flowing freely. I didn't get too beat up tonight but it was all good and we want back down to Hampton and we stay at the summer home of Angie friend like I sayed earlier we was talking about where we was going from here everyone one was still out so we had the place to ourselves and it was nice.

Something about the water affects me deeply, makes me feel at peace, I have always been this way. I stare out over the water, mesmerized, feeling very happy. I close my eyes and just listen to the water pounding on the beach. I feel warm arms wrap around my waste and I know its Denise little tiny hands, lean my head back on her shoulder. Kissing my cheek, she asks if Id likes to go for a walk along the beach, she knows how much I love it.

We walk hand in hand down onto the sand, toward the water, a gentle breeze flowing over us. Our feet cool in the shallows, we just walk in silence your arm now around my waist, my head resting on your shoulder as we go. Denise do not say anything, she know how much I love it here and just allow me to enjoy the feeling of the water on my feet, the warm breeze, the sounds of the waves.

We approach a group of rocks, gathered at the base of a cliff, the house from which we have walked, now far off into the distance. Denise takes my hand and helps me maneuver over the rocks, the waves flowing onto them.

As she helps me, I look up to my right and see a ledge, large enough for us to sit. I suggest we climb up and watch the moon and the stars from there, she agrees.

We carefully climb the rock face, the ledge is only a few meters high, but the rocks are slippery beneath our feet. I am close behind Denise, ready to protect her if she should fall, as I always seem to be. Finally, we make it and I move over to the side so she can come up and sit with me. We face into the sky and its warmth stings a little on our sun burnt skin. What is it about the water that makes me feel so dreamy, I have never figured it out and do not really want to, it just does and I feel so now. I reach across and take her hand, kiss the back of it and place it in my lap. I caress the back of it with my fingers as it rests there. My eyelids feeling heavy, I stare out over the ocean its beauty quietly comforting.

I feel her arm go around my shoulder, saying," lay down baby take a nap you look tired."

My back against the rock face, I lie on my side legs curled up, my head on her thigh. Within seconds, my eyes close and I drift into sleep.

I am vaguely aware of her hands running through my hair as I sleep, her fingers scratching my scalp softly. I shift and move to face Denise, lie across her body, my face to her chest, arms around her waist. She lies back a little so I do not slide. Again, I am lured into sleep the sound of her heart resonating in my ear.

In my sleep haze. I feel her fingers caressing my cheek, running over my lips, around my eyes and through my hair, feel sooo tender, sooo nice. Even in my sleep, I know how lucky I am to have her here. Denise kiss the top of my head, smell my hair, I smile within.

The breeze off the water is so soothing, I feel it running over the backs of my thighs, lifting the corners of my shorts, a small gust of wind blowing it Too sleepy to care I enjoy the breeze flowing over my butt.

I sense Denise looking at me, even in my sleep I always know what she was thinking, It never alarms me, I love her thoughts. She runs her fingers up and down my arm, run circles on the back of my hand. I like that, feels so tender. My legs feel a little cramped and I extend my right leg, my foot hanging over the edge. You rest your hand on my outer thigh.

After a few moments I feel her fingers feather over my side, just stroking softly, playing over my leg, Softly start to caress my stomach, then move her hand to played with my nipple, rolling her thumb around my nipple, I lay my head back exposing my neck in pleasure, eyes still closed. She lowers her face and kisses me so lightly I barely feel it.

I easing her bra straps down her arms a little, I gently expose her right breast, I'm aware of she looking and my nipple hardens further. Denise caresses it; pull on it a little, circle in her palm over it to feel its hardness on her hand. Gently she put her lips down and start to suck gently, teasing with your tongue, soo sweet what she is doing to me, so loving. I feel warmth build between my legs.

**Denise POV**

After minutes of this, Randy run his hand down my stomach and slide his hand in side my shorts, I shiver in anticipation. Slowly he part my legs a little, which I do willingly and he slide two fingers into me, kissing me softly again at the same time. How did I ever deserve such tenderness?

Randy fingers slide back and forward easily, moving over my clit then deep inside me, slowly at first. He buries his face in the curve of my neck and kisses it passionately. I go to move to find his hardness, he told me" no," I want to please you too Randy selflessness touches me deeply. Randy continues to stroke me faster now and I cannot help but raise my leg a little higher, giving him more access. I am sooo aroused I feel a second heart beat from in between my legs, pounding in time with the rhythm of his fingers as they slide over me.

Breathing fast and shallow, I gasp as he ease three fingers deep inside slide and me these back and forward over and again over my clit then within. My pleasure building by the second, it is almost impossible to lie still any longer.

Faster and faster, smooth and tender, Randy continues. Lowering his face to me again, he kisses me passionately now, tongues probing. My hands gripping your clothes tightly.

Removing his fingers from me, he begins to caress my clit feverishly, my hips moving involuntarily with him. My pleasure so intense it verges on pain and I'm urged to pull away but I don't.

Gripping him sooo tightly I risk tearing his shirt; I whimper into his chest, I hear you whisper.

"Cum baby let your self go, you can relax your with me, your safe".

As a surge of emotion wells up inside me at the meaning of those few words, I start to contract, repeatedly his fingers sliding into me as I do. Randy wanted to feel my orgasm with his fingers. After moments, my spasms subside and I sink to his chest. Randy pulls his hand free from my now soaked underwear and put your arm around me to hold me tight.

"Sometimes I feel I may never comprehend your selflessness, towards me, and I'm overwhelmed, feeling selfish that I've not been able to bring you pleasure too." I told him.

"I just wanted to change up I want you to be happy."

"Like the man that you are, you've read my mind."

Taking my chin in his hands, and he turn my face to his gave me that Orton cocky smile that Angie hates but I love to death.

"Baby you being me happiness and I know you make me happy, and I am now."

In addition, with these words caressing my heart, I fall asleep again so safe in those arms, so safe. Next thing I know we was back at the beach house everyone was there step for Angie and John I wonder where them two are at? Oh well so Randy and me was sitting outside and he had something he wanted want to tell me I can tell he get that little boy look to him so cute like that.

**Randy POV**

We was sitting on the porch it was hard to sleep so we talk which I needed to tell her how I feel it make sense right so here it goes I hope she says yes.

"I am thinking about going back to school."

"You really want to go back to school?"

"Yeah I was thinking taking some classes online and in the classroom."

"That is great."

"Yeah how would you feel if I move in with you and the twins?"

Oh, no she got that crazy look.

"I don't know Rand it is too soon baby we are moving little too fast I love you and I love the way it is now plus I don't know what's going to happen now my mom going on a deep end wants to married off Angie I don't know."

Why John had to be right.

"Okay so you are not ready for that I can understand that you have lot on your plate right now."

"That one reason yes but baby it will be all good you'll see when we do get there but right now it isn't there yet do you understand what I am saying."

"Oh I know that I just want to be close to you."

"I want that too but not yet okay?"

"Okay."

"That was a great match you had tonight."

Great now she wants to talk about work.

"Thanks I do my best."

"You did great you do not know how good you are Randy stop trying to live up to your grandfather and father legacy I know they was great wrestlers but you have to be you until than no one want to see you as World Champ and I want to see you champ again."

I should get mad at her but she is telling the truth there but she is wrong I am not trying to live up to the legacy of my grandfather or my dad so she is wrong about that.

"Denise sweetie I don't want to talk about work okay."

"Okay I understand did you know you are so hated?"

"I'm not as hated as Cena is."

"No you are not thank god speaking of him I wonder where he and my sister are at."

"Who knows maybe he took her out to dinner and to his place in West New." 

"I should call her."

"She is alright Cena wouldn't do anything she isn't ready for."

"I hope you are right."

**Angelina POV**

After the show John and I and his friends and his brother and his dad we all want out and we have few beers I didn't at all even though I had my fake id and that's how I got in but anyway that was fun right now we are on our way up to West Newbury Mass that's right I am in the car right now with John and brother Sean and his best friend and his dad yeap I met his dad and one of his brothers I feel strange I am the only black one in the jeep but it is cool wow the house look bigger than what I seen everyone getting out of the car and I acting really shy which I rare for me to do but I am very nervous I do not know why strange and nice house Fabulous is remodeling so it is bit of mess but still nice why he want to remodel it to get all his sons old damages out of the walls he too funny I see where John gets it from. John did not bother showing me around but I was looking at all the pictures his dad had on the wall and the little league trophies to high school awards and so on and so on.

"I 'm going to bed nice meeting you Angelina you boys play nice down here."

Okay why did he say that?

"Alright pop have a good night I'll be gone time you get up."

"Alright just let me know you and Angelina going."

"You can call me Angie Mr. Cena."

"Okay you can call me John or Fabulous." He smile said

"Okay I will." I smile

"He got a thing for Angelina Jolie." Sean said

Oh okay is that the reason Johnny boy here likes me?

"She is pretty though I love Tomb Raiders she did a hell of job in that movie."

"So my bro is your Brad Pitt?"

Tell me Sean did not just go there on me oh my god he is of the chain.

"I don't know ask him?"

"Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that is a yes to my question."

"I am not even going to answer that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know it is like comparing John to Marky Mark so it is hard to say." I said acting shy.

"Stop acting shy."

"I am not acting shy."

"Yes you are stop or we start playing truth or dare."

"OOO I want to play."

"This is for grown folks not for kids."

"Wait I am older than your girl?"

"And?"

"I bet she never played Truth or Dare."

He does not know I played that last year when I spend night at Shawna house and it was not sweet and carefree it was sorry for the punt but it was rated R.

"Whatever."

"Wow I love your comeback."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you."

"Maybe you should get a life."

"Maybe I will."

"Do you two always do this?"

"Only when we are drunk we do."

"You two remind me of my brothers."

"I am going to bed I have to work tomorrow." Sean said getting up.

"Since when you had a job?"

"Why would you care for I do and I can't be late night nice to meet you Angie?"

"Same here." I smiled at Sean, as he walks up the steps.

"Why are you so scared about?"

"I, I just shy around new a person that's all specially people I never met before. Don't you every get scared that you might meet a crazy fan who wants to kill you because you beat Edge?"

"Yeah but that's why we have guards around there."

"Oh okay you got me on that one I just get nervous around new people."

"My family scares you?"

"No I don't know what it is but I get this way I am sorry I try to break out of that habit but I never happen."

"That's okay we here alone no one looking at us."

"Yeah I know so this is the house you grew up at huh?"

"Yeah what part Boston did you live in?"

"Worchester Mass."

"Kenny is from there."

"From the Sprit Squad?"

"Yeah wow what small world."

"Yeah my parents children want to school with the …"

All of sudden he kiss me it was hot our tongues dancing around and he was feeling on me it was making me hot but I couldn't get myself to go all the way with him and I broke way.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing I needed to come up for some air."

Okay I could not tell him I do not want to fuck him.

"Angie stop acting like you still in high school tells me how you feel."

Great now wants to know I been trying to tell him all summer long and now he wants to know.

"John I love you a lot and I want to make love to you but not here not tonight I just feel strange that's all do I make any sense?"

"What you think my dad going to see you naked even though that's what you do for a living right now?"

Why did he just go there on me?

"Yes that is one thing I am scared of plus it is too soon yet."

"So you are going to let me love you?"

Dude you only knew I want to jump your bones since last month at Denise party.

"Oh yeah but not tonight."

"Okay cool."

"But I can do something else for you?"

"What's that?"

"Sit back and I will show you."

Before I show him he turn on the cd player and it had Barry White on there okay my parents I can understand but him no than again it could be fabulous cd and I look at him little strange. I am so sorry I cannot see him listen to Barry White maybe Luther but not Barry than again maybe he does like his music who knows.

"What!"

""Barry White, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I uh, dig his music!"

Oh, okay since when he started to say the word "dig."

"No you don't! You just put his music on in the hopes of getting laid. John comes on now I love all kinds of music especially Kiss and Bon Jovi but I never think you would listen to Barry White." 

"Why you think I wouldn't listen to Barry White?"

"No disrespect but you are white and you live in the country part of Massachusetts."

"No, I really like it!" he lied.

"Come on, admit it. If you are completely honest, you might get rewarded!"

I sat down next to John and started to rub his lap with my right hand. His bulge grew, straining under his jean shorts. Clearly embarrassed, yet wanting to please me, he confessed.

"Aw, Dam. You got me. I read in 'Maxim' that all women like Barry White. His music is supposed to get women all hot."

Isn't he little old to be reading Maxim he should be reading GQ or Playboy something like that.

"Well, Johnny. You do not really have to try so hard to get me 'all hot."

That is the honest the god truth on that I unsnapped his pants. My hand went for the zipper, and I quickly unzipped his pants as well.

"Angie! Oh, wow" he responded to my moves.

Okay am I ready to see it hell yeah I am ready to see it boy I hope it isn't as big as Randy let me get that thought out of my head. Without saying a word, I got off the sofa, sat down on the floor, and in one swift move, I yanked both his pants and his briefs off. I tugged them over his feet and tossed them to the floor. John was completely stunned, having had his pants pulled off so quickly. We had only been in his house for about a half an hour, and he was sitting on his sofa on his bare ass, his cock sprung into the air. Not a bad size at all I think I can handle this when we do have sex with each other. I love sneak pre views now I won't be too shock.

"Oh my God, I wasn't expecting that!" he yelled.

"Mmm...I guess your Barry White CD did the trick, baby!" I said huskily, trying to imitate the late musician's voice.

"Don't you want to take it slower, Angie ? I could caress you a bit first, you know, if you want."

"John, now you're talking too much. Just close your eyes and prepare to get the hottest blowjob of your life! That is, if you've ever had decent blowjobs to compare mine too."

"I have!" he answered too quickly. I looked him in the eyes. He could not keep eye contact with me; I knew he was lying. I kept staring anyway.

"O.K., I have never had a blowjob before; this is my first." 

Yeap he is drunk man wait I tell him what he sayed but I must give it to him I guess he do not want me to know how much of a man whore he is really is.

"Good. Just so, you know, it will not always be as good as this one when you get future blowjobs from other women, John. They will have a very high standard to live up too; I'm the queen of cocksucking around these parts."

"Oh. That is good to know!" 

Okay that was not what I was looking for now he knows I am not a virgin in the oral part.

"Johnny, prepare to be drained. You're not going to be able to stand up after I suck your dick, your knees will be so weak!"

My hands kneaded his thighs; my fingers were inches from his balls. He let out a gasp when my nails brushed up against his balls. I grabbed a pillow from the sofa to put under my knees so I could be comfortable. Once I was in a good position, I reached up into his lap and started to jack him off.

"Oh God!" he said.

"No, I'm not God, I'm Angie" I corrected him as I look up into those amazing blue eyes.

"Angie! You're touch feels so good."

"You like my hands on your cock. Wait until my mouth is on it! Sucking your shaft, licking the head of your cock, giving you head. You're in for a treat!"

"Oh Angie. Fuck."

I decided that the time for conversation had ended, and I brushed my long red hair against his bare thighs. Men go crazy when I do this; I caressed his thighs with my hair for a few minutes, making sure to get my long silky hair all over his balls and erection as well. I paused for just a second to remove my t-shirt and black lacy bra; guys like to have some skin to look at, and I knew John would love to see my bare tits.

"Touch my boobs, John," I demanded.

His eyes had been closed, so he had not even realized I was topless. His eyes bulged when he got a look at my naked tits; he quickly felt me up. I let him admire my rack for a while, savoring the attention and the sensation of his hands squeezing my breasts. He got my nipples all hard, tweaking them just right. I made sure to rub my tits all over his lap for a few minutes; I have learned that guys like this move right before I go down on them.

I returned to my kneeling position on the floor, and I roughly spread his legs far apart. The wider the guy's legs are spread, the easier it is for me to access the cock and balls. I spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls as I did this. I made sure he could hear the kissing noises, loudly smacking my lips to affect his sense of hearing with erotic sounds.

He let out a loud moan when I put one of his balls into my mouth. I swished it around inside my mouth, then I switched to the other one; I was also stroking his thighs with my hands. He started breathing hard when I managed to put both his balls into my mouth at once. I tenderly licked his balls while warming them up with my hot mouth. I used my tongue to move them all around; my lips were completely enveloping his entire sack, up to the root of his cock. My hands began to stroke his cock.

"Oh, Angie!"

He did not seem capable of saying much else. I liked that; turning a guy on so much he could not really say much besides "Oh Angie!" I loved hearing my own name shouted out in pleasure.

I removed his balls from my mouth and licked his shaft with the tip of my tongue. I drenched his lap with my saliva. Starting at the root, I worked my way up to the sensitive underside of his cock, right under the head. I gave that area some licks, and then teased him a bit with some long slow licks up and down the shaft. When I knew he really needed some more direct stimulation, I finally put my lips around the whole head of his cock and started to gently suck him off. Fondling his balls with my hand, I slowly lowered my mouth over his entire organ, getting it deep inside my mouth.

I slowly bobbed my head up and down on his lap, getting my hands under him and squeezing his butt. I could hear his breathing getting heavier; I knew he was deeply enjoying his first blowjob. I stopped for just a second so I could answer a question that might have been in his mind.

"John, when you feel close to orgasm do not worry. I swallow! Just let your load out in my throat."

I told him this information for two reasons. First, many guys are not sure if a girl will "spit or swallow," so it is good to mention this in advance. I do not know why some girls are squeamish about swallowing; it is perfectly natural, and the guys fucking love it. I feel so empowered, making a man blow his load inside my throat because I got him off. The only time I do not swallow is when I want a man to give me a facial; some guys have seen this in porn movies, so I let them come all over my face and hair for a special treat every once in awhile. However, this was John and I first time together, I wanted him to savor the experience of being sucked off and having his cum swallowed.

He began to buck his hips up and down; I stroked the root of his cock with my hands and swallowed his shaft again. Swirling my tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his cock, I drove him mad with desire. He was sweating; I could feel it on his thighs, brushing against my face. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as I became more firm with my sucking. I drooled and slobbered all over his lap, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible.

"Oh, John. I am going to masturbate when I get back to my room tomorrow tonight; thinking about this. I love being a cocksucking slut!" I hated to remove his cock from my mouth for even a second, but I knew he would like to hear that bit of information!

"Oh, Ang-Ang-Angie, Oh, feels good..." he moaned.

I returned to his cock, sucking like a slut in heat. I made sexual sounds to excite him; years of watching porn that's right my sisters had some under her bed and when she left to get married she left them and me and Mo and Denise and our friends use to watch them when our parents left out we use to watch it had taught me that men love-hearing erotic moans from women, even if they are just for effect, not because her pussy is actually getting stimulated.

"Mmm...Oh...Mmppphh...UM!" I moaned.

It was hard to really say anything verbal with my mouth filled up. I swished his cock inside my cheeks, getting it as deep into my throat as possible while breathing through my nose. I was buried into his lap; his cock completely inside my mouth, his thighs pressed up against my cheeks, my nose in his lap. My eyelashes brushed up against his hairless cock.

John's groans are getting louder and his breathing more desperate. I firmly grabbed his dick with strong suction from my mouth as I fondled his heavy balls. His balls began to draw closer to his thighs, a sign that his orgasm was imminent. I intended to milk him dry; I sucked and licked him lovingly, while stroking his balls. I looked up; his eyes were tightly shut, and his hands were by his side on the sofa. I reached his hands and placed them on my tits, letting him have something soft and pleasant to hold onto while he came.

"Oh...Angie...I'm gonna come soon, I can tell. I can't hold it much longer..."

I did not answer him verbally; I just sucked him faster and made moaning noises as I prepared to finish him off. My pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down his organ; I made loud slurping and sucking sounds with my mouth. His cock was rock hard and throbbing; I could feel it shaking. I visualized the hot white come loaded up in his balls getting ready to squirt hard.

"OH! Fuck! OHHHHH!" the contractions began, and his erection flexed. I focused the muscles of my mouth and tongue intently on the head of his dick while tightening my grip around his balls. I felt the pre-cum that I had been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. Then the explosion came.

I have given many blowjobs and swallowed many loads of cum, but this was a very intense rush. Maybe it was because this was his first blowjob with me, or maybe it was because he had a lot of cum built up, but the intensity and amount of come was difficult to handle. I bobbed my head up and down and forced myself to quickly swallow it up, not wanting to lose a drop. He grabbed my boobs tightly; normally I do not like having them held so tightly, but I did not mind, I knew his orgasm was intense and he needed something to grip onto.

Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot down my throat. I was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled my cheeks. His own cum mixed with my saliva as I licked the tip of his shaft, valiantly swallowing it all down. I struggled to breath through my nose, which was buried in his hairless pubic hair, as I finished him off, milking even more cum out of his balls with my hands. Just when I thought it was over, his cock quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more creamy juice trickled down my throat. I kept his rock hard erection in my mouth after the main part of the orgasm ended; there was drop after drop of cum still dripping out of the head of his dick even though the huge spurting phase had ended.

He completely collapsed, spent, and drained. I lovingly stroked his thighs; his cock was still in my mouth, but I had stopped stimulating him, as I knew his cock would be very sensitive. I slowly let him withdraw, and gave the head of his cock a soft little kiss, licking off the last remaining drops of fluid.

Eventually, I sat back up on the sofa with him. I let him doze off in my lap. Than we want upstairs to his room and I sat on his bed and he smile at me. His brother was in the room they show on TV with John's old wrestling boots and jerseys and went to the room next to that one he had some of his wrestling things there when he wrestle in UPW and OVW he was so cute back than and now too but he was really cute he got his chain gang blanket on the bed with the pillow his awards when he first started in wrestling anyway he looking at me like he going to attack me.

"Thank you for that I needed that now I am going to return the favor."

Holy shit he going to go down on me thank you wrestling gods you had bless me with this yes I shouldn't be doing this but what the hell but case we get carried way I am not ready to have that thing in me yet fuck what should I do.

"Something wrong Angie?"

"How you going to return the favor?"

"I am going to suck your sweet little pussy that's all unless you want me to put my still hard cock in you? Ever got your pussy suck Angie?"

Holy mother of god what am I going to say I tell him the truth yeah that is what I do.

"No, I never had that done let's wait until next week to have sex okay."

Next week you big dummy you be in school and he be on the road somewhere and plus you have to deal with your mom just go ahead and go for it than again make him wait two weeks hell I had to wait three years for him at least I'm not like Denny and Mo given up to their wrestler right away.

"Okay I'll be home most of the week picks a day and I will come right across the street just towel around my waist."

He has to be kidding me he would not dare to do that or would he?

"You wouldn't dare case Mo and Denny sees you naked?"

Knowing John he would but knowing Denise she might already seen him naked when Randy use to live with him.

"Did you say dare you don't know me I will do it and if Denise or Monique sees me naked oh well so be it they seen big dicks before."

"Yeah they might have seen big dicks before but I don't want them to see yours."

"Why not you know you want to show me off and say see don't you wish Randy and Chris was big like John trust me I am bigger than Chris but not Randy.

Okay I know you are bigger than Chris and I know your are smaller than Randy okay near the same size sorry I had to peek on them.

"You are so bad too much info about them seeing your big cock see that's why I love you."

"Lay down."

Wow, okay now he wants to be in charge.

"Oh okay how you want me."

"Flat on your back I will take care of you."

That deep sexy voices his man he knows how to turn me on whooo.

**John POV**

I watch her lay down on my bed as I worked my way down her front onto her tight stomach and just rested it there.

"Don't stop," was her only reply.

I than turn her over and I started rubbing her sweet ass and she loved it. She started rubbing my cock through my boxer and I started to get hard. One good turn deserves another so I reached up under her mini skirt and started rubbing her pussy. The time had now come. I got up, sat her back down on the bed, took her sweet erect nipples into my mouth, and gently caressed her magnificent breasts. I kissed and licked her belly and worked my way down to her toes and took her sandals off, I put her big toe into my mouth and licked sucked, and she giggled and told me that it tickled. Look at her face she did not even know I was going to do that.

I kissed my way up her beautiful long legs on my way to her treasure trove. I licked and sucked on her sweet juicy pussy. I nibbled on her clit a little and that drove her wild. I kissed her sweet pussy lips and jabbed my tongue as deep in her cunt as I could. She was squirming and moving all around lost in her own desire. I was devouring her lovely cunt, I could not get enough of it, and I am sure she felt quite the same at that moment.

She placed her hands at the back of my head and pressed my face into her sex.

"Make me fucking cum!"

She need say no more. I gave her love button one last lick and suck and she screamed as she released of flood of her pussy juice into my mouth and down my throat. I sat next to her on the bed and we kissed and held each other for a while.

"I'm sorry that I'm too sore to let to let you fuck me but I still want you to get off." 

Dam I leash the dragon tongue too soon I should lick her too hard.

She kissed me sweetly on the lips and got on her knees in front of me. She stroked my stiff hard cock as she licked and sucked on the head of my penis. She was driving me wild. She licked up and down my shaft, licked, and sucked on my balls. I was moaning and groaning with the pleasure that my sweet Angie was bestowing upon me. She sucked the entire length of my cock in her warm sweet mouth and sucked to her heart's content. She bobbed her head up and down my dick like a happy little girl until I could finally take no more and I came with a loud cry into her mouth and down her throat.

"That was delicious sweetie. We should do this more often." I could only nod in agreement.

Than we want to sleep the next day we want down to Hampton and thank god Angie did call her sister and told her she was on her way down there why I don't know why we want back there but we did and had some fun before they had to go back to Orlando Florida I had of course had something's to do so I could be with her all day like I wanted to but everyone knows we are together now but will it all change this afternoon.

I drove Angie to the airport and I of course some of the fans seen us but we wasn't holding hands or nothing it was strange they ask me for my autographs and we want our way and it feels like someone was following us maybe it's that news thing they have on the net TMZ maybe it was that I don't know so we want to the gate where she is going to catch her plane and we was talking.

"What's wrong babe?" She said

"Nothing it is going to be a long week without you and I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too but hey I have school and my family to deal with you know yesterday was the first day of school I miss the first day of school the first time in 12years that was so cool."

"Babe everyone misses the first day school in college."

Boy she is so not in but I love her.

"Will I don't know remembers I am an indoor girl I am not cool what so ever."

"I think you are what we did last night that was really cool." Doing my bad impression of Carlos

"Yeah you liked it a lot?"

"Yeah I did."

"MMM I hope you ready to break my cherry next month."

Yes, I am more than you know I can't believe she is a virgin how can she be a virgin the way she suck my cock the way she did mmm I need to have a nice chat about that one day.

"Will of course wait I just found out that I have an autograph session that day but afterwards it is all good."

"Cool you are so hot you know that."

I love the way she puts me over.

"Babe do not start something that you know we can not finish."

"I know I can not wait until your movie comes out."

"Oh yeah, yeah it is almost here I am going to be busy promoting the movie so we won't be seeing that much each other and the premiere is at a Marine base on the west coast. Will we better get you on that plane before you get in more trouble?"

"Please I love getting in trouble it is my new middle name..."

I had to kiss those lips of her she is so sexy and hot man I wish was in the movie with me maybe Vince can make a movie about a ex wrestler falling in love with a pop princess something like that. Like the Bodyguard.

"That was hot kiss you gave me you are so hot John you know how much you turn me on?"

"Yeah I know so you going back to work?"

"Yeah only until end of the year I promise you I will not be showing off my goodies no more."

Great I was hoping it will be sooner than that why is that dude is looking at us okay I must be seeing things I just seen a guy looking at us the same guy who was taking pictures when Angie and I was holding hands.

"Babe you see that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That one over there taking pictures."

"Oh okay yeah maybe see something he likes."

"You don't think you being stalk or your mom put a private detective to keep track on you?"

"Why would my mom do that for?"

"Because of the dude you have to married."

"Oh yeah right I forgot about that will guess what he can report this to my mom."

Angie reach over and gave me the most hot sexy kiss I never got from her and she was making my boys wake up dam her dam that plane came in on time now she got to go can't wait from two weeks from now.

"Why you do that to me." I whisper in her ear.

"Sorry baby I was being a bad, bad girl."

I had to smile what hell did them girls did to my sugar and spice and everything nice girl now she is turning into a diva no comment who acts like this but she use to go with a guy name Punk. Dam that man looking over here I walk Angie to the gate as far as I can go and we was looking hot as we walk to the gate.

**Angelina POV**

At first I didn't notice the man who was watching me but I didn't care I am going to be with Johnny and no one can not stop me so for the last time we kiss and I can feel his cock getting hard dam why he couldn't be coming home so I kiss him and the funny thing Mo and Denise and my friends are all left this morning but I wanted to stay longer so I change my ticket two weeks ago after I found out what mother was doing.

"I'll call you."

"Better see ya baby I love you."

"I love you too."

Yes, I am now his girl what a great day this is but I know I am not ready to face them.

"John thanks for everything?"

"You are welcome."

So than I got on the plane and I had tears falling out of my eyes and than I put on my headphones and listen to some music and when I got home to Tampa I change it so I didn't get off at Orlando and I check on JC and Pepper and they was getting along my dear old mother left me couple messages and I just deleted them than I want and took me a nice hot bath than after that I am going to spend time with my new toy I brought his name is jackrabbit yes I brought me a vibrator why because if I am going to be with Cena I better get use to having something in there and plus when he is on the high way to hell I can have something to remind me of him if that makes any sense. I made my way over to the bed and sat on it and began to lotion up my body I am going into the yard to sunbath I know I don't needed but I want to and I want to just walk around the house naked and scared the neighbors that's right we don't have that many so I think I can pull this off maybe. I have very sensitive skin and I better not do the sunbathing part so I want and just crash in my room from my very hot bath I must be crazy taking a bath in the dam hot Florida summer shit is raining let me bring the pups in they hate the rain so do I let them in they stayed on the back porch which is in close so they won't get wet now I am going back up to my room dam who in the hell calling during a thunderstorm.

"Hello!"

"Angie where are you?"

Shit it is my mom.

"Home I just checking up on the animals and I ... I need to go it is storming here really bad I might not make until tonight."

"I need you here as so as you can come."

"Yeah what ever I'll get there whenever. Better get off this phone it is storming pretty badly."

"I see you soon."

Not tonight, you are not.

"Whatever bye."

So than the lights want out great thank god we have candles so I want and got the new candle after it use up the oil it blows out itself that candle we have so I took it upstairs with me. I brought me something I had no business buying but I did and it is going to be my new best friend until John and I can really be together. I have been masturbating so much more lately and looked forward to using this long, thick phallus on myself.

I quickly undressed out of my robe and went to the sink to wash off the dildo. I ran the hot water over the firm rubber shaft. I soaped up my hands and wrapped my fingers as best I could around the two and a half-inch girth. I ran my hands up and down, feeling every vein and bump molded along its ten-inch length and it is almost the same size of John little bigger but who wants to know how big he is.

Then I brought it to my cunt and slid it in. It easily slipped in about half way causing a shudder to run through my body. I kept still for about a minute getting ready to push it in deeper.

I withdrew it until only the head was in me, then took a deep breath and worked it back in ever so slowly. Half way, then three quarters, then all the way in. Again I hesitated, this time savoring the feeling of being completely filled. My cunt was being stretched out as much as I could take it. 

I started to finger my clit and pump the tool into my pussy. I tried to keep a unified rhythm between the two motions, but couldn't. Visions of debauchery ran through my head. Images of John and I doing it My fingers flew over my throbbing button until I finally tensed in a massive orgasm. I felt myself tighten around the dildo and squeezed my legs together to hold it in me. This freed up a hand to pull on one of my nipples. I road out the last jolts, biting my lip and groaning, "Fuck yes…mmmmm, fuck".

My pussy continued to spasm around the rubber penis, sending smaller orgasms through my sweaty body.

Several minutes passed and I was still horny, so I shifted around bending my knees and placing my feet on the wall above the head of the bed. Reaching between my legs, I grabbed the firm molded testicle base of the dildo and began pounding it relentlessly into my hot, wet hole. I needed to cum over and over again.

The first orgasm hit me, but I fought to stay in control. I kept ramming my dildo into cunt. Another orgasm hit then another and another in rapid succession, each one stronger than the last. They continued to grow in intensity.

I finally gave into the shear ecstasy. I let out hoarse cries of pleasure as I clenched my breasts and pulled my nipples hard. My whole body was racked by violent tremors. I was weak and slick with sweat and my chest was heaving trying to catch my breath. I brought my feet down and lay on my side in a fetal position as I pulled the dildo from my cunt with a wet slurping sound.

I lay there quietly coming down from my sexual high, my juices seeping from my well-stretched and satiated pussy. Then it was time for me to clean up before my sisters get home.

Than I want in my draw got me a top to put on and my little tongs I wear and my cell ring and it was my job they needed me to come in good now I won't see my mom tonight thank god now I need to heat up something and get ready for work and I ate some Alfaro for dinner and than off to work I even left a note for Mo and Denise to read when ever they get home.

**Monique POV**

I was hanging out with Chris and he seen to be in another world so I want over to him he was on the computer looking at checking his email and I walk over to him put my arms around his neck and I ask him what is wrong and he look at me in the way I never seen looking at me before.

"I was thinking I know this is too soon but I love you with all my heart and I do not want to loose you and I know you got school and all I am thinking about that I should go back to school and make you my woman forever."

Okay did just ask me to married him.

"Christopher you want to married me?"

"No I want you to move in with me or I move in with you?"

Okay he is lying now he was asking to married him wonder what he got up his sleeves.

"Let me think about it yes I want you to go back to school I think it is good for you and it will keep you out of trouble in the back and you have something to back on just in case you get hurt or they start cutting jobs nothing and yes I want to move in with you but I want to stay in Tampa we can get a place around the campus."

"Great so you think your mom is cool about this?"

Oh yeah my mom the woman who is going to get married again my dad haven't been dead a good three weeks and now she going to married his boss wait so why is Angie still have to get married to that dude he isn't no John Cena I do not care if his dad sits on the board of trustees.

"I, I don't think she cares what I do as long I don't go to jail."

"Did I tell you how hot you look right now?"

"Yes you told me this morning."

"Oh yeah after we made love you want kids?"

Where that came from.

"Um will yeah I do why something you need to tell me?"

"Just wondering okay I think the condom broke last night and this morning."

I knew it I knew it felt strange down there last night and this morning although we just started to use them because I did have a scared this month my period was late this month shit that's all I need maybe it might can work out for no better not do that I have no feeling for John plus it will be too mess up to do something like that I need to stop watching them dam soap opera.

"Oh well we going to have to deal with that when it comes up but I think I will be okay I did take my pills even though I am not suppose to but I do."

"Yeah I know so now what you want to do tonight?"

"Just sit her and watch a movie your choice."

"How about we go out?"

"I not in the mood plus I do need to get home I have my second class tomorrow early in the morning."

"That's one thing I hate about school you have to get up early and can not have no fun step for in the summer and spring break and stuff like that."

"Yeah but we can still have some fun before I leave for tonight."

"I thought you wouldn't have sex with me after what I told you ?"

"I let that one slid here I brought you some new ones."

"Thanks I think."

"Come her masterpiece."

"Yeah."

"Fuck me like a ring rat." I whisper in his ear.

Okay so I am being little bit of a dirty girl so what I am so in love with him.

"Alright you say so."

**Chris POV**

I lean over and softly kiss Monique 1 little pecks turn into two, and then into three... before we know it, I am trailing my lips across her skin to your delicious lips. Once again, our tongues begin their hungry search… Our tongues intertwine, lips are nibbled, and the passion builds anew. Hands wander. Moans and sighs are heard. After a long period of kissing and caressing, my mouth hesitantly moves away from her lips. I trail kisses down her neck, across her throat, up under her ear. I whisper that she is incredible, and that I am now going to make love to her for the rest of the night. I can feel Mo shiver within my arms the air from the ac is making her cold plus it is pouring out there thank you god she is staying the night so we made our way to the bedroom.

I once again kiss her lips, and then begin to slowly kiss my way down her sexy body as I tell her how hot she is and how much she turns me on.

"You are so hot tonight come here baby let the masterpiece take care of his queen."

"Oh Chris you are so fucking hot love your hot ass."

I am taking my time, as this is something that cannot and will not be rushed. I reach your incredible chest, and slow even more. My hands cup and caress each wonderful breast, as I slowly kiss around the other. My lips run under, with little licks from my tongue. Little nibbles from my teeth. Little tugs on your hardening nipples. I then slowly make my way up the middle, between her chest, kissing, and licking every inch of the way. I am now pinching and rolling her nipples in my fingers.

Monique reaches down and cups her own breasts, once again offering them to me. I place my finger to her lips, tracing the outline of her crimson lips until her lick the tip with her tongue, making it wet. My wet finger then circles of one of her hard nipples. Bringing my face so close to her chest, I gently blow cool air across her wet nipple, making it even stiffer.

I can no longer hold back, and I lower my head to her breasts. I take each nipple in my mouth and gently swirl my tongue around it, before pulling it between my lips. While in my mouth, I flick my tongue across her hard nipple, and I hear a moan escape from her sweet lips and hear her whisper in my ears.

"Harder, oh-harder"

I look up at her, directly into her most beautiful eyes, and then see her mouth open waiting for mines so hot tongue wetting them, and this time I shiver. I scrape my teeth across each nipple and tug on them before pushing her chest together so I can get at both nipples at once. 

Mo help me push them together, lifting them higher so we can share nipple at the same time. Our tongues dance across your stiff nipple and against each other, generating sparks that run through both of our bodies. With a groan, she pushes my head away and I take the hint. I begin to kiss my way down under your chest and to her stomach.

I circle your belly button with little kisses and long licks. I kiss lower still. My wet tongue begins to once again find the wetness of her own. I reach up and caress her chest. My lips play with her inner thigh. I lick and kiss all over her curvy hips, as she was so eagerly wanted more and I kiss my way down between them and spread her legs further. Using my fingers, I reach out and slowly spread her seeping wetness up and down between her glistening lips, up around and across her hardening clit, and down below, between those sexy ass cheeks of her man she and Angie got the best ass in the world in my opinion . I just love the feeling of how she rotates her hips against me and my fingers and just have to take another taste.

Mo reaches down and slides me back up to her body, until our chests are pushed up against one another. The feeling of firm chest against mine is wonderful. We kiss, and I feel her hand slide down between our bodies. She wraps her fingers around me, and begins to stroke me between her lips and against her clit. It is my turn to rotate my hips, as I grow and stiffen to full hardness. After an eternity of her teasing, she put her hands on my ass, and begins to pull me into her. I try to resist, allowing just the tip of my cock to part her lips and enter her wetness. I try to hold still, feeling her move her hips up and down, trying to work more of me into her.

I ask Mo to hold still. She gave me that smile you are so bad smile and she says you cannot. With a wicked grin, I tell her that I am going to pull out completely if she does not stop moving. Through clenched teeth, she curses me and hold still. I slowly push my way in a little deeper, just another inch. I only allow that much inside I now begin to slide just the first 2 inches in and out... so very slowly. Her wetness is incredible, and I am beginning to feel it pouring out of her. This is getting me very hot... her wetness is such a turn on to me, and before long, I cannot stand it any further. I have to burry myself the rest of the way into her hot and oh so sexy body. The feeling is indescribable, as her wetness fully engulfs me and we both let out a groan of passion and she run her nails over my back.

After staying locked together and not moving for a long moment, we begin to move our bodies in unison, as if we have been making love for years. I pull myself all of the way out, and slowly push my hard cock back into Monique. She wrapped her legs around my back and pulls me in even deeper still. We grind together for a moment, her hard clit against my hard dick, before I pull myself back out and we repeat the process.

We make love, slowly at first... enjoying the warmth, the closeness, the moment itself. However, as what has been happening between us lately, the heat and passion begins to take over. Monique begin to urge me on, to move a faster... she want me to move into her harder and I am more than willing to oblige. Hey, she did say fuck her like a ring rat. The excitement continues to build, and I slow as she comes to the edge of her next orgasm, holding the pace to keep her on the edge…

We switch positions. She wanted to be on top. We twist together as one, and complete the move with me still buried inside of her. She look down at me with a wild look in your eyes, and with a hot and wicked grin, she begin to ride me hard. We are holding hands, and she is raising and lowering her body onto mine. Her hard nipples are rubbing against my chest. I raise my hips to match her every move. Monique had sit up, and I reach down to massage her hard clit with my thumb. Before long, she reach down to do the same, adding her fingers to my thumb. As we play with your clit in unison, she drop down on me harder and harder, and suddenly she begin to shudder and cum all over me. She fall forward onto my chest for a breather, and our mouths meet once again.

The kiss is short lived however, and she roll off me as our breathing returns to normal. Monique turns over onto her belly, as I instinctively move around behind her, my inner thighs against her hips. I slide myself up and down between her hot and sexy ass cheeks, making a slick path with all of her wetness, which is all over me. My cock is still hard and very wet from being inside of Mo, and I have no problems gliding up and down between her cheeks. She rotates her hips back against me, and this just turns me on even more. It does not take long before I have to slide myself back into her. Slipping further down between her cheeks, I slowly slide my cock between her lips an across your hard clit before sinking my way back into her wetness. This time it is hard and fast right from the start. Between deep breaths, she tell me to fuck her hard and like a ring rat what the fuck did she hear from them ring rats that was there anyway, and I reply that I will... and promise not stop until she cum again all over my hard cock.

We pound our hot bodies against each other, and I can feel her squeezing me tighter and tighter. She let out a little cry, but we keep our rhythm, and even pick up the pace. She pushes up against me, and raises herself to her knees. I do not know why this rap song came to my mind ass up head down that's the way we like to fuck why this song going through my head but anyway I guide her to the end of the bed, and stand up on the floor behind her . Firmly holding her hips, I begin to drive into her once again. Using my hands, I push her hips away from me... only to pull her hard back towards me, driving me even deeper inside of her . I run my hand up to and through her hair… and pull; her head back to me... so I can look into her eyes as we fuck so well. Our tongues reach for each other. We totally loose ourselves in time. With each stroke, I pound in harder and deeper. She has been moaning, groaning, cursing, screaming, and finally let go and looses herself in another orgasm all over me. This sends me over the edge and all I can do is explode for the second time tonight, this time inside of her hot, soaking wet pussy.

It is my turn to collapse on top of her… our sweat and cum mixing as our hearts stop trying to beat out of our bodies. We finally unlock our bodies and separate. Mo lay her head on my chest and nuzzles into the crook of my arm, and all we can do is breath heavy and smile once again... The last thing we notice as we drift off to a well-needed sleep is we did not use a condom the last couple weeks we been using them I never question her on that but I guess she had a little scare maybe that's why she wanted to use them and what do you know the warm morning sun beginning to shine through the window. The soft night rain has made way for another beautiful day...dam now she have to leave to go to school man I can not wait until I move over there I know she have to talk to Angie and Denise about it knowing them two they shouldn't have a problem I hope I not so I drove her to her to Tampa and she want to her class and I want to see what I can take up and look who I run into Randy Orton who with her very smart girlfriend Denise.

"Monique have you seen your twin this morning?"

"I haven't been home why?"

"Mother been calling her cell phone and at the house and driving me crazy all night she didn't come home last night."

"Maybe she is over her man house."

I didn't want to say nothing that going to upset them but I feel as a boyfriend and a maybe future brother in law I need to.

"You don't think she want to work last night?" I said

"Oh my god why didn't think of that but that club closes at 3?"

"Oh my god please let Angie be alright."

I knew it I should not bring that up.

"Come on Chris we going down there you two stay here okay. If you see her give us a call alright."

"Yeah I am going to class so I see you after class." Denise said

"How can you work when your sister is missing?"

"I got a feeling she isn't she just want to be left alone."

"We will meet right here remember to call us."

"Yeah we will."

So Randy and I left and somehow Randy knew where she was at and when we got there, there she is butt naked dancing and I couldn't believe how beautiful her body is just like Monique's and Randy was staring too but we broke out of it and we walk over to the guy ask how much was Angie and she seen us and she knew she was in deep shit trouble and the guy told him that she is too high for him what the hell man she look scared and there was like six old dirty old rich sob men there.

"Look I can afford her come on me want a private dance with her." Randy said

Dam Randy sound like he had this conversation before.

"No deals now get out."

"Do you know who we are we are pro wrestlers and I know a lot of guys who would love to come here."

Randy is good sales representative on that which is so true matter fact I was here last summer if I remember there she go my ex I'll be dam small fucking world.

"Hey if we can't have her can we have the other girl the other black girl?"

Will she also interracial she and I was engage once and will she did something I never forgiven her for she slept with my best friend Carlos aka Carlito and he came back and told me that's why we still friends if she didn't lie about it.

"Yeah you can have her."

"What the hell you doing?"

"Look at the girl who dancing with her it's my ex Vickie."

"Oh shit I didn't even look like her okay man you think this going to work?"

"Yeah."

**Angelina POV**

Shit what they doing here I am going to make million dollars today they need to get out of here do they know we making a movie here.

"You know them two guys?"

'Yeah they go with my sisters."

"You got to be kidding me Randy Orton goes with a black girl?"

"My sister is Thai and Chris goes with my twin."

"Shit he is coming over here."

"You know them?"

"I just started in OVW in Kentucky this is my last show so I am going to be a woman wrestler/ diva you should try out."

"After college I will."

"Vickie good to see you again Angie I need to speak to you now."

I told him three weeks ago I do not need another brother.

"We are dancing here?"

"Why you are not in school?"

"I don't have a class until this afternoon."

"Why you didn't come home last night?"

"I did I left a note telling I am going to be working this morning and late last night."

"Vickie I see you still love to share your goods."

"I see you still an asshole Christopher."

Okay why he just say that for him and how do he knows her.

"Vickie you know Chris?"

"Yeah he is my ex boyfriend."

"Make that fiancé." Chris said

"What do Monique knows this?"

"No she doesn't and I don't think I need to tell her."

What the hell. He is hiding something.

"Why she doesn't need to know?"

"I will tell her but she haven't ask me about my past that much."

"Whatever. Steve I need to go now I have another family emergency."

"You have to choose working here or your family you going to bring my club down and I can't have that now if you go do not come back here."

Great now I do not have a job in a good way I am glad and I made over a million dollars today so I am out of here than.

"Can I have my money please?"

"You get your cut come with me."

"Randy, Chris I'll be right back."

"You are going to leave."

"No I am going to give Steve a blow job. Yes I am leaving."

When I walk to his office who I see sitting there no other Rate R Superstar this going to good.

"Dona I need you take care of this man he is a regular client and you get your nice cut."

Shit case he tells John fucks how I got myself into this mess.

"I had seen you before?"

"Yeah you did the other night."

"Wait you John Cena girlfriend?"

Fuck, I am so screwed now.

"Yeah I am why?"

"Does John know you do this?"

"Yes he does know I dance but not this part."

"I hate to do this but I can't I have nothing against John so you get out of here you don't belong here."

"Steve he do not want me to blow him."

"Will you don't get your cut. I 'm just playing girl here is your cut now get out of my club I know how old you are now you could of got me a lot of trouble little girl do not ever come in here again."

What the hell who told on me I wonder I want to my dressing room and I took everything down and I want to the front gave Vickie a hug and I wish her luck and I got into my car and I drove home and when we all got there Denny and Mo standing there like mother use to do with them when they came home late.

"What!"

"What the hell is wrong with you dancing all night like that?"

"Yeah so you work at your old job oh wait you use to work there too."

"Yeah I was 21years old though."

Oh, shit did I let out something that Randy does not know about?

"What you use to be a stripper?"

Oh shit I did not mean to let that out she got me so mad though.

**Denise POV**

I could killed Angelina right than and there the look on Randy face like he is in shock we all want into the house and she ran upstairs and I follow here.

"What hell you thinking out there!"

"You made me mad I had to say something stop acting I am the wild child family around here you also did something mom and dad know what you did if it wasn't for Density not telling on you."

"That is no reason to tell that in front of my man or his co worker no one do not need to know what I use to do alright!"

"Will I did and I am sorry you and Randy have to work it out okay he have baggage also so you two are even."

"You know what you need to grow up alright."

"Look who's talking."

Shit here we go.

"Who was the one want with that drug dealer who got you lock up do Randy knows about that?"

When I heard the knock at the door, it was Randy.

"Angie your man is on the phone." Randy said

"Thanks Randy."

I left out of the room, I want down to my room and Randy, and I was talking.

"You use to strip?"

"Yeah I did I am not proud what I did but yes I did do that I am sorry if I might cause you any problems."

"Chris isn't going to say nothing but I seen Adam there he says he isn't going to tell John."

Well is John and Angie going to stay together or is Adam Rated R Superstar Edge going to tell everything wait and see in the next chapter my friends.


	11. Aftermath of the summer

**Chapter 11-** **Aftermath of the summer **

**Angelina POV**

I pick up the phone and John, I talking, and I had to tell him before it gets out.

"So what you do last?"

"Dance I work all nighter and Mo and Denise both spend the night out and they didn't get my note and they got scared and Randy and Chris came down to the club and someone told the owner that I was underage and I got canned and Adam was there nothing happen between us."

"Oh okay so should I kick his ass?"

"No he told me he likes you as a friend and that I shouldn't work there and he isn't going to tell nobody."

"I hope you are right about him not telling. Why was he at that club for?"

"I don't know he was just there oh yeah I got snitch on so I am kind of glad about that I am starting to see what everyone sayed didn't feel right when I was dancing last night or early this morning."

"That's a good thing you need any money or anything?"

Should I tell him that I got a millions dollars here or should I tell no I tell him he going to find out.

"No I am good I made it good last night. I made million dollars last night just to dance for these guys they were having a party some girls made more but I could not do that."

Great he isn't saying nothing.

"You there?"

"Yeah so what you going to do with that money?"

"I going to give it to my mom and see if we can keep the family business without me getting married I haven't been to Orlando yet so we will see."

"Did you take care of yourself when you got home?"

Dam I love how he talks.

"Yes I did more than once."

"Yeah?"

"Yeap I did."

"Cool how my pup is doing."

"She is alright I think JC and Pepper is going to be good friends I don't know how Butch and Casey is going to get long."

"They will all fight like you and your sisters brothers do hey I have to go babe I talk to you either tonight or tomorrow okay."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I want to take a nice hot shower I could not get thought out of my mind that I did somewhat lie to John I had his boss son in law that's right I had oral sex with Paul aka Triple H I feel so bad doing that to Stephanie it isn't her fault she just had a baby and they haven't had sex in while I can tell you one thing John is going to get the belt back next month and Randy going to get a little push. He knew I was seeing John god I am so dam stupid that was nothing but a set up now I don't know what to do I lose all kind of respect in the locker room from the top guys now they going to be on John's case every time he do something wrong.

"Angie get out here now!"

Shit my mom here.

"I 'm in the shower I'll be out in two minutes."

"Out of there now!"

"In a minute!"

I came out with my towel on me she was sitting on the bed and she seen my money and she was red in the face.

"Will look who is still alive you have some explaining to do?"

"About what?"

Whatever happens at Summer Slam stays at Summer Slam.

"I did fall of my surf board I am okay. Thanks for asking."

"Interesting weekend you had? Clubbing sleeping with different men?"

Oh, okay what men I was sleeping with beside John and what I did last night at the club who told on me?

"How can you believe everything that been told I was not doing everything they sayed I was doing?"

Okay so I was lying only people I was hanging around some of the wrestlers that is all and the divas.

"Who is that thug you are dancing with?"

Holy shit John was right I was being followed.

"That is a friend of mind John."

"Why were you dancing with him? Is he in school? What school he go to?"

I rowing her eyes at my mom and I want and started to get dress I put some of my favorite lotion on and put on my cut off jeans and my new Edge t shirt I got at Summer Slam I do love Adam but I couldn't do that to him I would had quit if I had to anyway put my hair in a ponytail.

"Oh mother just gets off my back okay! He isn't in school."

"Why isn't he in school? Do he sale drugs? Was there a drug there like there?"

"Jeez! Mom I am not in high school any more! If it was drugs, I didn't do any and I don't need to be question who I was hanging out with?"

See I told you my mom miss her calling to be a lawyer.

"I have the rights to ask. I only want to know if he can take care of you and is in our class rank that's all."

Class rank I see we are now in a class rank what the hell happen to my mom that's not like her she do not care what class you are she would love and care for all of us I am shock at her now we got class rank you know what I don't know if I want to give it to her.

"Mother Please he is just a friend. I didn't have sex with him or nothing. I have to go I have some things to do."

"We are not done talking where you get this money from."

"I have been saving it."

"The truth Angelina!"

"From working."

"When you going to tell me you were dancing in a strip club?"

Shit motherfucker that was following me he told everything I wonder if he follows me to West Newbury.

"You have nothing to worry about I don't work there anymore I got fired this morning."

"You had no business to work there in the first place why you are lowing yourself like this? You are girl with money not a girl who is on have low self esteem and have four different baby daddies."

Ouch, no she did not say that where is my sweet dear old mom I want her back.

"Mother you never talk bad people who isn't in our class?"

"Well maybe I am changing I am not held back no more by your father now tell me what you going to do buy the company so you would not have to married Caledon Dawson you will married him if you don't you will be put out of the family and there is nothing your brothers or sisters can do you see it is written right here in the well I want you to read it."

I sat my desk and I read the well over and over again and I was so shock I scream really loud and everyone came to my room to see what is wrong with me I was too shaking to read it out loud and I just cried my mom told everyone she is in shock and that I should be left alone.

"Mom what did you tell her?"

"What I told you all she read the well."

"Mother you can not be serious and have her go through that?"

"She is going to go though this if you like or not why you all can not accept it?"

"Because it is wrong to force her to married some one she does not know."

"It is what your father wanted not me."

"But you are now in charge you can change it why you putting my sister through this? Monique said with tears falling and hugging me.

"I am caring out your father wishes he left me to do this and I am now going to do this I could kick you two out of this house even though it is now belong to Angie."

Oh wow I get this house great I should be happy but I am not my life is ruin I need John here with me.

"The million dollars I was going to give to you so I would not have to do this I can not love this man."

"You will marry this man and you will love him and you and Cal will have a baby after a year of marriage."

What the fuck she just says?

"Randy, Chris can you two go downstairs we having a little family meeting."

Dam Denise is kicking Randy and Chris out of my room.

"Okay come on Chris lets go."

"We will be downstairs playing Play station."

"Mom think this over don't you want to see Angie happy?" Denise said

You sure hell did not if you just told me that John stayed right across the street this whole thing would not happen to me I would not be in this mess.

"I don't any of you people around here want me happy."

"That's not true Angie we all want you happy?"

"Denise knows what I am talking about."

"Okay I am so sorry about that please for give me you two are now friends now so everything is all good."

"If it was why I do I have to married this man I do not even know?"

I should of ran away like I wanted to where I do not know but it would been better anywhere but here so they can't find me I got a feeling I am going to be a runaway bride.

"Angie you going to get a make over you look like a street walker and I think you should get your own place in Orlando you move back you will not be around these two."

"Mother I do not look like a street walker."

"Look what you are wearing."

"Yeah so look at Monique shorts and Denise shorts they the same size as mind."

"I do not care what they wear all I am caring you do as your father wishes want you to do we are leaving now get your things lets go."

"I am not going no where."

"The hell you are now do what I say!"

"No mom I am not doing it.

**Monique POV**

I never seen my mother in this kind of mood and she talking to Angie like a she would be talking to someone out in the street or something and I was crying and I did not want to see my twin sister that way than she sayed something that could kill any body soul if you are a hardcore wrestling fan like we are now becoming okay we was but you know what I mean.

"You are a grown woman now and I think you should stop watching that fake ass wrestling that's for children. I hate when they come here that is not for you no more I am sorry Angie but no more wrestling for you."

I was rowing her eyes at her Angie look like she was about to have a nervous break down that will not be good for anyone.

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"YES YOU ARE AND IF I CATCH EAITHER ONE OF YOU HELPING HER I WILL GET YOU TWO THROW IN JAIL THAT'S ALSO MEAN YOU WILL BE IN THIS FAMILY NO MORE!"

I am going to help my sister if she likes it or not she is love with one man that is John Cena and she going to stay with him.

"Mom what wrestling have to do with her getting married?" I ask.

"He does not like the sport."

"Yeah but what that got to do with me?"

"He wants a woman not a tomboy."

"You sure he wants a woman." Denise said

**Angelina POV**

I wanted to scream I do not believe her she told me I need to give up wresting that is just plain crazy.

"I want these posters off your wall and I want you back in Orlando by next week no more wrestling if I catch you watching wrestling you will have to paid."

"I am never going to give it up I don't care how you guys feel I should get to watch whatever I want to watch. I am not going to be a obey wife I am not switching parties I am not going to get a whole new look just because of you and this Cal guy if it that important to you why don't you married him! Oh that is right you married to one of the CEO of daddy's company."

**Denise POV**

I left out of the room, I want downstairs, I sat with Chris and Randy, and I just burst out crying.

"I am so sorry I was mad I can't take it this my senior year and all this happen to me."

"It is okay baby girl we understand what is your mom planning?"

"Yeah we use to it."

"Angie have to leave next week to live in Orlando with this guy she will be married around Wrestlemaina time and get this by two years from now she should be having her first child that's what my sick mother fucker dad wanted I hate him right now I need to look into this because something do not sound right and where is all my brothers and sisters they sayed they will help but none of them here they all living their lives in a different state I don't know what to do!"

I started crying harder and my mom left out the room and she look at Randy and me.

"Denise I want you to move out you do not need to be a babysitter to the twins go and I want you out of here you have two weeks."

I cannot believe what I am hearing she wants me out of this house how can she do this to me I did not do anything wrong at all.

"Why you want me out for?"

"You are being a bad role model for them and I feel though if you didn't strip your first three years here she would not had done that so she is leaving Tampa because of you.

How in the hell she twisting this around like this.

"I didn't put a gun to her head to say do this she choose to do it and I got her out of it so you can not blame me for all this happening around here."

"I want you, Monique out and us going to sale this place now I want you all to start packing. Bye for now."

We all sat there we didn't say a word and Angie and Mo came down the steps and Angie look weak and pale she would not speak she was in her nice clothes and she just left out the house with the well in her hand I hope she be okay.

**Randy POV**

I feel so sorry for them but it was part of me that is happy because now me and Denise can be together but I feel bad for John and Angie and that afternoon we just sat and talk order pizza and Denise try to do some her homework but she couldn't Monique and Chris took the dogs out for a walk and I played on their Play station 2 and than Angie came back she sat next to me and didn't say a word she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What is that for?"

"For saving me this morning I felt trap there I guess you do know what you talking about."

"Yeah I try to tell you it was not for you."

"You a cool guy I never thought you be this cool your personality on wrestling having you as a stuck up spoil brat third generation wrestler who thanks he god give to woman who was a jerk."

I hate tell her this after she put me over so nicely but I was that in and outside of the ring.

"Angie I hate to tell you this after you put me over like this but I was that guy that's why I was in anger management rehab because I was a big ass jerk if I didn't I would call you all kinds of names I was a bad boy."

"You are not that bad."

If she only knew what I use to do.

"Okay but you starting to see the light huh?"

Okay what is she getting at?

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing where is my sisters at?"

"Denise is in the office and Mo and Chris want for a walk with the dogs."

"Opps I was supposed to walk them."

"So where did you go?"

"I want to see my father's lawyer and than I want to American Pizza Company and I got me a job around the campus and I gave the money I earn to the ASPCA and Breast Cancer research not the whole million but some and I put the rest in a new bank account I set up for myself because I do not trust my mom or this Cal dude I have to married."

She is smiling again wonder why I am not going to ask her so I just want back to the game and than Denise came back out of the room.

**Denise POV**

Will I see that Angie is back and sitting next to Randy okay what the hell is going on here?

"Oh you came back why are you smiling about?"

"I got a job at American Pizza Company I seen it on the box that they are hiring so I want down to the campus and there it was and I got it I start tomorrow."

That is the Angie I knew and I hope she stay smiling.

"That's great Angie but next week you are moving out remember?"

"No I'm not."

"But mom sayed you have to move?"

"But if I get a job keep my grades up do not have to move home."

"What you want to talk to Brad Dawson?"

Cal Dawson let me tell you about this preak he is the same age is John he is so sob person you would ever meet he think his stuff don't stink like Randy use to act we had that talk about our past and I told him everything anywho I never thought he would agree to do this what my sister do not know he is gay so I heard in the rich people world I am saying that's the word around the street I don't see anything wrong being that way in my eyes but in his world that's not cool sorry for using Carlos line but I think she knows that.

"No but I talk to Kendall Clark and he told me that this is daddy old well he have the new one and in the new well it says if I get married not that other mess but it do say something about me getting married."

"Are you sure?"

"No I am not sure and I do not believe him either he part of it too. He would not give me the reason why I have to do this he keeps saying your father wanted this way. Why we couldn't be poor."

"Think Father Jake is on it too?"

"He knows about what mom had told him but that's it. How did you know I want to confession?"

I think I need to go myself but I am glad she did I have not been awhile. Okay I am going to do something I think we all need to know who is our real birth parents will I know mind is a American but the twins need to know who their people are than maybe that is so wrong but I am going to do it anyway with out them knowing.

"I just guess. Randy you want to go with me to the library?"

"Yeah sure lots of fun there?"

"It is a class project and I need your help on and I think you would get a kick out of it seeing all them hot college woman."

"Babe it is after six a clock it is close."

"Oh dam it is that late."

"Hey we are back."

"How were Pepper and JC and Casey?"

"They all were good."

"We took them to the doggie park."

"Yeah I took some pictures of them playing so you can show her daddy when he gets home."

"That wasn't a good idea to send them there isn't their mating time isn't?"

"Next month." I said

"What's wrong don't want to be a grandmom yet." Mo said putting their bowls down.

Angie rolls her eyes at her.

"Where is Butch at?"

"Still in Orlando I have to get him."

so we all finishes eating our pizza and we watch Raw from this week even though we was there but we watch it was nothing else to watch so after that we all want to bed.

**Angelina POV**

The next day I want to Orlando before I want to my new job and I hated to come to this house I seen moving trucks there and my bothers was there talking to mom trying to stop her for moving to another part of the rich sob area of Orlando and it was not working out as my mom was hoping and we just came there to get Butch and the rest of our things since Denise I have to move I ask Siena she wants to move in and Miss. Doran wasn't sure if she wanted her but I talk to her and told her I am not stripping no more and that I got my life together and she going to let her come to Tampa and she will start school with me I will help her she is my sister I wish had. My mom fired Ms Doran why I do not know oh that's right our new step daddy do not like people of color that much will the ones who isn't college educated.

"Let me talk to you for a minute." Kadin said

"What you want."

"Why you are mad at me for I am on your side. Listen I think mom don't like us no more if you know what I mean."

"Kadin what are you saying about momma?"

"She not herself she didn't half speak to me only to her children."

"That's not like her to do that."

"For all the people she married dad is turning his grave."

He needs to be burning in hell what he is putting me through.

"I guess so what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Will I am glad you did not have hooked up with that thug they have you dancing with."

"Kadin he isn't a thug! He have good job I wouldn't mind working with him."

"Mom sayed you was dancing and partying with a thug."

For a person who graduated from Yale he is not too smart.

"You have been drinking momma cool aid too huh."

"Okay, so what does he do?"

"He is two times World Heavyweight Champion in WWE he is the sole leader of the Chain Gang every men boys and some girls hate him but I love him to death and just like you he got a car fetish his name is John Cena."

"No way Denise hooks you up with Cena?"

"Yeah sort of."

"Do momma knows this?"

"No she doesn't."

"Will tell her she already have your invitation already."

Dam she is going crazy.

"There you are we need to talk."

"Sorry shorty we try to talk to her there is no way you can get out of it."

"Thanks guys but I am trap so not fair."

So than I want into the house and it looks so empty and cold I am going to miss this house but we all move on and mother is with her new man she could of waited anyway I sat on the floor and they was looking at me like I did something wrong.

"Kadin and London tells me you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do."

"Is he the guy you seen kissing and hugging on at the airport?"

"Yes he is." I smiled

"Angelina you need my dear stay with your on kind."

Whoa she never sayed that one to none of us what the fuck she been drinking Chris Mordetzky is not Monique kind so what she talking about.

"What is my kind? Remember you have adopted interracial daughters so what is my kind?"

"I was talking about class not race Angelina."

"Why you care what class he is in anyway?"

"Why you always throw that in our face?"

"Why are you here? My father is dead and you are not my father."

"Trust me little girl I don't want to be your father."

"Angelina stopped right now."

This woman had lost her mind.

"We don't care the color of the guy as long he is in our class. That's all."

"You shouldn't care at all who I'm dating as long as that person care about me."

"We just want you to have the life style that you are use to that's all."

"Who says I want that style I can make my own decision around here and stop worrying what your friends say to you."

"We are not worrying what are friends says where did you get that idea from?"

"You and daddy always worrying what kind of girl or guy we all brought home why you think Denise and Monique lie to you what Randy and Chris did for a living because they knew you and daddy wouldn't prove and you two sat at that dine room table didn't say a word to them but now it is wrong for me to date a wrestler but it is okay for them because they don't have to get married off."

"You know something little girl you need to stop this talking back to your mother she is only doing what your daddy want her to do now you going to married this man and get out of your mind that you going to finish college he wants you to be a stay home mom.

That motherfucker thinks he going to touch me he got another thing coming.

"I have to go I have a job around the campus so out of here come on Butch let's go home meet your new little bro and step sister."

"Angelina we will be watching you."

"Yeah and I am supposed to get scared?"

"Look here…"

"No you look a here you can not tell me what to do you are not my father!"

Next thing I know he hit me smack right in the face I got up and told my brothers and they ran in there and Phoenix who have a really bad temper and he told him if he put his hand on me again that he will kill him. Therefore, I left and I want to Siena place and to help her move down to Tampa and we was talking and the subject of Shelton came up.

"You think Shelton is still single?"

"I don't know why?"

"I am going to feel bad I am only one in the house with out a wrestler as a boyfriend."

"Oh okay."

"What you think I shouldn't worried who I did as long I am dating?"

Didn't Shelton tell her he does not want a girlfriend why the world never knows?

"Right it isn't all that."

Yeah right but I had to tell her something.

"What's up with your mom she really been acting sobbed?"

"She is going through something just pray for her."

"Oh okay I will how you got that mark on your face?"

"My new step father hit me he didn't like what I sayed to him, and Phoenix gave him a little scared."

"Oh you didn't call the police on him?"

"No we going to deal with it like a family."

"I would call the place myself."

"No I didn't want this getting out."

"I thought you would be here how is my baby girl doing?" Miss. Doran said

"I am okay."

"Momma you sure you do not mind if I move to Tampa?"

"No you go right ahead it is time for you to be on your own you can do it."

Sometime I wonder why I feel so comfortable around Miss Doran she really feel like a mom to me or a grandmom anyway we finish and than we left and we was talking and we got to the house Denise was moving out.

"You sure you want to leave?" I ask.

"That's what Jane wanted so I must go but hey St. Pete isn't that far way and will see each other."

"Yeah but I want you to stay?"

"No it is for the best. Angie you got a thing for Randy now or something?"

Wonder why she asking me that as I told him he is not nothing like the dude he acts but he told me he was a preak in the back but he is cool person.

"No I don't have a thing for Randy why would I have a thing for Randy when I am dating his best friend?"

"Good point."

"Siena got a thing for Shelton."

"Yes I do and your point is what?" Siena said brings her boxes in the house.

"Nothing I was just saying."

"Will I do that's the last of the boxes for me?"

"Yeah for me too will see ya next week."

"Yeah see ya."

**Denise POV**

They going to be so shock when come next Friday Randy and I going to get married I know the ink isn't even dry from his first marriage but I am so in love with him he is everything I want know what I sayed I didn't want to get married until I finishes school but I am still going to go to school and I am still going to Yale we going to have two homes one down here and one in up there. Home sweet home shame he is not here he want to take care of that business and on next week I am going to meet his family that's one thing I am not really looking to do but I have to hell they are going to be my in-laws.

"Hello?"

"Hey I got that weekend and next weekend off so everything is ready to go."

"Great I didn't tell them I couldn't."

"Yeah I know I got a idea why tell it I mean they do not need to know plus your mom is too wrap into Angie and that dude she got to married so it work out okay."

"Don't you want your friends and family there?"

"No not really but you understand why."

Okay his family cannot be as bad as mind although it just got this way.

"Oh okay your dad giving you a hard time?"

"No it is my mom but you know how mothers are."

"Yeah ever wanted to do your family tree?"

"Where that one come from?"

"I have this class project and even though I was adopted I do know my birth mom name but I do not know my father name but I am also doing the twin's family I don't know if you notice or not how Glenn was looking at Monique and Angelina than he was asking me questions."

"Glenn was being all in your family business."

"No I don't think that was it because Angie got question by John do she know her birth mom because he sayed she look like Glenn's sister Janice."

"Oh wow I didn't know that so I am going to be doing a lot of searching I don't know if I should or not but I kind of want to know who my birth family is all about can't be as fuck up as this one is."

"Do what ever you feel like doing listen babe I have to go now see on Monday?"

"Yeap you will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Angelina POV**

I got to talk to John tonight and I ask him how he feels about tattoos and stuff like that.

"You want to get what pairs?"

"My nibbles you don't like that?"

It was a long pause and than he took a deep breath.

"To be honest with you no I don't like that not the nibs but if you get your tongue oh yeah that is all good."

I see he got his dick suck by a girl who has her tongue done.

"Oh okay I see you like that huh?"

"Yeah I do what are you wearing?"

"Your Red Sox t shirt you gave me after Denise party when I was pissie drunk."

"What you have on under that?"

I never did phone sex but if this what we are doing I had better get my friend out.

"Take a guess."

"Tell me."

"My red tongs."

"Mmm nice."

"What you wearing?"

"My boxers."

"What you are not sleeping in the nude?"

"Yeah I am going to sleep naked why?"

"You still have your boxers on why who is with you?"

"No one I thought you could you know before I go to sleep."

"I never did that before."

"Really?"

"No so I think we shouldn't case people are listen to this you know."

"You think your mom got your phone tapped?"

"Yeah."

"Let her hear it how much you love me."

Wow, someone is very horny tonight.

"What the hell let's try it."

"That's my girl."

So he started to talk all the stuff he wants to do to me next Friday night after the wrestling match and I had my toy in me faster you can say you can't see me and it was hot I cum with no problem and than after that we got off the phone and I want to sleep with my new pillow I made with our picture on it so I can have him sleeping next to me yes the first time in my life I slept nude. We might be getting a hurricane this weekend great that's all we I hope and pray it isn't bad like last summer that was shame so we got some flashlights Denise came over with a brides book we all look at her like she was crazy she saying she looking at the book for article for one of her class projects yeah right.

"I am surprise Jane didn't come down take you from here."

Why she not calling her mom?

"Denise why you calling mom by her name?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What did she say to you that making her call her by name?" Monique asks.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

Okay now we have secret.

"How many projects you got going for you?"

"I have couple of them. However, that is college life for ya. So how you all liking school so far?"

"I myself I am having a ball it is what I was hoping school would be." Mo said

"So is okay I am liking it but I wish I can focus on my work but everything that is going on it is little hard."

"How about you Siena?"

"It is cool place I like it and there is so much going on there that's a great thing."

"Yeah they have a lot of clubs every thought joining in on them?"

"I was thinking about joining in something to do with race relation the first time since I started to date Chris I was call the N-word but Chris kept his cool and we left out of there."

"Ouch that's not so cool."

"Nope it wasn't."

"Hey have you ever thought of joining the Fraternity?"

"No not really remember I am getting married and this fool and he does not want me to go to college."

"WHAT!" Denise said

"Yeah he does not want me to go to school he wants me be a stay a home mom."

"Okay that's it you leaving this country we got to send you way."

Denise is going crazy there is no way I am leaving Johnny.

"Denise, Denise clam down it will be alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me it will."

"I hope you right because she is on a roll to see you married."

"I know."

"Mo what's wrong?"

"I miss Chris."

Okay I am going to puke than again I am feeling the same way but what me and John did the other night I am okay.

"We all miss our guys."

"Yeah even if I am single I miss my guy."

"There are a lot of guys on campus you can talk to.

"I know and Tuesday I am meeting up with a classmate to do a project."

"See you will meet someone."

"Oh I know that."

**Siena POV**

We talking all night about different things thank god the storm wasn't too bad we got through it and I was so surprise that Angie and John was going to have sex with each other this week she is going to love it will I know I did now I wish I could be with Shelton but I am not going to drill on it no more because there is someone for me and I going to be with him this will be a first for me I never dated anyone outside of my race hearing what happen to Mo and Chris I don't know if I want to go with it but I am okay it isn't really a date it is a classmate we are in a team he is in my team and we just going to work on this project together that's all and I am strongly thinking joining a fraternity why I want to put myself through that because I got a lot to offer. So here it is Tuesday afternoon, I am going to meet up with Jermany Collins, and he is a freshman from New Castle England.

"Hi Jermany."

"Hi."

"You ready to start this thing?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay where you want to start?"

"I have come up with a great idea."

So than we was talking about the project and we was really getting alone and I feel like I am falling for this guy but that can not be I mean will maybe I am. Therefore, when I got home I want to talk to Monique who was at the computer talking to Chris.

"Hey you got a minute?"

"Yeah let me finish talking to Chris."

Therefore, while she was doing that I was sitting on her bed and looking at her pictures she took with him last summer and than she turn and we was talking.

"What's on your mind?"

"How is it going with a white guy?"

"It is normal like if I was going with a black guy but I was just shock to hear that because I haven't really heard that word too often so it was little shock and Chris told me this was not the first time he was call the N-word his ex fiancé was black and he heard it all the time but John and Angie both knows her she is a former dancer."

"Really so you okay that he was almost married?"

"Yeah at least he told me. So who is the guy?"

Man I was hoping she would for get what I came in her room to talk about.

"His name is Jermany I don't know we had a great time today but I don't know if he likes me like that."

"Will get to know him and than take it from there."

"Hey I am off to work want me to bring you guys anything?"

"Yeah Diva flatbread."

"Okay oh there is still an opening Si so if you want to apply come on down."

"Thanks I will hey I thought you wasn't suppose to be working?"

"Since when I listen to my mother I am going to work there is nothing wrong working beside John isn't going to be wrestling forever."

"Yeah but you are not going to married John."

"Yeah I am going to married John not that Cal dude."

"I hope you are right."

So than I change my clothes and want with Angie to her job and when I got there you would not believe who was there and work there Jermany and I could not believe it so Angie told me to filled out the appreciation and she see who is there and Jermany smile over at me and I smile back and filled it out he came over to talk to me.

"Hello Siena?"

"Hi."

"You are trying to get a job here?"

"Yeah my roommate works here and I need a part time job."

"Great oh here comes the boss I see ya."

"Bye."

So than I got a interview right there and I got the job it don't pay a lot but who cares that's what going to school is all about having a part time job going to school I should go back to Wal-mart than again no.

**Angelina POV**

I was dreaming that it was now Thursday morning and I am going to my mother's house why because Cal the sob wants to see me and I am going out to dinner with tonight don't worried John knows and so do my friends we got a little set up tonight and I am going to have fun with this so Siena did my hair she still wants to be a hair dresser but she wants to won her own business so she is taking up Business management anyway I got to my mom house none of my brothers or sisters pictures was up the not even her own birth children I don't know what's up with that but I am not here for the drama. I was wearing very nice dress I give him credit he have good taste in clothes might had his sister or someone to pick it out.

"Darling I want you to meet Caledon Hockley Dawson. Cal this my adopted daughter Angelina Brandi"

"Angelina what pretty name I am so glad to meet you so you going to be my wife."

When hell freeze over and donkey flies Caledon Dawson is 30 heirs to the elder Hockley's fortune his grandfather on his mother side his father was not rich what so ever. Cal is handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning but he is not my type trust me we are not going to get alone but I have John and I am going to see him after this little dinner.

"So I have been told."

"Well it is nice to meet you I hope we have a wonderful time tonight."

"Yes me too."

"We going down to a very nice restaurant and I must say you look very nice tonight."

"Thank you."

"Come let's go."

We got into the limo and he put his arm around me I felt very strange being with this guy I do not have any feeling for my mom and step father was in the limo with us and I wanted out so bad all my life it was the same kind of people with the same minded talk I wanted to jump out of the limo I swear I wish I could wait what is all my friends and family doing here oh no tell me he isn't going to ask me tonight?

"Here we are."

I seen Justin, Jana, Michaela Danni and Megan but I did not see Shawna I wonder where is she.

"What's going on?"

"It's my birthday party sweet pea and we going to have some fun."

"Yeah but why is my family and friends are here for?"

"Darling stops asking too many questions."

"Go to hell mother."

"Angie you know I don't like that talk."

"I don't care what you like."

"Angelina that is not nice." Cal said

I go out of the limo and everyone was taking pictures and I flip off my sisters and I was surprise they going through this but I don't see Denise or Monique or Kadin wonder why they not here either. Felt uncomforted around all those people and I am glad my real friends are here. I text message Shawna and John and I couldn't get her I keep on text message her and she was on her way there with John I was getting sick I don't know what she is planning that's all I need is for John to see me get engage to another man.

"Angelina Brandi wills you …"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no I am not going to married you!" I said waking up in a cold sweat.

"Angie is you okay?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Did Jane call?"

"Twice."

I started to cry and Monique came over, hugs me, and strokes my hair.

"It's going to be okay it was only a dream stop crying your man is on his way home."

"I know but I got a feeling that it is going to happen tonight."

"You do not know that Angie so come lets get you already to see your man Johnny."

I had to smile after seeing the preview for the Marine I cannot wait to see it in the movies I think I am going to do like what is her name did in the movie when he came home.

"Hey Angie put your shorts home I think John just pull up in the driveway." Siena said

I put on my jogging shorts, I ran down the steps, and I opening the door there he was my Marine my man John Felix Anthony Cena looking good.

"Dam I hate to see if I was in the Marine." John said

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Can I come in?"

"Yeah I am so sorry want breakfast?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Where are Pepper and JC at?"

Why do I feel his eyes on my ass?

"They in the yard running around they are all getting alone."

"That's good."

**John POV**

I was sitting in my girl kitchen while she was fixing me and herself some breakfast she look good in my Hustle Loyalty and Respect t shirt and her short –shorts she look hot and her hair in a pony she do not know she is turning me on. However, I notice her eyes was red I wonder what happen.

"So what is going on?"

"Nothing just working and going to school I am so glad I don't have any classes today or tomorrow so what are you doing today?"

Does she really want to know what I want to do today?

"I am tried to catch up on my bills and take a break for a minute you know."

"That's sound good to me."

"Yeah me too."

Okay but she is not telling me what is wrong with her I guess I ask her.

"What's wrong sweetie your eyes looking red?"

"I just woke up I had a bad dream."

"Aw poor baby what was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it here eat your breakfast."

"Tell me come on sit with me and talk."

Okay why she shutting me out for I thought I was her friend her man?

"Oh John it was a bad dream it was too real I was shaking when I woke up."

"Couldn't be that bad?"

"It was."

The phone ring and she got up and I ate my pancakes while she was talking on the phone to her mom and she came back over to the table and sat there she was about to cry again.

"What's wrong?"

"My bad dream is coming true I have to go to Orlando to meet this man who birthday is today and I should get Siena to do my hair and nails I have a dinner date tonight I try to get out of it but couldn't."

Dam after I ask Adam to do the autograph session for me okay I know what I can do it might work it might not.

"Hey, hey don't cries have an idea it might can work go to this dinner date and we meet up at City Walk or Hard Rock okay baby we going out tonight too."

"But you don't understand he is going to ask me."

Shit, what the hell this soon man her mom really want that money.

"Will I don't know what to say on that I mean it would be like you cheating on me but you're not you what I mean?"

"Yeah I think so but John I don't want to say yes to him."

"What will happen if you say no?"

"I would never here from none of my brothers or sisters again and I am kick out of the family and I love my brothers and sisters but I can't do this my parent's birth daughters are starting to see my mom point of view."

Ouch that is not good dam maybe I can crash the party and I take her out of there no I could get in trouble and we do not need that.

"You think I should say yes to please my family?"

"You only 18years old you haven't live life yet so how you going to be anyone wife right now I am not saying you couldn't handle it but you can and I think you should do what is best."

Of course, I do not want to see her married off just to keep her family in good graces this is crazy I am going to stand by her as long as I can.

"What is going to happen to us if you do say yes?"

"I'll be leaving Florida for Philadelphia and I'll be a …."

She started to cry, I look into her eyes, and I can tell how hurt she was from this.

"Baby it is going to be alright you and I will get through this I promise you I will find a way to be with you."

"But case it don't work out than what?"

"We will deal with it than now stop that crying okay."

"Hey I thought you be here."

"John do you remember my best friend Shawna?"

"Yeah hey how are you and Carlos doing?"

"Okay."

"I heard from my parents what's going down tonight what you going to say?"

"I do not know yet."

"I have idea maybe I can text message you and tell you to meet me some where and than we meet there and than have some fun."

"That is not going to work knowing him he might have my cellphone bug."

**Angelina POV**

So than I want jogging with John to get this off my mind come to find out when I got home I didn't have to go and meet him and I was so happy so that night I want to John house and hang out with him and I gave him a massage and he love it and I stayed the night with him and when I woke up I smiling from ear to ear and John came up behind me whisper in my ear.

"Tonight is the night you become a woman ready for me?"

If he only knew.

"Hell yeah I am ready."

"Good let's start getting ready because I have a busy afternoon thanks for the massage last night it work good."

"You are so welcome."

It was nice to be in his arms he was kissing me on the neck I can feel his manhood getting hard.

"So you want to make love here or at your place?"

"Here be nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I why not?"

"Just asking I thought I can walk across the street in a towel shows all the goods."

"You are so crazy but that's why I love you."

"I love you too hey you like roses?"

I wonder what he is up to.

"Yeah I do why?"

"You will see." He smiles. "You know Randy is off tonight so that's one sister isn't going to be there."

"Yeah I know they going away somewhere she wouldn't tell me."

"That's not like her."

"Nope it isn't."

So than the night came and we had a great time at the wrestling match and than we want out for a while and I got to hang out with my new girlfriends Maria ,Melina , Kelly, Layla, Krystal we had fun and than John and I came home and it was the time I been waiting for here goes nothing. We want upstairs to his room and he had his room with candles and than we want into the bathroom together and this is not how I was hoping it will happen but I am not going to complain because I am about to fuck my favorite wrestler and he is going to pop my cherry wide open.

**John POV**

I decided I wanted to make it right with the both of us. I wanted to give Angie the best night of her life. Therefore, we set the mood we lit some sweet rose scented candles and turned off the lights. We put on soft background music. Then we got into the shower together. As we showered and soaped each other down, I caressed her body from behind and ran my lips all around her neck. My cock was so hard it was pressing against her firm ass. I started kissing and running my tongue softly around her neck to her lips. Kissing her deeply I caressed her big breasts with my hands. Angie turned around to face me so she could have her arms around me. As we were kissing, Angie started moving light feathery kisses down my chest. She started massaging my dick with her soft hands. I then moved my mouth down to her hardening nipples licking and sucking on them so softly. The steam from our passion and that of the hot water was filling the shower and filling the room. As we were getting out of the shower I started to dry her beautiful body off with a towel when I was done Wendy reached for my towel and returned the favor.

As we walked into the bedroom, I could see the steam rising from her beautiful cocoa brown body. She lay smiling on the bed I walked across the room and got my tape I was working on and I rap a song I wrote about her. After I had finished singing to her, I whispered ever so softly,

"I love you."

I changed the CD, lay next to her, and began passionately kissing and caressing her. I lay down next to her admiring her body whispering to her all the while. I ran one hand threw her long soft hair while my other was gently massaging her clit. I started moving my kisses down to her breasts, taking her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue round and round them. I moved my face down to her stomach kissing her softly then I moved my kisses down to her ebony garden. I started to slide my tongue all around her lips, teasing her with my tongue. I had my left hand around her leg and resting on top of her leg. I started to massage her clit with my thumb as I spread her lips with my other hand.

As I pulled her lips apart, I drove my tongue deep into her love hole. My tongue was moving all around inside her hot wet pussy. She started to moan softly

"Oh ummmm oh yes oh. John yes oh it feels so good."

I almost got her close to orgasm because her ass began bucking and her back was arching up off the bed. As soon as I thought she was close, I would stop. I did this a few times. Wendy would tell me over and over.

"Oh Johnny baby... please don't stop... Oh please."

However, I would not stop over and over. Angie started to beg me to put my cock inside her. Therefore, I lifted her legs up over my head and proceeded to slide my cock deep into her hot wet pussy. Short slow deliberate strokes were driving her wild. I would slip half of my cock inside her, only to tease her even more. I could tell her desire was high. Angie was breathing hard as if she was out of breath. She suddenly grabbed me with both of her hands begging me to put it deep inside her.

Therefore, I pulled out and teased her more. I rubbed the head of my cock against her clit then I slipped it back inside her, but this time all of my cock was inside her. We were moving together at a medium pace; I had both of my hands down on the bed beside her, pushing my cock in and out driving the pace faster. Angie started to moan more. She kept begging me to go faster. Therefore, I did. Then I bent my back straight up. With my cock still inside her, I started to push it in and out slowly as my finger was massaging her clit.

Her whole body started to shake I knew it was driving her insane. I then rested my arms on the backboard of the bed. I started back pushing my white cock deep into her. Wendy started begging me to go faster. Angie's moans started turning into screams of passion

"Oh Shit... Oh, shit! This is fucking good oh; this is fucking good Oh John... I'm almost there baby."

My pace was so fast and hard I could hear my balls slapping hard against her body. I was using the backboard of the bed as a support to push hard and fast into my baby girl I think her cherry was pop now she is not in too much pain. Both of us were dripping with sweat we were in the throes of passion.

The muscles in my arms and all over my body started tensing up I could feel the burn of them. I started to feel Angie's grip tighten around my cock that was my sign that she was seconds away from cumming. Therefore, I pulled my cock out of her. She started moaning.

"Oh my GOD I'm there. I'm there!"

I could feel my balls start to tighten. I was minutes away from cumming myself Angie's body started to jerk and shake so much I had to get off her, because she needed to straighten out her legs. I felt if I did not move quickly I was going to get hurt.

Therefore, I lay besides her holding her in my arms as she was blissfully having multiple orgasms. After she calmed down from her orgasms, she moved down to my cock and took it deep into her mouth. Within seconds, I started to cum. She caressed my cock off in her soft hands. Right before I began to cum I could feel it about to spill forth she put her mouth over the head of my dick and began to suck hard drinking my cum sucking it from my body as did this she massaged my balls. I could not keep myself under control any longer I started screaming like woman.

"Oh my God... holy fuck... oh my... Oh... Angie ...oh!"

We both were so hot and our bodies glistening with sweat of our spent passion we decided a nice cool shower would be nice. We got up poured ourselves a drink, put on some more music, and returned to the shower this time it was a quick playful shower instead of the steamy passionate one at the beginning of the night. With the air conditioner on, we got back in bed and held each other close. I could smell the sweet rose scent of the candles and the hot passion of love in the air. The soft sounds of music surrounded us, but the radio was not on. It was the sounds of us telling each other that we loved each other.

After tonight, our relationship changed we are a couple and no one can change that.

"Congratulations, baby! You're a real woman now!" I said

"Yeah I am thank you for everything it was worth the wait." Angie smile and said.

"You are welcome."


	12. Can’t Believe It Is Over

**Chapter 12-** **Can't Believe It Is Over **

**John POV**

She had tears coming out of her eyes, I pull her close, I kiss her on the neck, and I wanted her to be happy I guess she still in shock how beautiful that was. As we want to sleep I realize we did not use a condom than again she is the only one I been with and I am going to be with her because I love her with all my heart. I woke up early and I want down stairs and I made her breakfast and I got knock at the door I do not know who this dude is but he storm into my house like he was the FBI or something.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Wait the fuck minute you do not come in my house asking for her!"

"WHERE IS ANGELINA?"

"FRIST OF ALL I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE SO YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I AM GOING THE POLICE!"

"ANGELINA, ANGELINA! WHERE IS MY BOSS WOMAN?"

Shit, this is the dude who was stalking my woman.

"She isn't here."

"YOU ARE LYING TELL TO ME!"

"SHE IS NOT HERE NOW LEAVE!"

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS AT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Than Angelina came down with my plaid shirt on, she looks cute in it and she step in between this beast and me.

"No don't you dear touch him!"

"Miss I have to take you to Orlando Cal wants to see you."

"You tell him to go to hell this is my boyfriend and you can not make go either.

That is my baby girl stand up for your rights Baby.

"You heard the woman get out she do not want to go back with you and you tell your boss to get a real man to do his dirty work." I said as I throw him out.

"You will be hearing from your mother Angelina."

"OO I am so scared."

**Angelina POV**

I never seen this guy before coming in John's house threatening him like that what kind of man is this Cal Dawson he is nuts. I hug John, he hugs me back, and I sat in the familyroom, turn on the TV, and did not say much.

"Are you mad at me John?"

"No baby I am not mad at you at all why what are you going to do?"

The one thing I do not want to do but if I do not god knows what can happen.

"Angie you know I love you baby right?"

"Yeah I know that."

"This is going to be crazy and you know I don't think sometimes but I think this can do it and maybe I can get this creep off your back."

Lord please let him be asking me to married him.

"Angelina would you …"

His phone ring and it was Randy calling him and told us to come over to the house now.

"That was Randy he wants us across the street right now."

"Oh okay what happen?"

"I don't know lets get over there."

I borrow a pair of shorts from John, we want over there, Chris, Mo, and Siena were there, and they were sitting there in shock.

"What happen?" I said

"Angie sits down here."

I had butterflies in my stomach and I sat on the sofa holding John's hand.

**Denise POV**

Everyone sitting there, Randy, and I was sort of smiling and they all look scared I had better tell them before they have a heart attack.

"As you know Randy and I started our love affair during the summer and it is now the fall and we are in love and he is my heart."

My husband speaks.

"I never thought I was going to fall in love again last weekend we want way we want to Vegas come to find out that was Denise first time there and like there motto says what happen at Vegas stays in Vegas but this one we can not hide and I am so happy. Now do not get mad at us but if we didn't do this we would never happen because of our families."

I took a deep breath and I held my husband hand and my stomach I should of known something was going up with me I am also two months pregnant my birthday that's when this kid was made.

"Would you two spell it jeez it can't be that bad?" Chris said

"Don't say that you don't know it could be." Mo said

Now them two going to have disagreement on how bad it is.

"Will you hurry up I have to go see your mother." Angie said who is glowing more than me. She must have got her cherry pop last night look at her.

"Okay here we go we going to have a baby and we got married."

They all sat there didn't say a word and the reason they couldn't say anything my mother was standing there at the door way she must of heard everything.

"What the hell you just say!"

I turn around slowly as if she was holding me up and I look at her in the eyes and I repeat myself again.

"I am going to have a baby and I am now Mrs. Randall Keith Orton." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Will I hope you are happy with him and I think your father is turning in his grave that was very selfish what you and Randall did and I hope you two the best and welcome to the family."

"Thanks mom." Randy said

"Yeah, like what he sayed."

"Cognates to the both of yous that is awesome wow the man I use to be in love with is now my brother in law that is cool." Monique said as she hugs me and Randy.

Angie look like she wanted to run I wonder what happen she is sure holding on to John for dear life.

"I am so shock I can not believe you did that what happen to I want to wait until I finishes my graduated and all this stuff?" Angie said trying to smile.

"Things changes I think life is too short do when you can you know." I said rubbing my little tummy.

"But Denny remember you guys was you know in Hampton and stuff?" Chris said

Why is he acting like a dumb jock right now?

"Yeah I know but it just happens and the baby is alright."

"How far are you Denise?" Jana said

"I am going to be two months next week."

"Your father was still life when you conceive this child?"

I row my eyes at her and I took a deep breath here she goes.

"Yes mother I did what you going to do tar and feather me?"

"No but I am surprise at you did you tell him what happen two years ago?"

Why is she bringing up on shit for?

"Yes mother I did after you told me to get out of this house which daddy left to us."

"Will you do need to be on your own but now you wife welcome to motherhood I hope that your children give both of you hell like you two did to us." Jana said as she turns to Angie.

**Angelina POV**

After mother sayed that she was looking at me, she was more looking at John who haven't sayed a word he do have a bad temper so I hope he isn't ready to blow up that's all I need right now. She walks over to me and looks me in the eyes they was cold and no real feelings in them it look like she hates us. What happen to the mother I knew she is not the same person no more she turning into a bitch I hate the new Jana Anderson.

"Angelina where was you at the last two nights?"

Dam she had to ask that question for I was with this hot man to my left and we made love all night long sorry I had to take Ric Flair lines.

"I want to the wrestling match last night I want to City Walk on Thursday night and tonight I am going down to St. Pete to another wrestling match today and I am going on Sunday also on Monday."

"What did I tell you about wrestling?"

"What did I tell you I am not giving up on wrestling it is my life if you or that little punk don't like it so be it I am not giving it up."

"You crossing the line young lady and I am not going to take that tone now you were supposed to be on your way to Orlando who is this guy you holding hands with?"

"I'm John Cena Angie's boyfriend nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"It isn't Anderson no more but you are too dumb to know that." My mother said

I got so mad I do not know what came over me.

"How dare you mother call him dumb you do not even know him to call him anything this is my boyfriend the man I love and you can not stop me for loving him!"

"Yes I can remember the paper you sign with me and daddy when you move here?"

I forgot about that paper okay it was the rules we needed to follow and we have.

"Here take a look at?"

She throw the paper to me and I read it and I could not believe it they force me to sign this when we move in here oh my god no, no this is a bad dream I was force to sign this.

"You and daddy change papers on me! You two told me this was the deed to the house and the rules I am going to sue you mother there is no way in hell I am marrying him after his bodyguard bash his way into my boyfriend house looking for me."

"You had no business over there your ass should have been right here in this house did you have sex with this man!"

"If I did it isn't none of your business who I have sex with!"

"Yes it is now you go put on some clothes on and you better come to Orlando or your dear old boyfriend here will be arrested for rape who they going to believe a wrestler or me?"

**John POV**

I kept my cool but I did not like what her mother sayed and I agree with Angie she should sue but it will not hold in no one court because she sign the paper she thought she was signing for the house like her sisters did dam this is so fuck up I took a look at the paper and it says it on paragraph six section three and she have her signature right there on it dam I am glad her mom left and I just sat there in their family room and Siena sat next to me and gave me a hug she so sweet.

"I know you are hurting but only way she really can get out of it if someone kills him I am not saying to do that but I think that's the only way she will get out of it."

"Will at least her wish came true last night."

She will never be the same again.

"You and my god sister did the nasty?"

"Didn't you do the nasty with Shelton?"

Watch she ask me how do I know about that.

"How do you know about that?"

See I told you she was going to ask.

"He kind of told some of the guys but he didn't say anything bad about you."

"Okay that's good I think can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"You weren't going with Angie just to get over Liz or do something to piss her off for telling the cops you hit her?"

I thought she was a hairdresser she missing her calling she should be a lawyer or a news reporter.

"No I really love Angelina she is my heart that's the type of woman I need the one who be there when I come home and wearing my shirts while I am gone and being the best lover I could have she is my everything she lefts me up when I feeling down now this jerk is going to take her way from me!"

"Don't let him you can take him out or find something on him or something."

This girl has been watching too much TV.

"Siena it sounds good but it isn't going to happen boo she is with him now he won and I lose."

I look up at the stairwell, Angie was sitting there, and than she ran upstairs to her room and I ran up there to her.

"Angie let me in boo."

"Leave me alone John."

"Come on baby girl open up."

"You're right John he won because I was so dam stupid to sign that paper why don't you say it I am a dumbass say it John!"

"No sweetie you're not a dumbass I would never call you that come on open up for me baby."

She open the door I have not cried this hard in a while she and I just sat on her bed and cried together and next thing need to another and we made love she was still little sore from last night but she was nice and tight and good as always and than her cell phone ring and it was her mother and she call to see where she was at and what she sayed next I could not believe it.

"Where are you?"

"I am in the bed with my boyfriend we just got finishes making mad passionate love he put his very big large cock in me and made scream out his name. Bye mother I am on my way."

Wow that was the first for me I never had woman tell her mom that.

"Angelina Brandi Anderson that was not for her to know you didn't need to tell her that I have a big one and I made you scream out my name?"

"John I had to do something." She said as she got out of bed. "Come with me in the shower."

"MM now you want to play in the shower huh?"

"Hey I have to do something to cool you off if not I will not never get to Orlando."

"Let's get married."

Yeah I sayed it and I mean it.

"John you talking crazy I do want to married you but I can't."

"Yes you can when is the wedding?"

"I don't know yet he hasn't asked me yet so we will see."

"Come on we can do what Randy and Denise did."

Why is she giving me that face?

"John it is too dangerous you don't know what that nut case could do to you so let's just chilled okay let's stay as friends I sign the contract and it can hold against me I am so sorry Johnny I should never did it I did not know this is what going to happen to me I do love you with all my heart soul and I would run if I could."

I must have the worst luck in the history of my life why can I get a woman who is going to be faithful only to me.

"I want you to be happy Angie and you can not be happy with this man."

"I know I know I am going to think of something so we can be together."

"You want me to wait for you?"

"Can you just give me a couple of weeks or so?"

"You know what I can't tell you if I am going to wait for you but I would love to be with you and I am so madly in love with you?"

She had tears in her eyes, I just hug her, and I got redress, left out of the room, and want to take out our dogs for a walk.

**Angelina POV**

Sat there and did not say anything and I was so mad why this has to happen to me and than my sisters and my god sister came to the room.

"Are you going to be alright?" Siena asks.

"No I am not okay I need to do this on my own I have to deal with this mess."

"So it is over between you and John?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Angie you have to stand up to mother she is walking over you?"

"I know the bible say honor your mother and father but in this is I think you should disobey your momma Mrs. Jena never acts like this wonder what is really going on?" Siena said

"I agree with that Angie just go ahead and do it be with John."

"Yeah I know but here read this and you see why I can not be with John."

I handed my twin the paper I sign and Denise want into Monique's room to get her copy too and notice it was the same thing but it is two years from now.

"What's wrong Denny?"

"Monique when you sign the paper did you question mom and dad on it?"

"No, they here it is the rules we just told you three and sign it that you agree not to do anything against their rules why?"

"Monique you have to do the same thing?" She said

"No I am not going to do the same thing."

"Yes you are you sign the same paper that Angie sign."

"I am not going to married some dude who I do not know!"

"You will be married in 2009."

"Yeah and Chris and I could be married by than I could be pregnant by than I could god forbid be dead by than life do not hold any guarantees so you can not say what I can and can not do and I am not going to be like Angie and just give in."

"I am not giving in I am try to figure things out I love John and I want to stay with him but I am scared what that crazy fool going to do." I said

She started to cry I started to cry and who would thought this would happen to us because our mother was young she was sixteen when she had us and she was on drugs we have to paid for her mistakes.

**Denise POV**

I really feel bad for the twins that are so wrong of our parents I cannot believe them why them I mean they should be able to pick who they want man whatever trouble their mom got her self into I wonder how she feels about them now. My mom was killed she happen to fall in love with to GI's that is all it was a crazy time there in Thailand.

"Listen you two do not give up on the men you two love I am going to find a way to help you two hear me stop the crying. Listen I am doing my thesis on adoption and maybe I can find your birth mother and talk to her why she gave you two up and why you two have to give up your life like this isn't right what they are doing to us I am going to use you two and myself and Kadin and Tommy and show it effects us being adopted by other than the race we are."

"How is this going to help us Denise it is a reason we was the choosing ones."

"Denise you really think it can work?"

"Yeah I hope so I don't know what they are hiding but I am going to find out."

"What do you need to know I'll help you?"

"What do you know about your birth mom?"

"She was sixteen when she had us she was crack head whore."

"She had a pimp who put us up for adoption because we were slowing his favorite whore down."

"You don't think it is something more to that?"

"Denise it doesn't matter we have to do this but I am not giving up Chris."

"Someone give me a gun I fell like Juliet right about now she was five years younger than us she was force to married."

"But didn't she marry the man she loves?"

"Yeah but it isn't going to work I can not ruin John's career okay yeah maybe Monique can ruin Chris because he isn't a top star sorry but you understand what I am saying."

"Mo where you going?"

"I am going to do something he asks me to do and I think this is the good time to do it."

"Wonder what he asks her?"

"The same thing John asks me this morning I got to go mother is waiting."

**Angelina POV**

I got dress and when on way, there to Orlando John call me and told me to turn the station to the R&B hip-hop station and it was a song I heard maybe once or twice but I never really listen to the lyrics until today.

It is what John and I feel for each other and he dedicated this song to me I was crying I could not believe it than when I got there I saw my mom new husband children and my mother gave me the most ugliest look and I sat down and didn't say word.

"What is that you are wearing?"

Is this a trick question?

"Pair of shorts and t shirt did I do something wrong?"

"Where are the clothes I brought there?"

The fashion police should take her membership card away from her with that outfit she had me wanted to wear.

"You got the wrong size and I couldn't fit it."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

It was the right size but I will be dam if I am changing back to my old style again.

"Will my dear you need to go on a diet."

Tell me she did not just say that I row my eyes at her sat down on the sofa and his children all sitting around looking at me and than my evil step daddy that must be the fool I have to married.

"I see you made it Angelina I want you to meet your husband to be Caledon Hockley Dawson."

Okay he is handsome little too pretty for my taste but hey what can I say this is my new life I have to get use to it I had fun this summer being with Chris and Randy and than having oral sex with Paul and John and I almost had sex oral sex with Adam being part of the divas it was cool now I have stay in the house stay way from wrestling.

"Hello Angelina."

"Hi."

"Tonight we will go out I hope you like what I pick out for you?"

Please god let him have better taste than my mother.

"Hey you sure you want her to do this?" Dana said

"Her father feels she can handle it."

He thought wrong I do not want to be with him.

"She isn't into it daddy you really want her to do this?" Erica said

I think my stepsisters want him to themselves will they can have him I do not want him I have my Johnny boy.

"Angelina would you follow me to the greeting room."

He had better not try anything or I will kick his ass.

"Look Angie I have something to tell you?"

Yes, I am so happy now he does not want to be with me go-ahead say it.

"Go ahead."

"Okay I am in love with you."

Shit he has to be kidding me this dude do not even know me what the fuck man he cannot be in love with me.

"What did you say?"

"I sayed I am in love with you and I hope we have a good time tonight. You see I am the best thing for you are the woman of my dreams."

What did they promise him I am going there on him?

"Are you bisexual my sister Denise heard you are bisexual?"

"No I am not I really thank you are beautiful I want to boarding school the first nine years of school maybe that's why if I was gay would I do this?"

He try bend down and kiss me somehow my knees want right to his crouch and than I left out the room and I left out the house and I was almost to my car here he came after me and he pull me back in the house and I was not going quietly and he pull me right back into house and had me pin up against the wall and he kiss me.

"Get off of me!"

"No you going to be mind my wife and I have the rights to do this."

"No stop leaves me alone!"

"Come on let me see you know you want me."

"I have a boyfriend already."

"Not anymore by now he is taking care of."

"You better not touch him!"

I was fighting and than my mom came in there and told us stop making all that noise and I hit my head hard I feel down to the floor my phone came off the belt and than he did some thing to me I didn't see coming than afterwards he told me I better not reported.

"Better get ready for our date tonight I love you baby."

"You are going to hell what you did to me!"

"Yeah and you will be there with me you was asking for it now go and get ready."

"I am not going to married you!"

"You want that dude you been hanging out alive you will do it or get my guards to kill him now do what I tell you!"

I got up off the floor and I took the back stairs so no one sees me and I want up there and I cry and I got a message from John he send me a message on his phone and I save it and I sent it to my computer so that nut case don't see it.

I text message John and I told him it is over because if he finds out I saw him he might kill him and I can have that on me. I took a hot shower so I can forget what happen to me and I cry the whole time I was in the shower and than my pain in the ass stepsister came in the room.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying for?"

"No reason."

"You really going to married Cal?"

My step sister Erica she is four years younger me blond hair plastic from head to toe her parents let her get her lips and boobs and nose done they use to stay in Hollywood CA so that's why she is like that.

"So I had been told why you want him?"

"No I want that guy you are dating he is hot."

"Yeah will he is little old for you plus he can go to jail by being with you."

"How old is he?"

"John is 29years old."

"Oh I thought he was like 22 or 24 yeah he is little old for me."

"Whatever." I said rowing my eyes.

"I hope you like the outfit I pick out Dana and I want shopping for you and we know how your kind likes so I hope we did okay."

My kind what the fuck she talking about my kind this girl needs a strong talking to she must did not realize what she sayed poor thing.

"What did you mean by my kind?"

"You know the hip hop wear the styles they be wearing on BET."

Okay I see she haven't hang around too many biracial people or people of color I don't know why but I am going to let her slid on this one why I do not know why but I am. I am doing something that Miss. Doran taught me and I hate to do it but I am turning the other cheek why I do not know god knows why I am.

"Thanks I think."

"Here see what we pick out your mom didn't like it."

Oh my god baby Phat no way J-Lo wear okay she got some nice things she pick out but how did I get from Wal-Mart wear to Old Navy and Gap to Baby Phat and J-Lo wow I like it okay who is there black friend they must have a Nicole Ritchie look like as there friend. The best makeover I got was from the divas Trish and Lisa aka Victoria Melina Maria and Krystal all help me and they have good taste in clothes too.

"This is nice thanks for the help." I said

"No problem I wouldn't wear the outfit my mom brought me either and I got you little accessories to go with it hope you like it. I think you should wear this."

She show me a skinny strap with purple and black combination layered lace. Empire waist top with knee length. It was too sexy to wear for that ass hold if I was going out with John hell yeah I wear it.

"He might not like it."

"Okay how about this one."

It was red and black shirt and skirt set that was cute and it be more nice to wear I don't know where he is taking me at but I am going to be honest he scars me and I don't want him going off like that again.

"Yeah I think I wear that one it is nicer and looks cooler."

**Denise POV**

I got John text message, he told me to talk to my sister she is doing the wrong and that she could be in danger I started to cry, and of course, Randy had to act like an ass.

"What's wrong your hormones acting up or did I do something wrong?"

I only two months and he acting as if I have hormone problems.

"NO!"

"What are you sure?"

"YES I AM SURE ANGIE JUST BROKE UP WITH JOHN."

"Why?"

"Angie text messages him and told him that Cal will kill him if he catches her with him."

"The police we got too reported this Denny."

"No we can't if we do he going to kill John he might even kill her."

Than Monique came over and so did Siena.

"Did you get Angie's message?"

"Yeah did we so now what we going to do?"

Monique and Siena read it, Mo and Siena both had tears falling, Mo was going to do the same thing as Randy, and I told her we could not tell.

"I think we need to take that chance case he kills her than we can go to jail?"

"We can't go to jail for not telling I don't think we can."

**John POV**

I just sat there in the living room and read what Angie send I don't think she wrote this it can't be true I been trying to call her back than she calls me late that night this been hell of a weekend and I hate it.

"John?"

"Yeah I got your message."

"I am very sorry but we can't be together you see I am in contract and I can't get out of it right now but I am going to try baby I promise."

"May God bless you it was fun?"

"Yes it was but you got to understand John I have to do this."

"No you don't have to do this when you going to stop letting your family boss you around."

"I am doing what I need to do."

"I hate to lose you but let me tell you something What's done is done your family must take the blame I can't beg you no more baby I've got too much pride, but I'll, I'll survive like I told you on the beach when you grow up holler at me on the blackberry until than you and I are no more that's how you wanted not me." I said with tears coming down.

"John I am saving your life this crazy motherfucker told me if I talk to you he would send his boys after and kill you I am saving you shit I have to John I love you a lot and I always will please forgive me and move on I didn't want to hurt you like this at all."

"Goodbye like I sayed earlier your family must take the blame I can't beg you no more baby I've got too much pride, but I'll, I'll survive like I told you when you grow up holler at me on the blackberry until than you and I are no that's how you wanted not me. Later I love you too boo but you …bye." I said as I hang up the phone that I broke into pieces that are how mad I was.

I wouldn't answer my house phone everyone was calling to check up on me its been hell I didn't work out couple days I didn't feel like doing five question I didn't want to do anything and I know I can not be here god knows what I might do this shit is killing me she want to save me she would stay with me.

**Angelina POV**

I should be at John's house getting ready to go to Jacksonville but no I am not there or getting ready to go to Raw on Monday but no I am not going to be there tonight instead I am here eating dinner with this ass hole and my mother and stepfather and his parents.

"Angelina, you don't like your food?"

"I'm just not hungry right now."

"Eat come eat little something."

"I don't care for appetizer I'll eat my main course."

I was looking out the window I thought I seen John and Shawna but I could have been seeing things and than my cell phone ring.

"Angie, John is leaving town now do you want to see him before he goes he wanted to see you."

"I am on a date with Cal we will see each other later on."

"Don't you want to see John?"

That is the dumbest question to ask me of course I do but I do not want to face him knowing what happen to me. In addition, this fool put me on notice.

"No I can't I am on a date with Cal okay we will hang out later."

"Okay whatever I'll speak to you later." Shawna said

I felt bad and I want back to my seat and sat there than he sayed something I did not want to hear.

"I do not want you to hang out with those people no more."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me I do not want you to hang out with those people you hang out with they are not in our class."

"What do you have against my friends you do not evening know them any of them so do not judge my friends!"

"Angelina lowers your voice we are in a restaurant."

"Mother get your head out of your ass okay?"

I got up, he grabs me, I almost hit the waiter, I left and try to look for Shawna, and John could not find them.

"Where the hell are you?"

"You know where we hang out at."

"I am on my way."

"Don't come he left already I am in the car with Carlos going to Raw."

"Shit! Shit! Okay I am going home I'll talk to you tomorrow okay."

"Okay. But it has to be after I get off tomorrow."

"Okay I have two test to take all day tomorrow by time you get off I'll be done."

I want to tattoo shop got my tongue pierce I had so much pain in me it didn't really hurt at all was mad and I couldn't eat that night so than I want home and when I got home there was a bouquet of roses left on door steps and I pick them up and want into house everyone was at the wrestling match that night and I read the card and it was from John and he left his new cell number on the card I guess he isn't mad at me no more than again this could be set up. I thought it was a new number that pop up there when he send me the picture message and I pick up my cell phone and ready to call him when that asshold came.

"Oh it's you what the hell you want I have studying to do unlike you I can't pay off my professor and pass."

"Why are you still going to school for you going to be a stay home mother you don't need college? You know something you are a bitch."

Tell me he did not call me a bitch?

"I show you how much I am bitch when I report your ass for rapping me!"

"They not going to believe you, you were a stripper it comes with the job you know and they will find out look what's going on in the Carolinas."

"So I still can report you!"

"Go ahead report me you want your family business to fall no one be coming there so go ahead report me."

"Hate you!"

"I am nervous for this big promotion I am going to get you knows we are moving to Philadelphia at the end of the year."

"Yes I am aware of that I'll be working in Wildwood for the summer at the resort so I'll be busy and I think it would be good we stay away from each other for a while."

"I think you right. But I hope you be faithful to me as I am going to be faithful to you."

That is what you think keep on thinking we going to get married.

"Oh yes I'll be very faithful to you." I lied.

Than he had a nerve to kiss me and I pull him away and he hit me and I hit him back than Randy grab him and told me to call the police and I froze.

"Angie remembers what I told you what will happen to your friend?"

"Randy let him go."

"Angie?"

"I can't let anything happen to John."

"Angie this motherfucker was about to rap you!" Randy said throwing Cal to the floor."

"No Randy he will do something I will not regret. I'll be alright go home to your wife."

"No Angie I can not leave until he does."

"Cal leaves."

"I want you back in Orlando in tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"I mean it tomorrow or else!"

"John, yeah man she is home no that fool try to..."

I grab the phone from Randy and I talk to John.

"Hey I am okay Randy thought Cal was attacking me but he wasn't."

I am so surprise he is talking to me maybe Denise or Monique had a talk to with him

"You sure?"

"Yeah are you coming home tonight I want to see you?"

"Why you want me to see me for?"

He still bitter but I do not blame him at all but I really want to see him and hold him.

"Because I do that's okay you don't have to come over I, I need you to protect."

"Yeah I am on my way there."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you."

Than we hang up Randy sat on the sofa and I sat next to him.

**Randy POV**

I sat there and she looking at me like she wanted to tell me something.

"Randy why are you here?"

"I know what happen to you this afternoon why you breaking up with John for this guy?"

She had a scared look on her face as if she was about to cry.

"I, I have to he threaten to kill John I can not have that on my hands?"

"Angie I love you as a sister and you and I are friends so I want to help you."

"How you going to help me between you and John you two have a bad temper I don't need you or him in jail because of me you have a baby on the way and I don't want my nephew or niece without a dad."

"Tell me what he has done to you?" 

"Okay you can but you can not tell John I was rape you know how his temper is."

"He needs to know matter of fact Denise needs to know also but I am not going to tell her because of the baby and I think you and I should call the police and tell what he has done to you this is no way to be in a relationship."

"No please Randy if you love me as a sister you would do this for me don't tell no one I am alright."

I swear her and Denise make that face I had to give in. thank god John is here now I can go home to my wife and my unborn child.

"Your man is here?"

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem shorty. You need to put something on your face he left a mark on you."

**Angelina POV**

I look into the mirror and I had a mark on my cheek area and a had print on my arm and I ran up stair to put on my temp tattoo on my arms so he cannot tell I been hit by him.

"Shit Randy can you get that for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Dude what you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come she didn't want to be alone."

"Oh where is she?"

"She wants upstairs to redo her make up or something."

"Alright man I am here you can go now I lock everything and I am going to surprise her."

"Yeah that be cool I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright man see you than."

**John POV**

I lock the door and turn out the lights and want to check on the doggies they all sleep and I don't know why I am here but Denise and Monique and Siena ask me not to be mad at Angie she don't know what she is doing right now so I want up stairs and I want in her room I can hear the water running and I got out of my clothes and want into the bathroom and I slide the shower door open.

Angie was startled at first and covers your breasts with your arms I had to chuckle.

"Hi boo" as I step into the shower. The water is hot. "Can I join you?"

She was shock that I was there and everything I sayed to her.

"Come on in."

"Can I soap you down?"

"Of course" she replies as I take the soap from her and work lather into her body.

"Your body is hot and smooth. I have missed your touch."

**Angelina POV**

I was so nervous when John came in the shower I didn't really want him to touch me but I let him because I know he isn't going to hurt me I feel so bad but I had to do it or he would hurt him and I just couldn't do that to this man he didn't do anything wrong.

"What's wrong Angie?"

"Nothing I am glad you are here that's all."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am enjoying you I still can't believe you are here."

"Are you glad I am here?"

"Yes oh yes."

**John POV**

As I work up lather, Angie grabs the shower gel and start rubbing it into my chest. I start caressing your breasts with the soap. They are very firm and I caress her nipples, they stand to attention at my touch. We continue soaping each other her breasts and my chest.

I move a little lower and she follow. I soap her stomach admiring her trim body. Angie copy working on my lower body. I move a little lower lingering for a moment at her belly button. I begin soaping her pussy. She moans and moves her hand to my very hard penis. We caress each other, soaping, teasing each other's bodies simultaneously. My fingers move to her clit and I pull on it a little sending a gush of sexual energy through her body. One of her hands moves to my balls and caress them as the other starts jerking me off.

She grabs the showerhead and washes all the soap off me. Our eyes connect. We do not need to speak we both know what we want. Angie washes me clean then drop to her knees. She takes all of me into her mouth. I can feel the tip of my dick at the back of your throat. The water is rushing down on top of her as she clamps your lips down at the base of my dick and slowly pulls back and forth. I move forward feeling the water rush over my head as she sucks me. She takes me out of your mouth and start to lick my balls. Something feels strange tell me she did not get her tongue pierce.

"Angie did you get your tongue pierce?"

She smile at me and she opening her mouth and there it was that nice big shining ball yes no wonder this feels extra good wait a minute when did she get done?

"You like it?" she smile evil

I swear she smile like Glen's twin sisters when they are being bad.

"Yeah but you didn't had that in your mouth this morning?"

"When Shawna call me to tell me you was in Orlando looking for me I left out of the dinner date and I want to the tattoo shop yeah I did it don't get mad I got this little butterfly to be there when I need it you know."

"I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it is nice little butterfly."

Than she take one into her mouth and gently run circles around it with her tongue ring. Angie grabs my dick with a free hand and continues jerking me off while she sucks on my balls. I am in complete ecstasy. Angie knows exactly which buttons to push and I can feel myself about to explode. She sense this too I start to cum I shoot out over your face and she try to catch my cum in her mouth, wanting to taste me.

I take the showerhead and wash the soap off her body recovering slowly from my intense orgasm. I begin to get hard again. I want to eat her, make her cum in my mouth. I drop to my knees just as she did before. Her pussy is warm and tender from the warm water. I thrust my tongue deep inside of her. Angie let out a sigh as my tongue explores inside of her. She has missed my tongue and pushes herself into my mouth wanting more. I move my tongue to her clit and lick up and around the tender folds. Angie back arches as I tease her body. My hands move up to her nipples and I gently tug on them as I explore her clit with my tongue. This sends pleasure all through her body. The water still rushing down on us adds to the intensity of the moment. I take her clit into my mouth, sucking, and gently biting on it increasing the pleasure running through your body. I move one hand from her nipple and grab her ass, pulling her closer to my face as my other hand continues teasing her nipples.

"I'm CUMING." Angie shouts as she explodes into my mouth.

I continue licking her clit as her body spasms.

"FUCK ME NOW" she screams.

I quickly turn her around her hands rest on the shower wall. I enter her pussy from behind. I slide in easily as she extremely wet. I push myself deep inside of her hard and fast as the water rushes down on us. Angie move with me shaking her head as she cum and cum again. I have never seen her this intense. It was turning me on so much to see Angie in such pleasure. I cum inside of and I shudder letting go inside her pussy. I collapse resting on her back letting the water devour our bodies.

"We should do this more often," I said

"Well...we haven't finished yet" she exclaim as you turn around to kiss me. Angie turn off the water and step out of the shower.

"But we broke up?"

"Yeah I know that but we can still fool around until…"

"Until what?"

"Follow Me.," she said and I follow her into the bedroom.

"What no breaks?

"You need a break?"

"No." I smiled.

I seen a bruise on her right arm and I ask her about it she tells me that it was from work yeah right but she thought I brought it but I didn't. She pull me into the bed, we made love again, and she was not her self she was acting like she trying to forget about something. The next day she did not want me to touch her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just want you to be happy John you know I love you but ..."

"What is he doing here?"

Shit, her mom and the dude she going to married here I am in my boxer.

"Answer me Angelina now!" the dude said

Angie look scared I put my arms around her waist and she did something I never seen this coming she pull me off of her what is going on and she turn around and look at me.

"John I need you to go."

"Why?"

"I told you it was over please go John just go we will talk later."

I want in the yard and got Pepper and we left and I notice when I was out there he follow me and my new little buddy Butch and Casey and JC and of course Pepper was going to protect her daddy all of them ready to attack him.

"Angelina gets your dogs away from me!"

"Dude chill out they not going to hurt you." I said, "Come on Pep lets go."

"Angelina get rid of these dogs!"

"No I am not getting rid of my dogs anyway Butch isn't my dog it is my sister dog. Only Casey and JC is my dog and Pepper is his dog she just playing with you gees she a pup."

"I don't care they are not pure breed."

"Who cares these dogs was save from the shelter so what they don't have papers."

I left the yard and took Pepper home and I forgot my phone and my things so I want back over there and her mom was sitting there talking on the phone and heard him yelling at Angie upstairs in her room and he was hitting on her and I grab him and started to hit him and Angie ran out of the room and she use her cell phone and when the police came there he lied and sayed I was trying to rape his fiancée and the police turn to me ask me what happen and I told them and Angie didn't say a word she did not stick up for me at all.

The police officer took me across the street and talk to me, I told him what was going on, and they did not want me to go near her until she reported herself I cannot believe she did that to me. I call Denise but she was not home either was Randy I guess they left to up to Jacksonville which I need to be get going myself.

**Angelina POV**

I sat on my bed while he yelled at me for having John over my house and he told me I am leaving Tampa early he got the job in Philadelphia and we are leaving right away and I got dress and my mother look at me like I did something wrong I left out the house and he drove me up to my school and I had to withdraw from school I seen Siena and she was her new boyfriend Jermany and I had to work that night and I told my boss Jake I couldn't work there no and I turn in my shirt and hat and I told Siena she didn't have to worried about her leaving school because she is paid up until graduation so I want back home and began to pack I call John but he wasn't picking up I know he was there I seen his jeep in the drive way and I started to cry and some reason Mo didn't go up to Jacksonville and she came home saw me packing.

"Angie we need to talk."

"I can't I have to pack."

"What is going on?"

"I am leaving I have to go to Philly."

"What you and John?"

"It's over; I don't want to talk about it right now I will email you to tell you everything that is going on now."

"What happen?"

"Monique please this is so hard I can tell you what I did to John."

"What tell me?"

"No I can't he is here and I can get in trouble."

"So what tell me dammit?"

"Monique, leave this room she have packing to do." Mom said

"Mom do you see what you doing to her she is hurting let this go!"

"No I am not going to let it go why should I look at the looser she would had married I am helping her like I am helping you soon."

"I hate you I both of you right now."

**Monique POV**

I try to stay cool but I was getting hot I cannot believe what he got on her I want across the street to talk to John to see what happen.

"Mo, come on in."

"What happen between you and twin?"

"I don't know if you know this or not but Angie I broke up she text message me."

"I know that she text message us saying it is over between you two and … sorry I don't mean to cry but it hurts it really hurts I know she still love."

"I know she dose but Angie change on me one minute she wants me next she do not. Let me tell you what happen last night Randy call me to tell me something she grab the phone from him and she had bruises on her arm and on her back she got a temp tattoo to hide the one on the arm to hided and her back was bruises and when we was making love in the shower and on her bed last night she was acting like she was scared of me which she wasn't acting like that when we first made love."

Should I tell him or not he needs to know she is leaving and god knows what can happen to her in Philly.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Angie is leaving Tampa for Philadelphia Cal got the job and she is leaving with him tonight."

"Let me tell you why she is leaving this morning we was in the kitchen and I was hugging her and you know just being passionate with her than the front door open and it was your mom and the dude I put my arms around her waist and she pull away from me than she want upstairs to put some clothes on and he want up there and I can hear her screaming and I ran up there to save her she call the police and when the police ask her what happen and she froze she didn't say anything the police took me out the house and I came here and I told them what happen to her they say they can not do anything until she reported and I should stay way from her."

I felt so bad for him I gave him a hug and I took a deep breath and I told him what really happen.

"I am so sorry she is scared don't get mad at me or Denise or Randy or Siena but we all think that she been rape by him and she do not want us to reported because he has been threatening her to kill you and she do not want anything to happen to you."

"What! Mo we have to report him case he kills her?"

"Will you have a good point but she have to reported and the way she is acting she isn't going to do it."

"I hate this I really hate this they are ruin her life."

"Yeah I know come to find I also have to do the same thing in two years but I am not like Angie because Chris and I are now engage."

"What he ask you?"

"Yeah last night will he ask me two weeks ago but he couldn't really say it."

"That's good cognates."

"Good they are leaving come you going to say your goodbye but I think you two should talk to each other."

"Mo I shouldn't go over there she and I is no longer a couple it was fun when it lasted but I shouldn't."

"Yes please for my sake."

"Okay I will go.

**Angelina POV**

Cal and mother left and Mo and John came over and I hate saying goodbyes but I have to do this.

"Is it true that you going to Philly with that yuppie scum?"

"It's true I am leaving."

You said you'd never speak to him again?" Cal said walking in the door

Shit why got back here that fast."

"Not now."

Who Said That You Have Any Say In Who She Says Things To At All?" Monique said

"Who Said That You Should Stick Your Nose In Other People's!" my mom said.

"Who Said I Was Talking To You mother?"

"Calm Down everyone please."

"Get this through your head she and I going to be married and you can't stop us."

He gave me that look and I got scared and I knew I must tell John to leave or I am going to get it.

"John no don't hit please you will make it worst just go now."

"All your words are nice Angie but love's not a three way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I should know"

"That s not fare you saying that to me…"

"Angie come lets go you sayed your goodbyes lets go now."

I had tears falling and I got up and I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and he pull me off him.

"Get out of here Monique and take this sum with you." she said

"I can't believe daddy is gone I can't believe I am going I can't believe this family die I can't believe this is goodbye." I said as I left out the house and I sat next to him feeling sick I was hoping that I am pregnant by John and I don't have to married him."

"You know Angie stills love you."

"I hate the fall." John said leaving out the house.

Weeks want by and I have not talk to John or my family for two months I don't know what Denise is having a boy or girl I am not allowed on the computer I can't drive I am going back to school again he change his mind and he "let me" go back school so that's when I get back online again I try to call the house try to call them but they not speaking me to I still watch wrestling and I notice John been looking very sad he haven't been himself since we broke up either have I, I cry myself to sleep at night I feel so alone. JC and Casey is still in Tampa since he hate my dogs I couldn't bring them but he did get me a little dog that look like Torrie's dog Chloe and she is a pure breed she came with papers her name is Lexie. I take her out in her carrying case she got designer clothes I never put it on her he gets mad when I don't and the worst thing about it he and I been having sex I feel so bad because it feels like I am cheating on John even though we are broking up. The last three weeks we have not had sex Denise was right about him he is bisexual and I caught him having sex with this dude name get this Randall Carmichael who is my best friend Michaela boyfriend who is quarterback for Penn State and she goes to school and work here so I do have a friend will she just transfer here and she and I are in the same boat we haven't talk since my dad die funny we been friends since we was babies and all this happen to us I wonder why she also interracial too. I told him he rapes me again I will tell his parents what he been doing.

I had been unpacking so things and my old cell phone ring wonder who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me Shawna your old best friend when was you going to tell me you was leaving?"

"I am so sorry girl it was last minute thing I am here in Philly I miss you guys no one is talking to me."

"Will you know why no one speaking to you guesses what?"

"What?"

"WWE is coming there in two weeks Dani and I am coming to spend Thanksgiving with you?"

"No you can't I am not allow to hang with you all no more sorry."

"Angelina Brandi stops it right now we are coming if he likes it or not is he still hitting you?"

"No, no he haven't done that I am sorry I can't be around you it be too dangerous."

"Angie stop having this man control you ,you going to let him control you so your mom and your brothers and sisters don't loose the company why is this company so important to your family?"

"Because my parents started it and it grew to a million dollar company and … look I have to go he is home bye."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Shawna my friend from school."

"I told you never to talk to them woman anymore didn't I?"

"How come you let me talk to Michaela?"

"Because she is doing the same thing you know she is getting married too."

"Yeah I know that but I am so alone here I have no friends other than Mick but she busy with school and work and I want some to hang out with or talk to this is abusive I want my freedom back I want to do what I want to do this is how marriage is going to be with you I take the lose of the company. Plus you are fake liar you do not love me and you hate me you love men!"

"See that's why I don't want you around them they brain washing you think you have to be a strong woman you suppose to obey me! Don't you ever bring that up again?"

"Let me have my freedom and I won't be…"

Than he hit me so hard, I think I black out for a minute or two and when I woke up I want to the den and he was looking at gay porn on the internet.

"I am glad you are up are you going to obey?"

"Hate the word like I hate you and your family tell me something is my family allowed to come here for Thanksgiving or they have to stay in Florida?"

"They are coming here that's the only time you going to see them."

"This is our first holidays without my father I want to be home with them on Christmas and New Years too."

"No we are going way we going to Samoa for the Christmas and New Years now go get dinner ready for me."

I should be happy I ways wanted to go there but not with him I hate my life really do I have to find away to get out of it but I don't know how?

**An: I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is little rough I know and I do not mean to hurt anyone feelings on the rape part but in the real world it do sometimes happen this way and he is going to pay see in the next couple of chapters.**


	13. Without You

**Chapter 13-Without You **

**AN: I do not own the song it is from the play and movie Rent my favorite movie and play. I think it fits in good with this chapter.**

**MIMI **

**  
Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows **

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam  
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smiles  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowds Roar  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You  
ROGER  
The World Revolves

MIMI  
Colors Renew

BOTH  
But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

MIMI  
Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

ROGER  
Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

BOTH  
The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

ROGER  
Without You

MIMI  
Without You

ROGER  
Without You

BOTH  
Without You

**Angelina POV**

Eight months have pass it is now May can't believe it been a year that I gradurated from high school and now I am in college Denise and Randy been together now for a year and they will be parents anyday now I haven't spokening to them since Thanksgiving that was a big mess and I didn't go to Detroit for Wrestlemaina and I miss a great time so I heard everyone want but me I couldn't my husband to be wouldn't let me its been hell for me I lose my friends I lose my family who is still fighting for me to get out of it I told Micheala that her Randy is bisexual and she don't believe me. She working in Wildwood this summer and I am not my sisters got me out of it.

"I want to say I am sorry I was being mean again I am very nervous about this account I am trying to get. You know we will not be able to go to Europe this summer."

"Yes I am aware of that I'll be working in Wildwood for the summer at the resort so I'll be busy and I think it would be good we stay away from each other for a while."

"I think you right. However, I hope you be faithful to me as I am going to be faithful to you."

"Oh yes I'll be very faithful to you." I said

I am so glad he is leaving for Los Angles he going to be there to over look the hotel we are building there. I am not really going to work in Wildwood NJ I am going to Hampton NH for the summer and so is all my friends and family my mom or step father no one knows we going to party and have fun.

"What you smiling about?"

"Nothing I just feel like smiling."

"Don't smile it makes your face look fat."

"Are you planning to see any of your gay lovers?"

"What did you say?"

"Are you planning to see any of your friends?"

"I might why you questioning me sweet pea?"

"Just asking your guards are going with you right?"

"Yes they are why you want to know all this?"

"Just talking sorry I'll shut up."

"Yes please shouldn't be talking in the first place."

I am going to Denise graduation she is the valedictorian of her class and I am so surprise she was able to pull it off I mean I don't think I would be able to pull it off like she did but she did before I go to the Hampton's I going to Tampa Cal sayed I can go to her graduation than I have to go to work at my parents hotel in Jersey yeah right he is leaving for LA and I am not leaving Tampa until I clear things up with John that's the right thing I can do.

I am working in the Hampton and Denise and Legend Killer is moving to New Haven CT and I am happy for them they going to keep their condo down ST. Pete so we all have a place to stay at if we want.

I got home to Orlando Fl only reason I want there to pick up Siena she was there to see her momma and I am hoping that I get to see John but I hear he haven't been home the past two months that sucks I would think he would come to Denise graduation he is the god father of Denise and Randy baby oh well that is my life.

"Hi Mrs. Doran how are you?"

"Oh Angelina I didn't know it was you what did you do to your hair?"

"I'm letting it grow long but I am going to chop it off when my birthday comes."

"Hey girlie look at you?"

"You and Jermany still together?"

"No we are not together no more but I am with someone you use to like very much."

No tell me she is not dating John please god do not let her be dating John.

"Who?"

"Baby come here I want you to meet him."

"So you are Angie I heard so much about you." Dave said

David Michael Bautista the one and only Big man Dave Batista the two times World Heavyweight Champion the one I would pick second to be my boyfriend holy crap that is great really great. He is old enough to be her father wow she must did something right.

"Hi Dave good to see you again."

"Yeah same here but you don't look like Monique no more."

"Um baby why don't you go give my mom hand in the kitchen we need to talk."

"What happen to Monique?"

"Nothing, nothing at all she put on some weight she been down since you been gone she just been so sad not keeping up in school or work nothing your mom been on her case about everything it's been hell around here."

Dam my poor sister I feel so bad dam this family.

"Where is she at?"

"In Tampa Denise came back to stay with her."

"Don't you stay with her?"

"Yeah I do but she really do want you back there she don't like this apartness from you."

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess what you did at Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah I wasn't in my right mind at the time and I am so sorry what I sayed that night."

"Dave come we leaving I am guessing you want to know what happen?"

"Yeah I do."

"Tell you in the car."

"You ready?"

"Yeah mommas we are leaving now see tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be there."

"Oh okay lets go."

Therefore, we drove to Tampa and Siena told me how her and Dave fall in love I am so glad he broke up with that Rebecca chick she was not right for him plus she was using him to get in wrestling. There is the house I miss so much shame John is not home oh well.

"Hey we home?"

The house still look the same the way we left it and when I seen Monique she gain at least twenty five to sixty pounds I was hoping she was pregnant but she is not and when she seen me smile at me and I smile back and than she smack me she told me she hated me that I need to die what I doing oh my god she want me dead what happen to Mo?

"Mo it is okay look we going to Hampton for the summer all of us we will be together than."

"You promise me you won't get married to him this summer?"

"Who told you I was getting married this summer?"

"Mother sayed you were getting married and I am next no matter what."

"I am not getting married this summer come on get dress today is Denise day she wants all of us are here for you."

"Move back to Tampa than I need you here I feel so alone I need to tell you something Chris and I are not together right now and I want him back but he.."

"SSH stop crying he isn't going to leave you forever he just doesn't know what to do like me I don't know what to do either."

"But you don't understand what he and I did wrong."

"It can't be that bad come on now stop beating up on yourself."

"Angie you came home?" Chris said walking into the room and giving me a hug.

"Yeah he let me come to Denny's grad I am going to see my doggies they are not pups no more John still brings over Pepper?"

"Yeah she is in the yard."

"Okay I let you two talk byes."

**Chris POV**

It's been hell since Angie been gone John snapping off on people getting drunk and high he had to go into the wellness program that I was in he just got out but he didn't want anyone to know that Mo and I cheated on each other and I forgive her now I sat on the bed and I took a deep breath and I look at her she was not the same but I came to my sense thanks to John smacking me in the head couple of times.

"Mo I am sorry I left the past two months I had to do some soul searching and I come to realize that I love you and I want you to know I will never leave you again."

"But you cheated on me with Kelly I know I don't have no room to talk I cheated on you with John and we all was drinking I forgave you do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do. Matter fact I have something to ask you Monique Tara love you for day one and I am never stop loving you I love you today I will love you tomorrow I will love you always will you have the honor to be my wife I love you baby very much will you marry me?"

The tears was coming out of her eyes and I seen that amazing smile I love so much and than she hug me I was on my knees and I put out the ring box it was very nice ring she had her eye on it was 4ct platinum heart shape diamond.

"You got the ring I wanted?"

"Yes, I did I told you I'll do anything for you."

"Oh baby we got to tell everyone this."

"Tell us what?" Denise with her big stomach said

"I am in engage!"

"Oh my god that's a great?"

"I am so happy for you two now did you tell Angie yet?"

"No, no I didn't I don't want her to hate me."

"Hey it was his 30th birthday and we all will not me but most of us was partying she would understand."

"I don't want hurt her."

"Babe it is the best thing you can do."

"Okay I'll be right back."

**Monique POV**

I want into my sister room and there she was looking out the window to see if she sees John trust me he isn't going to be home for awhile he is doing a "new movie" and his cousin cd just coming out this week.

"Can we talk?"

"What was Denise yelling about?"

"This."

She look at the ring and she look at me she was happy that Chris and I are back together again.

"What broke you two up?"

"You better sit down."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, yeah I didn't something that I shouldn't have done and that's why Chris and I broke up for two months and he knows about it because he did the same thing."

"What did you two do?"

"I cheated on Chris with John on John's 30th birthday party we want out got drunk and I ended up with John and he ended up with Kelly."

The look on her face sayed it all she was hurt and she was getting mad I know I would if it was the other way around.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU NOTHING BUT A WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME NOW HE NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH SOME KIND OF TWIN YOU ARE THAT'S WHY YOU WANT ME DEAD SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO FACE ME YOU BITCH! I SO FUCKING HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! GET OUT HATE YOU!"

"I am so sorry I am I am so sorry I don't know what else to say."

I left out the room and want back to my room and Chris hug me and we all got ready for the graduation and we left to go Angie rode with Siena and Dave and I want in my car with Chris and it was hard but we all got there and she did not sit with me.

**Angelina POV**

I don't believe she did that to me how could she do that there was many times I could of slept with Chris but no I held back specially when he came to my old job at the strip club but no I let it go. I don't know why I am so mad at Mo for I mean I am not going with John no more so why am I so upset for because I want to have sex with Chris and I held back he still looks good but I am not going to do that to her because it hurts so bad the graduation started and look at her she look so pretty wow can't believe that she going to be mom and I had my old phone with me and I got a text message from her.

_**Do not be mad me no please we love you and we want you at our wedding next year.**_

Why am I so mad for it is patty I mean I am not with John he got all the rights in the world to sleep with anyone as long it isn't my twin sister I text her back.

_**Okay I will not be mad at you no more just do not do it again remember he is my man lol.**_

Mo text me back.

**_He is huge bigger than Chris how you was able to fit him in there I mean did it hurt._**

Text her back.

**_LOL He got good skills and he took his time and yes, it did hurt but he worked in very nicely. _**

Than I told Dave to switch with me and than I told Chris to switch Mo and me and I hug and she told me sorry and I did the same thing it was time for Denise to make her speech.

"This year Valedictorian who was on the honor roll all four years and earn the Summa Cum Laude in **Bachelor of Science in Psychology** honor degree please welcome to the stage Denise Anderson Orton."

We all got up and cheer for her my mom and step dad didn't liked oh well we did that for all of her kids and now it isn't cool that's one thing my dad is proud of she got through school. My dad would be embarrassing her and us he would have his bullhorn or the frog horn blowing when they say her.

"Good Morning welcome family friends and teachers and staff I am both honored and flattered to have been asked to speak for this wonderful occasion. I want to congratulate each of you and your parents. Trust me we had some ups and downs but through it all we all got through it and I want to give a special thanks to my parents the late Marc and Jana Anderson for bring my brother and I to United States back in 1985 I was born in small country town in Thailand to a Thai mother and American father my mother pass way and I came to live with the Anderson who brought me and my brother to United State I can still remember my first day of school in Boston Mass when I was five years old. Timid and scared, I held my mother's hand tightly, frightened that if I let go, I would lose her forever. My mother looked at me and said "Education is like a boat heading upstream against the river's current. If it is not going forward, it will be left drifting behind."

Now, years later, I stand among fellow students who have also bravely faced the challenge of that upstream river of knowledge. We are gathered here this morning for a very special and important occasion. It will be a day for all of us to remember, a night of wonderful memories, a night that celebrates the end of one journey and the beginning of another. Who isn't going to miss the beer runs during final and mid terms especially in Dr. Cummings class just joking …"

Everyone started to laugh on that she must be a hard teacher.

"I would like to welcome all of you here today faculty, family, friends, fellow Phi Theta Kappans, and of course, the one, the only University of Tampa Thank you for giving me the honor of speaking to you on this very special occasion in our lives. Giving a commencement speech is a very challenging task. The faculty would like a speaker with a substantive message. The parents would appreciate a sentimental tone, and the graduates would like the speech to be brief!

Fours years ago, we came to this institution with great enthusiasm and determination to build a bridge to the future for ourselves and for the next generation. We brought with us impressive academic records, commitment to progressive social change, and great intellectual minds seeking expansion. We represent different ways of viewing the world and of understanding religion, ethnicity, philosophy, and political ideology. Yes indeed, these valued differences between us are often the cause of dissension and we occasionally forget the fact that these, with all of their enriching potential, are the catalysts that contribute to make life at University of Tampa As I struggled all night writing my speech, a host of emotions welled up in me as I reflected on the experiences and memories gained during my time at University of Tampa. The experiences may have been unanticipated, but they are just as important as the knowledge acquired at this institution. The more I reflected, the more I came to appreciate the invaluable education that has been gained by all of us.

This education has given us the basis for a mesmerizing and rich intellectual life. It has trained all of us to become critical thinkers and compassionate human beings. It has given us the opportunity for our minds to be invigorated by academic diversity and has allowed us to become part of this community as this community has become a part of us.

This valuable education has inspired us and given us the power to realize our dreams by helping us to recognize and take advantage of opportunities. We have learned to open our eyes and focus on the world of accelerating change and to deal with the uncertainty of that change.

While preparing us with the practical knowledge to help us rise to the challenge of the world we now face, our education has taught us to recognize and understand that: It is not the education that is valuable, but how we utilize that education to benefit others and ourselves. Equally important, our education has given us the confidence to believe in ourselves, to believe that one-day we will accomplish things that others thought impossible.

As I was trying to wrap up all the memories that I have had at Everett Community College, all that has meant so much to me, I was helped by a French proverb that my aunt told me before I left Thailand to go to America in 1985 and I remember my father told when I was freshmen in Thai he told me This saying, "L'education c'est cle qui ouvre toutes les Porte" which means, "Education is a key that opens every door."

Class of 2007, the door to the future is right in front of us. Another mysterious journey begins as we started school in the 20th century and now the 21st century we are now enter and explore. It is here, impatiently whispering in our ears, encouraging us to aim high and to reach our toward other goals. We, the University of Tampa graduating Class of 2007, are a group of people who have the imagination and the desire to envision a new and better future. We have the passion and enthusiastic determination to fuel our exertions. We have the practical knowledge and tools that University of Tampa has given us, to work together to translate the abstract into reality. In closing, and rather than saying good-bye to all of you, I ask the Class of 2007 to please rise.

Let us give a grateful applause to University of Tampa for all that it has done and continues to do to help students like us in our quest for success.

Let us thank you, our distinguished faculty, for believing in us, compelling us, and teaching us to explore the fullness and strength that lie within ourselves.

Let us thank our family and friends for loving us, supporting us, and encouraging us to pass through the challenges of that upstream river of knowledge.

In addition, let us celebrate this day with cheerful applause and congratulations to each other for being wonderful companions along this journey.

Class of 2007, I wish you all a bright future and may another journey begin here. Thank you."

That was the best speech she have gave it was nice I have tears falling because I know daddy is watching us although I am mad at him right now but I he did do the right thing now we have to sit here listen to all the names being read off oh how much wait John is here oh my god he made it yes thank you god.

"John is here?"

"Where?"

"Right there sees him."

"Oh yeah, yeah that is him hey where are you we are up here in section 120 okay."

"Dave moves over one John is going to sit next to Angie." Monique said

"Oh okay wait why am I moving again for?"

"John is coming up here you don't want him to sit next to my mom and step dad?"

Kenisha is there so is Miss. Doan?"

"Dave!"

"Just joking."

There he was god he looks so good and smells good too maybe that's Dave I don't know he is looking at me. Now he is smiling at me good maybe we never mind I am glad my mother isn't on the same roll we are on he sits down next to me and I took Mo phone and text message him because I don't know if he still have the same phone number I was so numb I couldn't talk to him.

_**Hi.**_

John text me back.

_**Hey good to see you.**_

I wrote him back.

_**Same here you look good **_

He wrote back.

**_Yeah so, do u. can we talk later?_**

I wrote back.

_**Yeah we can talk later.**_

John wrote back.

:) **_Good meet me at my house._**

Text him back.

_**Too dangerous meet at American Pizza at the campus.**_

John wrote.

_**Randy just text me he told me we are going to Timpano Chophouse after the graduation. **_

I wrote back to him.

_**LOL I think he was talking about tonight he is going there with Denise not after the graduation.**_

He wrote

_**LOL okay maybe hey why don't we go with them?**_

"Denise Lawn Anderson Orton."

We all jump and cheer for her when she got her degree than after that two hour long graduation we all waited for Denise and Anna and Erika came back to town they move they graduated last year so they came to see Denise and Randy than she came out we took pictures and than we than we want to Denise favorite restaurant and John and I talk but we mostly talk about wrestling and he was telling me about his up coming projects and I felt some eyes on me my mom starting to look at us than everyone left that afternoon I fought out tonight we are going to the club the same club I first met John at but I still don't remember nothing she is having her graduation party at yes there is hope for me and John maybe we can become friends again.

"Angie you need to cut your hair that is too long how in the world do you wash it?"

"It takes awhile but I got it but you are right and I am going to do that when you know."

"You still think your mom got the house bug?"

"I don't know she might."

"Will what do you think?"

"Dave going to love your outfit for tonight I on the other hand didn't bring none of my clubbing clothes plus I haven't use any of the clothes so they might not fit any more."

"You lose weight you didn't gain?"

"I know I was a size six now I think I am a four or two."

"Will at least you are not like me I am not size fourteen when I was a six or a eight but I can lose it in no time as Chris says as long I don't lose my ass he do not care what size I am."

"John use to say that to me it was so good to see him today man the old feelings came back it is so hard to believe a year ago we all was graduating out of high school wow different a year makes."

"Oh yeah and tonight promise me Angie you get with John again."

"Oh I am we going out before we hit Denise party he wants to talk to me."

"What about Cal?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you scared that he might hurt John?"

"Not anymore I have something on him and do not want to get out so that's why he haven't called me or anything because I sure hell will tell it."

"I told you the rumors are true." Denise said walking into the room. "Help me sit down thanks."

"God child what are you having?"

"I am having a boy his name going to be Joshua Marc Robert Orton."

"Aw that is a beautiful name."

"Yeah I know want to see his last picture we took it is one of them 3d picture this is Josh."

I look at the picture I swear he is doing his lips like his dad oh god not another Randy he is a big kid there is no way she going to have this baby the regular way.

"Oh wow he looks like Randy I guessing."

"Oh yeah he is an Orton."

"Denny tell Angie how you going to have this kid."

"I am having it natural my mom had me and my bro natural so I am going to do the same thing if I can."

"Aren't you due this week?"

"Yes I am any day now."

"I can not believe you going to have this kid natural are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah I can if Buddha let me."

"Buddha?"

"Yeah that's what we call the baby."

"Oh okay."

She is the crazy pregant woman I ever seen.

"I am going to go I have a early dinner date I guess you can say with John I see you guys later."

"Hey Angie wait before you go don't forget to be back here befoe six so we can go to the club at eight."

"Okay I won't."

I want outside and I seen him and we left in his Winger jeep we drove down to the beach and it was a warm day and he had the top off and the radio on and he had on his wife beater t shirt and his swim shorts on and I had on his tank top and shorts and flip flops and he had his flip flops on too and I put my long hair in a pony tail with a long braid.

"You going to be hot with all that hair."

"I know I am getting it copped off on my birthday."

"So this is the last time I am going to see long hair on you?"

"Yeah. I guessing"

Wow for a person who was mad at me eight months ago acting like we are friends wonder what happen?

"How about right here?"

"That be good."

He laid down the blanket down and I put up the umbrilla and we sat there didn't say a word to each for six minutes.

"How are you?"

"I am fine how are you?"

"Okay so how is life treating you?"

"Okay I guess can't complain."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

**John POV**

I was nervous I didn't know how I was going to tell Angie I slept with Monique or that I got so upset that I had started to do things I never did before I had to do it or I could never live with myself.

"What is it John you can tell me anything."

"I, I slept …"

"You slept with Monique I know I know she told me this morning after Chris ask her to married her no one knows yet but it will be out soon."

"Are you mad at us?"

There is that smile I love so much.

"No, no we are not together no more and I can't be mad at her wanting you."

Yes, that was a load off my shoulder.

"There is more."

"Okay."

She is looking at me with what the hell you do now look on her face.

"I was in rehab for my temper and I did some weed and other drugs and I was being an asshold basically."

"John I am shock at you why would you give up your number one spot to do something like that for?"

I cannot believe she still care for me like that.

"I don't know Angie I wish I knew why but I don't at all."

"But you are out now right?"

"Yeah, yeah I am all good boo."

"That's good."

"Here let me put some suntan lotion on your back."

**Angelina POV**

I unhook my swim top and he put the lotion on my back god I miss his hands on my back and it was nice and than all of sudden the clouds became dark that's one thing I don't miss about Florida the afternoon thunderstorms so I had to get up put my top back on and we want near by building near his jeep and he did have time to put the top up that was good and we stand there near a wall we look at each other and we kiss wow that was so hot and he look at me and smile and I smile back at him.

"I want you so bad right now, Baby," I whisper against his lips, "Right here... On the beach."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes I am."

"We better not I mean I would love to but…"

"John you never wanted to make love to me on the beach?" I said

"I haven't thought about in the past nine months."

Wow okay I think I had better stop he must have a girlfriend now.

"Okay I was …"

Than he grab me and we began to kiss one more time and than the rain stop and than we left the beach the ride home was quite and I can tell he wanted me but he was still hurt that he slept with Mo and that we are broken up.

"Shit your mom at the house."

"Shit what happen I wonder you don't think Denise water broke?"

"That would be nice I guess here leave your stuff here go ahead in the house I see tonight and I want to be your friend now."

Thank you god for let him not being mad at me no more.

"Okay sees you later."

I walk into the house and I did not see Randy or Denise so I draw from a conclusion.

"Where was you at?" my mom said

"I want to the beach to clear my head why?"

"Denise water broke she is on her way to the hospital." Siena said

"Okay let me change and I am on my way there."

"No you are not."

"Why can I see my nephew?"

"Because you are leaving tonight."

"Cal knows I was staying here until Wednesday?"

"You have to get fitted for your dress for your birthday."

"That can wait mother your grandchild is about to be born and after she thank you and Marc for bring her here to the states this how you going to treat her no mother I am not listen to you I am going to be with her god forbid something happens to her than what? Than what you going say good she disobey our rules?"

"No I don't but I want y you home in Orlando on Thursday you hear me I was going to call his guards to find you."

"They with him in LA beside he trust me."

"Why should he trust you for?"

"He just does."

Therefore, we left to go to the hospital and there she was in pain she wanted to have it natural he was nervous rack and guess who my new best friend John was at the hospital also.

"Good you made someone got little tan."

"Yes I did how you feeling?"

"Right now I am okay."

I turn to John and smile and he smile back but mother was not smiling at all.

"John, good to see you again." I said shaking his hand.

"Its good to see you too be while."

"What in the world you two been smoking didn't you two see each other this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah at the graduation my fault."

Than the doctor came in thee and check on Denise she haven't change since the first cm which means little Josh isn't coming out tonight he is going to be like his cousin Kagen he took three days to come I am not leaving until she have this kid.

"Mrs. Orton you can get dress and we going to send you home but you must stay in bed for the next two weeks."

"I'll stay with her."

"No you will not stay with her?"

"Why not?"

"Because we need you to get ready for your birthday party."

"Oh gee now its just her birthday hey I was there too nineteen years ago."

"We will talk about this at home."

"Whatever I am staying."

"We will see what Cal going to say."

"Angie why don't you go ahead and leave with John and Monique go and have some fun tonight on me see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay sure why not." I smile said

She was too tired to go to her graduation party but she plus her doc put her on bed rest and Randy have to go back to work this week since I am not working right now I thought it be cool to give her a hand to watch her beside John I of course ask to stay longer and mother was not happy about it I didn't give a shit and I was going to start my pursuit and try to get John as my secret lover.

"You sure you want us to go to the club?"

"Yes go have fun I am no go for no one right now stress see what mother putting me through and I carrying her grandchild."

"I know she being a bitch to everyone alright we have Cosmo for you."

"I don't drink that no more please have a cranberry and vodka on me make two shots of cherry jello too."

"Gotcha see you love you."

"Love you too and Mo stay the fuck away from Cena tonight please let Angie hit that."

"If you wasn't pregnant I would had kick your ass right now. Okay smart ass I won't."

"See you Denny."

"Bye Siena and Angie behave your self."

So than we left her house and we change and we want in the limo and it had some champagne in there and we drinking it and you know we haven't been eating so we told the driver to stop at Taco Bell than after we ate that we was on our way and our dudes was going to meet us there and all the my bothers and sisters was there and Randy was there too and Denise friends and my friends and Monique's friends everyone was there step for mother and that man she married.

"I want to think everyone for coming here tonight and I hope everyone have a good time Denise sends her love so lets party for her."

**John POV**

I was sitting in the back of the club I didn't want to be around Angie after what I did it was so wrong but we are not together so why do I feel so bad because it was something I wanted to do Chris told me he wanted Angie and I told him she never do anything with him and I got a feeling tonight he going to try so oh here she comes she looks nice.

"Hey why you hiding for?"

"Just feel like being by myself."

"Why?"

She been drinking I still can drink but I choose not to drink tonight.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking about the kiss we did this afternoon."

"I am sorry that I kiss you this afternoon I thought you was feeling the same way for me I guess I was wrong."

If she only knew how I feel for her, I would fuck her right here and now.

"I can be your friend but…"

I don't know what came over me I lean over and kiss her again god her lips was so hot and passionate and than she seen someone taking pictures of us she sort of freak out.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought some one was taking our picture that's all."

"Randy was walking around with a camera maybe he did take our picture.

"Maybe look John I really want to be your can we be friend?"

"Come on let's dance no harm in friends dancing?"

"Nope no harm in that."

**Angelina POV**

So than we started dancing and a guy from Philadelphia who knew Michaela saw me dancing with John and he took a picture of us and he look like that dude who hates Cal will I don't blame him but still we are some what friends hell he likes the same things I do but anyway we was dancing and I see the guy from Daily News.

"Oh no!"

"What!"

"The writer for the Daily news is in this club?"

"So?"

"It's the one who hates Michaela father?" Danni said as we still dancing with our men.

"It looks like him he also hates Cal too."

"Join the club." John said

"So what you two are just friends right?"

"Yeah but look who Mick dancing with?"

"Yeah so it isn't like she going to have sex with him so what."

"Okay and what we suppose to do? She isn't drinking she just dancing. Justine said

"You think we should tell her?"

"She needs to stand up on her two feet she is older enough to do what the hell she pleases. Justine said I know that but case Randy see the picture…. You know this might make her change her mind going back with Randy." Danni said

"No she is in too deep he got a good hold on her even I told you guys." I said

"What do you know about her Randy?"

"I can't say but it is deep."

"Let her sink like the Titanic." I said, "We are not on speaking terms right now."

"Wow!" Justine said

"Yeah."

After the song was over John and I want to our spot the night we met the first time to talk.

"I can't believe how much you change in the past nine months."

"Yeah, I know I change but I think I am going to loosing up a little."

"You must got something on Cal that you going to blackmail him on what do you have on him?"

"I am not telling you because than you would tell everyone and than by time it gets to his folks it would be rumor."

"You don't have to tell me that's okay."

"How is your family doing?"

"Great couldn't be better pop ask about you the other day he still have the picture we took at the restaurant."

"Oh yeah that was a nice picture wasn't it have that too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

The room got quite and than he look into my eyes he was nervous like he was a virgin or something and than he lean over and kiss me than we made out than he broke away. Than he got mad.

"SHIT, SHIT, AND SHIT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ANGIE GOD I SO FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I CAN NOT BE WITH YOU! HATE THIS WE GOT TO SNEEK AROUND JUST TO BE WITH EACH OTHER THIS SHIT IS CRAZY."

I never seen him this mad before I was scare of him the first time ever and he calm down he put his head on my shoulder and began to cry and I rub his head and broke way and he want and lock the room door and than he smile at me.

"You still want me after I slept with your twin who makes the same noise you do sorry."

"Yes, yes I still want you are you kidding me. She does."

"Yes she does."

Great I cannot even have my own noise or maybe he was so into it that he thought he was fucking me.

"Come here I want you to have the best homecoming you can get I am going back on the road soon I was thinking maybe you can go with me?"

Okay I know I am doing wrong here but hell with that I should go but only problem Cal isn't going to let me unless I tell him I working for Denise and Randy as there nanny so I can get use to being a mom because I never did no babysitting so I don't know what to do.

"Will what do, you say be with me this summer please baby I am going insane without you."

There you go another crazy chapter what should I do should Angie go on the road with her sister and brother in law and god son/ nephew or should she go with the rest of her brothers and sisters to the Hamtpons email your thoughts thanks oh yeah one more thing I was thinking should Denise have twins boys or boy and girl I was thinking about that too.


	14. Making Love Again

**Chapter 14- Making Love Again**

**John POV**

I didn't mean to scare her like this but the past few months this what been happen to me and I don't know I was't like this with Liz okay maybe I was but still I am older now I shouldn't act like this.

"I don't know John I have to think about it and see how I can get out of it."

"Okay I can accept that."

"Now what you want to do?"

Can she tell what I want to do if I lock the door?

"Like I sayed I want to give you the best homecoming you ever had."

"Will Mr. Cena like the Rock says Just Bring It."

"Oh I am baby I am I got to tell you something I wanted to make love to you but I was little nervous because …"

She grab me and kiss me like she was in heat or something dam she is hot my dick is getting hard again like it did this afternoon. And than I lay her down and I look into her her eyes and she smile at me.

"What?"

"You sure you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes John I do I don't care if he do or don't find out about this."

Whoa note to self never get on her bad side she is blackmailing dude that's what he gets for stealing my woman away from me.

"You evil girl." I said

"Always."

"Not here Mo and I didn't in this room see what you do to me." I said as I opening up my pants to show her.

"I know how to take care of that." She said with a smile

I pull up my pants and we left and when we got into my jeep and she did something I haven't done to me in long time she undid my pants and took out my manhood and began to suck me off even though she put on little bit of weight all in the right places I might add she got on the floor of the passenger side and she play with my dick all the way home.

As soon as we hit the inside of her house I, her up and began furiously kissing her as I carried her to the bedroom. When we got there, I gently put her down, only to have her push him onto the bed and climb on top of him. She ripped my shirt off and began tracing her tongue down, around my nipples as she undid my belt and pants with one hand. She held me in place with her hips as she slowly took off her black tank top and I saw her black lace bra and pert, supple breasts. I reached around and with a very funny, so fumbling it was sexy move he undid the claps and released her 40C tits into his hands. She let me lean forward with my mouth and take her nipples in, slowly circling them with my tongue, and teasing her until she could not take it anymore. With that, she got off me and pulled down my pants, beholding my 9-inch cock. She looked up at me, making sure I saw the expression in her face as she leaned down and slowly licked the tip of my cock before enveloping it completely into her mouth.

She starts sliding it in and out of her mouth never forgetting to lick the tip and is getting so turned on by the moans that I making that she moves her head up and down faster. I started to moan I was about to cum so she pulls her head back and cups my balls as I explodes all over her face and breasts. Squirt after squirt drips down all over her lips as she swallows it all.

I look at her with such lust that she knows she's about to get exactly what she wants. I turn to her onto her back and kiss her, slowly stroking her body, tracing my fingers around her nipples. I started to kiss down her body, paying attention to all of the spots, I know she loves the spot where her neck meets her body, the sensitive nipples, and slowly stops as I get to the pink schoolgirl skirt. Lifting it up I can tell how turned on she is by the dripping wetness that is coming from her bare cunt. I slowly let one finger work its way over her clit and inside of her. Then another. Then I slip three fingers in and starts fucking her as he nibbles on her clit making I squirm and moan the way she always does for me.

'Ung, Fuck me, John. Fuck my hot, sopping cunt with your fingers. Fuck me so hard.'

She had always had a thing for talking dirty; I could not do anything but oblige and make her moan even louder. Thankfully, we were in private so I could finally let her moan as much as she wanted. I did not have to worry about fucking her on that field at camp and worry about waking up her sisters or god sister. However, it had been hot to fuck her outside under the stars. Thinking back on those times, and hearing her begging me to fuck her, and my 9-inch cock grew hard again and I knew that it was time to give it to her. I had gone a nine months without her deliciously tight cunt. That tight cunt that had never been fucked by anyone but me. I should ask her when the last time she been fuck because it feels like it is extra tight.

I looked at her and she stared right back.

"Yes. Fuck me, put all of your 9-inches inside of me, and fuck me hard." she commanded.

With that, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my back as I entered her. She loved feeling my big, thick cock inside of her. However, I stopped. I let it rest with just the tip and teased her mercilessly. Holding her body down as she tried to push up. Until she screamed at me to enter her. She could not take it anymore- and he gave it to her. Pushing in hard, and burying myself to the hilt. She moaned so hard it was a miracle the neighbors did not hear us. As I started fucking her rough and hard. With ever thrust she moaned and screamed. She was so into it that watching her biting her lip and moan as I fucked her was more than I could stand. She looked up at me and knew that I was so close. I started to moaned and so she told me to fuck her so hard, she wanted me to cum. She watched my face as she began to cum herself, so hard that her entire body began to shake, which was just too much for me to take. With one final thrust, I gave her another shockwave of orgasm and shot my cum deep inside of her, and fell onto her exhausted and glowing with the feeling of pleasure which filled both of their entire body.

This was going to be a very tiring, and very pleasurable week. In addition, summer I hope the summer will be this hot this going to be a great summer and I can not wait but right now I am going to sleep I feel like a virgin again the way we was fucking.

"I love you John." She whispers in my ear.

"Always." I said.

As I kiss her lips, neck and I got off her, and I lay next to her been along time that I had a woman sleeping next to me.

**Angelina POV**

You always hear that breaking up sex getting back together sex is good but what you call this kind of sex I laid there I couldn't believe what I did I never did nothing like that before so I want to my old computer and thank god everything working and I seen a tattoo I wanted to get on my shoulder and the one I want to put on my arm. I think I am going to do this today what the hell but I am not calling LA either to ask him I don't give shit what he thinks but I am going to ask that very gourgues man in my bed sleeping like a angels speaking of angels I think I might get one and I think I show off my little tattoo I have on my back of my neck put it on my right arm also like Mo have. So than I want downstairs and started to cook breakfast and I feed the dogs they was so glad to see me and than after I feed them I started cooking breakfast and John came down stairs in his boxers short and he came up behind me and kiss me on the back of the neck and I turn around and just smile at him.

"What you looking at so hard?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you still beautiful."

"So are you."

"MMM."

"We better not I don't want to burn our breakfast."

"Who cares we can go to Whaffle House for breakfast."

This man must not haven't got any since his birthday.

"Okay lets get on." I said as we began to kiss.

John pick me up and he put me on the island and we want at it dam he look so good when he was making me happy that's why I love him and feel so safe than we want upstairs and make love than we got dress and I call Denise to see how she was doing but she still was sleep. We didn't goto the Whaffle House I talk him going to IHOP better food if you ask me. We got to IHOP and we got a coner table and we was talking.

"Why don't you like IHOP?"

"I do but I eat here all the time when I was on the road."

"You miss it?"

"Little but it is all good."

"You reslly want to the Wellness Program?"

"Yeah for the same thing that Randy want in there for."

Wow I never seen him so mad like that.

"Did I really set you off like that?"

"Yes you did I almost lose my job and the movie I am working on hey I need someone to play my girlfirend it is romantic action type movie it is almost like The Marine."

"You want me to go for a part that I never act step for in high school drama class."

"Why not it is about a football player going to the NFL when he falls in love with the team he playing for owner daughter."

"No I better not remember I am suppose to get married soon but than again I should."

Than the server came over and she took our orders.

"Hi my name Ginger and I'll be your server what can I get you this morning?"

"Pancakes combo I'll have Harvest Grain 'N Nut and Buttermilk pancakes with bacon with black coffee suger. " John said

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take the same but I want Harvest Grain 'N Nut and Choclate Chip pancakes and sausage and orange juices."

"Okay be right up."

"You looking at her like you know her?"

"I might she look like a girl I will you know. Never mind what I was going to say."

"Alrighty than I am so sorry for asking."

"So you staying here until baby Orton is born huh?"

"I am going to try."

"I hope you do and I hope you take me up on the offer to go on the road with us."

"I didn't know Denise was planning to do that?"

"Yeah she wanted to be a surprise to you and Mo."

"Mo is going too?"

"Yeah I think so."

So than his cell phone ring it was his agant calling about that movie he wanted me to try out for the look on his face he didn't get but I am happy that he didn't because than we can't have our down low relationship this summer.

"That was my agent he told me that I didn't get the part oh well at least I have wrestling right?"

"Try again that's all you have to do but yeah you still have wrestling."

"Here you go if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"You don't work out anymore?"

Dam I knew it he wasn't going to like the new me."

"I haven't the past three months but I am getting back to it don't worry."

"You look good."

"Okay but?"

"There is no buts just you got little soft in some places."

"Okay."

"I want to tell you I had a great time last night and I hope we can do it again."

"You me both."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When the last time you and dude had sex because you felt extra tight?"

Whoa I didn't see this coming.

"The last time was in December."

"Dam what he don't like you?"

If you only knew.

"He is too busy and don't have time."

"That's no reason."

"I know that."

"You still have your toy?"

"Oh yeah we are good friends now."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah we are."

**Monique POV**

Monday I have appointment to see if I am pregant I can't keep this baby I know who the father is it isn't Chris either and I could not do this to myself or to my sister or to John he would understand why I am doing this. Chris dosen't know no one do that's why I look like this you see on his birthday wasn't the first time at Wrestlemaina weekend we hook up and I been feeling bad ever since than.

"Babe you are right?"

"Yeah I just drank too much last night and feeling sick."

"Okay but I hope that's all it is."

"Trust me I am not that but we will keep on trying."

"Oh I know that."

"Are you glad we getting married?"

"Oh yeah I can not wait until your birthday when we tell them they going to be shock."

Yeah and by than I should be back to my old weight self and weight again.

"I notice something."

"What that?"

"Your tits is getting bigger?"

Dam why do they have to get big now he wants them to get small.

"Okay and what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing I love them."

"Will I hope they don't leave either after I get my lipo done."

I told Chris when he goes back on the road again I am going to get Lipo done on my stomach but you know what I am really going to do I know I shouldn't but I can't hurt my sister like that or my fincee or John.

"I still can't believe you getting that done."

"Yeah just to help out on my new workout planned."

"I can't wait to see how you going to look afterwards."

"Me either."

So than we want out for breakfast and than we want to church and after church which I didn't see Angie and John this morning I wonder what them two was doing anyway want out to dinner afterwarders and I call Angie to meet us for dinner.

"Hey where are you?"

"At the mall why?"

"You are not coming to the resturant?"

"Yeah , yeah we are on our way now."

"Oh okay."

"Denise there?"

"No we going to take her somethig to eat remember she is on bed rest."

"Oh okay see you in three minutes."

"We will be waiting."

So than they got there and and I could not believe what I saw she did it she got a tattoo and her belly button done is she nuts mom going to flip that Cal dude is going to kill her.

"Tell me you didn't get a tattoo?"

"Yeah I did you like?"

"Sweet."

"Thanks it was the best what a rush man I love it ."

"John are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am good."

"Dude you look like you about to pass out?" Chris said

"Yeah I am because look what happen to my leg."

My sister and him have a matching tattoo what fuck man the sex they had must have been off the chain wait a minute he hate needles how in the world.

"You hate needles!" I said

"Yeah I know that and your sister did something to me while I got it done." He said with a smile on his face.

"You little slut."

"Yeah and your point is?"

"Hey Mo maybe we should get matching tattoos like John and Angie.

"Hey Chris when you win the world title."

"Ouch you didn't have to go there."

"I got two tattoos I got the tattoo I have on my shoulder it is the angel one I had been saving to get since last year and the tattoo John and I got together it's like Shawn Michaels one."

"Yeah it do look like wow John I can not believe you got it."

"Yeah I did she twisted and twisted my arms."

"I did not I just did something you like that's all."

"Wow that is so crazy."

"Yeah it is but we did it."

**Angelina POV**

After Sunday dinner we all hang out with Denise who was not feeling happy about being stuck at home and have to watch TV all day, she is a person who has to go out and have some fun.

"Oh man I can not wait to have this baby."

"When is your due date?"

"Thursday."

"Maybe he will come than."

"I hope so but they say first born baby is the longest feel like I been pregnant for ten months."

"Maybe you Randy should have sex ever night." Monique said

"Yeah I know I that trust me we plan on it."

"Yeah we are."

"I hope so because we all want to see the little."

"I really don't he going to be little."

"Randy how much you weight when you was born?"

"Close to 11lbs."

"Shit!"

"Dam!"

"Yeah but I did well for myself in all the right places."

See why I cannot stand him sometimes.

"Boy, someone is full of himself."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Whatever."

We was talking for a while and John and I was about to leave when Denise see our tattoos. In addition, we told her why we did it and she like it she ask me what about Cal how he going to feel about it.

"Right now he doesn't know about it he has a tattoo so he shouldn't mind but than again he might but I don't care."

"Alright you two have fun tonight whatever you two are doing."

John and I just look at each other and left, we want up to the beach it was dark and so quiet, and it was beautiful the moon was shining on the water with the stars out.

"It's so peaceful out here."

"Yes it is."

"Angie why you rebuilding like this I mean you act like we still dating each other."

"Because my parents did something to me I do not like at all and I am going to live my life the way it is not accounting to the Andersons."

"I know but you think it is save I mean case we get carried away and you get pregnant by me?"

Why is he acting like a woman for gees bad enough I am sleeping with a man who likes the same thing but John don't need to be anal like this.

"So be it I want to have your baby and I want to be your wife so if that happens I will break it off with him and I would sign the family company over to him no problem what so ever and I be with you the real man I love with my heart."

"I feel the same way." He whispered

Than we began to kiss and we want to a restaurant we got hungry again.

**John POV**

We drove to a local restaurant where we ordered a couple drinks and started talking about each other, getting to know each other again she told me things wasn't all the great with her and that Cal guy she finally told me why she wants me more than ever but she still didn't tell me what she have on dude but in due time she says she going to tell me.

Her hand fell to my thigh and there it stayed until we left. A couple times, it brushed up against my semi-hard dick. I ran my hand along her thigh as well; I even got brave enough to feel her lower back and then let my fingers fall to her curved booty.

We were getting along very well, laughing, and finding that we still have a lot in common. After a couple drinks, our hands were constantly feeling each other so we decided to leave and drive to a local park for while we was making out there than on the way to the house we was in the car and she grabbed my crotch and felt my hard cock.  
"Do you want to see it?" I asked

"Of course! I want to do more then see it…" Angie shot back.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my hard 9 inches in all its glory. Standing proud and erect for her eyes to feast upon.

"Oh my! It's getting bigger ever time I fuck!" Angie's eyes were wide and staring at my throbbing dick.

"Do you want to touch it?" My voice was lower now.

Mmmmmhmmm… Angie moaned as her fingers grasped my hard thick member. I moaned as her hand gripped my cock. I looked down and saw her fingers playing with my dick. Such contrast, so exotic. She held my dick in her hand until we reached the park.

"I wanna suck it." She looked into my eyes.

"I want you to suck it." I looked into her eyes.

Her head fell into my lap and took my shaft into her mouth. I felt her lips surround my head, tickling it with her tongue. She told me it tasted good and continued sucking and licking. I held her head as she started bobbing up and down. I was thrusting my hips up to meet her mouth, shoving it deep into her throat.

Hot slurping sounds were filling the air as Angie sucked on me like no other. This woman was sucking on my cock better then any other girl I had ever known. She was goooood. After about 20 minutes of continuous slurping, I pushed her head off my dick because I wanted to fuck her hard.

I have not had sex in a car since high school, but this girl was so hot I could not help it. I told her to turn around in her seat, facing the back. She was in the doggie-style position as I crawled behind her and spanked her ass. I lifted her brown skirt and saw the finest ass ever. A nice ass with perfect butt cheeks but she knows I love her ass so I pulled her thong panties to the side and rubbed the tip of my cock along her dark slit.

I pulled her butt cheeks apart and noticed the pink inside her pussy. I pushed my hard cock into her slowly, letting her get used to my thick meaty cock. Slowly at first, I slid myself in and out. I held her hips as she moaned my name.

"Oh my god, John! It's so big baby." Her voice was light and sounded like she was in heaven.

"Mmmm, you like that baby girl?" I whispered in her ear as I picked up my pace.

"Ohhhh Yesssss! Oh Yes, Fuck me baby, fuck me!"

I started pounding into her pussy from behind, making her butt cheeks slap against my hips. I held her hips tightly as my cock intruded her insides. I continued thrusting in and out of her tight little young pussy, spanking it with my hands every now and again.

"OHHHH yes John, spank my ass, do whatever you want, I've never had anyone fuck me like this, Nobody has ever fucked me so good!"

"You like this baby. Such a good girl. Your pussy is so tight, mmmmm, your so wet baby love."

"I am going to cum…I am going to CUMM! OOHHHH GOODDD!" She started cumming, her body quivering and her pussy clenching my thrusting penis. I felt her tight snatch flood with cum as I continued pumping her hard.

"Your pussy is so good baby." I whispered in her ear.

"It's all yours, this is your pussy John."

"It's my pussy, lover?" I teased her as I kept slamming my hard 9 inches deep into her stomach.

"Yes, you can have it, I've never had anyone fuck me like this" She was cumming again.

"OHHHHHHH YESSSSSS!"

I was close to cumming. "Where do you want me to cum baby?"

"Wherever you want."

"Wherever I want? Mmmmm, what if I want to cum in your mouth?" My dick was sliding in and out faster and faster. My balls were slapping against her hard clit. I pulled her hair and rode her hard.

"Yes baby, cum in my mouth, wherever you want, it's your pussy baby."

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth baby, you gonna swallow my cum little girl?"

"OHH yes, I wanna swallow your load, spray it in my mouth, I want it!"

I started groaning as my eruption was near. I pulled my dick out of her young tight pussy.

"Turn around." She did immediately.

"Suck on it, hurry up, I'm gonna cum!"

She wrapped her sweet lips around my cock, she did not even care that my cock was dripping with her own juices. She swallowed me down, sucking hard, milking me. I started screaming as my sperm started shooting into her mouth. I was dripping with sweat as my dick squirted long ropes of cum down her sweet young throat. She sucked on it until my last few drops ended up on her tongue. I pulled it out of her mouth. Rubbed her lips with my dick and collapsed on my seat. She had my cum in her mouth, she did not swallow it. I could tell and told her to just open the door and spit it out. She was afraid someone might see. She was so cute sitting there holding my entire load of cum in her mouth.

Finally, I talked her into opening the door just a little; she then let it drip out of her mouth. We were smiling and moaning after our glorious encounter. Not bad for a person who I am not dating.


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15-** **Surprise **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had writers block on this story here it is I hope you enjoy it.**

**Denise POV **

It is now been two weeks and this kid still not coming out so I have to do c-section I am not able to have natural. Thank god everyone is here and Randy is off but he is up to something poor baby he is scared to come out will I do not blame him.

"How are you feeling?" mother ask.

Oh now she cares.

"I'm feeling alright."

Funny how people change now she cares I feel like shit right now and she been giving me hell the last two weeks.

"Where is your husband?" Mo said

"They are coming he had to take care of something."

"You think he would be here by now,"

"Mother please don't start.

"I am not starting."

"Whatever."

She still pissed because I married Randy oh well she need to get over it, as she need to get over the fact Angie is not going to married that dude.

"Hello beautiful." Randy said walking to the room with a dozen of roes.

"Okay what did you do? And why do you smell like paint?"

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"I was helping John paint one of his cars. You don't like roses."

"Only time you give me roses when you did something wrong what did you do wrong?"

"Roses my thing I'll take them." Angie said putting the roses into a vest.

"Put down my roses!"

"The way you are acting I thought you didn't want them."

"Oh I do want them I just want to know what they are up to."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Oh okay if you three said so."

Here comes Doctor Nelson and his little bitch of nurse.

"Mrs. Orton we are going to check on you sees if you change any since this morning okay have any question?"

"No."

Great now this woman going to be sticking me Ouch does she need to be so hard dam.

"You still at seven meters."

"Denise we going to give you epidural now so I need you to sit up and dad I need you to hold her okay."

"Yeah sure."

"This going to sting little bit."

No shit why she telling me something I already know.

"Mrs. Orton we are all done now in fifteen minutes from now we will be taking you delivery room." Dr. Nelson said

Yes about time, I cannot wait to see him.

"We will be parents soon."

"Yeah I know Angie would you like to see your nephew being born."

**Angelina POV **

Holy shit no fucking way she is going to let me see my nephew being born wow I feel so honor why not it is not everyday you see a baby being born. Poor John he looks so tired or did he get freak out from the needle that Denise got he hates needles so I guess I walk over to him and put a smile on his face. Who cares that I am suppose to be with that dude who says he is being faithful out there in California. So I walkover to John and I sat on his lap yeap he is happy to see me.

"Why you doing that."

"Because I want you to smile I want you tonight so come on over."

"You come over to my place." He whispers in my ears.

"Can we do what we did the other day?"

"Oh yeah I want to kiss your lips so bad." 

"Go ahead kiss me I dare you." 

Opps wrong word to say to John and of course mother seen it all I do not give a rat ass.

"Angelina get off him like that you are engage woman."

Only she knew the man I suppose to married is a switch hitter he goes both ways.

"What I was asking him something sorry to talk to a friend."

"Mrs. Orton we are ready for now."

"Is it okay if I have my sister in there?"

"I don't know she looks pretty young how old are you dear?"

Great now I have to show my id because I look like a kid.

"I'll be nineteen in two weeks."

"Yes she can come let me get you some scrubs on."

Yah I can go. All right, I will stop now. Than she can back and Randy and me had to put the scrub on and we walk down to this long hall very little nervous we both was.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks me."

"Yes I am fine."

"I glad you are going to be in there because I don't know I am getting little light headed."

"Mr. Orton is this your first child?"

Dam we need a lawyer here he can say some crime stuff and...God it is cold in here.

"Randy why don't you stay with Denise and I take the pictures and stuff for you so you can sit down."

"Okay that's sound good thanks sis."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay Denise we are about to cut you than you going to feel some tugging."

I had to take a picture of Randy's face he looks so scared poor thing I hope this is his first child that's all this kid need a stepsister or brother.

"Alright here he comes do you have a name for him?"

"Joshua Marc Robert."

"That's a pretty name."

The baby was almost out and Randy was turning all shades of red I had to take a picture of it and than I turn towards the doctor he was pulling him out of there and than there he was little Josh he was a big kid I couldn't believe and the one of the most nicest nurse clean up and I walk over there with her and took his picture already he is giving me the finger and I told Josh that I am not grandmom and than the ultimate surprise came.

"Angie comes here what's going on?"

"Mrs. Orton we found something."

"Randy, do not pass out."

"I am okay I am okay."

"Yeah right," I thought to myself.

The doctors want back in and there was a baby girl came out of her she was tiny and she crying like it was no business.

"Surprise!" Randy and Denise said to me.

"What you knew you about this?"

"Yeah we found out we I was four months."

"You two are evil but we didn't get you all nothing for her."

"The best thing you can give her is a name we want you to name our daughter and be her godmother."

"You want me to be her godmother?"

"Yes and we already ask John to be Josh godfather and accept."

Of course, he would.

"Yeah sure." I said as I walk over to my goddaughter this going to be great you know why Denise really is going to need some help two kids wow she is tiny but have set lungs on her. I took her picture she also flipped me of I hope Denise did not sleep with Stone Cold.

"We going to take to the room now you have 48hours to come up with a name for her."

That was not the nice nurse that is the kiss ass one I can tell none of her coworkers seems to like her I don't blame them.

"Okay I am on it."

So I want into the waiting room and there they where all wondering step for John where is John at? Than I put two and two together and it equal to mother Chris or Mo was not there either what happen.

"Where are Monique and Christopher and John at?"

"They left."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, the babies are okay."

"BABIES!" mother yelled.

"Yes mother she had twins."

"I should have known."

What is wrong with her? At all, she is their grandmother.

"That's cool she had twins what kind of twins did she have," Sarnia asks.

"Josh and a little girl which Denise is giving me a pleasure to name her."

"You are going to name her daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

Sometime I wonder what my father seen in her.

"Because they couldn't come up with a name for her and I am her godmother so this summer I am going to be working for Randy and Denise they going to need my help."

"You knew about this didn't you? Cal isn't going be happy about this."

Cal is going to be happier than a fat kid getting candy.

"I'll deal with him don't worry about it. I going to leave now I'll print out the pictures for you all I'll see you later."

"Angie how you going to get to the house?"

"I was hoping you were leaving also."

"Yeah I better go to see ya. Give Denise and Randy my love come girl lets get out of here."

Than we left and Sarnia was telling me what happen and I got so mad but hey I should have seen that coming when I want over there to sit on his lap and he was happy to see me trust me anyway we want home and I want across the street to take some business if you know what I mean dam he is the best he is so better than Cal. John takes his time and he let me do things to him he got little freaky side to him. After we made love I want from room to room, try to see what room he got painted.

"What were you and Randy and Chris was doing yesterday?"

"It is a surprise we was painting the kids room Randy told us they was having twins and you became godmother of the baby girl."

"Yeah that's really nice you all did that."

"Yeah. So you and Cal planning to having a family?"

"Who told…never mind I know who sometime I wonder why didn't they leave me in the streets to die god I am so sick and tired of her about this marriage I am going to tell you something that can not leave the state of Florida."

**John POV **

She look serious I knew had to be deep we sat on the sofa and she look at me with sadness but also with little worried about something I took her hand in mind and she smile at me.

"John, Cal is bisexual and he isn't in LA to get a new company for the hotels he is um with his gay lover that's why I am not having sex with him and plus …"

Dam who is at my door?

"Coming!"

"What the hell you doing here?"

"That's how you going to treat you're….Angie what you doing here?"

"I ran away from home? Good to see you again Mr.Cena."

"What I told you to call me?"

"Fabulous?"

"That's right. I should had known why I couldn't get hold of you something happen to your brother Dan."

We all sat down and I was sitting shock god I hope he is all right.

"What happen?"

"Some drunk driver hit him he is bang up pretty bad but he going to make it I need you talk to your boss on helping out we going to have a charity benefit for the police force you think Vince you and some of the guys can help?"

I was numb first she tells me she marrying a dude who goes both ways than my dad shows up to tell me this man it is not evening nine clock and I am ready for a drink bad choice to say.

"Oh my is there anything I can do?"

"Stay with my son is going to need you."

Thank you pop for saying that.

"I know things been pretty bad around here but you think Vince going to let him do that?"

"I think so."

"What I did Vince would had fired but he is giving me another chance it was pretty ugly but if it is for charity yeah he would do it."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Yeah pop I will see what I can do and I get back to you."

"What were you two doing? Never mind I answering that question."

Angie and I smiled at each other and Angie and I got dress and we took pop out for breakfast I had time to go shopping so that's why we want out for breakfast anyway we want to see the Orton's and pop seen the twins and he got to hold them Angie loves taking pictures she took one of me and Josh yeah will I am not use to holding a kid.

"John holds his head up."

"I thought I was."

"I feel sorry for your kid."

"The way things going I don't think so."

"You and …."

Their mother came into the room with that look what hell I am doing here kind of look.

"Denise I brought you something for the girl did you name her yet?"

"No I am thinking of some good names listen mom I want to donate some money to the police force in Newbury Mass it is for John's brother he got hit by DUI driver and I want to give to the Dare program on behave of the hotel we are opening up that way."

You see that is why I love this girl she got a heart of gold.

"Yes I think that's a good idea sure."

"Thanks Mrs. …"

"It will be a good tax write off."

"MOTHER!"

I seen that look my dad had on his face I knew it was time to go.

"Denise I am going to go see you later coming Angie?"

"Right behind you I need to go to the office to get the paper work started."

"Angie the papers you are looking for is in the top drew in your father office."

"Okay I am on it."

We drove back to my house to drop off pop and than we was alone again and I had to ask her why she staying with him.

"I am playing a role I am being a actress I am going to wait until the right time to tell it oh he is so going down he knows it that's why he is letting me do whatever I want baby boy."

"I thought dude was something other than straight."

"I thought he was just British you know how they talk so that's why I didn't think he likes the same thing as me."

"Nice office."

"Thanks."

**Angelina POV **

What in the world is this? For Angie from daddy I look at the file and it was our adoption papers what the hell this gets in his office I do not think my dad would keep this here. Than again who knows I sat it aside and I'll read it after I take care of business with the charity thing that I am going to be part of to help maybe my future brother in law that be cool me being Mrs. Angelina Cena girl wake up after you told John that he might don't want to touch me no… I'll take it back he do god it feels so good to have his arms around me yes I can't do it here in my dad's old office than again why not. It is his fault he sold me to that man.


End file.
